Elysium
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Harry is broken hearted by Edward, soon after that Jacob is later broken hearted by Bella, but soon fate will smile on the wizard and the werewolf while it turns it's head on the vampires who will be too late to fix their mistake. True love will spark between the wizard and the wolf and lead the way to new amazing adventures and happiness. MORE INFO INSIDE.
1. Outside Guidance

Harry is left broken hearted by Edward, soon after Jacob is broken hearted by Bella. But soon fate will smile on the wizard and the werewolf while it turns it's head on the vampires who will be too late to realize their mistake. From the ashes of heartbreak true love will spark between the wizard and the werewolf who together will leave their broken past and ex relationships behind and lead the way to new amazing adventures and happiness. **I added some new characters, that I created, who appear in several of my Harry Potter fanfics. though I changed them up just a bit to benefit this particular story, I use them quite a lot since love them sooo much.

***I do not own the Harry Potter/Twilight characters. I just own the plot of this story. They belong to the brilliant JK Rowling and the talented Stephenie Meyer who created these beautiful books. Nor am I making any profit from this, I'm just doing this for fun!***

Ch 1 – OUTSIDE GUIDANCE

It was a cloudy Sunday morning in late August, when all of the Cullens went hunting, that Alice decided to take a drive to try and clear her mind. Picking up her car keys and driving down the road she started thinking why it was that she hadn't had a vision of Edward and Harry lately, why it was all just a dark grey void. 'What's going on? Why is this happening? Why now? Could Harry be effecting my visions? Is he dangerous, we don't know much about him. We could insist for him to tell us but pushing it won't work. Edward won't have it.' she thought. She decided to head towards Port Angeles to do some shopping. During her car ride Alice turned onto main street she got a call on her cel. "Hello?"

"Hi Alice." said Harry.

"Hi Harry." said Alice. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?" asked Harry.

"Good. My family and I are out of town, in Port Angeles running some errands with my father." said Alice. She hated lying to him. Little did she know Harry already knew what they were since he met Edward, six months before, in March.

'They must be hunting.' Harry thought. "It's ok. I was just checking to see if we're still on for tonight…the nocturnal baseball game…?"  
"Of course we are." said Alice. "It's 10:30 now, we should be back in plenty of time." She found a parking spot and parked, it was well hidden in the shades.

"Good." said Harry. "I'll be at the library all day working on the history report. So I'll call you later."

"Excellent." said Alice. "Bye." Urgh, how she hated lying to him. But they couldn't reveal who they really were until Edward was ready. 'Hmmm…Where should I go?' she thought. Passing the beauty parlor she noticed a lightly shady, street one she never noticed or didn't bother to notice before. Halfway down she saw a bright yellow 2013 Volkswagen beetle parked next to a divination store called THE EVERKNOWING EYE. 'What the heck." Alice joked as she walked in.

"Good morning?" said Alice.

A thin woman, medium height, draped in gauzy shawls and cloaks. She was covered in bangles with shining sequins and glittering beads. She had mad, curly honey blond hair tied back in a wrap. She had thick glasses that hugely magnified her eyes making them appear ten times their normal size "Good morning. I am Madame Sybil…" Alice noticed her voice was soft misty and ethereal and English, like Harry. Professor Sybil Trelawney was asked to took a leave of absence from Hogwarts and live in Forks to quietly watch over Harry during his stay in America.

Alice smiled. "I'm Alice."

"Yes. I know." said Sybil.

"Really? How?" asked Alice.

Sybil smiled. "I'm psychic."

"Oh…" Alice giggled.

"You're not sure if you're a believer of this are you?" asked Sybil. "Magic and the supernatural forces of our world?"

"Oh I'm a believer, believe me." said Alice. "That's why I'm here…I…I didn't know where else to turn…"

"Come." Said Sybil. She lead Alice to the back of the store into a circular room with a circular table under a crystal chandelier. There was a crystal ball in the center of the table. "Sit…Lets see what your hands tell us."

"Maybe they're gonna tell you I need a manicure." Alice joked.

Sybil took her hand and immediately felt the dead, ice cold temperature. She looked up at her customer. "You are a vampire."

Alice was startled, she never thought the woman would hit on the target so fast. "What?"

"Don't worry child, you're secrets are safe here." said Sybil. Her sweet strong face told Alice she could be trusted. She started tracing the lines on her hand and reading out loud. "You are creative, sensitive and understanding. "You have the gift of foresight. A rare thing in your kind, you are lucky."

"Thank you." said Alice. She was paying close attention now.

"You have a strong family, very ancient with close ties, I wonder why you didn't go to them now?" asked Sybil.

"I didn't want to worry them." said Alice. "You see, I'm having trouble with my gift."

"These lines on your index finger tell me your family is close, you as well them have trouble opening up to strangers, yet there is one someone loved that has changed that." She read the lines in another finger. "A loved one of…a sibling perhaps. But you doubt him?" 'It's Harry' Sybil thought. 'Someone so powerful must be Harry.'

"He's a very reserved, has trouble trusting others. We don't want to push him to tell us. But I somehow, sometimes feel…" Alice sighed.

"Take you time dear." said Sybil.

"He's involved with one of my siblings, for a month or two I haven't been able to see their future…Of him and my sibling, I feel as if this person is blocking my visions…It worries me…"

"Hmm…We'll have to ask the tea leaves." said Sybil.

"Reading tea leaves?" asked Alice.

"It's called tessomancy." said Sybil. She lead alice to the small homey kitchen and over to the sink. She dropped two spoonsfulls of tea leaves in a cup and filled it slightly with water. "Take it, concentrate on your doubts your problems, then drop the water into the sink…" she explained. Alice did as she was told. "What shapes do you see?"

Alice looked into the cup "I see a thorn…" she turned the cup slightly. "…an X…" Sybil nodded. "and… a lightning bolt."

"Trouble…hits…the lightning bolt…" muttered Sybil. Mostly to herself but Alice's vampire hearing heard it loud and clear.

"I'm sorry. Are these…bad?" asked Alice.

"It's not good…" said Sybil. "But…Lets try one more reading, just to make sure…" she lead Alice back to the table, grabbing some tarot cards on the way. "Shuffle the cards…" Alice shuffled the cards. "Place them on the table and divide them into three decks…" Alice did so. Sybil turned the card on top of the first deck over. "The lovers…" She turned over the top card of the second deck. "The Tower…" and finally turned the over the top card of the third deck. "and…Despair…"

Alice had to admit, even though she had no clue what it meant, it didn't read well at all. "What does it mean Madame Sybil?"

"The tea leaves and the cards say the same thing." Said Sybil. "This spouse of yours, he's infatuated sentimentally with someone very strong, independent and very powerful. They are…" She showed her the first card. "The Lovers." Alice nodded. "The spirits sense a shift, a change in emotions, in feelings, from your sibling. The thorn in the tea leaves tell of a break up soon to come. When I cannot tell…and it will hit the hard on the X…"

"The X?" asked Alice.

"I suspect it is the broken heart of your siblings current love…Actually it's one of three broken hearts."

"Three?" asked Alice.

"The second will occur due to the outcomes of the first." said Sybil. "The third will occur at the end when all is finally done."

"What does the lighting bolt mean?" asked Alice.

"It represents the scar the victims forehead." Sybil explained. Alice's eyes widened. She was telling the truth, Harry did have a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, she noticed it the first time they all met at school. "The clash will lead to…" she held up second card. "The Tower…A moment of internal conflict from both sides. Both sides shall face this hard and both shall make drastic decisions…These decisions will lead them down different paths. This last card, upon touching your hand reflects the future of the one closest to you…" She handed Alice the card of Despair. "Based on the inner decisions he makes and the choices he choses to act upon, he will regret it for the rest of his…immortal life. I'm afraid when he finds out the mistakes he's made it'll be too late and suffer the same broken heart he inflicted… This person he will chose another…that will never fulfill him not fully understand him or any of you."

Alice took a moment to take it all in. "What about the person whose heart he broke?" she asked. "What of him?"

Sybil brought the crystal ball closer and looked into it. "The other…will be devastated, crushed and broken." Inside, Alice was hysterical. "But… he will move on. He will move on and find true love in another…They will form an unbreakable bond, and they will go on, away into new lands. They will go on have fantastic adventures none of no one could ever imagine, not even in dreams. In these new lands, none of them will ever have to hide…I see their bond, their love will bring long lasting positive changes to our world.  
"Changes?" asked Alice.

"Changes that will stand the test of time, forever." said Sybil.

"Who is this love he will meet?" asked Alice.

"The who is still unclear, but it's someone who you consider rival and at times an enemy."

Alice looked worried. "Will they harm us?"

"No." said Sybil. "Soon after they meet, they will leave and you will never see them again."

Alice sighed, this was too much. "Thank you Madame Sybil." Sybil smiled and led her to the front of the shop. She took out her wallet.

"No dear." said Sybil. "This is on the house."

"Are you…?" asked Alice.

"Yes." said Sybil.

"Thank you." Alice hugged her, she looked at the clock on the wall 5:00pm. "For everything."

"Go dear." said Sybil. "I smell double trouble in the air tonight… You better be ready, it has already begun…" Alice nodded and quickly rushed to the door. "Alice…" The vampire turned around. "Good luck."

***Hi guys. I'm loooooving this new story. I can't wait to get into it. Please leave comments and reviews.***


	2. 1st & 2nd Heartbreak

While Alice was in Seattle Edward had returned to forks to see Bella. This was an important day. He walked up to the Swan house. Bella was quick to walk out the door. "Hi love."

Bella kissed him. "Hi."

"Are you ready?" asked Edward. "We don't have to do this today if you don't feel up to it."

"No." said Bella. "I have to. It's good to get things straight, for him and for me and mostly for us."

Edward nodded. "Lets go." They drove away towards the border of Forks and the Quileute reservation.

"Is he…?" asked Bella.

"Yes he's in there. Waiting for you." said Edward. "He knows I'm coming with you."

They get out of the car and walk into the woods. A long haired Jacob stood up on a rock got down to the chase. "What are you doing here leech." He growled.

"Jacob." said Bella.

"Sorry, Bella I know he's your friend." said Jacob. "But I just wanted to remind him of somethings."

"What things?" asked Bella.

Jacob turned to Edward. "I know you and Bella are friends and I respect that. But Sam sent me to remind you about a key point in the treaty."

"I haven't forgotten." said Edward.

"What key point?" asked Bella.

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." said Jacob.

"Jacob, if I chose it, it has nothing to do with you." Said Bella.

Jacob looked at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Jacob…Edwards my boyfriend now." Said Bella.

"What?" asked Jacob. His heart was racing in his chest, it was killing him.

"I've been seeing him for over a month since school started. He's turning me after graduation." said Bella.

"No. No, I won't let you. You're mine Bella." said Jacob. "You're not gonna be one of them Bella."

"It's not up to you." said Bella.

Jacobs eyes watered. "You know what we'll do to you. I won't have a choice."

"Bella, please, come." said Edward. He could tell Jacobs rage was building.

"Wait." said Bella. She walked over to Jacob. "Jacob, I love you. I always have, we've had good times, but…I came to realize that I've loved you as a friend, a brother. Not in the way you want…Please, don't make me chose. Cause it'll be him. It's always be him…"  
Jacob's heart broke. "Bella…"

Edward walked over. "Goodbye Jacob."

Jacob turned to him. "No you don't speak for her!" He grabbed the vampires arm, the vampire pushed him off into a tree. Jacob limped up to his feet and ran towards the vampire as quick as his feet could carry him, his fist ready to deliver the hardest punch of his life.

Bella knew he would break his arm. "Stop!" yelled Bella. "You can't hurt each other without hurting me." She saw Jacob's eyes water as he sighed and ran into the darkness of the woods. She fell but Edward held her before she hit the ground.  
"Lets go home." said Edward.

* * *

Jacob ran off into the darkness of the woods and by late afternoon he reached the beach. Falling onto the cold sand of the beach he yelled. "Bellaaaa!" at the top of his lungs. He fell over and crying himself to sleep as it faded into night.

* * *

"Oh this can't be happening!" argued Alice, with herself. What a terrible moment for a flat tire. She got out of the car, the road was deserted. Taking a deep breath she walked to the trunk to get the spare. "Where is Rosalie and Emmett when you need them?" she argued as she went to get the car instruction book for tire replacement. She tried to work as fast as she could to fix it and get home.

* * *

It was now September. Harry had been living in Forks for over seven months. He was staying at a hotel, FORKSTREE INN waiting for the ownership papers of Blackpine Cottage, one of the Black Family homes he inherited from Sirius, to arrive. He'd just started seeing Edward for over four months now, since May and they were getting serious. He looked himself in the mirror. "I look like an idiot." He complained looking over his baseball uniform clothes. "But…It'll be fun!" he reassured himself. He grabbed the his car keys and CD of THE COMPLETE MOTZART COLLECTION. "Edward's gonna love it."

* * *

He arrived at the Cullens. They had invited him to play baseball. He saw the lights on so he figured they'd be home from hunting. Maybe tonight he'd confess to Edward the truth about himself. He walked up to the door and knocked. Jasper answered.

"HI Jasper." said Harry.

"Hi Harry." said Jasper. "Co…Come in."

"Ok." said Harry. He smiled and he walked into the livingroom and greeted Esme. "How are you Esme. I trust everything went alright."

"Yes it's fine." said Esme.

Emmett walked in. Harry turned to him. "Good enough for you Em?"

Emmett tried to smile. "Yes."

"So…When are we leaving…?" asked Harry.

"You're not coming with us." said Esme.

"I promise I'll be careful. I do have a good eye to catch balls in sports." Said Harry.

Esme felt terrible, but knew it had to be done. Everything for her family. "I mean. Someone is taking your place you're not coming with us. Nor will you ever…"

"Why?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?"

"Harry…" said Esme. "Edward fell in love with Bella."

"What?" asked Harry. He looked out the window and saw Bella's car parked outside. He looked around. "He's in love with her?"

"Yes. Very much so. Deeply." said Esme.

"Where is he?' asked Harry. He headed for the stairs. Emmett and Carlisle stopped him. "He's up there isn't he? He's up there with her?!"

"I'm sorry Harry." said Emmett.

Harry turned to Rosalie. "What about you?"

"Oh believe me I didn't want this either." said Rosalie.

"Edward show yourself!" said Harry. "If…" his voice broke for a moment. Before he could speak, Edward emerged in a white bathrobe and Bella was wrapped in a bed sheet.

"I'm sorry Harry." said Edward.

Harrys eyes watered. "You're…you're sorry. How long has this been going on?"

"A while." said Edward.

"How long?!" yelled Harry.

"Since school started." said Bella.

"Two months?" gasped Harry. "Have you…?"

"Yes." said Edward. He couldn't bring himself to see the boy to his face. Jasper gasped as he felt Harrys heart break.

"Why?" asked Harry. "Why didn't you just come up and tell me?"

"I just…I just couldn't." said Edward. "I didn't have the heart to tell you."

"and you think this is better?" asked Harry. Edward walked back, away from him. He wrapped his arm around Bella's waist. Harry felt his knees shake, Jasper was clutching onto the column the pain radiating from the boy was unbreable, he could barely breath. He also felt a strong power gorwing inside the boy. Carlisle went to help him, Harry pushed him off. "Don't…" his voice was weak "Don't you help me."

He stood up straight and looked at Edward. "Edward, I forgive you…" Rosalie and the rest gasped, they weren't expecting such kindness from Harry, especially Jasper after he's literally being floored by the icy sadness in the boys heart. "I…I hope you and Bella are very happy together. Because if you're wrong, don't you dare come looking for me again." His voice cracked under the pressure. "Bella. I hope you can give him half the love I did, heavens knows he… he deserves it." Edward clutched onto the handrail to keep himself upward. If he'd be human he's be broken on the floor. Harry walked over to Edward. "Edward…" he leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, slipping the wrapped CD into his hand. "Ha…Happy Anniversary." Edward gasped, he had totally forgotten that it was their seventh month anniversary, he wanted to die. With that Harry turned and walked out the door, the Cullens stood there like mortified statues, not knowing what to do or say, as they heard Harrys car race off.

* * *

It seemed like ages. "Bella, I think we should get you ready to go home…" said Esme.

Bella nodded and walked up the stairs with Edward.

Just then they heard Alice's car race up to the house. She was inside immediately. You guys will never believe what happened to…" she saw everyone's faces. "What happened?" Edward walked down the stairs with Bella.

"I don't want to hear it now Alice." said Edward. "It's for…for the best. It was going to happen sooner or later. Bella broke up with Jacob, this afternoon around five o clock." Alice gasped, that was the exact time Madame Sybil sensed the trouble had begun.

"But did you have to do it on your anniversary?" asked Rosalie.

"What?!" gasped Alice. "You decided to break up with him on the night of your anniversary?! Edward are you crazy?! Do you know the damage you've done?!" she yelled.

"Save it Alice." growled Edward. "We'll talk about it later."

"No." said Alice. "I don't ever want to talk about this ever again. Edward…I pray you're happy with your decisions, because I don't want to be in your shoes if you're wrong." Edward rushed off without another word he escorted a now dressed Bella out the door. "Oh Edward…What have you done?"

"Where have you been?" asked Jasper.

"I was having trouble with my visions so I decided to take a drive to clear my head. I actually went to see a gypsy fortune teller in Seattle." said Alice.

"You what?" asked Jasper.

"She was right…" said Alice. She punched the wall braking it to pieces. "She was right about everything."

"Do explain." said Carlisle. "What did the gypsy tell you?"

"That changes between Edward and his love, meaning Harry, were coming. Edward was going to make a decision that would destroy their relationship for a new one with another. That this new relationship will never fulfill him, he'll realize his mistake, that it would lead to ultimate despair. That his mistake will leave a emptiness inside him, a void he will never be able to fill…"

"And you believe her?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes." said Alice. "She knew I was a seer and and vampire in two seconds. She showed no fear but respect for our kind and she promised on her life, she'd never reveal our secret to anyone." Her tone was serious and it eased everyone around her.

"What did she say about Harry." said Emmett.

"She said today, three hearts will be broken…" Alice started. "That based on Edwards decisions, it would lead them, Harry and Edward down separate paths that would never meet again. She said Harry would eventually find true love and that they would leave Forks to have unimaginable adventures that no mortal or immortal could ever imagine while Edward lives forever with the consequences of his choices…"

"I'm guessing the two hearts are Harry and this Jacob person." said Rosalie.

Alice nodded. "And Edwards is the last."

Esme was panicked for this turn of events. She feared for her son. "When will Edwards heart be…?"

"I don't know." said Alice. "I guess when he sees his mistake…his big fat mistake. I'm sure, he'll ask us to help him get Harry back…and you know what? This time, I will not help him." She unwrapped Harrys present to Edward. She showed it to everyone. "THE COMPLETE MOTZART COLLECTION…Harry deserves better than this, he deserves better than Edward…" She dropped the CD on the kitchen table and walked off towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Esme.

"I'm angry…" said Alice. "I need to hunt."

"I'm going with you Alice!" said Emmett and Jasper.

"Yeah…" Rosalie followed her mate. "I feel like ripping a few necks apart myself…"

***Hi guys. I'm loooooving this new story. I can't wait to get into it. Please leave comments and reviews.***


	3. Tension

Days…weeks had passed. It was now mid September. Harry was a zombie, the break up had taken a toll on his body, he was thinner and paler with dark circles under his swollen eyes, which was a clear sign that he'd been crying quite often. He did was go to classes and in his free time never socialized with anyone. Walking, almost sleep walking, from school to the Inn and from the Inn to school. Mostly Harry spent them in his room sleeping with a dreamless potion. Mike, Angela, Jessica and Eric were very concerned for him, as were most of the Cullens.

One day during lunch Rosalie approached him, something no one was used to see her do since they thought she considered herself superior to everyone. "Harry…"

Harry looked at her. "Rosalie…"

"How are you?" she asked.

"…Spectacular…" said Harry scarcastically. Rosalie looked at him. "I'm…I'm trying Rose, I am. It's just hard to…" he looked over her shoulder and shuddered. He muttered a silence charm to specifically prevent Edward from hearing their conversation. She turned and saw Edward lovingly sitting down with Bella at the Cullens table, she also noticed Jaspers tension, she knew it had to be from the feelings radiating from Harry. "…to look at them…"

"I'm so sorry about everything, especially since it happened on your…"

Harry nodded. "…Aniversary… Yeah…" She noticed his hand trembling. "But I'm trying. I'm sure I'll move on especially. As…" tears dripped down his face. "… long as he's happy…"

Rosalie was angry. "After what he did to you? How can you even wish him happiness?"

Harry looked over, he could tell Edward was internally stressed that he couldn't hear their conversation; he was even more stressed because he knew his siblings could hear it and he couldn't. "Because I loved him…" he wiped his tears away. "…and when you love someone that much, you wish them the best. No matter…" his body trembled. "…no matter how much they hurt you…"

"Well, I can't speak for everyone." said Rosalie. "But if there's anything you need… I'll…"

"Th…Thank you Rosalie. I appreciate it, but what I really need is distance from you, from you all…and from him. It's nothing personal but I need distance to see and figure out how I can even start to move on, how I can ever, if ever return to be the Harry that I once was…and I really can't do that with all of you following and hanging around me…"

Rosalie nodded. "I understand. But the offer still stands if you change your mind."

Harry nodded, his eyes watered as he zipped up his jacket and quietly walked away crying.

Emmett walked over to Rosalie. "You ok?"

"Can we go somewhere else today?" asked Rosalie. "I really don't want to sit at that table with Edward and Bella. I feel I might kill them both."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "Come on…" he led her out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Early on a Friday night Alice drove the FORKSTREE INN, she was half tempted to go in and check on Harry but knew it would be useless, she saw a yellow Volkswagen beetle in the parking lot, which reminded her of Madame Sybils car. As she drove off she thought of her reading, 'What will happen to Edward? What does fate have for him? Will Bella be good for him? Who will Harry fall in love with?' she thought.

In regards to the yellow Volkswagen beetle, little did Alice know she was right.

Sybil walked through the halls of the FORKSTREE INN until finding the door 18. Seeing there was no one around, she knocked on the door.

Harry opened the door and saw his Divination teacher. "Prof…Professor Trelawney." he gasped.

"Harry…" said Sybil. "My dear…" she hugged him.

Harry melted crying into her arms. She was like a refreshing breeze of Hogwarts air, like a small piece of his magical life back. He led her in and took her to the small sitting area. "What are you doing here professor?"

Sybil waved her wand igniting the fireplace. "The Ministry of Magic sent me here keep an eye on you while the Aurors deal with some current issues back home."

"What problems?" asked Harry.

"I'm not at liberty to say at the moment. But, let's say, they don't want the problems to fly across the ocean and find you." said Sybil.

"I appreciate that…" said Harry. "But at this time, I'd love a good fight right now…"

There was a moment of awkward silent. "What is it dear?" asked Sybil.

"Professor, I desperately need your guidance." said Harry. "I just got out of a relationship, a relationship that's left me jilted. He was a wonderful man, or at least I thought he was, and it all…" his voice trembled. She took his hands for support. "…it all just fell apart. I just want, I need, some reassurance, or at least some hope that I'll get over this, that there's some happiness someone for me out there…"

"I can't tell you exactly…" said Sybil.

"Just a hint of hope." Harry begged. "Something…Please…"

Sybil sighed. She opened her purse, taking out the tarot cards. "Shall we ask the cards?"

"Anything professor…" said Harry. She gave him the cards, he expertly shuffled the deck, placed it on the table and split it into three decks. He looked at his teacher.

"You remember well…" said Sybil. She flipped the top cards of each deck. "Despair, The Wheel of Fortune and…The Lovers."

Harry looked at her. "Is it bad?" he asked. His hands trembled in fear. "I'm still a bit rusty reading them…"

"No." said Sybil. "You see Despair describes your present and soon you'll be entering the Wheel of Fortune."

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"The wheel will spin, creating a turning point of events, soon your luck will return." said Sybil. "that luck leads to…" she took the last tarot card. "The Lovers."

Harry stared at her. "So…that means…?"

"Luck will smile on you and you will find true love." said Sybil.

Harry sighed. "Thank you professor! That's all I needed…hope. You're sure…"

"I swear on my wand Harry." Sybil promise. "You've been through so much Harry, soon you'll get the reward you deserve."

Harry cried. "So what do I do now?"

"Pick yourself up. Return to your muggle school friends, go out with them get some fresh air, hit the gym and soon you'll be back to on your feet. You must be back on your feet and back to your old self to meet your future love." said Sybil. "Promise me."

"I promise." nodded Hary. "Where are you living?"

"In Port Angeles. I have a little shop there. It's a block away from Starbrick Alley." said Sybil.

"Starbrick Alley?" asked Harry.

"It's Washington State's version of Diagon Alley." Sybil explained. "Every state has one." Harry nodded. "If you ever need me for anything I'll be there, I've already added your magical signature to my protection wards. You're be safe to come in anytime."

"Can I ask you another question?" asked Harry.

"Of course." said Sybil.

"If you're in Port Angeles, how do you keep watch over me?" asked Harry.

"I have owls all over the Olympic forest and around Forks, they report back twice a week and weekends on how you're doing. I then report back to the Ministry and to your brother Caleb." said Sybil. "They're all invisible to muggles of course."

"Of course…" Harry looked out the window and saw an owl perched on his balcony. "Is that one?"

"Yes." said Sybil. She looked at her watch. "I have to go."

"Alright." said Harry. He showed her to the door.

"Remember Harry." said Sybil. "It's only darkest when the sun is about to rise."

"Thank you professor." said Harry. He gave her a hug before she quietly made her way down the hall towards the parking lot to head home.

* * *

By late September Harry, true to his word, decided to rejoin the land of the living. Though he was still thin and frightfully pale he had less shadow under his eyes. He decided to start at lunch. He saw his friends, Eric, Angela, Jessica and Mike sitting at their usual table.

They all looked up at him. "Harry." said Eric.

"May I join you?" asked Harry.

"Yeah." said Jessica. "Come."

"Thanks." said Harry. He sat down. He saw the Cullens sitting at their usual table with Bella. He knew they'd be eavesdropping but he didn't really care anymore. "I'd like to start by apologizing. I know that after I started hanging out with the Cullens I sort of brushed you guys under the rug, if you will, and I'm sorry."

"It's ok Harry." said Angela. "I can understand they're more interesting that we are."

"Yes." said Harry. "But not as pleasant, as I've learnt quite recently."

"Were you dating Edward Cullen?" asked Eric.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to say anything." said Harry. When they nodded, he casted an mutetongue spell, used to prevent a person to reveal a secret. "I moved here earlier this year and I met the Cullens almost immediately. Yes I fell in love with Edward, and we were seeing each other up until September, when he met Bella. We broke up last month."

"How long were you two?" asked Jessica.

"Six months." said Harry. He looked down, the memories still hurt so deep.

"I'm sorry." said Angela. "No wonder you were like a zombie for so long, to lose someone so smart and beautiful… it can't be easy."

Harry shook his head. "No it isn't."

"What made you return from the dead?" asked Eric.

"I had a visit from an old friend, she helped me clear my head, telling me that there's always light in darkness, that one mustn't ever lose hope in the future and that my true love is out there somewhere…" said Harry. "I just have to be patient until he arrives." From the corner of his eye, he saw the Cullens, they were tense especially Edward. He couldn't understand why, even when they were together the vampire was difficult to read. But now it's like an endless maze of confusion that he really didn't feel like walking through it anymore.

Mike's eyes sparkled. "So you're single?"

Harry could see Edward's fists tensing up. Harry could imagine the lustful thoughts Mike had in his head right now, but he also knew Edward could see them. "Yes. I am."

"Sweet!" Mike smiled. "Would you like to go out with me some time."

Harry caught Edwards eye twitch with jealousy. 'Why was he with Bella then?' Harry thought. He turned back to Mike. "Michael, I'm flattered really. But I've just gone through a breakup, one that nearly killed me. As you all can see, it's physically broken me, literally. Had it been a meaningless relationship, purely physical, I would consider your offer. But when it's a relationship with deep emotional ties…" his voice cracked just a bit. "…it takes more time get over. Yes I'm trying to move on, but I need time for myself, to recollect my thoughts, take control of my mind and my emotions, reconnect with myself again. I'm sorry, but right now…all I can offer you is my friendship." The entire table was in tears. Harry's eye caught sight of the Cullen table, had they been alive they'd also be crying their eyes out. But he could tell their emotions by looking in their eyes. Edward was clutching the table, trying to distract himself by brushing Bellas hair. Jasper was so tense he looked nearly about to faint. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper looked as if he wanted to kill.

"I accept that Harry." said Mike.

"Alright." said Harry. "Now…To change the subject." They all laughed. "Do you guys know where I can buy a car?"

"Well, there are several car stores over on Motor Avenue." said Jessica. "Do you have a budget? How much are your parents letting you spend?"

"No I don't have one. Plus I don't need their approval since they've been dead for eighteen years." This caught them all by surprise, especially the Cullens. Edward was multi–tasking as he'd never done before, talking with Bella about her English project and listening like a hawk to every one of Harrys words.

"What?" asked Angela.

"Yeah. They were murdered when I was three months old." said Harry. "I went to live with some relatives who treated me like crap, until I went to boarding school. After I turned seventeen I was emancipated and inherited quite a bit of money, that I have been able to multiply, quite a bit, thanks to smart business investments."

"What business investment?" asked Angela.

"I have two friends who opened a joke shop, back in England. I trusted their brilliant vision and invested in their store. The shop was wildly successful and well…that's been good for me."

"Ok…" said Mike. "So what new car do you want?"

"I decided that I want a used car, in good conditions of course." Harry explained. He saw the stunned look in their faces. "It's just that I don't know that I'll be in Forks forever. Don't get me wrong I like it here, but I'm really homesick and I feel that eventually, I will be heading home." there was a long silence. "That's why buying a new car would be absurd."

"There's a car dealership over on the Quileute Reservation." said Angela. "I bought mine there."

"I could drive you Harry." Mike offered. "If you like…"

Harry nodded. "Sounds good. How about this Saturday?"

"Yes." said Mike. "Perfect."

Harry looked at his watch, he was dead on his feet. "I've got to go, lunch is almost over anyways. But we'll talk tomorrow Mike, to set it up."

* * *

After school, Harry made his out of school to start his pleasantly long and quiet walk home. He relished the chance to walk and catch the cool breeze. He was met with Alice and Jasper.

"Hi Harry." Said Alice.

"Alice…" said Harry. "Hi…"

"Can we give you a ride?" asked Jasper.

"No." said Harry.

"Really." said Alice. "It's no trouble."

"I appreciate it, but no." said Harry. They all saw Bella waving them to go to her. Harry looked at Alice and Jasper, his eyes full of tears. "Go."

***Hi guys. Please leave your reviews and comments. They're greatly appreciated.***


	4. Car Hunting

Mike drove Harry to the Quileute Reservation and arrived at the BLACK & CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP. Harry had on a long blue sweater, dark jeans and sneakers. The place was small but had some impressive cars. Walking in, several well built young men looked at them oddly. Not many white people came all the way down there to buy a care. Also two or three of them looked at Harry with odd eyes, they sensed something about him, something powerful though they sense it's nonthreatening it still sparked questions and tension.

The receptionist greeted them. "Hi welcome to the Black Clearwater Dealership, how can we help you today."

Leah sniffed and again, Harry knew it had to be him they were smelling, he wondered why. "Um. Hi, I'm here to buy a car."

"Great!" said Leah. "Please take a seat and someone will be here in a moment to take you around.

"Thanks." said Harry. He took a seat next to Mike in the reception area. "So Mike, do you visit the reservation often?"

"No." said Mike. "But the gang usually goes up to the La Push beach to surf and swim."

"Good morning." said a voice. Harry looked up and gasped. The young man in front of him was gorgeous. He was tall, with gold tan skin, dark chocolate eyes, elegant eyebrows, long black hair and a beautifully muscled body like a god. He had on a green sweater and worn blue yeans with sneakers.

'He's so cute.' Thought Harry. "Hi…" said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm here to buy a car."

The young man smiled. His smile made Harry weak at the knees. "Great! I'm Jacob. Let me show you around."

* * *

A few hours later Harry had seen two Toyotas, three Kias, five Hondas and four Volkswagens that he liked. They were all well painted, polished. "All of these cars are two to three years old, the oldest is five." said Jacob. "I personally supervised the updated the engines of each one."

"Really?" asked Harry. "Alone?"

Jacob laughed. "It's an obsessive hobby really."

"Impressive." said Harry. 'Jacob is certainly impressive.' he thought. 'Come on Harry, you're not ready for a new relationship...Are you?… Well, maybe a new crush.' Little did he know Jacob was having the same internal dialogue about him as well.

By this time Mike was beginning to feel like the pathetic third wheel, since neither of them remembered his presence. Mike looked at his watch. "Harry, I have to go. Did you pick the car you want to buy?"

"Hmm… Maybe. But I'd like to keep looking around for a while before I decide." said Harry. "Why?"

"It's just that I have to be heading back to Forks and I was thinking of grabbing a bite to eat." said Mike, hoping Harry would see it as an invitation for dinner.

"If it's alright with you…" said Jacob. "My shift in nearly done, Harry you're my last customer. How about I drive you home when we're done?"

"That sounds fair." said Harry. Jacob smiled, he loved Harry's british accent, it was so refined, sophisticated and sexy. "Thank you…I guess that's settled." He turned to Mike. "Mike, I'll be fine and take finish the car thing myself. " Mike nodded. "Thanks for the lift."

"Sure Harry." said Mike. "Anytime. I'll see you back at school on Monday." He turned and left.

Now alone, it did become more tense, though neither Jacob or Harry showed it much. "So you're from England."

"Yes." said Harry. "I moved here about six or seven months ago."

"Why pick Forks of all places?" asked Jacob.

"I needed someplace quiet to relax and get away from everything back home." said Harry. "The weather is similar and sometimes I do get homesick."

"Don't you have friends here?" asked Jacob.

"I do, not many though." said Harry. "Though they're nothing like my friends back home." Jacob looked at him. "I don't mean it in a bad way, I just meant my friends back home are…unique…and eccentric. The friends I have here are just…normal."

He looked at a nice red Volkswagen convertible beetle. "What year is this?"

"That is from 2010." said Jacob.

"Four years old…" said Harry.

"You like it?" asked Jacob.

"Yes I do." said Harry. "Can we take it for a test drive?"

Jacob smiled. "Hop in."

Harry found the keys in next to the ignition. Turning on the car, it sounded brand new. "Nice job."

"Thanks." giggled Jacob. 'Why is this guy so cute?' he thought as Harry drove the car out into the reservation road.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were back. Harry had already made up his mind. "I'll take it."

"Really?" said Jacob. "Are you sure?"

"Definitely." said Harry. "How much is it?"

"Well, if you were to buy this new it would cost you 25,000 dollars. But since it's a four year old and trade in it's now 15,000."

"Hmmm…" said Harry. He was thinking if he was willing to spend 15,000 dollars on a car he'd probably use for maybe a year or two.

Jacob sensed his hesitation. "We can work out a price?" He really wanted to make this sale.

"Can you settle for 13,000?" asked Harry.

"Let me consult." said Jacob. He rushed off to the offices in the back of the store. Fifteen minutes later he came back. "13,000 it is." He handed Harry the papers for him to sign.

"Thanks." said Harry .

"Thank _you_." said Jacob. "You saved my life."

"Oh?" asked Harry. "Why?"

"Well, it's just we haven't had much sales in the past two weeks, one or two cutomers and it's means a lot that I got to sell a car during my shift."

Harry laughed. "I can understand that." Harry took out his wallet, he took a tarot card he got at Gringotts, when he touched it, it transfigured it into a credit card. "Here." said Harry.

After five to ten minutes of paper signing it was all set. "Alright." said Jacob. "I think the car will be ready by tomorrow. I'll deliver it to your house."

"Good then I can drive you back home." said Harry. Jacob looked at him. "It's the least I can do for your troubles."

"Alright." smiled Jacob.

They looked outside, it was already night. Jacob locked up and escorted Harry to his motorbike. Harry hopped on, put on his helmet and wrapped his arms around Jacob. Jacob grinned inside his helmet. Driving into Forks Jacob asked. "Where do you live?"

"I'm staying in the FORKSTREE INN." said Harry.

* * *

Jacob parked outside the hotel. Harry got off the bike, Jacob walked him into the lobby. "Thanks for the ride Jacob." he smiled. "It's been fun."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah. It has." He looked around, the Inn looked quite expensive.

"Are you hungry? There's a small Italian restaurant here in the hotel. If your interested…" said Harry.

"Sure." said Jacob.

Harry led the way to the dining room. The waiter came by they ordered two cokes. "So Jake tell me about yourself."

Jacob smiled. "What would you like to know?"

"Anything." blurted Harry. He blushed which Jacob found cute. "I mean...Anything you're comfortable talking about."

"Well, I live with my dad in the reservation. As you know I work at the BLACK & CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP, my dad is co owner but he barely goes since he's in a wheelchair." said Jacob

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear it." said Harry.

"It's ok. Anyways, I go to school in the reservation and then I work all afternoon at the dealership. On weekends I fix bikes and cars for my friends."

Harry smiled. "You must have magic hands."

Jacob blushed. "I haven't had any complaints yet."

Harry laughed. "Well I'll make sure to bring my car over for monthly inspections then."

"Make sure you do." said Jacob.

"So do they have any interesting stories in your reservation?" asked Harry. "I could use a good story, the Cullens had good stories, I'm sure yours are better."

"You know the Cullens?" asked Jacob.

Harry nodded. "Yes…" he looked down. "I…I used to…I used to date Edward Cullen."

Jacobs eyes widened. "We were dating for seven months, up until a few weeks ago that…he broke up with me for Isabella Sawn. They'd been seeing each other for the past couple of months…He…" he sighed.

Jacob took Harrys hand. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do." said Harry. He sighed. "He broke up with me the night of our seventh month anniversary."

"What?" asked Jacob.

The waiter came back with their cokes. "Thank you." said Harry. He turned back to Jacob. "An anniversary he…he clearly didn't ever remember. I mean the whole thing was horrible. I barely sleep I have nightmares, I wake up screaming and drenched in sweat in the middle of the night or in the wee hours of morning almost every night." said Harry. "I'm sorry, I know Bella and you were…"

"Yeah. We were dating and…she left me for Edward. I have nightmares too." said Jacob.

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Ironic isn't it?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah." sighed Harry. "We both suffer from nocturnal nightmares and both our ex's left us for each other…"

"But it brought us together…" said Jacob. He caressed Harrys hand. "Plus they were kind of odd. I mean they only made themselves known when the days were cloudy or rainy, they never went out to the beach or anything."

"The Cullens don't go to the La Push beach? I thought everyone in town did." said Harry.

"Nope." said Jacob.

"I used to think they were vampires." Harry joked. Jacob eyes widened, 'how could he be so close to the truth?' he thought. "Oh come on Jacob, it was a joke. But you gotta admit, the not showing up in sunny days, the dead white skin…who wouldn't think that?" he laughed.

Jacob giggled. "Yeah.

"So tell me." said Harry. He breathed in deeply. "Do you have any interesting stories?"

"Stories?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah." said Harry. "You live in a Native American reservation, they always stories, legends…I'm quite fascinated by world folklore, legends and mythology."

"Really?" asked Jacob. 'This could be my chance to tell him with out actually telling him.' They ordered dinner, both ordered pizza, and Jacob returned to the topic.

"Yeah. Everything supernatural related." said Harry.

"I'm not really supposed to say anything about it." said Jacob. He was pleased and relieved Harry was so open to the material. Bella didn't have much respect for his stories, she just discarded them saying they were stupid tribal legends.

"I'm as silent as the grave." said Harry. "But I don't want you to tell me if you don't feel comfortable. Jacob, if you think you could get in trouble don't."

"It's really just an old scary story." said Jacob. He looked at Harry and saw total honesty in his eyes, the eyes of someone who wouldn't betray him. "Ok…Did you know that Quileutes are supposedly descended from wolves?"

"No." said Harry. "Like wolves? Real wolves?"

"Yes. That's the legend of our tribe." said Jacob.

"So why did you say "The Cullens don't go to La Push"?" asked Harry.

"Well, they're supposedly descended from this, like, "enemy clan"." said Jacob. "My great grandfather, the chief, found them hunting on our land. But they claimed to be something different, so we made a treaty with them…If they promised to stay off Quileute lands, then we wouldn't expose what they really were to the palefaces."

"I thought they moved here this year?" asked Harry.

"Or they moved back…" said Jacob.

"So…What do you think they are really?" asked Harry. He asked though he knew the answer, but he wanted to know how deep and how close the legends were to the truth and if Jacob agreed with it.

"It's just a story Harry." said Jacob.

"It's a fascinating story." said Harry. "Thank you."

* * *

A while later after they shared a large ice cream sunday they paid the bill they walked back into the lobby. "Man I'm stuffed." said Jacob.

"I'll walk you out." said Harry.

Jacob loved Harrys good manners, it was so rare in Forks. "Thanks."

Finally reaching the motorbike, Harry decided to say some parting words. "I had a great time Jacob." Said Harry. "Thank you. It mean a lot to me. Maybe we can do this again some time. It's nice to have a new friend right now."

"Me too." said Jacob.

"Good night Jacob." said Harry.

Jacob smiled. "Good night Harry." Harry shook his hand and walked back towards the hotel doors. "Oh and Harry…" Harry turned around. "Call me Jake." he said cocking a smile before slipping on his helmet and driving off. Harry smiled to himself, he'd made a new friend and secretly in his heart he hoped one day they could be more.

***Hi guys. This is one of my favorite stories yet. Please leave comments and reviews.***


	5. Movie Night

Two weeks passed and Jacob and Harry had gotten pretty close. Harry walked up to school, Cullens watching him as usual, when Jacob Black drove in on his motorbike. Everyone in the parking lot gasped as the hot hunky Quileute removed his helmet and cocked a smile to Harry. "Hey Harry!" Harry had to remember to breath as Jacob walked over, Jacob was wearing a tight short sleeve black t shirt, that showed off his big strong biceps and his big delicious pecs, tight black jeans with boots. His long hair was tied back in a half ponytail. He walked over to Harry, he could tell Harry was checking him out and couldn't help blush a little.

Harry smiled. "Hello, biceps!" Jacob laughed, Harry felt mortified. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to talk out loud."

"It's ok Harry." said Jacob. "Plus it's not at all bad when you say it in that amazing accent of yours."

"Thanks." said Harry. He took one more look at Jacob. "You know, anabolic steroids are really bad for you, so I've heard."

"Well I'm just filling out Harry." said Jacob. Mike sighed and walked off with Eric and the drooling Jessica and Angela. Harry and Jacob were totally oblivious to them. "You know, it wouldn't seem so drastic if we hung out more."

"More?" asked Harry. "Jake, I'm with you almost every day on the weekends." Edward growled when he heard him call the tanned boy Jake, and that they hung out everyday on weekend. Emmett gripped him tight. _'You have no right step in or get upset, you chose Bella. Now deal with it.'_ said Emmett telepathically to Edward.

"You should switch schools." said Jacob. "You can hang out with the Quileutes, we could see each other everyday and plus you can benefit from the rez school's exclusivity."

Harry laughed. "So what brings you to this side of town?"

"I was buying some parts for the new rabbit." said Jacob.

"For your bike?" asked Harry.

"Yeap. You should really come take a ride when it's done." said Jacob.

Harrys eyes lit up. "Is it fast?!"

"Um…" Jacob smiled. "It's descent." They both laughed. "There's another reason why I came over here. I remembered what you told me about your nightmares." Edward growled at how Jacob new things about Harry that he didn't. "I saw this the other day and thought of you…" he held up a beautiful dreamcatcher with dangling green crystals. "It catches bad dreams."

"A dreamcatcher!" exclaimed Harry. "That's perfect!"

"The green crystals reminded me of your eyes." said Jacob. Harry smiled wrapped his arms around Jacobs neck, hugging him tight. Jacob hugged him back, unintentionally breathing in Harrys scent which was absolutely incredible.

"Thank you Jake!" said Harry. "You don't know what this means to me, really." The warning bell rang. "It was good seeing you."

"Yeah." said Jacob. He hugged him one more time, as he shot a glance at Edward who was looking to be on the edge. Bella arrived and escorted him back inside, the vampire never took his eyes off them for a minute.

* * *

That night at the Cullens house, Edward was bouncing off the walls. "So he's dating a Quileute now?!"

Esme sat on the couch. "We don't know that."

"Alice?" asked Edward. It was more of a demand than a question.

"I don't know Edward. I can't see his future, even if he's with someone else and far away from us. I can't see it." said Alice.

Rosalie stood up. "Anyways, why do you care?"

"Rose…" muttered Carlisle.

"No!" snapped Rosalie. "Why do you care? You practically threw him out the door, like filthy kitchen rag, for Bella on the very night of your seventh month anniversary. You broke his heart and now you have the nerve to act like a jealous boyfriend?"

"Is it…was it really _that_ broken?" asked Edward, he turned to Jasper.

"I had reluctance to go to school to avoid it his pain. It was so horrible, I really didn't know how he was still alive." said Jasper. Edward sat down the couch. "That was until a few weeks ago, the pain has slowly diminished, though there's a faint trace of it still there."

"What does Harrys blood do to you?" asked Carlisle.

"It's screams for me, begs me to rip his throat and drink it. It's like ambrosia." said Edward.

"We've all smelled it. It is amazing." said Jasper.

"Bella's calls to me but less strong." said Edward. "I have more control over her."

"It's confirmed. Bella is your true mate, whether you want it or not." said Esme.

"And Harry?" asked Edward.

"Harry was your singer, a rare breed of singer probably whose scent and blood has some other substance none natural." said Carlisle.

"You think he's not totally human?" asked Esme.

Carlisle shook his head. "I can't confirm it, but for a singer to have this much power over a vampire… It's definitely not normal human blood."

"What if you're wrong?" asked Edward. "I mean what if yes Harry is my singer, but my heart has identified him as my mate, though he isn't."

"You were with Harry for seven months Edward, far longer than Bella, you had a lot in common. It's natural that your heart developed a strong link to him." said Rosalie. "But now, I think when it comes to Harry, what your heart wants doesn't matter anymore. You chose Bella."

"So what?' asked Edward. "What do I do."

"There's nothing to do." said Carlisle. "Rosalie is right. You chose Bella over Harry, now you stick with your choice. To go back from one to the other could be dangerous to both of them."

"But Carlisle." said Edward.

"These are people Edward, not toys." said Emmett.

* * *

By October 1st, and school was more intense. Harry had seen less of Jacob to focus on homework and reviews for tests. He missed him terribly. The more he studied, the more he desired to return to the Wizarding World.

* * *

One a sunny Wednesday, which meant Cullen free school, Harry walked into the cafeteria and sat down at his usual spot with Eric, Mike, Angela and Jessica. "So what's happening?" asked Harry.

"Angela got spooked." said Jessica.

"It was jet black and huge." said Angela. "On all fours it was still taller than a person. A bear, maybe?"

"Or an alien." said Mike. "You're lucky you didn't get probed."

"Well, I saw it." said Angela.

"You know." started Harry. "You're not the only one. From what I heard Chief Swan has been getting reports at the station. Like five hikers have been killed by some bear. But they can't find the bear." Everyone was looking at him. "It's been all over the news too..."

"Last time you clowns doubt my girlfriend." said Eric.

As everyone turned to their lunch Mike decided it was the right time to make a move. "Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me."

"Sure." said Harry. "What movie?"

"We can go see The Other Woman with Cameron Diaz or Labor Day with Kate Winslet and Josh Brolin. You know, they're fun romantic comedies."

"No." said Harry. "No romance. Not at all."

"How about Captain America: The Winter Soldier?" Harry suggested.

"That's…That's an action movie." said Mike.

"Yes. That's perfect." said Harry. "Guns, bombs, fights, adrenaline…It's my thing."

"Ok. Cool." said Mike. 'This is it!' he thought.

"We should get a bunch of people to go with us." said Harry. He turned to Jessica, Eric and Angela. "Do you guys wanna go see Captain America The Winter Soldier?"

"Yeah!" said Eric. "Captain America! Mike remember C.A. 2?!" Mike nodded Eric his approval though he hated it. He wanted to spend time with Harry.

"Friday night then?!" suggested Angela enthusiastically.

"Yes." said Harry. "I could use a night away from the books."

* * *

Thursday, after school. Harry drove to the Quileute reservation and into Jacob's driveway. He had on a brick red hooded sweater and blue jeans. The red colored house stood beautifully in contrast with the lush green of the grass and the trees. He parked his car as Jacob stuck his head out of the garage door, Jacob wore a green sweater and black jeans. Even their green and red sweaters complemented each other. Jacob looked on, when the hooded figure turn and he saw Harrys face, his eyes lit up and ran over to greet him. "Harry!" He picked him up in his strong arms like he was nothing but a feather. "Where the hell have you been loco?"

"School exams Jake." said Harry. He unintentionally caressed Jakes rock hard biceps and arms, but he loved it. "They're killing me."

Jake grinned. "The exams or my arms?" he flexed for the green eye brit.

Harry turned red. "Both…" he sighed. "I'm sorry I've been absent for a while."

"You wanna go for a drive?" asked Jacob. "Get some fresh air?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "You drive, you know these roads more than me."

"Ok." said Jacob. He ran inside his house to grab his car keys. "Let's go." He and Harry jumped into his car and drove off.

* * *

Edward was with Bella in the diner when he saw them drive by, he saw red, not only because Harry was with another incredibly hot boy, a hot Quileute boy, but because he couldn't do anything to change the past and get back with Harry.

* * *

After an hour or two later they were driving back to Jakes house. "So if I told you I could fix a bike just for you, would you be happy?" asked Jake.

"Yeah, I'd be very happy." said Harry. "Though I'm having a big enough trouble getting used to driving on the wrong side of the road in a car, can you imagine on a motorcycle?"

"Who said it's the wrong side?" Jacob laughed. "It may be wrong for you, but it's right for us."

"I'm getting better at it." said Harry. "But it's still odd for me. I guess you'd feel the same way if you lived in England."

"I guess." said Jacob.

As Jacob drove around the mountainside, he saw four, buff and shirtless, boys at the top of the cliffs high above the water. "Is that, the Sam Uley you've been telling me about?"

"Yeah." said Jacob. "Him and his cult."

Harry watched as they shouted indistinctly and pushed one of the boys off the cliff into the water. "Oh my god!" Jacob pulled over and Harry jumped out the car. "Did you see that?" He crossed the highway to have a better look, the boy was far below in the water swimming back to shore.

Jacob laughed. "They're not really fighting Harry. They're cliff diving…Scary as hell, but a total rush."

"I can see that." said Harry.

"Most of us jump from lower down." said Jacob. "We leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples."

Harry turned and walked across the road back to the car to join Jacob. "Do you have some kind of trouble with him or something?"

"I don't know." said Jacob. "Then just think they run this place…Embry used to call him 'Hall monitor on steroids', now look at him…"

"Why?" asked Harry. "What happened to him?"

"He missed some school." said Jacob. "Now all of the sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy. The same thing happened with Paul and Jared… Sam keeps giving me this look, like he's waiting for me, or something. It's really starting to freak me out."

"Well, you should just avoid him." said Harry.

"I try." said Jacob. Harry caressed his hair, the brits soft touch comforted him, it made him purr inside him like a dog. 'What was that?' he thought. He hated to break the contact but it was almost sunset. "Come on, it's getting late."

Harry hated to break the contact too. "Yeah. I forgot, I need to get my car at your place to drive home." Twenty minutes later they arrived at Jacob's house. As Harry walked to his car he turned back to Jacob. "Jake, my school friends and I are going to the movies, not Cullen in sight I promise. Would you like to come with us?…With me?"

"Yes." said Jacob. "What movie?"

"Captain America The Winter Soldier." said Harry.

"Yes!" said Jacob.

"Really?" asked Harry. Surprised. "Even if it's with a bunch of screaming highschool teens?"

"I couldn't ever say no to those eyes." said Jacob. "Plus, I wanna hang out with you. Maybe after the movie, you and I can grab a late dinner, alone."

Harry smiled. "I'd like that very much."

They hugged before Jacob stood by and watched Harry drive off and smiled. "Harry…" he sighed.

* * *

Friday night. Jacob borrowed his dad's truck, a Ford F-150, and drove to the FORKSTREE INN. He wore a black long sleeve sweater and blue denim jeans. He gasped at Harry, who wore a dark green, long sleeve sweater and grey silk evening pants with fine black shoes, he carried a black jumper in his hand.

Harry noticed his reaction. "Am…Am I overdressed?"

"A bit!" said Jacob.

"Oh, I'll go back and change…" said Harry.

"No!" blurted Jacob. "I mean…."

"I'm sorry. It's just, where I come from, we tend to dress up a bit more when we go out." Harry explained.

"No. Trust me you look great." said Jacob. "Thanks for doing that."

"Ok." said Harry. "Lets go." As they walked to the car he slipped on the stairs.

Jacob's lighting fast reflexes grabbed him in time, he landed on top of him. Looking down he saw Harrys crystal emerald eyes, unable to resist, he leaned in and kissed him.

Harry responded. "You're so beautiful Jake…" His words made Jacob crazy, even more when Jacob felt the incredible hardon in Harrys pants, he deepened the kiss, making his own cock harden pleading to get out. But in a minute Harry backed off. "I'm sorry Jacob." He panted. "I'm not ready for that."

"I'm...I'm not sure I am either." said Jacob. "But I confess Harry, I'm not opposed to it either." They both knew chemistry was clearly there.

"Me neither." said Harry. "Let's try take it slow…"

"Agreed." said Jacob. He helped Harry up and they drove off in Jacob's truck towards the movie theater.

* * *

A while later Mike stood on the outside of the movies with Jacob. It was really awkward for him. "So Captain America hugh?" asked Jacob."You like action movies?"

"Not really." said Mike. His voice sounded weak, and he was a bit pale.

Jacob scoffed. "I heard it's good! Like awesome."

"Are you even old enough to see this movie?" asked Mike. "I mean, you know, like without adult supervision…"

"Right, yeah." Brushed Jacob. "Well, Harry's buying my ticket for me."

Mike breathed in. "He's buying it…Ok…"

Harry walked over to them. "Jessica bailed and Angela's got the stomach flu so Eric's taking care of her…It's just us three…"

"Great!" said Jacob.

Mike sighed. "Great…"

Halfway through the movie Harry noticed, Jacob on his left and Mike on his right, both had their arms and hands on _his_ armrest, clearly in case he needed/wanted to take them. It felt a bit awkward, he didn't want to take any of their hands to not cause trouble or friction with either one of his friends but he knew who's hand he wanted to take, the hand waiting on his left.

Just as The Winter Soldier savagely killed an entire group of police guards, Mike looked as if he was about to pass out. "Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up…" he jumped out of his chair and headed out of the theater.

* * *

Harry and Jacob followed him out and saw him run into the bathroom. "He's not…" started Harry.

Jacob scoffed. "What a marshmellow." Harry couldn't help but giggle at the remark. "You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit."

"Yeah. I'll keep my eye open for that." said Harry.

As they waited in the hall they both saw Bella and Edward walk out the doors of a romantic movie salon and were heading to the concession stand. Hand in hand, both nibbling each other happily. While Jacob growled inside, Harry got a pungent pain in his tomach. He turned and walked towards the exit near the bathrooms. Jacob followed, when he was about to take Harrys hand, Harry pulled away and pretended to scratch his head. "What? I cant' hold your hand? After what almost happened at the hotel?"

"Ye…Yeah of course you can." said Harry. "It's just… Even though my body says it is, it's a territory I don't think my heart ready for."

"Ok, well tell me something...You like me right?" asked Jacob. Harry nodded his head. "I'm 'beautiful'?" He cocked a smile.

"Jake…" sighed Harry. "Please, don't do this…I'm…" He sighed, leaned back, slid down the mirrored wall and sat on the staircase.

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"Because I'm scared. I'm scared that…doing this…we're about to ruin everything…And…" his voice trembled. "I need you."

"Well I've got loads of time." said Jacob. "I'm not gonna give up."

"I don't want you to." said Harry. "but it's just because I don't want you to go anywhere… It's really selfish, to walk into someones life and them just leave…I'm not like a car that you can fix up…I'm scared I'll never run right again, I don't know if I can and I don't want to give you hopes when I don't even know my own feelings. I'm terrified you'll leave me and…I…" he wept. "I…don't think I could survive something like that again…"

"It's because of him right?...Seeing him and her together?" asked Jacob. Harry looked down, Jacob took a seat next to him on the stairs. "Look, I know what he did to you. Bella did that to me too. I understand." Harry nodded his head, he knew they shared the same scar. "But Harry, I would never ever do that. I won't ever hurt you, I promise. I won't let you down." Harry looked at him with his watery emerald eyes, Jacob was caught in the crystalline pool of green. "You can count on me." Harry leaned his body into Jacobs. They looked into each other's eyes and without thinking it they kissed, their lips touched and locked, it wasn't passionate but there was deep sentiment behind it. At that moment, something sparked within Jacob, like a wild beast had been awakened, uncaged, and slowly made it's way up to the surface.

They were interrupted by Mike. "Well…" who had come out of the bathroom. Harry wiped his tears away. "I need to go home." Jacob turned to look at him. "I was feeling sick before the movie. Okay?" Jacob scoffed. "Dude, what is your problem?" asked Mike.

"Right now?" said Jacob. "You're my problem…Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital." He got up and his voice hardened. "Do you want me to put you into the hospital?" he walked towards Mike looking as if to hit him.

"Jake!" Harry got up and took Jacobs hand. "Jake. Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing?" His hands felt Jacobs hand and his other hand that rested on Jacobs back also felt it, Jacob's temperature was boiling high. "You're really hot." Mike looked around, he wanted the earth to swallow him whole. Harry turned to Mike. "Michael, I think you should go home before you pass out." Mike nodded and walked away towards the exit. Harry turned his attention back to Jacob. "Jake, you're have boiling hot fever." He looked up at Jacob's face. "You're even insanely flushed…Are you okay?"

"I…I don't know what's happening…" muttered Jacob. He breathed heavily. "I gotta go…" without saying goodbye he rushed off through the exit doors.

Harry ran after him up to his truck. "Jake."

"I'm sorry I have to go like this Harry." said Jacob.

"It's ok." said Harry. "Call me so I know how you're doing ok?"

Jacob nodded and got in his truck. "Wait…I…I have to take you home… How will you?"

"I'll be fine." interrupted Harry. Jacob was about to argue but before he could Harry leaned through the open window and gave Jacob kiss on the lips. "Go!"

* * *

Harry watched Jacob drive off into the night. He then saw Bella and Edward exit the theater. He crossed the street and hid in the darkness of the woods when he felt Edward sensing his scent. He stepped back deeper into the trees, he saw Edward searching the crowd for him. Harry's wand slipped into his hand from the wand holder hidden up his arm. He waved it around his head and apparated back to the hotel. When Edward arrived on the wooded spot of forest, he was already gone.

***Please leave comments and reviews guys. They're greatly appreciated. Chapter 6 is coming soon, I promise.***


	6. Confusion, Hope & Legends

1st of all, thank you all for your reviews, I think this has been my most popular story yet thank you. I'm sooooo glad you like it. Before I continue give me a minute to answer some of you:

**loyalwolf 21** – Thanks, I love the Harry/Jacob storylines too. I have another fanfiction with Harry/Edward which I love… But I'm loving this one better.

**Janieceal –** Thank you, I'm glad you like the story. I hope you read my other stories as well.

**917brat –** I'm glad you like it, I'm working on chapters 7 and 8 as we speak.

**K iri –** I'm glad you like the plot and I'm happy and delighted you think it's something new and fresh. I hope as the story goes on it lives up to your expectations. I do try to plan very carefully.

* * *

Days passed. Harry called none stop... When he arrived from school he called Jacob's cel phone. "Jake, hi. Your dad said you have mono. He won't let me visit, but would you call me?"

Nothing...

The next day during lunch. "Hey, listen, I'm sorry about what I said at the movie theater. I just wanted to hear your voice, so no pressure."

Nothing...

The following say he called Jacob as soon as he got to his hotel room. "Jacob, please. Call me."

Nothing...

* * *

By the end of the second week, Harry couldn't take it anymore. He skipped his last period at school and raced out into the parking lot. The Cullens saw him from the library window. Harry raced his Volkswagen beetle down the road towards the reservation. As Harry drove up to the house, he saw Jacob walking through the trees around his house. He seemed to be headed towards the woods. Jacob now had short hair and was totally shirtless, wearing only denim jean shorts and sneakers. He looked so hot but Harry was so angry he threw those thoughts aside. He parked the car and got out, slamming the car door. "Jake!" he cried. He walked over, crossing the small wood bridge over the small creek. "Hey!" he yelled. Jacob stopped and turned around to face him. He didn't say anything. Harry looked him over. "You cut your fair off?..." he looked at his right shoulder. "…and you got a tattoo?"

"Harry…" muttered Jacob.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside." said Harry. "or pick up the phone when I called."

"Go away…" said Jacob.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Go away…" repeated Jacob.

"What happened to you?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?" Jacob turned to leave. Harry grabbed him. "Hey! What happened?" Jacob didn't answer. "Did Sam get to you? Is that what's happening?"

"Sam's trying to help me." said Jacob. "Don't blame him…But if you want somebody to blame, how about those filthy bloodsuckers you loved so much."

"The Cullens?" asked Harry. 'They must have sparked his wolf gene.' Harry thought.

They both heard Sam's voice. "Jacob!" They turned and saw Sam with a his "cult" waving at him from the forest in the distance.

"Look Harry, we can't be friends anymore." said Jacob.

Harry's blood went cold. He started to cry. "Look Jake, I know that I've been hurting you. It's killing me, it kills me. I just need…maybe…give me like some time or something…"

"Look don't." Jacob interrupted. "It's not you."

Harry scoffed. "It's not you, it's me, right?...Really?"

"It's true." Jacob affirmed. "It's me…I'm not good. I used to be, a good kid. Not anymore. This doesn't even matter. All right?...This is over."

"You can't break up with me." cried Harry. "I mean you're my best friend. You promised me."

"I know." said Jacob. "I promised you I wouldn't hurt you Harry, and this is me keeping that promise…Go home, and don't come back or you're gonna get hurt." He turned and ran towards Sam as Harry watched him run further away he felt his emotions heightening. Jacob's wolf was crying inside him, begging to go back and fix things with Harry, but he moved forward not looking back. 'It's for his won good.' Jacob told himslef.

Harry ran to his car and raced away. As he drove back to the hotel the sky began to darken with grey and black storm clouds, something Sam and the others noticed immediately, Harry gripped onto the wheel and burst into tears while outside it immediately began pouring rain. He pressed down on the accelerator and cried. "Noooo!" Lighting cracked the shaded sky at his scream, a scream that turned the rain into a booming thunder storm lighting cracked the skies non stop.

"What the hell is this?" asked Sam.

* * *

Through the pouring rain Harry saw a snowy owl flying by his window. It made him cry even more as he remembered Hedwig. He turned the wheel and raced away from Forks toward Port Angeles. There was only one person who could help him at this point.

* * *

An hour later Harry parked outside THE EVERKNOWING EYE. Walking to the door he felt the protection spell recognize his magical signature and immediately granted him access into the store. "Professor!" cried Harry. "Professor!"

Sybil came running in wearing a blue velvet robe dress and multi colored crystal bead necklaces and bracelets as her huge glasses. "My dear boy. Come in." She gave him a war towel. "Oh goodness me look at you. Come." She waved he wand flipping over the sign on the door from OPEN to CLOSED. She led him to the back of the store, up the staircase to her apartment and led him to the bathroom. "There plenty of hot water Harry." Waving her wand she conjured up some warm clothes. "and some warm clothes. We'll talk when your good, dry and warm."Twenty minutes later, Harry emerged from the bathroom, he walked downstairs to find her preparing some tea, so he sat on the séance table. "Here's some warm tea my dear."

"Thank you." Harry tasted it. "Mmmm… this is…?"

"Pumpkinjuice tea." said Sybil. "I thought you'd appreciate it."

"I do…" said Harry. He dropped the cup and cried. "Forks is a mess Professor…" He spent the next half hour telling her everything. "…and that's when I came here…I didn't know where else to turn."

"You did well in coming here Harry." said Sybil. "You need reassurance?"

"I feel so alone. Professor, now more than every professor. I beg you." said Harry.

Sybil looked into the crystal ball, the translucent cloudy mist within the glass glowed and turned gold. After about three or four minutes she turned back to her former student. "Harry. You musn't be so hard on him." Before Harry could argue she interrupted. "He's going though some changes Harry, he's starting his own supernatural journey, one you'll soon decipher on your own, and when you do you'll understand why he pushed you away to protect you."

"But why not just tell me." said Harry.

"Simple, he doesn't' know who you really are dear boy, he thinks you're a muggle dear boy. Plus there are laws within his tribe that he must follow, laws that prohibit him from talking." Sybil expalined. "what he's hiding is something sacred to his people, and something normal muggles would never believe…In all fairness, you haven't told him what you are either."

"No…" sighed Harry. "That's true."

"You'll get over this dear…sooner than you think." said Sybil. "There will come a day soon, where you'll learn his secret and you'll be comfortable enough to reveal yours, and all will be right again."

"Do you think I'll ever love him the way, I think, he and I both want to?" asked Harry.

"Yes. I feel the wheel of fortune turning and sooner than you think luck will show itself and you'll know it." said Sybil.

"Can you give me clue?" asked Harry.

"La Push…" said Sybil.

"La Push? The beach? But…" Harry started. Sybil shut his mouth with her hand.

"Shush…" said Sybil. "I have already said too much dear, don't push it." Sybil looked at the time on the grandfather clock. "Now… You must be heading back." As Harry collected his things she walked him to the door. "And as far as being alone, you'll also have a visit from some an old friend quite soon…"

Harry smiled. "Who?"

"You'll see." said Sybil. "Now, here's a little something to remember the good old times…" She placed a small box on Harry's hand.

Harry looked down he smiled. "A chocolate frog?!" he could hear it croaking inside the box. "Thanks you!"

"You're welcome dear." Sybil patted him on the back. "Now go!" Harry gave her a hug her before rushing to his car and driving off down the road towards Forks.

* * *

Two nights later Harry was trying to take a nap in his hotel suite. He heard a tapping noise on the window by the livingroom fireplace. Harry turned to the window, CLACK…CLACK…CLACK… Theey were stones, someone was throwing stones at his window. Harry walked over and heard Jacobs voice from below. "Harry…" he whispered.

Harry opened the window and poked his head out to see a shirtless Jacob standing under his window three stories down. "You scared me. What are you doing?"

"Back up, I'm coming up." said Jacob.

Harry did just to see Jacob climb up the outside wall, like Spiderman, and jump in through the window. 'Heavens he looks good!' he thought.

Jacob smiled. "Hey." He unintentionally flexed his arms, making Harry gasp. He saw Harrys face, it was sad and swollen from crying, it killed him. "Harry, look I'm sorry." He tried to get close to him but Harry raised his arm to stop him with a closed fist on his chiseled abs. Something in Jacob was wounded at the thought of Harry trying to put distance between them, something in him yelled…more like growled…to get close to him and never let him go.

"For what?" Harry asked scarcastically.

"You know what I'm talking about Harry." said Jacob. "I wish I could explain, but I literally can't." He sighed and walked deeper into the hotel suite. As he reached the bed, noticed the dreamcatcher hanging safely over the headboard and smiled. He smiled to himself deeply touched that the hot brit. kept it so close to himself. It made him feel important and loved, something Jacob desperately needed. He saw the king size bed, how he wished he could lie there naked with Harry, both wrapped in each others arms forever. Shaking out of his daydream, he turned back to Harry who had his arms crossed . "Have you ever had a secret, you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share?"

"Frequently…" said Harry.

"Well, that's what it's like for me." said Jacob. "but worse...You have no idea how tight I'm bound."

"I think I do…" said Harry. Jacob sighed and sat on the bed, frustrated. "I hate this." He walked over combing Jacob's short hair with his fingers. "I hate what they've done to you." Jacob inhaled and leaned into the soft touch, it was so soothing.

"I mean, the killer part is, you already know." said Jacob. Harry looked at him like he had two heads. "Harry, do you remember when we had dinner here at the hotel? The st…"

"The story." said Harry. "The story about the cold ones and your ancestors?"

"Yeah…" said Jacob. He walked over to the dresser and fidgeted with harrys stuff, grabbing some of his colognes to smell them. He memorized them in his mind.

"There's got to be something that you can do." said Harry.

Jacob put the cologne back down. "No. I'm in it for life."

"Maybe we should just get out of here for a while." Harry suggested. "Just leave, back to England, just you and me."

Jacob felt as if he wanted to run to the nearest airport with Harry, go far away with him, forever. "You'd do that?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I would do it for you."

"It's not something I can run away from Harry." said Jacob. "But I swear with all my heart, I would run away with you...if I could." He sighed. "I gotta go. They'll start wondering where I am." He looked at Harry. "Come here." And pulled him into a tight gentle loving hug. He smelled Harrys hair it was amazing. He felt Harry caress his his bare back with his hands, it sent warm shivers down his spine to his cock, which was instantly reacting. Jacob gasped, at that moment, with that small caress something inside Jacob clicked and he knew. He had imprinted on Harry, who had just become the most important man in his life, his life, his mate, his love, the very air he breathed, his who reason for living. Due to this his cock hardened even more as clearly the wolf inside him was urging to claim his mate, but he controlled himself. "Please…" he whispered softly. "Try to remember…It would be so much easier, if you knew.

"I'll try." said Harry. "I promise." He kissed Jacob on the forehead and then the hot shirtless man was gone out the window. The contact with Jacob's skin had left his hands scorching hot, Harry took a cold shower to cool down. He then had a hot bath in the tub and crawled into bed.

***I guys, I'm liking where this is going. Thank you all for your reviews, I love you for them. Keep them coming. ***


	7. Revelations

A Tuesday, Harry paid for his lunch and carried his sandwich a Diet Coke to his table, when he the Cullens entered the cafeteria. By now Harry physically felt better than September and everyone was pleased. From what he could see, Edward's relationship with Bella had gotten better but Harry realized, though it still hurt, it didn't hurt as much anymore to the level that he could see them together and not bend over with cramps and pain.

Rosalie and Emmett passed by him. "Hi Harry." said Emmett.

"Hi Emmett. "said Harry. Rosalie smiled, his voice was strong and no longer trembled. "Hi Rosalie."

"Hi. "said Rosalie. "How are you?"

"I'm better." smiled Harry. "Much better."

"You look better." said Rosalie.

"Thanks." said Harry.

Emmett saw his other siblings sit at their usual table. "Well, we'll see you around."

"Yeah." said Harry. "Have a good day."

* * *

Twenty minutes into lunch, the Cullens were sitting around talking amongst themselves with Bella and Harry was staring out the window at his empty table. Heads turned when in walked Principal Turner with a rather odd but very striking looking woman strutting next to him. She was pale, with blue eyes behind black vintage 1950s pointed glasses, curly medium length Shirley Temple hair and long green talon shape fingernails. She wore a dark green crocodile skin jacket and knee length skirt, matching high heel boots and an elegant messenger bag over her shoulder. Harry knew exactly who this woman was. The Cullens looked over sniffing the air, her blood smelled off, different, it alluring and enticing just like Harrys…five times superior and enticing than humans, like an otherworldly scarlet ambrosia. "Mr. Potter." said Principal Turner.

"Mr. Turner…" said Harry. "Good afternoon."

"This is Miss. Rita Skeeter, he's from Hawk Eye Associates, Washington's most prestigious law firm." said Principal Turner. "She has some papers for you…" he turned to the strikingly odd looking woman. "I'll leave you to it ma'am."

Rita shook his head. "Thank you, Hawk Eye Associates thanks you for your cooperation." The Cullens, and every other student noticed her British accent, like Harrys. Alice and Rosalie loved her outfit while they both agreed with the rest of their siblings that she was kind of freaky fun looking…odd. But just like the rest of the student boy, the long green talon nails creeped them out.

"We're here to help." said Principal Turner. He smiled at Harry and walked out of the cafeteria. Over at the Cullen table, the vampires threw out questions. 'What would a prestigious law firm wanted with Harry? Is he in trouble? What was going on? Who is this strange woman?' they asked themselves.

"Please sit down." said Harry.

"Thank you. I am Rita Skeeter." she winked discretely from behind her glasses. Harry grinned back. "I'm here to deliver some legal papers from Hawk Eye Associates." The Cullens listened carefully and observed them from across the room. "Please sign here…" he took out a long bright orange quill. Harry smiled as a Hogwarts memory of their interview during the Wizarding Tournament flashed through his mind. The Cullens looks on with odd faces. 'An orange quill?' they thought. "Please, sign here Mr. Potter." He stretched a tablet. Harry signed the tablet with the quill afterwards. "I suggest you get your lawyer to look these over immediately."

"Of course Miss. Skeeter." said Harry while Rita put her things away. "Thank you, for everything."

"Good day Mr. Potter." grinned Rita. She shook Harrys hand and with a quick wink strutted out of the cafeteria.

Harry smiled at himself. Though Rita wasn't one of his favorite people in the world, he missed the Wizarding World so much that he was actually happy to see her. Like Sybil, seeing Rita was like a warm wink from his old self. Though he was almost sure this wasn't the friend Sybil talked about. He opened the envelope and read over the document. It was the official ownership papers for Sirius home there in Washington. Seeing it had a deadline, he smiled, deciding to skip his last classes. He picked up his things and raced out of the lunchroom to talk to his teachers, he was at the top of his class so he knew they wouldn't Cullens looked through the glass doors and watched him run out to his car and raced off.

* * *

It was the end of school, they went to the parking lot with Bella who wondering what they could do for the weekend, As they talked, Edward wondered 'What Harry was so excited about? Why did he leave so fast? Who was that woman really? Was everything alright?' Jasper along with Emmett and Rosalie turned to Alice. "Can you see what's happening with Harry?" he asked.

Alice shook her head. "No. When it comes to Harry all I see is a black hole of quietness like a brick wall."

"Guys, Bella and I are going to hang out at home." said Edward.

"Come on Alice." said Bella.

"Ok." said Alice. "Maybe I can convince you to go shopping."

Bella giggled. "You can try…Come one." She dragged Alice to Edwards car.

"Are you guys coming?" asked Rosalie.

"We have an errand to run." said Emmett.

"Yeah." Jasper nodded. "We'll catch you later." Rosalie gave them a look but walked off to her car. He turned to Emmett. "We're going after him aren't we."

"You bet we are." said Emmet. "I wanna know what's going on…I'll drive you track…Your nose is better than mine."

"Alight." said Jasper. "Lets hit it."

* * *

Jasper and Emmett tracked Harrys scent to the FORKSTREE INN. "Harry is staying here?!" said Jasper.

"He must have a lot of money to pay for a room here for so long." said Emmett. They walked into the hotel, admiring the country French design.

"This way…" said Jasper, he led Emmett up the stairs to the third floor. "Look…" he whispered. They saw Harry hugging a black caped hooded figure and escort him into his room. They tip toed like the dead over to the door.

"Do you feel that?" asked Emmett in a hushed tone only Japer could hear.

"Yes." said Jasper. They didn't know what it was, but there was strong magic was at work there, they could feel it, so they decided not try to go in. They just stood outside, with their vampire hearing and listened in on the conversation.

* * *

Harry led his friend, Dean Thomas who was a wizard lawyer and notary, to the living room igniting the fireplace. "I called you here so you could see these papers the Ministry sent me."

"Alright." said Dean. He took the papers and speed read them from top to bottom. "Ok…This is just a formal judicial document magicically acknowledging and confirming you as the sole heir of Lord Sirius Black, his fortune, his vaults and the sole owner of all the Black estates. This document is the official magical deed to your now Black estate here in Washington state."

"Ok." said Harry. "What's left to do?"

"Just sign it, there, there and there…" said Dean. Harry signed the papers, and after Dean finished signing his own name the papers lit up filling the room with green light. Jasper and Emmett felt the power and saw the green light glowing from beneath the door.

Harry saw the papers vanish from the room. "Where did they go Dean?"

"The papers have a direct magical link to the goblin offices at Gringotts." Dean explained. "They're probably already over there. All that's left is for the goblins to confirm your signature, once they confirm it they'll send it back…It won't take much time."

_'Goblins?'_ thought Jasper to Emmett. _'No idea.'_ Emmett thought back. _'Who are these people?'_ Jasper turned to him. _'What are these people?'_ he thought back.

"Great." said Harry. "Would you like some tea while we wait?"

"I'd love some thank you." said Dean.

Harry waved his wand over the magazines on the living room table and chanted. "VERAVERTO." Transfiguring the magazines into a silver tea set. "Cream or lemon?" asked Harry.

"Cream." said Dean.

The tea pot poured the hot tea independently while Harry poured the cream. "Here."

"Thanks." said Dean. He took a sip. "Nice…What flavor is…?"

"Apple cinnamon." said Harry.

"Niiice!" said Dean. "So tell me, how's life here in Forks?"

"Well, I've been here for over seven months, I was seeing this guy and…" started Harry.

"A guy? What's his name?" asked Dean.

"His name was Edward, Edward Cullen." said Harry.

"Was?" asked Dean.

"He broke up with me." said Harry.

"He what?" asked Dean. "Is he crazy? When?"

"He broke up with me the night of our seven month anniversary." said Harry. "and I also learned he was seeing someone else for the last two months of our relationship."

"Is he a muggle." asked Dean.

"In a way." said Harry. "You can say he's a vampire." Emmett and Jaspers eyes widened, Harry knew what they were and he was telling it to this friend. How did he know?

"A vampire?" asked Dean. "You mean to tell me that with him being a vampire he still let you go?"

"He's a _muggle_ vampire Dean." said Harry. "He has no idea who I am, who "Harry Potter" is. No one here does."

"So what now…?' asked Dean.

"Thank Merlin I never told Edward who I really was. He doesn't deserve it, to know about me and our world." said Harry.

"Why?" asked Dean.

"Well he dumped me for a muggle girl named Bella, who was seeing this guy named Jacob Black." said Harry. Dean looked up at him. "I don't know if he's related to Sirius. But two people can have the same last name and not be related." Dean nodded at his comment.

Dean scoffed at this Edward person. "What an asshole."

"We met, Jacob and I…and..." Harry continued. "and we've become very…close."

"You think he's worthy of you?" asked Dean. "This Jacob?"

"Yes." said Harry. "Something tells me we have more in common you think…if you get my drift."

"You think he's supernatural too?" asked Dean.

"Directly, I'm not sure yet, but that he's open to it and is somehow involved with it…I think so yeah." said Harry.

"And you _like_ him?" asked Dean.

"Yes." said Harry. "Even given me so much more than Edward, he brought me back to life. With Jacob, I feel there's a deeper connection."

Dean took a sip of tea. "How so?"

"We understand each other, we trust each other. I mean we were both jilted and broken, we both found each other and helped each other heal and… discovered a deep connection a bond…"

"Which would be?" asked Dean.

"Friendship, compassion, support, definitely lust and…" Harry stopped there.

"Love?" asked Dean with a grin.

"Maybe…I don't think we're there yet, but I think we're heading that way." said Harry. "I'm not arguing."

"Alright!" said Dean. He high fived Harry. The room lit up with glowing light, which the Cullens saw from under the door outside. Dean looked over the papers to see everything was in order. "All right Harry." He handed him the papers. "Congratulations, Blackpine Cottage is officially all yours!" The Cullens eyes widened. They had heard of that cottage, not only was it in the Quileute Reservation but it was also known to be haunted and cursed. They had even sensed it's power, a mile or two away, when they passed by it on their way to their hunting grounds. It's a haunted place with definite supernatural activity. "Is he hot?" he asked. Harry looked at him. "Jacob."

"Yes." said Harry. "Very, very, VERY hot. He's too hot."

"Is he Veela?" asked Dean. Jasper and Emmett looked at each other 'Veela? What are these two talking about?' they thought.

"No." said Harry. "I don't think so. I didn't get that vibe."

"Hmm…You know." said Dean. "I think shapeshifters are common on this side of the United States. I'd check into that."

"Ok, I will. But yeah…He's hot." Said Harry. "Sometimes I think he's too hot to be next to me."

"Don't say that Harry." said Dean. "You should be proud of yourself, proud for defeating the most dangerous dark wizard in history and saving both worlds." he took Harrys hand. "That you sacrificed everything for us, losing many loved ones in the war. You deserve happiness."

"Dean..." Harry sighed. "When do you know it's right?"

"You just know." said Dean. "You'll know soon."

Harry smiled. "That's what Professor Trelawney said."

"Sybil?" asked Dean. "She's here?"

"The Ministry sent her to look after me." said Harry. "I have to admit it makes me feel better to have someone I know from our world here. It makes me feel connected to you all." He decided to change the subject. "Speaking of our world…What's happening over there in England? What is Rita Skeeter doing as a mailwitch? Can you imagine my surprise when she walked into the school cafeteria today at lunch to hand me the papers…"

"Oh I can imagine." Dean laughed. "Now, apart from writing her venomous column at THE DAILY PROPHET, she also works for the Ministry as a Special International Legal Mailwitch."

"Wow…" said Harry. "And...How's everyone else?"

Dean smiled. "Hermione and Ron are working at Hogwarts."

"Really?" gasped Harry.

"Yeah. Hermione is teaching History of Magic & Ancient Runes and Ron is teaching Flying and he's also the Gryffindor Quidditch Coach." said Dean. "Draco moved to France… Luna and Neville are working at the Ministry. Luna is in the Department of Magical Creatures and Neville is in the Department of Magical Herbology."

"And…" said Harry. "And my brother?"

"Caleb…" said Dean. "He's working as a Magiologist in the Department of Magical Creatures, more specifically in the Magical Waterlife Branch."

"Magiologist?" asked Harry. "What was that again?"

"A magical biologist, studying magical wildlife and a doctor for magical creatures." said Dean.

"And… What about the wizarding word?" asked Harry.

"Fenrir Greyback has escaped Azkaban, as did Bellatrix." said Dean. "They've been recruiting again."

"Shit." muttered Harry turning pale.

"Harry, relax we're monitoring it at the Ministry." said Dean. "That's why you've been prohibited from contacting anyone back home, we don't want to risk them finding you. You should be careful, because we don't know if any Deatheaters fled to America after the war. Once this whole thing is over you'll be able to come home…Harry, please, just promise me you'll be careful."

"I will." said Harry. He changed the subject. "So these papers are safe right, no one can change them or break them."

"Nope." said Dean. "They're notarized, and signed by you, me and the Director of the Gringotts Bank. The goblins also have a copy at the bank just in case, you know how they are about safety. It's totally legal, and unbreakable."

Harry nodded. "Good."

Dean checked his watch. "I have to go." He put on his cape and pulled his hood over his head.

Harry walked Dean to the door. The Cullens hid, but kept on looking and listening as the black hooded figure emerge from the room with Harry into the empty hall. They saw them hug and after Harry closed the door to this room the hooded figure vanished in a puff of gold and red smoke.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper were awestruck as they walked back to their car. "They're wizards." said Jasper. "Incredible isn't it."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "Do you trust they'll keep out secret?"

"Yes." said Jasper. "Totally. Harry doesn't care about harming us at all and his friend though he's angry at Edward, he won't harm us either, to him we're just one of countless vampires they've seen or heard of…Plus it looks like they have bigger problems on their hands helping protect Harry from danger."

"Too bad Edward didn't stay with Harry. He would've kept him safe from everyone." said Emmett. "Plus we wouldn't have to hide who we are. Again, here's proof that Edward made a terrible mistake with Bella."

"And I fear…" said Jasper. "I fear his choice will cost him a lot. Soon he'll realize the priceless treasure he threw away."

***Hi guys. Things are starting to fall into place. Please leave comments and reviews. They're great.***


	8. Blackpine Cottage

Thank you all soooo for your reviews! They're amaaaazing! I really appreciate it! Give me a minute to answer some of them right off the bat:

**Solo 16 –** Thanks, I know it's been quite sad up to know but I promise things will get better…At least for Jake and Harry. lol

**Cherri101 –** In JK Rowlings perfect HP world Harry doesn't have a brother. Harry's brother, is one of the characters I CREATED for my fanfiction, he appears in two other of my stories. I love him so much and use him as often as I can, though I tweek him to benefit the story I'm adding him to.

**Janieceal –** Yes, I have a feeling Edward will regret his choice… Badly.

**Eveemars87 –** I promise I'll update as quickly as I can. Now that it's Saturday I have more free time than during the week. Thanks for the props.

**Elfin69 –** Yes, Edward has messed up and he's going to start to realize it. Yeah, Mike certainly has bad luck, yes Jake's imprinting has begun though he has yet to realize it, soon he'll be phasing and all will be revealed. I'm working on how the Deatheaters will come into the story.

* * *

"He's a what?!" said the Cullens unanimously.

"A wizard." said Jasper.

"We heard him talking with a friend, a so called Dean, in his hotel room." said Emmett. "We felt and saw strong magic being performed from inside that room."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Rosalie.

"No." said Jasper. "I felt no threat from them. They were talking like vampires were normal, nothing to be feared, just average people."

Edward was silent. "You see Edward." said Emmett. "If you stayed with Harry we wouldn't have to hide who we were. He would've accepted us immediately and without a single threat."

"I…I don't know what to say." said Edward, his voice trembled. "It would've been different, so much easier. Bella is wonderful and lovely. But she's also quite exasperating. All she talks about is how much she wants to be one of us." he sighed. "when she _knows_ how I hate the idea...I had to buy her a Chanel bag to distract her. I know we'll definitely make it work..." 'I think.' he thought. "...but she's so relentless…"

"Yes Edward, with Harry you wouldn't have had to change at all." said Alice. "He would've accepted who we are because we belong to the same supernatural world." Edward growled in frustration but Alice was unaffected by it. "It's the truth. But hey, he's just your singer."

"Right…" said Edward. How he wanted to change Bella for Harry. His heart missed the wizard so much. But his mind pushed it back and reminded him of his current reality. He made a choice, a definite choice and now he had to deal with it. Edward banged his fist on the wall. "I…I need to hunt." He ran out into the woods at lightning speed.

"This is gonna be interesting." said Emmett. "Horribly interesting."

"What do you mean?" asked Esme.

"Nothing mom, it's just that…it's not every day you see a centuries old vampire realize he's made the biggest mistake of his eternal life."

Carlisle put an arm around his wife." We better be ready Esme. I sense Edward is starting to pay for his choices. We must all be ready to help him through it."

* * *

The next afternoon after school Harry drove down the highway towards the wooded mountainous forest Quileute reservation. As he drove around the cliffs, he drove he saw Sam and two other guys cliff diving into the water. He smiled thinking it looked fun, but he didn't think it was his cup of tea. Getting off the main highway he drove down a smaller wooded road and drove into the Quileute reservation he was spotted by a young man, Seth, who noticed he was lost, and approached his car. Harry rolled down the window. "Excuse me. What street is this?"

"This is Woodbark Street." said Seth. "Why?"

"Forgive me." said Harry. "But I'm lost and need some directions…"

"Sure." said Seth. He noticed the young mans British accent. "Where are you headed?"

Harry took off his sunglasses and Seth admired his emerald green eyes. "I'm looking for the Blackpine Cottage…"

This took Seth by surprise, that place for years was known to be haunted and he was surprised that someone like the young handsome Brit. would be looking for it. "You follow this street all the way down to La Push Lane. You'll see a fork in the road…"

"Where do they lead?" asked Harry.

"If you go left you'll reach the La Push beach." said Seth. "So you must go to he right and you'll follow on until reach the dark pine path.

"Dark pine path?" asked Harry

"Yeah. You'll notice them immediately." said Seth "We call them that because of the darkest green color of the pine trees and conifers."

"Oh?" asked Harry.

Seth nodded. "Yeah, they're almost black in color." He continued. "You'll see a street sign labeled 'Blackpine Road', turn there immediately. It's a small road, it will lead you to the house."

"Thank you." said Harry. He looked around. "Would you like a ride home?"

Seth smiled. "Really?"

Harry smiled. "Consider it a thank you for helping me out."

"Thanks." said Seth. He slipped into the passenger seat and Harry drove off down Woodbark Street. "So why are you looking for the cottage?"

"I just inherited the place from my godfather who passed away not long ago." Harry explained.

"I'm sorry." said Seth.

"Thank you." said Harry.

They reached a two story house by the river. "That's my house." said Seth. "Thanks for the ride."

"Anytime." said Harry. "I'll see you around."

"Sure." said Seth. They shook hands and Harry drove away. He followed Seths instructions.

* * *

Seth walked a few blocks to the Call house. He knocked on the door and his friend Embry answered. "Seth?..."

"Hi Embry." said Seth.

"Hi…" said Embry. He had just woken up from a nap. "What's up?"

"Have you seen Sam?' asked Seth.

"Sam?" asked Embry. "Last time I checked, he was on patrol."

"Patrol?" asked Seth. "Why?"

"You didn't hear?" asked Embry.

"No." said Seth.

"Apparently Bella got in trouble with some cold ones." said Embry.

"The Cullens?' asked Seth.

Embry shook his head. "No. Apparently they're from out of town. Bella and the Cullens were playing baseball. These three cold ones walked in, two men and a woman. Um… Their names were James, Laurent and…Victoria. Things got bad. James, he went after Bella and the Cullens had to kill him and…well the Victoria was his lover."

"…and now she wants revenge." said Seth.

"Yes." said Embry. "Sam called a truce between the Cullens until they hunt down and kill Victoria and Laurent…That's Sam and the pack are patrolling non stop, I just finished my patrol for the day."

"So where is Sam?" asked Seth. "I have to find him."

"Why?" asked Embry.

"I'll explain later." said Seth. "Come on!" They both shifted into their wolf forms and ran into the woods. Fifteen minutes later they reached the La Push beach, and saw Sam cliff dive into the water. As they waited for him to swim to shore they shifted to their human form and put on some pants they had tied to their legs. "Sam."

"What's wrong Seth." said Sam.

"I met this guy, he had just arrived in the rez."said Seth. "He was lost and asked for directions."

"What did he want?" asked Sam.

"He's moving to the reservation." said Seth.

"Where did he ask directions to?" asked Sam.

"Blackpine Cottage." said Seth.

Sam inhaled and growled. He didn't like that at all. "But…that place has been abandoned for decades and it's haunted." He growled. "Who is he?"

"I'm sorry Sam." said Seth. "But it all happened so quickly, I didn't catch his name."

"That's ok." said Sam. It's better they didn't bombard this new resident with questions. "What did you feel when you were with him?"

"I felt great strength, great power, immense tenderness, kindness and love." said Seth. "But also…I felt sadness and pain." He looked at Sam. "I didn't feel a ounce of evil or bad intentions."

"You're sure…?" Sam repeated.

"Yes." said Seth. "Without a doubt."

Sam cocked a small smile, glad that this person wasn't a threat. "Well, lets go home, Emily promised to cook us a late lunch. But I promise I'll check it out immediately afterwards." said Sam. Being the over cautions alpha shifted without another word into his giant black wolf form and trotted into the woods. He was followed by Seth and the rest of the pack.

* * *

Harry arrived at Blackpine Cottage, according to the papers it was a small comfortable 1/2 acre estate. An impressive two story, waterfront cottage. He walked through the front door into the foyer. Walking through the house it was had timber posts and beams. The living room and dining room had descent river rock fireplaces and impressive black iron chandeliers and wall sconces. Both rooms had wall to wall glass doors that led to the dark conifer and pine tree lined back yard overlooking the ocean. He opened the glass door and walked out into the yard. He saw a small doc. "All I need is a boat." smiled Harry. He looked at the scenery and saw the La Push beach nearby. "Not bad

Walking back into the cottage he took his wand, waved it and chanted a cleaning spell. "CLEANSE LIGHT!" A white swirl of light flew out of his wand cleaned up the general surface of house, so he could get a general idea of what he had to work with. All the dust within the house rose and flew out the windows that opened independently.

After looking around, he sighed. "There's a lot to fix…" He walked upstairs there was a master bedroom, two modest guestrooms and three bathrooms. He liked that all the furniture in the house had antique wood furniture and rich Gruffindor red cushions and pillows. He checked his watch. "I better go home and pack."

The front door closed after him, as he got in his car and drove down the driveway towards Forks.

* * *

An hour or so later, Sam walked up to the Blackpine Road, when he was about to enter, he was stopped by a protective force field, he growled and with all his strength tried to get through, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get through. "There's definitely some very powerful magic here." He muttered. "I better talk to the Elders about this." He shifted into his wolf form and ran off back towards his house.

***Thank you for all your reviews, keep them coming. They're great. Some of you are on the money…lol. Keep them coming. Thankfully it's the weekend so I have time to write chapters. I'll post them as fast as I can. It's the weekend so I'll Things are starting to fall into place.***


	9. The New Jacob Black

Thursday during lunch at school, Harry figures it out Jacob's story. "Wolves…It has something to do with wolves…" At the end of the day after he took his P.E. test he changed he drove off to Jacobs house. He knocked on the door. The door opened he saw a man, in his fifties with long black hair, in a wheelchair. "Good afternoon." said Harry.

Billy recognized the English accent and knew this had to be the Harry Potter Jacob was raving about day and night. "You must be Harry Potter."

"Yes, sir." Said Harry. "Is Jacob in?"

"No." said Billy.

Harry casted a tracking spell befor he got out of the car. He saw the invisible line go through the house and point to what he figured was Jacob's room. "Forgive me sir." He walked passed him. "but I really need to see him."

"Harry." called Billy.

Harry walked down the hall and opened the door on the far end. There was Jacob fast asleep on the bed. He sat down on the bed and caressed his hair. "Jacob…" he whispered. Then he heard a sound, what sounded like a summoning call that bird use. Looking out the window he saw Sam, Jared, Paul,aid Seth and Embry walking out of the woods, all shirtless with denim shorts and shoes, towards the house. "What is it with these people and no shirts?" harry argued as he got up and raced out he back door.

He walked towards them. "What did you do?" heading towards Sam. "Okay, what did you do?" he shoved Sam back with all his strength. Sam was indeed pushed back

"Hey!" argued Jared. Sam and the wolves saw this boy, this close friend of Jacob, was not a normal human, had he been normal Sam wouldn't have even flinched.

Sam turned to Jared. "Easy!" He gestured for him to back down.

"What did you do to him?" yelled Harry. "He didn't want this!" Sam looked angry.

Paul, the short tempered werewolf, stepped in. "What did we do? What did he do? What did he tell you?" He was getting wired up quick.

"Nothing." said Harry.

Sam got in between them. "Both of you calm down."

"He tells me nothing because he's scared of you." said Harry. Paul started to laugh, which pissed Harry off even more. With Gryffindor lightning speed he turned and punched Paul smack in the face, almost knocking him to the ground.

"Too late now." Smiled Jared.

"Harry, get back!" said Sam. Paul started to growl softly, no normal growl, it was an animalistic growl. "Paul, calm down, now!"

But it was too late, in front of Harrys eyes, the short fused Paul shifted, His human body seemed to rip into shreds in mere seconds shifting into a giant dark silver grey wolf. Harry never saw a wolf that that, he was five times the size of a normal wolf, ten feet long. He backed off getting ready to slip his wand into his hand. But he couldn't reveal himself yet. Paul growled as he prepared to pounce, Harry turned and raced back to Jacob house.

"Harry!" yelled Jacob. Harry saw him jump off the balcony and run towards them. "Run!" yelled Harry. "Jake run!" Then he saw it, Jake jumped, shifting in mid air and turning into a caramel, russet brown fur wolf. Harry looked on he was just the same size as Paul bit somehow Jacob's wolf seemed a bit butcher.

Jacob walked closer to Paul, growling and snarling him to back off. Paul never did, in minutes the two monster wolves were in a wrestling match, snapping their canines and clawing their claws, rolling around on the ground. During one roll, the crashed into a wooden boat and tumbled down the hill into the darkness of the woods.

Harry was speechless. "When I thought wolves, I didn't really think it literally…" he muttered.

"Embry." said Sam. "Take Harry back to Emily's place." He ordered before rushing into the forest.

Embry nodded. "I guess the wolf's out of the bag…"

* * *

They arrived at Emily's house, which Harry assumed was Sam's house as well. He stuck his head out the window. "Hey, I think we should go back and see if Jacob's okay."

The two boys ignored him. "I hope Paul sinks some teeth in him" said Jared. "Serves him right."

"No way." said Embry. "Jacob's a natural. You could see him phase on a fly? I got five says Paul doesn't touch him." He turned to Harry. "Come on in Harry, we won't bite."

"Speak for yourself." said Jared.

Seth helped Harry out of the car. "It's ok Harry. Come on."

Walking up to the porch Embry walks over to him. "Oh hey, about Emily, Sam's fiancée? Don't stare. It bugs Sam."

Harry nodded, walking in he heard a soft sweet voice. "Are you guys hungry?" it was Emily. She laughed. "Like I have to ask."

Harry saw why they told him not to stare; she had three long scars on the right side of her face from the hairline to he chinthe right side of her face. She looked up at him.

Emily smiled. "Who is this?"

"Harry Potter, Jacob's best friend." said Embry.

"Hmm…So you're the vampire boy…" smiled Emily.

Harry smiled back. "So you're…the wolf girl."

"I guess so." Emily smiled. "Well, I'm engaged to one." She put a large muffin tray on the table, Embry and Jared quickly attacked the plate. "Save some for your brothers, and visitors first…" She turned to Harry "Muffin?"

"Sure." said Harry. "Thanks."

"Leave it to Jacob to find away around Sam's gag order." said Emily.

"He didn't tell me anything." said Harry.

"It's a wolf thing." said Embry. "Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Oh and check it out…"

"Let me guess…" said Harry. "You can all hear each others thoughts." The two wolves looked up at him. "Lets say I have an obsession with the supernatural." Emily laughed. "You're not the first monsters I've met in my lifetime."

Sam walked in. "Jake's right. You're good with weird."

Harry saw Sam walk over and hug Emily kissing her on the head. He smiled, they looked so Happy together, though he knew Sam still hurt for injuring her. He wondered how he could help, so he made a note to talk to Hermione and see if there was a potion to cure lycan scars.

In walked Paul and Jacob kidding around like pals. Jacob looked at Harry and his smile vanished, he didn't know what to say. Harry smiled back.

Paul looked at Harry from the table. "Sorry." He then turned back to his muffin.

Jacob walked over to Harry. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." said Harry.

* * *

Twenty minutes later. Harry found himself walking on the deserted La Push beach with Jacob. He decided to break the ice. "So you're a werewolf."

"Yeah." said Jacob. "Last time I checked. A few lucky members of the tribe have the gene. Vampires invade out territories, sparks fly and the fever sets in."

"Mono." Harry joked.

"Yeah. I wish." said Jacob.

"Was it because of the vampires that are after Bella? Victoria and Laurent?" asked Harry. "Did that spark it?"

"It could be." said Jacob. "But it wasn't what sparked mine."

"Then what did?" asked Harry.

"The fastest way of summoning the fever is when the wolf, my wolf, finds it's imprint." said Jacob. "You see imprinting is…"

"It's the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape shifters use to find their soul mates." Harry explained.

Jacob was stunned. "How did you…?"

"I read a lot Jake." said Harry.

"Yes. You're right. It's when we wolves find our soul mates, that one specific person to which we are happily bound unconditionally for life."

"Sounds like a dream come true." said Harry. "Who did you imprint on?"

Jacob breathed in, his heart was pounding a mile a minute. "You."

Harry's eyes widened. "M…Me?" Jacob nodded. "You're…you're joking?"

"It happened that night at the movies. You know, when you said I was with the fever…When we were kissed, I felt a gravitational pull towards you and felt the glowing heat flowing through my veins, lust and passion down through my spine to my groin." Harry gasped. "Everything became secondary Harry, you're first in my life now and in my heart."

"I…I…That…" babbled Harry. The visual in his head was too good to pass up. "That's good."

"It's very good." Jacob laughed. He then got serious again. "Is it ok? I'm not freaking you out am I?"

"No." said Harry. "It's definitely ok. I'm…I'm flattered, I'm thrilled, I love that I'm your imprint. Yes!" Jacob smiled from ear to ear, the wolf inside him was doing backflips. "It's definitely the reward she was telling me about."

"Who?" asked Jacob. The wolf in his raised his ears with jealousy.

"A close friend." said Harry. "I'll tell you everything later…Tonight."

"Tell me what?" asked Jacob.

"Lets say, after todays supernatural turn events…" said Harry. "It's time for me to tell you my secret." Jacob looked at him curiously. "Though, maybe after you learn it, you might not feel the same way about me anymore."

Jacob hugged him. "That's impossible." He looked at Harry. "Tell me." He urged, he wanted to know everything about Harry.

Harry breathed in. "Meet me at the hotel tonight at 7:00." Jacob was about to ask but Harry cut him off. "I promise, I'll tell you…tonight." He leaned into Jacob and kissed him softly on the lips, Jacob quickly responded, raising the temperature of the kiss into passion. When Harry broke the kiss, he heard a slight whimper from Jacob. "Tonight."

* * *

That night Jacob raced to the FORKSTREE INN. Parking his truck next to Harrys beetle he raced to Harrys room. His eyes lit up when Harry answered the door, even more when Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come on in." said Harry.

Jacob shut the door and followed Harry into the bedroom. His smile faded when he saw Harry packing his two suitcases. "Harry?" he asked. His heart thumping in his chest, he feared the worst.

"What?" asked Harry.

"What are you doing?" asked Jacob. He gulped.

"I'm packing." said Harry.

"You're…you're leaving?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Leaving Forks?" Jacobs voice was trembling.

"Yes, I'm leaving Forks. "said Harry. Jacob panted and fell on the table. "I'm moving to the reservation."

Jacobs head shot back up. "What?"

"I'm moving to the reservation Jacob." said Harry.

Jacobs eyes tear up and smiled. "Where?" he said excitedly.

"Blackpine Cottage." said Harry.

Jacobs eyes widened, his wolf growled. "How? Why there?...That place is haunted."

"I know it's haunted. It's okay." said Harry. "I inherited the property from my godfather. Plus, it's not the first the first haunted place I've lived in, and I do mean the literally." Jacob remained quiet, giving Harry space to talk. "I'd like to invite you, your father Billy and your alpha Sam up to the house tonight, in about two hours...?"

"Ok...But Sam said it was protected by a powerful energy field of magic." said Jacob.

"I know. " said Harry. "I will lower them for you." Jacob's eyes widened. Harry knew he had questions. "I'll explain it all tonight and I'll show you just how good I am with weird."

***As usual guys, please leave comments and reviews guys. I like your enthusiasm and they're most welcome. ***


	10. The Real Harry Potter

**Thank you all for your reviews. Let's get down to it!**

* * *

Around 9:00pm Sam, Billy Black, Paul and Jacob drove towards Blackpine Cottage in Billys truck. Jacob was driving. They all felt the power radiating from the trees and the earth as they got closer, by the time they reached Blackpine Road. Jacob stopped the car the power was incredibly potent, he looked at Sam and Billy, they nodded. Jacob pushed the gas and the care drove off the highway into the small road. They felt the magical force field accept their passing; it was like cool, refreshing, mint scented gust of energy. Just because of that he drove even faster up to the cottage driveway, they saw dozens of glowing yellow eye hidden in the trees, owls, but they knew those weren't normal owls.

The power surrounding the place it was fresh and alive, as if it had been asleep for countless decades and was now awake. They sighed in relief that despite the power of the place, it felt threatening, yet Sam being the overprotective alpha, Billy the protective father and Paul the angry wolf kept their game faces on. All except Jacob, who was mostly nervous and excited.

Pulling up to the cottage, they saw the simple yet elegant grandness of the place. The two four arm sconces, on the sides of the front door, were lit with the gentle glow of candlelight. They could see candles burning inside through the Tudor stile windows.

They helped Billy with his wheelchair Walking up to the front door they heard a faint male voice saying 'Welcome' in the cool breeze.

"The spirits are welcoming us." said Billy.

"Ready?" asked Jacob. The three men with him nodded. Jacob knocked on the door.

* * *

Harry answered the door in a blue lounge wizard robe and flip flips. "Hi." He smiled at Jacob.

"Hey." Said Jacob.

Harry turned to his companions. "Good evening gentlemen." He opened the door completely. "Please, come in." The four Quileutes stepped into the foyer. "May I take your coats?" They were all impressed by his good manners.

They all said their thank yous and Harry placed them in the foyer closet. "Come on in." The men looked around, the place was simple and elegant, it screamed wealth but not extravagant wealth. There some furniture covered over. "Forgive the appearance of the place." He led them though the house and into the living room. Jacob sat on a couch with Harry while Paul and Sam sat on the couch across from them with just a coffee table in between. Billy sat in his wheelchair next to Sam.

"Lets start with introductions." said Jacob. "This is my father William Black, Sam Uley and…Paul Lahote, anger management wolf." He joked.

Paul grinned in annoyance.

"I'm pleased to formally meet you all." said Harry, shaking their hands. "My name is Harry Potter." He looked at them all. "So you're all werewolves, I assume of the shifter gene species…?"

"How do you know that?" asked Sam. "How is it you know what we are? That you aren't afraid and…How is it you have this property?"

"I'm a wizard." said Harry.

Jacob s eyes widened with fascination and wonder. "You're a what?"

"A wizard." said Harry. They all looked in shock. "A cauldron stirring, spell casting, house haunting, broom riding wizard." He took out his wand, pointed it to the dark fireplace and chanted. "INCENDIO." Four small fireballs flew out of the tip of his wand, two ignited warm flames in the fireplace and the other two lit the candles on the black iron chandelier above their heads. Sam, Billy, Paul and Jacob jumped a little. "As for who I am…Would you like me to tell you or would you rather I show you?"

"Show us?!" asked Jacob.

"How?" asked Sam, Paul and Billy unanimously.

"I can show you my past, it would be like watching a movie or rather being inside the movie."

They all turned to Sam who thought this was a clever and interesting answer. "I'd like to see it."

"Alright…" said Harry. "Would you excuse me for a minute?" With a nod from the wolves Harry walked out of the room and down the candlelit hall.

"So you're boyfriend is a wizard…" grinned Paul.

"Paul." said Sam. "Please…"

"I was just kidding Sam." said Paul. "Come on...it's a lot to take in at once."

Billy looked at his son Jacob. "Boyfriend?"

Jacob nodded his head. "I imprinted on Harry." Billy remained quiet, Jacob couldn't' read his face, it wasn't angry nor was it happy. Just like Paul, he could tell he was taking it all in.

Harry returned with a shallow basin filled with silvery water that looked like a liquid mirror. "Here we are…" He placed it down on the table.

"What is this?" asked Billy. It was not time for his fatherly interrogation, to see how smart and efficient his sons boyfriend was. It was time for the wizard to impress him.

"This is a pensieve." said Harry.

"A what?" asked Paul.

"A pensieve." said Harry. "A magical object used by wizards and witches to actually see and review memories."

"Is it dangerous?" asked Sam.

"Physically, it won't hurt you. But if you consider seeing memories of people dying, bloody deaths, evil demonic spirits sucking happiness from people and nature and evil psycho killers plotting multiple murders on muggles then…You can say it hurts on an emotional level to watch."

"Muggles?" asked Jacob.

Harry turned to Jacob. "Muggles are what we wizards and witches call non magical folks, just average humans."

"So…" started Jacob. "Bella and Chief Swan would be muggles?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "Exactly. Normally I don't do this, but given that you Sam are the alpha of the Quileute tribe, you Billy are Jacobs dad, Paul you're a strong member of the pack and Jacob…you're my imprint…I want to show you everything to earn your trust not forcing it on you, which I would never do."

"I thank you for that Mr. Potter." said Sam. Harry took out a vial from his pocket, with floating glowing strands of cloudy smoke that looked like glowing hair.

"What is that?" asked Paul.

"My memories, of my past." said Harry. "All my life up to now." The wolves looked at each other. "Ready?" The wolves nodded. Harry waves his wand over the pensive, stretching it out so all three could dip their heads into it. He then poured the vial substance into the pensieve. The wolves saw the liquid change within the silver water it, changing into a dark cloudlike liquid gas, they looked up at him. "All you have to do is dip your heads into the pensieve, once inside no one would be able to see you, feel you or hear you. What you're seeing has already happened and there's no changing it. You're only there as observers." The four wolves nodded. Harry sighed and tried to smile. "I'll be here when you get back."

As they started their journey, Harry walked out to the kitchen to make some tea and get some chocolate.

* * *

Meanwhile on the border of the Quileute lands. Embry, Leah, Quill and Seth met with the Cullens. "Have you seen Victoria?" asked Edward.

"Yes." said Embry. "She we chased her up to the Canadian border."

"But Quill and Leah spotted her back around here late this afternoon." Said Seth.

"Where is Sam?' asked Carlisle. "What does your Alpha say about this?"

"After Quill and Lean reported Victoria's return, Sam doubled the patrols." Said Embry.

"But where is he now?" asked Carlisle. "I expected him to be here for the meeting."

"He had an important appointment tonight." said Leah.

"What could be more important than a killer female vampire trying to kill Bella?" asked Edward.

"He's at Blackpine Cottage." said Seth.

Emmett and Jasper gasped. Something that the rest of the family noticed. "What?" asked Edward.

"That's Harry's house." said Emmett.

"What?!" Edward exclaimed. "Harry lives in that haunted house?"

"Yes." said Jasper. "He inherited it from his uncle."

"How do you know this?" asked Edward.

"We heard a conversation between him and a friend named Dean." Said Emmett. "That's when we found out he was a wizard."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Edward.

"Because it's none of your business anymore." said Jasper. "Bella is your business."

Edward growled. "Did Sam go alone?"

"No." said Quill. "He went with Paul, Billy and Jacob Black."

"Why Jacob Black?" Edward growled.

"Because Harry is Jacob's imprint." said Seth.

Edward felt faint. Esme grabbed him. "Edward…?" she asked. Edward didn't even hear her, he dropped to the floor. Karma was a bitch, he couldn't believe that his ex rival/Bella's ex boyfriend was now Harrys boyfriend and soul mate. Harry was moving on, it was now impossible to get his Harry back. A part of him small part of him had suddenly gone empty, a small part of him had died.

* * *

"Wow." was all Sam could say. They saw everything from his birth…_the deaths of his parent…the separation of him and his older brother….to his abusive ten years at the Dursleys…the Hogwarts Express…meeting Ron and Hermione… the arrival at Hogwarts…refusing Dracos friendship…the first time he rode a broom…his first Quidditch match…the sorcerer's stone and Voldemort…_

_Second year… Dobbey…the petrified students…the second Quidditch game with Draco…the basilisk fight…_

_Third year…the Dementors…saving Draco from buckbeak…the third Quidditch game, the loss of his broom…Sirius Black…saving Buckbeak and Sirius…getting the Firebolt…Harry meets Caleb._

_Fourth year…the Triwizard Tournament…his name coming out of the goblet… the Hungarian Horntail…Cedric and him becoming a couple…the Yule Ball, dancing with Cedric, Caleb dancing with Viktor Krum…the mermaids in the Black Lake… the maze… the cemetery…Cedric murder…blood ritual…Voldemorts return…Caleb consoles Harry at Cedrics funeral._

_Fifth year…Umbridge…school being terrorized by the Ministry….Bellatrix escape from Azkaban…the department of mysteries… Bellatrix murdered Sirius…Harry faces Voldemort…Dumbledore fight with Voldemort…Harry and Dumbledore vindicated…Umbridge under investigation...Caleb and Viktor start to date._

_Sixth year…Voldemort forcing Draco to kill Dumbledore and getting the dark mark…Bellatrix performs the unbreakable vow on Narcissa and Snape… Snape Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher…Slughorn new potions professor….The Half Blood Prince diary…fight with Draco in the bathrooms that almost killed Draco… Deatheaters invade Hogwarts…Snape kills Dumbledore…Caleb and Viktor comfort Harry at Dumbledores funeral…_

_Seventh Year…Harry escapes with multiple decoys through London…Moody is killed by Voldemort…Hedwig is Killed by a killing curse…Deatheaters take control of the Ministry and try to get rid of muggle born witches and wizards with the help of Umbridge… Bill and Feurs wedding…Harry, Ron and Hermione hunt the horcruxes…Captured at Malfoy Manor…Bellatrix tortured Hermione…Bellatrix killed Dobbey…Hermione using the Polyjuice potion to get into the Lestrange vault to get the Hufflepuff Cup…. Escape from Gringgott on the dragon… Arrival at Hogwarts and evict snape as Headmaster…McGonagall prepares the castle for war…Harry find out the truth about Snape and his mom and the sacrifices the mad had to do… Harry is a Horcrux goes into the forest to die… Voldemort "kills" him killing his own Horcrux…Harry uses the resurrection stone to return… The Battle of Hogwarts… Lupin, Teddy, Fred, Lavander's deaths...Bellatrix kills Viktor…Nagini's death…Voldemorts death…Harry comforts a distraught Caleb at Viktors funeral._

_Post Hogwarts…_

_Deatheaters imprisoned…By order of the Ministry Harry takes an "extended vacation" to Forks…Meets Edward… seven month relationship…Edwards breaks up with him…Sybil's visit to Harry at his hotel…He meets Jacob…buys his car…Harry has dinner with Jacob…Jacob tells him of the legends…Harry gets his inheritance… sparks fly with Jacob…conversation with Jacob in his hotel room about remembering the stories… fight with Paul…talk with Jacob on the beach…their arrival at Blackpine Cottage._

When they came to Harry was sitting in his place at the couch sipping some tea. Jacob was at Harry's side in less than a moment, clinging on to him with his life. All the wolves had tears in their eyes.

"How are you still sane?" asked Sam.

"I wish I knew." said Harry. "I just push on as I always do. As you could tell I don't put my safety first so often." Billy had a new found respect for the boy. Harry was everything he expected in an imprint for his son and more.

"I'd like to apologize Harry." said Paul. "...for my behavior. As you know I'm a bit short tempered."

"It's ok." said Harry. "Don't worry about it. I am too."

"Forgive me for ever doubting you." said Sam. "As Jacob's imprint and mate and given your obvious heroic past. You are pack now, family."

"Oh…" said Harry. "I couldn't…" Jacob growled, hugging him tighter.

"Your problems are our problems." said Sam. "You're under the protection of the tribe and have the full support of the pack."

"Th…Thank you." said Harry. He offered them some chocolate. "Here…It helps." They took some and at it. "Would you all like some tea?"

"We'd love some." said Billy.

* * *

Jacob followed Harry to the kitchen. "Please tell me you're not going to start following me around like a frail doll Jacob."

"You still have people after you Harry." said Jacob.

"I'm not helpless." said Harry.

"Oh, I know you're not. But…" started Jacob.

"This is exactly why I never show my memories to anyone." said Harry. "Once they see it they get overprotective on me."

"I'm sorry. " said Jacob. "Really, I mean it. This whole imprinting thing is new to me too."

"I know." said Harry. "I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's just…the idea of someone hurting you…" said Jacob. His eye flashed golden yellow with rage.

"Jake…" Harry took his hand and the wolf immediately calmed down. "Grab the tea…" Jacob giggled and did as he was told.

* * *

Harry sat down and began pouring the tea. "I know this is obvious but I'd still like to say it. I'd like you to know that I swear by the supernatural family to which we all belong that I'll never tell your secrets to any muggle whats o ever. All I ask is that you grant me the same courtesy. I'm prepared to perform an unbreakable vow if you like…"

"Of course." said Sam. "That won't be necessary Harry."

"So you're Sirius Blacks godson…" said Billy.

"Not by blood." said Harry. "My father, James Potter, was his best friend. Did you know him?"

"No." said Billy. "Why?" Because we share the last name?"

"As I understand it, he's related to you." said Harry. "Distantly you might say." Billys eyes widened. "This house belongs…well, belonged to him. I inherited the house from him. Sirius Black was my godfather. The house was a gift given from his mother Elizabeth Peterson Black. She was a witch and as I understand it, she one of the few Quileutes brave enough to migrate to England."

Jacob turned to Billy. "Dad?"

"She…" said Billy. "She was my aunt."

"Yes, Mr. Black. Elizabeth was sister to your mother, Judith Peterson Black. That made Sirius your cousin, and Jacob's uncle." Sam, Paul and Jacob gasped.

Billy sighed. "I had no idea…"

"Sirius was as a loving godfather, kind and misunderstood. Having no children or relatives that he knew of, he left me as soul heir to the Black Family fortune, properties…including this house where I'm sure he somehow knew the magic and power of the land, and …it's people…would keep me safe from danger."

"Deatheaters..." said Jacob.

"Yes. From what I heard some are loose and gathering their forces. I have no doubt they're searching all fo England and Europe for me." said Harry.

Jacob gripped him in a tight hold. "They'll have to get through us first." He kissed his forehead.

Harry nodded. "I also want to tell you, please feel free to act like normal wolves around me and my home. I'm used to living and hanging around werewolves since Sirius, his husband Remus and their son Teddy were all werewolves. Plus as you saw in the pensieve I have studied werewolves at school, the European ones at least, so I do know the basics. Also, the wolf is my animal guardian."

This caught their attention. "Your what?" asked Sam.

"My animal guardian, spirit protector." He took out his wand and chanted. "EXPECTO PATRONUM." A silver misty liquid flew out of the tip taking the shape of a brightly glowing silver wolf. It walked around the room bowing it's head at the werewolves, nudging Jacob and licking Harrys cheek. They all felt pure happiness in it's presence. He turned to Jacob. "Now Jake, now that you've seen everything, now that you know everything about me…That I've have tortured and murdered countess people, now that you know how damaged I am, now that you know that I'm still in danger… Am I still your imprint? Do you still want to be with me?"

Jacob hugged him tightly. "Nothing in the world would make me change my mind Harry. Now more than ever am I more sure. You're wonderful, your amazing and you're all mine. You hear me?"

Jacob felt Harry crying in his arms. "Yes…Yes, I hear you. But… maybe you shouldn't Jacob." said Harry. "You know there are Deatheaters out there, still hunting me. They won't hesitate to kill you on sight. I don't want to put you or your people in danger."

"All the more reason for us to be together." Jacob insisted. "Like Sam said, the tribe and the pack will protect you. You're my imprint."

"We won't sacrifice our lives for a single vampire. But if it comes to it, we will sacrifice our lives for you because you're Jacobs imprint which means you are definitely, officially and unbreakably family and pack. It's our most sacred law." said Sam.

Jacob took Harrys face in his hands. "Harry, my love. You've spent your life protecting others, and I love you for it. But now it's time for us to protect you."

Billy smiled. But looking at the clock he knew he had to break this up. "It's getting late people. I'm sure Harry would like to get some rest. As do we all."

Harry escorted them outside to the car. "My door will always be open if you guys need any help." He waved his wand, the top glowed a bright green sphere of light before fading out. "The protection wards around the property will allow you all to enter freely. I'll add the other pack members later when I've taken the liberty of meeting them in person…I'm sure you understand."

"Of course Harry." said Sam. "Once you're settled down and ready I'd like to invite you over for dinner."

"That's ditto for me." said Billy.

"Thank you." said Harry.

Sam turned to Paul. "Paul?" Paul was lost in the clouds. "Paul!"

Paul turned to him. "What?"

"Help me take Billy to the car." Said Sam.

"Yeah." nodded Paul.

"What's wrong with you man?" asked Sam.

"Nothing…" said Paul. He followed Sam and Billy to the car, to also give Jacob and Harry some space to say goodbye. Jacob hugged him. "You know what?"

"What?' asked Harry.

"I'm so glad Edward dumped you." Jacob smiled.

"What?!" laughed Harry.

"I'm glad because now I have you, I have the greatest treasure, the most amazing, beautiful and sexy wizard all to myself." said Jacob. "I can't wait to rub his nose in it!"

"You think I'm beautiful…? You should see my brother." said Harry

"He can't be more powerful and beautiful than you…" said Jacob.

Harry shook his head. "Believe me… he is."

"Not in my eyes love." said Jacob, hugging his imprint.

"Jake." started Harry. "I have to give credit where credit is due. I mean we're pretty even out in brains, but in terms of power… He definitely has the upper hand."

"Why?" asked Jacob.

"Lets say he's much more committed and dedicated to the craft than I am. So yeah he could definitely kick my ass if he wanted to." They laughed for a moment, then Harry got serious. "I still didn't feel comfortable putting you all in danger."

Jacob higged him tightly. "You know your lack in our abilities is a little insulting."

"Sorry." said Harry. Jacob hissed his neck. "I love you Jacob."

Jacob turned him around. "I love you too Harry." He sealed the moment with a deep passionate kiss. It lasted about two minutes but it felt too short for them. But at least they knew from now one they will definitely be together all the time.

Harry escorted Jacob to the car. "Thank you all for co…" he looked at Paul. He was still on cloud nine.

Jacob noticed too. "Paul are you alright."

"I'm… I'm fine…" said Paul. "Harry… Who Caleb again?"

"Caleb…?" asked Harry.

"Yeah…" said Paul. His eyes flashing with interest. "Who is he?!"

"He's my brother, why?" asked Harry.

"I…I imprinted on him." said Paul.

****Oh boy this was a tough one…Please leave your reviews. I'll post the next one tomorrow.****


	11. Trouble in the Wizarding World

Hi guys… How swell, a loot of reviews. Thank you as always. So let me answer a couple to enlighten some thoughts for you:

**ww1990ww –** I don't know yet, but there MIGHT be mpreg. It's not something I've EVER considered, but it's been buzzing around in the back of my head. So maybe…Anything can happen… We'll see…

**eveemars87 –** Caleb is coming up. Somethings going to happen to him that will make Harry run to the rescue. I suspect he'll be in Forks soon, he'll be coming back and forth from England to Forks… Why? … Later…

**I Love Cake –** I'm so happy you feel that way. I'm flattered cause I know there's a lot of good Twi/HP crossover fanfiction on this site. So thanks.

**Janieceal –** Yes, Caleb is Harry's brother. Biological brother. His backstory will be revealed by Harry, so tune in.

**mizzrazz72 –** Paul has to work on his temper, it's a personal journey he has to work on, a lot of growing up to do. Especially now that he has an imprint soon coming, an imprint who wields VERY powerful magic and who is equally as hot tempered and short fused, probably even more than him. He might get in a little trouble, lol, but nothing SEVERELY serious. Lets say he'll KNOW to be careful in the future.

**Candinaru25 -** Yes, Edward is starting to pay for his deeds. Bella, she's jealous of Harry cause..lol..she's just a human. Someday she'll see why everyone loves him so much. Though Harry has moves on, in her head, he'll never stop considering him a threat to her happiness with Edward.

Ok...Here we go...Enjoy

* * *

Luna's emerald falcon, a distant cousin of the phoenix who had the rare power to become invisible to wondering eyes when spying or hunting prey. , flew in through the window of her office. She landed on the desk sparking green flame feathers everywhere. Luna knew she had serious news. She took the birds head in her hands, looking straight in it's eyes she performed a memory spell to see what the bird had to report. Looking straight into the birds bright yellow eyes she chanted "MEMORIA VERLORA" Opening her eyes it was as if she was the falcon, looking its eyes of the falcon.

**Falcon Memory**

She was flying through the air at night, invisible, chasing a group of Deatheaters flying like shadows of smoke in the sky. They were far from England. They arrived at a beautiful brown stone city on a hill. She recognized the city from her Muggle Studies in Hogwarts. It was Volterra, in Tuscany Italy.

The Deatheaters arrived and were escorted by two guards, seeing their red eyes and their skin shinning in the moonlight she recognized them to be vampires, who escorted them in. She managed to fly in before the door was closed. With ghost like footsteps she followed them down into the tunnels and into a great circular hall the tables wereadorned with luscious flower arrangements. Vampires were known for their love of beauty. There were three thrones, on a platform and she recognized the three men sitting on them from her DADA class: Marcus, Aro and Caius, the supreme leaders of the Volturi.

The Deatheaters removed their hoods and she recognized them to be Bellatrix Lestrange, Barty Crouch Jr. and two female Deatheaters that, though she'd never in person, she recognized them from the Auror files at the Ministry. One was Artemisia Goode, an extremely dangerous witch, known as an absolute killer, with a strong hard face, dark black eyes, long brown hair and a muscled warrior physique. The other witch Persia, labeled as a venomous creature with a gift for death, she had long black hair tied back in a high, tight ponytail, Avada Kedavra green eyes and long metallic green color talons, unlike Artemisia she had a elegant slender feminine figure, like a ballerina.

Bellatrix stepped forward. "I thank you for your services." she said, sounding like a demonic snake.  
"I trust you were please with our disposal of the Malfoy family and Mr. Bill Weasley?" asked Aro. "They should no longer be a problem to you."

Luna gasped.

"Yes." said Bellatrix. "The Malfoys were filthy traitors, handing off our secrets therefore helping in the fall of our lord." She smiled. "Even my nephew…poor boy."

"I trust you have our payment then?" said Caius.

"Indeed…" said Bellatrix. "We reward our allies well…Barty…"

Luna looked as Barty waved his wand, in a cloud of black smoke she saw an unconscious blindfolded Caleb Cromwell, Harrys brother, unconscious on the floor. She cried, for his beauty was totally faded away, his hair was sliced off, no doubt by a worn sharp knife, due to the scars, his skin was scarred, probably burnt by fire hexes and his body was badly scarred no doubt by the cruciatus curse.

"How marvelous…" said Aro. He walked down from the platform and kneeled down in front of the wizard. "Such power…"

"Yes…" said Bellatrix. Not really caring about the child at all. "He should be dead, it's a miracle he survived our discipline."

Artemisia moved forward, she had the presence of a warrior. "Aro, I should warn you, this wizard is very powerful, do not underestimate him."

"Powerful enough to survive the bite?" asked Aro. "He will make for an extraordinary immortal."

"Indeed." said Caius.

"I assume so." said Bellatrix. "That is not my concern."

"Aro I wouldn't…" said Marcus. "I insist we examine him further. If he does survive we don't know the level of power he could possess. If this boy is as powerful as the witches say I'm afraid he could be a threat to…"

Before anyone Artemisia with lighting reflexes threw a sword, a elven sword it seemed, at the elder vampire, within moments Marcus head was rolling around dead on the floor. "I hate cowards…" she hissed.

"How dare you." said Caius.

Artemisia blurred around, at vampire speed, and had Caius head locked with a sharp blade to his throat. "If you want to be next, just blink." Caius grunted. "Or would you prefer a slower much more…venomous death?" Caius looked at Persia, the witch walked forward, slow like a panther, stretching out her arms in a slow serpentine dance. As she moves her hands over the flowers on the table he saw them faint, wither and die, as she passed a random Volturi guard who suddenly choked as his perfect marble skin rotted slowly drying up, falling to the ground and eventually disintegrating white ashes on the floor. "Don't think she can't kill you just because your dead…" Caius nodded in fear and settled down quietly in his chair.

"Maybe this boy…" said Bellatrix. "could take the vacant chair by your side."

Aro looked lost in thought. "Yes…"

"I just have one more request…" said Bellatrix.

Aro stood up and grinned at the witch, he noticed her unhinged psychotic eyes, it made her all the more fascinating in his eyes. "Name it Madame Lestrange."

"Use this boy to help me find Harry Potter." Said Bellatrix.

"His brother?" asked Aro.

"Yes." said Bellatrix. "The very same filthy half blood that killed Voldemort. I want him found, I want him dead, and this boy is the key. I warn you, given the strength of this child," she pointed to Caleb. "the transformation will take much longer than an average human or wizard. How long I do not know…"

"Agreed." said Aro. He shook hands with Bellatrix.

Bellatrix jumped up and down like a little girl. "May we watch?"

Aro nodded his head and turned to Caleb. He kneeled down on the floor and smiled. Leaning forward, his vampire fangs slid down from his gums and slowly but down on young wizards neck drinking up his blood and injecting the vampire venom in to his system.

Luna watched Bellatrix cackle wickedly as Caleb's body thrusted and shook into a fit of epileptic seizures before going limp. She felt the falcon looking around for a clean exit. Finding an open window, she felt the bird take to air, swooping up and out into the night sky at high speed.

**End of falcon memory**

Luna was back at her desk at the Ministry. The falcon nodded his head and flew out the window to the Ministry owlry. "Heaven help us…" she ran out into the hallway of the Ministry.

* * *

Luna raced across the main reception hall and into the Ministry Auror Department lobby. "May I help you?" the receptionist.

"Is George Weasley in?" panted. Luna.

"Yes." said the receptionist. "Let me see if…"

Luna ignored her as she races down the hall and up the stairs into George's office, he was with Minister Shacklebolt and now Auror Seamus Finnigan.

"Luna?" asked George. "What's going on? Are you…"

"George…" Luna interrupted. "It's Caleb." said Luna.

"Prince Cromwell? Harry's brother?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes." said Luna. "He's been kidnapped by the Deatheaters."

"What?!" asked Seamus. "Where?!"

"Volterra." said Luna. "Bellatrix took him to the Volturi as payment for their services."

"The Deatheaters are allied with the Volturi?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes." said Luna.

"What service?" asked George.

"They murdered the Malfoy family." said Luna. Shacklebolt and George's eyes widened. "…and they also killed your brother Bill." George fell to the floor, with tears in his eyes. Seamus kneeled down next to the Weasley to comfort him.

"She wasn't alone." said Luna. "She was with Barty Crouch Jr, Persia and Artemisia. Artemisia killed Marcus by beheading."

"Merlins beard!" gasped Shacklebolt. "Wh..What do they plan to do with him?"

"They're going to turn him into a vampire." said Luna. "That way they can force him to help them find Harry."

"What?!" asked George. Luna nodded.

"How do you know this Luna?" asked Shacklebolt.

"My green falcon, Esmeralda." Said Luna. "She flew in a just now. She was adgitates and nervous and scared. I performed a memory spell on her to see what she had seen and…"

"Kingsley do you know what will happen if a wizard as powerful as Caleb becomes a guard of the Volturi." Said Seamus. "They could tip the balance of power to their side, all chaos will break loose."

"He's already been bitten, Aro did it himself." Said Luna. "But Bellatrix told him the transformation could take a long time, given his power and strength, how long I do know…There's more."

"What?" asked Seamus.

"What the Deatheaters and Volturi don't know is that Caleb is about get his creature inheritance. If the vampire venom spreads before the inheritance is fully complete, it will kill it and Caleb will die."

Shacklebolt turned to Seamus. "Summon the Aurors now!…Meet me in my office." Seamus helped George to his chair and ran out the doors.

"Minister." said Luna. "With all do respect…Harry has to know."

"Yes…" said Shacklebolt. "I thought we could've found Prince Cromwell without any delays and without having to worry or involve Harry, but…we have no choice."

George composed himself and walked over. "What do we do? The floo network has been shut off for security and owls are impossible…"

"The Ministry is being watched." said Shacklebolt. "We can do nothing from the inside. We can't risk the Deatheaters finding out we know."

"George go with Seamus and Kingsley." said Luna. "I'll go to Hogwarts, I'll need Ron, Hermione and maybe some of the teachers for help."

"Go Luna." said Shacklebolt. "Go now! Time is of the essence."

Luna bolted out the door back to her office. Soon she was on a thestral flying at top speed to Hogwarts.

* * *

Luna arrives at Hogwarts. She lands the thestril next to Hagrids hut. Hagrid had just finished a class and walked over. "Ha'lo Luna." He smiled. "Su a serprise seein you here." He noticed her anxious. "What's rong?"

"Hagrid." Said Luna. "Where are Ron and Hermione and all the teachers? It's important."

"They must be at the Gre Hall havin lunch." said Hagrid. "I'll go up with…"

"No, I'm sorry to be so rude." said Luna. " but there's no time!" she raced p the flagstone steps, up the hill to the castle.

* * *

Luna ran up to the castle pushing through the students and into the Great Hall. Ron noticed her immediately. "Luna?" The blond witch ran down the hall and up to the teachers table There sat Hermione, Ron, McGonagall, Snape. "Luna, what are you doing here?" he smiled. The teachers saw her distressed look.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"We have a serious problem." said Luna.

"What is it Miss. Lovegood?" asked Snape.

"Headmaster, could we speak in private." asked Luna. "It's a matter of life and death. Peace…and War."

"Certainly…" said Snape. "Follow me to my office.

* * *

Headmasters Office.

"Now Miss. Lovegood." said McGonagall. "Please, speak freely."

"It's about the Deatheaters." said Luna. "They have kidnapped Caleb…"

"Harry's brother?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Luna. "They have sold him to the Voltui of Italy and they plan to use him to find Harry."

"What?!" asked Ron. "How?"

"Why?" asked Snape.

"He was their payment for helping the Deatheaters kill the Malfoys…"

Snape fell to his seat. "Narcissa, Lucius and ….Draco…dead?" he gasped through tears.

Luna nodded. "yes and also for killing Bill Weasley."

Ron fell to the floor. "Bill is…dead?" Luna nodded and he broke out crying.

"They have two new recruits." Said Luna.

"Who?" asked Ron angrily.

"Two very evil witches, from what I know their names are Artemisia and Persia." said Luna.

"How…" sighed McGonagall. "How do they plan to use him to find Harry?"

"By turning him into a vampire and forcing him to cooperate." said Luna. "Aro, has already bitten him. Minister Shacklebolt has already started rounding up the Aurors, George and Seamus being among them." said Luna. "We need to get Harry. He must know this."

"How is Caleb now?" asked Hermione.

"When I saw the vision." said Luna. "He was already unrecognizable, clearly he has been tortured by curses and hexes but…"

"But what?' asked Ron.

"Caleb has yet to receive his creature inheritance. This being bitten by a vampire is severely dangerous, if the vampire venom spreads before the inheritance is complete, it will kill it and he will die." All the teachers gasped. Luna turned to Snape. "Severus, this is a code red emergency rescue operation, if Caleb does indeed survive the transformation the vampires can use him to tip the balance of power in their favor which will lead to war between them and us…And the Deatheaters will find Harry and kill him. We need your help."

Snape nodded. "Of course." He stood up, collecting himself. "Alright. Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley will go with you." Hermione and Ron nodded at his words. "so will Professor McGongall and I."

"How do we get to Harry?" asked Ron.

"Harry is in Forks Washington, in America." Said McGonagall. "Sybil has been watching over him all this time."

"How do you know?"asked Snape.

"She tells me everything she tells the Minister." Said McGonagall. "She knows how I care for that boy. I am his godmother."

"What?" asked Luna, Ron and Hermione.

"Dumbledore had many secrets." said McGongall. "This was one of them."

"Does Harry know you're his…?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." nodded McGonagall. "Yes he does."

"So how do we get to this Forks?" asked Ron.

"I think we should fly to over to Maine, in thestrals…Luna you'll have to arrange that." Said Snape. Luna immediately sent a patronus to the Department of Magical Creatures. "Then we'll ride some Pegasus across the American continent, they travel great lengths at rapid speed…Once in Washington state, we'll ride brooms to Forks."

"Very well." said McGonagall.

Snape sent two of his doe patronus. Minutes later a fish patronus flew in whispered something to snape and vanished. "Professor Slughorn will take over as temporary Headmaster." Then a tabby cat patronus ran in whispered something to Snape and vanished. "…and Professor Sprout will handle the substitute teacher arrangements with the other teachers."

Then another patronus flew in through the window. Shacklebolts lynx patronus. it whispered something to Luna and vanished into thin air. "Minister Shacklebolt wants to see us immediately."

* * *

Ministry of Magic. Minister Shacklebolts office. Half an hour later. Hermione, Luna, Ron, Snape and McGonagall walked in.

"You wanted to see us Minister?" asked Luna.

"Yes...The Aurors are meeting you in Italy in two three days." said Shacklebolt. He handed them each two files containing the information on the two new female Deatheaters. They all read it using a speed read charm. Hermione tucked her two files in her bag to show Harry later. "You are clear and free to head over to the Department of Magical Creatures. Your thestrals are ready. But before you leave, I took the liberty of adding one more thestral for another companion I've added to our quest."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Our new High Level Cleaner." said Shacklebolt.

"What's a cleaner?" asked Ron

"It's a new department here at the Ministry, the Emergency Cleaning Department. As you all know Aurors are dark wizard catchers, Cleaners are specifically hired to kill any confirmed direct threats to our world." Shacklebolt explained. "A High Level Cleaner is the best we have for these extreme rescue situations. They won't doubt to kill for your protection."

"Who is it then?" asked Ron.

"This is someone who is marvelously skilled at dueling and lethal at extinguishing unwanted enemies."

"Who?" asked Hermione.

Shacklebolt smiled, he sent out a patronus to signal the person to come in, they all heard and recognized the chipper and sweet wicked chuckle that always made their skins crawl. Turning around, they gasped as the doors opened and in walked the last person they expected to see..the pink spider herself. "Dolores Umbridge."

***Hi guys. I'm sooo excited, I tweeked McGonagall's character and made her Harrys godmother, she was the best one for the part...I myself was surprised with that last guest who joined the quest… Umbrige is so horribly good at making peoples lives miserable I figured, who better to unleash on the the Volturi…lol… I've tweeked her character a bit, as you'll see soon, but I also I felt this could be her chance to fully redeem herself. She will be a very powerful ally. I wanna know what you think so, please leave me comments and reviews. TTYL***


	12. Bella's Cliff Jump Mix Up

Hi guys. Love your reviews. Keep them coming. I have just one quick answer to give ASAP:

**darkest magic –** Thank you for the props. 1) Caleb's story will be revealed by Harry in this next chapter. 2) He will get the Elder Wand back later on. 3) Yes he does have the invisibility cloak.

FYI - This chapter is a long one so have fun!

* * *

A few days later, during lunch Harry walked into the cafeteria and picked out his usual sandwich and Diet Coke. He was approached by Jasper. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Jasper." smiled Harry. "How are things?"

"They're ok…" said Jasper. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Yeah." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Jasper. "Are you sure you're up for it."

"Yes. I am." said Harry. "I'm good now, I've accepted the past and I'm happy with my present. I consider you all my friends, you guys did nothing wrong, so yeah." He followed Jasper to the Cullen table. The Cullens looked up and smiled.

"Hi Harry." said Alice.

"Hi Alice." Said Harry.

Rosalie brought over a chair for him, which shocked the students in the room. "Sit down."

"Thanks." said Harry.

Emmett patted his back. "What's up man?" he asked. "How are those wolves treating you?" Rosalie's smile faded.

"It's going great." said Harry. "They're very nice. Jacob's great."

"Props to you man." said Emmett. "You got yourself one hot wolf."

Harry laughed. "Yeah." He noticed Rosalie stiffen. "I'm sorry is this weird?"

"No. Please continue." said Rosalie.

"Ok. I just want you to know that despite my problems with Edward, I still consider you call friends, and I'd like us to try to get back to that and move forward."

"Me too." said Rosalie.

"Where's Edward." asked Harry.

"He's with Bella in the library." said Jasper.

"How are they doing?" asked Harry.

"The news of you and Jacob hit him hard. He was jealous I'll give you that." said Rosalie. "and mad with himself for what he did to you. But Bella comforted him and they have gotten closer. She's still very jealous of you."

"Her?" asked Harry. "Wasn't Edward the one who dumped me for her?"

"She's jealous of what you are Harry. I mean she's just a human, while you are blessed with magic. Also she's jealous of our friendship with you." said Rosalie. "Some of us still wish you to come home and join our family and that gets to her."

"I can understand that." said Harry. "Please tell her, from me, that if she ever needs to talk, I'm open to listen."

"We will" said Alice.

"So what are you doing in Blackpine Cottage?" asked Emmett. "Are you into haunted houses?"

"I inherited the house from my godfather." said Harry. "It's not that big, like a mansion, it's just a big cottage, very intimate and simple. And yes I love haunted houses, only if the spirits are friendly, I mean I lived in a haunted castle back home."

"A castle?" asked Alice.

"Yes. My school in Scotland." said Harry. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a huge castle with countless spirits and ghosts."

"Awesome." said Emmett.

Harry felt his phone vibrate. "Excuse me for a second." He got a text message from Jacob: –_Harry, wanna go to La Push beach with me and Paul this afternoon?_- Harry smiled. –_Yeah. Sounds great. I'll go home after school to change clothes and meet you there around 4:00. _–

Jacob at the reservation smiled. He had missed his imprint all day, he texted back – _Great! Can't wait to see you. Luv you!_ –

Harry smiled at the last two words. – _I love you too Jake._ –

"Well you're certainly smitten." said Emmett. "What did lover wolf have to say?"

"He invited me to La Push beach." said Harry.

"That sounds nice." said Alice. "Do you have a bathing suit?"

"Of course." said Harry.

"Good." said Alice. "Take a sweater, the weather can get pretty cold in the late hours of the afternoon, not to mention the evening…I've heard."

Harry laughed. "Thanks." The lunch bell rang. "I'll see you guys later."

"Harry, just so you know, our doors are always open for you if you ever want to come over and visit." said Rosalie.

"Thank you." said Harry. "But what about your parents?"

"They agreed. Despite what happened with Edward they know you're our friend." said Rosalie.

"Thanks Rosalie." said Harry. He gave the vampire a hug before grabbing his backpack and walking off to his next class.

* * *

When the last bell chimed Harry made his way down the hall towards the parking. As he reached the parking he saw Bella and Edward having a fight. They stormed away, each one in their cars and took opposite directions. He walked over to Jasper. "What happened?"

"Lovers quarrel." said Rosalie.

"Rosalie." scolded Jasper. "Bella is jealous of you and Edwards friendship. She thinks he'll leave her for you."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Human insecurities." said Jasper. "She feels she can't compete with you. Edwards says she doesn't have to. He loves her for who she is not for what she is…She doesn't believe him. Plus she's still insisting on him turning her and he refuses. That's the biggest issue."

"He's right." said Harry. "She just needs to grow up and really look at him to know. Those insecurities will go away with time. As for turning her, it's too soon."

"You're so nice Harry." said Alice.

"Well…I gotta go." said Harry. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "Right back to you man!"

* * *

Harry drove home to Blackpine Cottage. He had settled in, thankfully with magic he was able to do that quicker than the average person. He changed clothes, a red swim suit, a black tank top, that perfectly outlined his well built Quidditch torso, some lip flops, a towel and a green sweater.

He texted Jacob – _I'm on my way._ –

* * *

La Push beach. Paul and Jacob had prepared a small campfire, they decided to light it when Harry arrived. Jacob received the text. "He's on his way."

"Awesome." smiled Paul. Ever since Harry, he and Jacob had become best friends. Something that took the other pack members by surprise since they were frenemies in the past, but it was something they both wanted since they were both loners in the past and had trouble finding friends, him more than Jacob given his temper.

Just as Jacob was going to respond, they heard a cracking sound. Looking up they saw Harry walking over to them. Jacob was drooling in his pants as he checked out Harrys body, hidden behind the black tank top he outlined a well built body which his wolf cried to devour in passion. "Hi…Hi Harry."

Harry grinned. "Like what you see?" blushing at his words.

"I…Yeah…" sighed Jacob.

Harry walked over and hugged him. "You're not so bad to look at either Jake."

Jake giggled. "Thanks." He too was blushing while his wolf was doing backflips with excitement.

"Hi Paul." said Harry.

Paul smiled. "Hi Harry." He was surprised when Harry walked over and hugged him. Touched at the gesture he hugged him back.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked Jacob. "I just got you message like two minutes ago."

"I apparated." said Harry.

"Come again?" asked Paul.

"It's a spell to instantaneously teleport from one place to another." Harry explained.

"Nice." said Jacob.

"Yeah." said Harry. "It takes some getting used to, but it's really handy. I prefer driving or flying though."

"It would be cool to fly." said Paul.

"Maybe I can take you both on a ride sometime." said Harry. "My broom is back at the house."

"Yes!" Paul and Jacob screamed in unison.

"We were waiting for you to light the fire." said Jacob. He grabbed the long kitchen lighter.

"That's not necessary." said Harry. He took out his wand and chanted. "INCENDIO." A small fireball flamed out of the tip of his wand igniting a warm campfire.

"Thanks." said Jacob.

Harry looked at the three logs by the fire, he pointed his wand and chanted. "VERAVERTO." The logs were immediately transfigured into wooden beach lounge chairs.

"Niiiiiiiice!" said Paul.

"Harry do you want a soda?" asked Jacob.

"Sure." said Harry. Jacob handed him a Coca Cola and they sat down by the fire.

"So tell us about your friends back home." said Jacob.

"Well. First off there's my two best friends. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Hermione is a a muggle born. That's when a witch is born to two non magical parents. After the war she and Ron got married. They teach at Hogwarts now."

"Doesn't that affect her magic?" asked Jacob.

"No, their magical abilities don't seem affected at all by their muggle parentage. In fact they are some of the most talented witches and wizards. Hermione being at the to top of the list followed by my mother, Lily. Anyways, as you know from the pensieve, I met Hermione my first year on the train with Ron. She's definitely the brightest and cleverest witch of our generation…Ron, I also met on the Hogwarts train that first year. He a great mate." He saw Jacobs head rise. "Mate in England means friend Jake. Unless you're a magical creature." Jacob nodded and settled down. "Though the Weasleys are pure bloods, the family is not very wealthy, compared to others. Many rich pure blood families disdained them for their "blood traitor" beliefs and lack of wealth. But the Weasleys tired their best to make up for this with their love and friendship towards others." He smiled, Jacob smiled too, he felt the loving affection Harry had for these people and he made a note to get close to them too. His twin brothers, well now just George, were two great pranksters in their time, I guess George still is. They once had a joke shop in Diagon Alley, but after George became an Auror, he handed over the shop his sister Ginny…Luna is a pureblood, a great girl. You can say she's a bit odd, eccentric but she's very wise with a passion for magical creatures. In fact she works at the Ministry Department of Magiacl Creatures as a magwitch."

"What's a magwitch?" asked Paul.

"A magical creature doctor." said Harry. "She tends all sorts, dragons, unicorns, centaurs and yes…even werewolves."

"Cool." said Paul. "I'd like to meet her."

"I'll make a note to invite her…as soon as…all this mess is sorted out." said Harry. "Also she's a High Ambassador of A.I.M.C.A."

"What?" asked Jacob and Paul.

"Sorry." said Harry. "I sometimes forget not to speak in code. It's the Academy of International Magical Creatures Association. It's an organization that focuses on the help, education, health care and legal rights of all magical creatures in Britain. Her father Xenophilius Lovegood was one of the founders of the organization though now he works as head editor of the Quibbler, a very fun and quirky wizard magazine."

"Is she a magical creature?" asked Paul.

"Yes, she's a half breed." said Harry.

"What's a half breed?" asked Paul.

"Half breed is a term given to a witch or a wizard with at least one creature parent." Harry explained. "In Luna's case, her father was a wizard, but her mother was a fairy." said Harry. "So Luna got her inheritance from her mom…Half witch, half fairy. There is still to this day prejudice against magical creatures and half bloods so that is why her work at the organization is so important to her…Let's see, there's also Neville Longbottom, he was the heroic Gryffindor who killed Nagini with the Sword of Gryffindor in the Battle of Hogwarts. He's not, from what my friend Dean told me a few weeks ago, he works in the Department of Magical Herbology at the Ministry. He supervises the protection and conservation of magical plants and flowers to benefit the magical ecosystem."

"Did you like that Herbology class at Hogwarts Harry?" asked Jacob.

"No." said Harry. "It was extremely boring." They laughed. "And Dean Thomas, he's a wizard lawyer for the Department of Magical Law Enforment at the Ministry. He's the one who arranged all the papers for me to get Blackpine Cottage."

"I'll have to thank him some time." said Jacob. Harry looked at him and he winked making Harry blush.

"And finally, there's my brother Caleb Cromwell." said Harry. Pauls head rose up, his ears open and paying attention. This was his mate Harry was talking about and he wanted to know everything. "He was born Caleb Andrew Potter, in late October. I was born two years later in July, so I'm nineteen now, he'll be twenty one this year. He was two years older so he enrolled at Hogwarts the same year Cedric did."

"What day in October?" asked Paul.

"October 31." said Harry. "On Halloween…It's a bittersweet day for both us since that's the night Voldemort killed our parents and tried to kill me."

"Where did he grow up?" asked Jacob. "I didn't see him with you, in the pensieve, during you during your time at the Dursleys. It was later that you met him at Hogwarts. And you called him Caleb Cromwell instead of Caleb Potter...?"

"Mmm…" nodded Harry. "After Voldemort first rose to power, my parents knew they would be a direct target, them being primary leaders of the Order of the Phoenix. They decided for our security to split us up. Our dad Lord James Potter gave Caleb to his close friend, Duke Henry Cromwell and his wife the Duchess Alexandra Kentwing. They all figured that with the distinguished surname of Cromwell and Kentwing as well as bearing a high title of nobility they would hide his true identity from the Deatheaters, therefore save his life…So he was renamed, Prince Caleb Cromwell Kentwing. Oh and also he's an ambassador of A. I. M. C. A."

"A prince?" asked Paul. He looked down.

"Yeah." said Harry. "When they asked him if he wanted to change his name to Potter, he decided not to change it to honor the loving memory of the adoptive parents that generously took him in to save his life."

"Do you have any titles Harry?" asked Jacob.

"I have the title of Grand Lord, after my father and godfather who passed on their titles to me in their wills. If one of them were just Lord then I would be Lord Harry Potter, but...since they were _both_ lords my title was elevated to Grand Lord." said Harry. He saw Paul quiet with tears running down his cheeks. "What's wrong Paul?" asked Harry.

"How...How can I compete with that?" asked Paul.

"With what Paul?" asked Harry.

"I mean he's royalty, rich, wealthy, cultured, intelligent, strong, handsome and powerful…and I'm…not…" he cried with tears in his eyes. His wolf was having the fit and it took over.

Harry leaned over and took his hand. "Paul, Caleb doesn't care about titles, ranks of riches and power. Yes he's all that you said, but he never differenciates between the two nor does he hold that against others. He has friends who are rich and powerful yes. But he also has a lot of frineds who are normal middle class and also friends who are not so wealthy. Like Neville who comes from a working middle class family. Also his best friend is Charlie Weasley, and his family if far from rich."

Paul looked up. "Really?"

"Yes." said Harry. "He cares about people, not about what they have or possess. He's going to love you. Plus you're lucky."

"Why?" asked Paul.

"He has excellent taste in men, I mean he has you." said Harry. "Plus, I remember when he was with the Bulgarian Quidditch Seeker, Viktor Krum, _everyone_ wanted that guy, before..."

Paul growled. "Easy there Paul." said Jacob.

"Sorry." said Paul. Calming down. "Why did they break up again?"

"They didn't...He came to help us fight during the Battle of Hogwarts and…he was killed by a Deatheater with the killing curse." said Harry. "That hit him pretty hard. But Caleb is a fighter, Viktors death hit him hard yes but it strengthened him. I remember he spent some Christmases in Bulgaria with Viktor and he became close to his parents, who were the Prime Minister and First Lady of Bulgaria. When Viktor died, he Caleb worked at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Affairs, and thanks to his close relationship with Viktors parents it helped strengthen the relationship and bond between our countries…It also helped Caleb through the pain." Harry sniffled. "He never knew that Viktor had planned to propose after the war." said Harry wipping his tears away.

"What does he look like now a days?" asked Paul, also wipping his tears away. He felt for his imprint who had suffered such a loss. He will do anything tin the world for him now, he was also greatful to this Viktor Krum for genuinely loving Caleb so much, for that he had the wolfs respect.

"Caleb, well he's tall, well built." said Harry. "Very much like you, except I think he has slightly bigger arms and a killer ass." Harry laughed. Paul licked his lips containing his growl. "He's like me in certain ways: the same pale cream skin color, the same raven hair, though his is shoulder length, and his eyes are bright hazel like my father while I got green from my mom. Umm… He has high cheekbones, elegant thin lips like me…and we share the same nose."

"Is her really more powerful than you?" asked Jacob.

Harry laughed. "No. We're brothers so our powers are equal. I say he's more powerful because he's much more dedicated to the craft than me. I say he's more powerful out of love, respect and admiration for him. I admire his dedication to studying and practicing on a daily basis. I'm much more laid back, which I know is a flaw… Also people think that cause he's much more hot tempered, more dramatic and theatrical and loves to show it off to intimidate his enemies. While I'm much more discrete. It's just how I view my brother, I hold him on a pedestal because he's my brother is en extremely powerful wizard who despite his strong character is also kind, gentle, giving, noble and loving to everyone and because I just love him."

Jacob smiled and walked over to give him a hug. "I already love him too. He's your brother, and Paul's imprint so he'll also be pack."

"Thank you." said Harry. "Plus I know he says the same thing about me." he laughed. "I know he says I'm the most powerful because I killed the basilisk, fought a dragon, battled mermaids, dementors, deatheaters and killed Voldemort…" he laughed. "We're powerful in different ways but we're the best of the best in each others eyes."

Paul smiled and walked over to hug him. They were, in a way, already brothers in law and he had already come to admire and love Harry as a little brother.

Suddenly Jacob and Paul's head jumped up and his body tensed up. "Jake what's…" he saw Paul the same way. "What's wrong guys?"

"Sam said Victoria is chasing Bella towards the cliffs…" said Jacob.

"I see them." said Paul, he pointed up. "There!"

Harry had to squint to see, indeed there was the muggle being chased by a red headed vampire. Bella was heading to the edge of the cliff. Harry took his wand. With a quick wave he fired a fireball directly at the vampire who ducked it but he could tell she was surprised. It distracted her long enough for Bella to dive off the cliff and into the water. He , Paul and Jacob saw Bella trying to swim but soon she was swept under by the currents and the waves. He turned to Jacob. "Go get her Jake. I'll distract her." he ordered as he fired two or three fireballs at Victoria.

"The pack is close, they'll soon be on her." said Paul. They heard the pack of wolve howling, confirming Paul's comment to the wizard.

As Jacob comes out of the water with Bella, who starts CPR, Harry and Paul the wolves chase Victoria, they were hot on her tail by a few inches before she dived off the cliff and into the ocean.

"Damn it." shouted Paul. They run over to Bella and Jacob.

Bella was coming back to. "Vic…Victoria!" she yelled.

"She's gone." said Jacob.

"She's dead?!" asked Bella.

"No." said Jacob. "Harry distracted her long enough for you to get away, but the pack missed her by an inch before she dived into the ocean."

A feet or two away Sam rushed out onto the beach, half dressed luckily with some denim shorts and yells out. "Take her to the Cullens. We'll meet you back at Harry's place."

"What happened to Harry?" asked Bella.

Jacob and Paul got another telepathic message. "Harry Clearwater had a heart attack." said Jacob. He helped Bella to her feet.

"Is he alright?" asked Bella.

"He's gone…" said Jacob. "We're taking you to the Cullens house, you'll be safe there."

"Really?" asked Bella, shocked and surprised. "You're not going to argue, have a big jealous fit and get all psycho wolf on me?" she grinned. Harry and Paul rolled their eyes.

"No." said Jacob. "The Cullens no longer matter to me. They're allies and thery're vampires, that's it. I'm no longer jealous of you and Edward, I've accepted it."

"Really?" asked Bella. "You're not even gonna try to change my mind or fight for me?"

"No." said Jacob.

"Why?" asked Bella.

"Because I found my imprint." said Jacob.

"Who is it?" asked Bella.

"Me." said Harry.

Bella turned to look at the handsome green eyed boy that a few months ago had her Edwards heart. "Harry?" she said in shock.

"Yeah..." said Harry. "Isn't life funny?"

Jacob walked over and put his arm around Harrys shoulder. "Yes. Harry Potter is my imprint, and I'm his. I know he's friends with the Cullens, I'm not going to make his give up those friendships for me and I'm certainly not jealous or threatened by Edward Cullen anymore. I trust him completely." said Jacob. "So as you can imagine, what you do with your life with the Cullens is no longer my problem. I am just your friend Bella." Bella gasped. She never thought Jacob would get over her so soon. "Now let's get you home."

* * *

They arrived at the Cullens around six o clock. After a while Carlisle finished checking Bella, he smiled. "Well Bella everything seems to be in order. Just a little jolt from the cold water." Bella nodded. "Take it easy tonight and you should be top notch by tomorrow morning."

"Ok." said Bella. "Great." She looked around. "Where's Edward?"

Esme shook her head. "I don't know. He said he had some errands to run."

* * *

It was seven o clock at night when Alice came running in, dropping her car keys on the table. "Bella! Would you care to explain to me how you're alive?"

"What?" asked Bella.

"I saw a vision of you." Alice explained. "You jumped off a cliff. Why in the hell would you kill yourself?! I mean what about Charlie?!"

"I didn't try to kill my self." said Bella. "I jumped because of Victoria."

"Yeah. Victoria's been around." said Jacob. He was gripping Harry lovingly.

"I didn't see her." said Bella. "I didn't see you get pulled out of the water either."

Alice looked into the distance, she had a vision, and fell to the floor. Jasper grabbed her before she hit the floor. But she was on her feet in seconds. "Bella.. Bella it's Edward!"

"What happened Alice?" asked Esme, alarmed.

"Bella! He's thinks you're dead." Alice explained. "He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too." Esme gasped, Carlisle held her while Emmet supported Rosalie.

"We have to go save him!" said Bella.

"We must leave tonight." said Alice.

"I'm going too." said Emmett. He turned to the rest of the Cullens and their guests. "We'll keep you posted."

Harry, who was in between Jacob and Paul. "Good luck." He said supportively. Jacob and Paul, nodded their heads.

Jasper came back with some airline confirmation tickets. "Here are your plane tickets. You have to change planes in New York and then another in Spain." They both looked at him. "It's the only thing I could get you at this hour and for today."

Just like that, Alice, Bella and Emmett were out the door and racing away.

***Hi guys. I hope I cleared all your doubts in this chapter. I hope it was informative and entertaining. I'm already working on the next chapter. I luv you guys. Please leave me your feedbacks and reviews.***


	13. Rallying for Volterra

An hour later, Sam arrived to check in, by now the wolves and the vampires had tweeked the treaty during the time it takes for them to catch and kill Victoria. "How is everything?" he asked

"Alice got a vision that Bella had jumped off the cliff." said Paul. "Edward saw the vision and thinks Bella killed herself."

"Where is she now?" asked Sam.

"Edward thinking she's dead, between you and me also knowing he's lost Harry, has gone to the Volturi to die too." said Paul.

"Are those Volturi coming here for the rest of the Cullens?" asked Sam.

"Jacob shook his head. "No."

Sam turned to Carlisle. "Where do these Volturi people live?" he asked. "Do they live nearby?"

"No." said Carlisle. "They live in Italy."

Sam looked around. "Where's Bella." He looked at everyone recognizing their silence. "She went after him didn't she?"

"Yeah…" said Jasper. "She went with Alice and Emmett."

"The idiot thinks she can handle the Volturi." said Rosalie.

"Rose." scolded Esme. "Please…"

Rosalie, hugged her mom. "Sorry."

Esme composed herseld. "Well, since we're waiting…Would you all like some dinner?" she asked. "I like using the kitchen and it'll distract me for a while."

Sam was about to say no, but Harry gave him a look, asking him to be nice to her. "Thank you…"

"Great!" said Esme. "Oven roasted ribs and fries sound good?!"

"Yes!" cried Harry, Jacob and Paul.

Sam slightly smiled. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Cullen. That would be fine."

Esme smiled. "Jasper, wanna help me in the kitchen?"

"Yeah." Jasper smiled and followed his mom out to the kitchen.

* * *

Over an hour later the ribs were starting to smell. Harry and the wolves couldn't deny that. Their stomachs were calling for the ribs.

* * *

"Dinner is ready gentlemen." said Esme. "Please come to the dinning room." She didn't need to tell them twice.

Just as Paul, Sam, Jacob and Harry picked up their silverware, they heard a thunder boom, turning their heads to the glass door wall overlooking the grounds they saw some lightning illuminate the darkness of the night. The wolves and the Cullens were on alert. Carlisle walked outside to investigate.

"What the hell?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea." said Esme.

Harry jumped off his chair, surprised to see Ron, Hermione, Luna walk into the house. "Hi!" he cried happily as his friends wrapped him up in a hug. He turned to the rest at the table. "Everyone these are my friends Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley and Luna Lovegood…Guys these are my new friends. Esme Culle, Jasper and Rosalie Hale, Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and my boyfriend…Jacob Black."

"They exchanged hellos.

"Boyfriend?" smiled Ron. "How?"

"It's a loooong story." said Harry, winking at Jacob. "Did you guys come alone?"

"No." said Ron.

"Minerva, and Severus are outside talking to Carlisle. " said Hermione."

"So…What are you guys doing here?" asked Harry. Their smiles faded. "What's wrong?"

"Harry are you already living in Blackpine Cottage?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry. "Why?"

"Could you add my magical signature to the protection shields from here?" asked Hermione.

"Yes." said Harry. "But why…?"

"Do it!" Hermione insisted.

"Ok…" said Harry. He took his wand and waved it in the air. The tip lit up bright yellow before fading. "Ok…I added you, Ron and Luna."

"Great!" said Hermione, but before Harry could ask she apparated out of the room in a puff of red smoke.

"Ok." said Harry. He turned to Ron and Luna. "What is going on?"

"Harry…" Ron took a deep breath. "Your brother is in great danger."

Harrys eyes darted his way. "What are you talking about?" Paul was next to Harry in less than a minute, he was followed by Jacob and Sam. "What do you mean he's in danger?!"

"He was kidnapped by Deatheaters." said Ron. "About a week or so ago."

"Why didn't you owl me or floo me Ron?!" Harry cried.

"Harry, you know how things are back in England, Deatheaters are gathering their forces. George told me they attacked the Ministry and due to that attack, for security measures the Ministry has discontinued the use of owls and have also closed all floo networks." Ron explained. "The Minister waited till now to tell you because he thought they could've rescued him without worrying you. But as you can see, that didn't work and here we are…" He looked at Harry. "Harry, they killed Bill."

"What?!" Harry exclaimed.

"And…" said Ron. "They also killed the Malfoys…All of them."Harry panted holding on to the table. Jacob gripped him tight, he felt his imprint lean on him for support. "Luna's falcon saw everything."

Harry turned to Luna. "Luna?"

"The Deatheaters kidnapped Caleb and Bellatrix sold him to the Volturi of Italy." said Luna. Harry was about to faint. "They plan to turn him into a vampire and use him to find you and…give you over to the Deatheaters."

Harry started to cry. "How is he?"

Luna kneeled next to him and took his hand. "Not good at all."

"Why?" asked Paul. His wolf was growling under his skin.

Luna's eyes looked up at him. "The Deatheaters have been torturing him. I saw the scars on his body, the scorched skin no doubt due to cruciatus cursed and burning hexes. His shaved head…"

Harry was trembled. Tears running down his face. "Please…stop Luna…" He felt he would throw up. He looked at her. "Did they…?"

"Yes." said Luna. "Aro bit him himself."

"What about Marcus and Caius?" asked Carlisle.

"What did they say?" asked Jasper. "They always consult before adding someone so powerful to their coven."

"No." said Luna. "They had no choice."

"Why?" asked Carlisle. "How could the Volturi have no choice?"

"Because of them…" Ron took out the files Hermione saved in her purse. "Their names are Artemisia and Persia."

"Who?" asked Harry.

Ron handed the filed to Harry, Paul, Jacob and Sam. "They're two new Deatheaters. The Aurors have been chasing them for months. They say they were trained by Voldemort himself, but that isn't official. They are the right hand women of Bellatrix now…

"Artemisia killed Marcus." said Luna. The Cullens eyes widened. "Cut his head off with a sword, no one, not even the Volturi, saw her do it she was so fast. Artemisia is a ruthless blood thirsty general, a warrior with a thirst carnage and war, she's a devoted follower of the dark order of Voldemort." She took a deep breath. "Caius got testy and… she gripped him by the throat. He then bowed down."

"So fast?" asked Jasper. "Why?"

"Because of Persia." said Luna. "She demonstrated her powers and he was scared to death."

"What powers does she have?" asked Sam.

"Persia is a Tyfoid." said Luna. "A dark witch whose breath and touch kill all magical wildlife: flora and fauna, she comes in contact with. Magical or muggle it doesn't matter. With wizards, she could poison them into a toxic coma depending on the dosage she can lethally kill them. A kiss is instant death. Caius got spooked because she turned one of his chamber guards into ashes without breaking a sweat."

"Who handed him over?" asked Harry.

"Bellatrix sealed the deal, but it was Barty Crouch Jr. who brought him in." said Luna.

"Harry we have to save him." said Ron. "Time is at the essence."

"Why?" asked Harry. "Is there more?"

"According to his medical file, Caleb has yet to receive his creature inheritance." Said Luna. "I assume so are you." Harry nodded. "If the vampire venom spreads before the inheritance is fully complete, it will kill the inheritance and Caleb will die."

Harry and Paul were about to crack. Paul gasped, Sam held him up on his feet. His inner wolf growled, thinking he had met the love of his life just in memories and stories and now he was going to lose him before they even met.

"How long do we have?" asked Harry.

"I don't know." said Luna. "According to Bellatrix, given his power, the vampire transformation will take longer than the average witch or wizard. I'm sure that would happen to you too, given your power is equal to his… I also suspect it will take longer since the creature inheritance and the vampire venom will be battling inside his system for dominance…"

"When is his inheritance supposed to be complete?" asked Harry.

"Allegedly on his birthday…" said Luna.

"So by Halloween..." said Harry.

Luna nodded. "Halloween night. But it could happen before." She kneeled in front of Harry. "Harry we don't have much time. After we rescue him I swear on my wand to do everything in my power to remove the venom from his system. But he must be rescued before Halloween and brought to a safely protected sanctuary for me to at least try to fix the damage."

"We don't have much time mate." said Ron.

Harry got up. "When do we leave." Snape and McGonagall stepped into the house. Harry. They made rapid introductions.

Hermione apparated back into the room. "As soon as possible. I got all the stuff form your house Harry. Sorry I'm late, I had to make a quick glamour potion." She gave the bottle to Harry. "Drink it. It'll hide your true identity from all undead creatures within the city. The only ones who will see you as who you are will be all six of us, Caleb and the Aurors from the Ministry."

Ok. said Harry. He drank the potion as Snape and McGonagall stepped into the house. Harry looked up "Wait…Six?" he asked. "Who is the sixth…?" He gasped when he saw the pink spider herself. "Dolores?" Jacob and the two wolves growled at her. Dolores ignored the wolves, not even flinching.

"Potter…" said Umbridge respectfully shook his hand.

"Why…Why are you here?" asked Harry.

"I was assigned by the Ministry." said Umbridge.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Lady Umbridge was assigned specifically by the Minister himself." said Snape. "She works as a High Level Cleaner for the Emergency Cleaning Department."

"What's a High Level Cleaner?" asked Harry.

"Aurors catch dark wizards…Cleaners are hired to exterminate any direct threats confirmed by the Ministry that will threaten our world. " said Snape. "Plus she's marvelously skilled at dueling and quite lethal when disposing unwanted enemies."

"What?" asked Jacob. Jacob was lost plus he was nervous, so his brain wasn't keeping up.

Umbridge turned to him and lovingly smiled. "I kill people dear." Jacob gulped. She turned back to Harry. "Mr. Potter, I'm a very direct woman. So before we begin our journey, I'd like to let it perfectly clear that my behavior at Hogwarts all those years ago was inexcusable but it was also not my choice. I was forced into behaving so cruel and monstrous by Fudge, who wanted to scare and intimidate the students whom he thought were Dumbledors army. I hated doing those horrible tortures on the students and on you. Fudge gave me the blood quills and forced me to sign and alleged official ministy document saying they were my own. I joined the Emergency Cleaning Department to slowly try, if I can, to clear my name." Harry listened. "I came to not just kill off some unwanted undead rubbish, though that is a plus, but also to help you get your brother back who really is very important to me…"

Harry looked at her. "Important to you? Why is my brother so important to you?" He saw Umbridges lip tremble with emotion.

"I'm his godmother." said Umbridge. Harrys eyes widened. "Yes. Harry, Caleb is my godson. Alexandra Kentwing, was my best friend, ever since our Hogwarts days. I was in Slytherin and Alexandra was in Gryffindor. We had a bumpy relationship at first then that all changed. The same thing with Lily and Narcissa."

"What?!" asked Harry.

"I'll tell you all about it later." said Umbridge. Harry nodded. "Harry, I'd like us try and be civil, work together for our common goal. Hopefully later we can grow to be friends and maybe in the future…see each other as family?...I truly am sorry" she extended her arm.

"We can try." said Harry. He took shook her hand. "Lord Harry James Potter, Grand Lord of the most noble Houses of Potter and Black, nice to meet you."

"Lady Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Level Cleaner for the Emergency Cleaning Department of the Ministry of Magic. It's nice to meet you too."

Snape decided to cut the visit short. "Alright. Enough with the pleasantries."

"Headmaster?" asked Harry. "Who is watching Hogwarts?"

"Professor Slughorn Harry, don't worry about that." said Snape.

"What's the game plan?" asked Harry.

"From here we will fly North East to Otawa Canada…From there we'll take another form of air transportation to France and then to Italy." said Snape.

"What transportation?" asked Harry.

"Thestrals." said Luna. "They fly rapid distances using the speed of darkness, which is faster than the speed of light. In France, we'll fly six Pegasus all the way to Rome and then we'll fly on our brooms to Volterra."

"The Aurors will meet us in Volterra." said Umbridge.

"Harry. Luna brought some phoenix tears to help the injuries on surface, though I fear the problems will be on the inside…" said Hermione. "I brought you a change of clothes from your house and your firebolt." she said throwing the broom over to him. "It's locked and loaded."

"Where can we change Esme?" asked Harry.

Esme stood up. "The changing rooms are upstairs."

When Harry returned he saw the rest his friends. Ron Hermione and Luna were dressed identical to Harry. All in black turtleneck sweaters, black pants under black woolen flying robes with boots. McGonagall wore her black Hogwarts robes and her black conical hat. Snape also wore his traditional black robes. Umbridge, Harry just noticed, wore pink but it had now faded into the darkest shade of pink imaginable that peeked out from under her dark purple flying robes. They all had their brooms on hand. "Ok then lets go!" said Harry.

The witches and wizards started to talk out of the house. Paul and Jacob took him aside. "We want to come too."

"It's too dangerous." said Harry.

"We can fight." argued Jacob.

"Jacob, you're a newborn shapeshifter." said Harry. "You need training to control your powers, being in a city of vampires could make you snap and they'd kill you or us all." Jacob growled. "Jacob, I have seen more death than any of you, I have far more experience fighting, I've been doing it all my life."

"Harry is right." said Sam.

"I have years of control." said Paul. "I can help."

"No Paul. Being near your imprint will distract you, cloud your judgment and you'll only be focusing on him rather than the opponents." said Harry. "Do me a favor…?"

"Anything." said Paul.

Harry waved his wand again it glowed a bright yellow. "Fix Blackpine Cottage for me. You and Jacob, take care of the renovations. It'll keep you busy till we get back. I want it perfect for when my brother arrives to recover. I added all the pack members to the protection wards so they can come and go as they please."

Paul nodded. "It will be perfect." He said and shifted to his wolf before running into the woods.

Harry started making his way down the stairs. "Harry, let the others handle it." said Jacob. His wolf begged for him to stay. "Don't go. What if it's a trap to lure you in."

"I can't do that Jacob." said Harry.

"Yes you can!" said Jacob.

"No I can't!" said Harry. "You want me to sit around waiting while my brother is being tortured to death halfway around the world. I have to save him Jacob." He cried with tears in his eyes. "I've already lost my parents, Cedric, my godfather, Fred, Bill and even Draco. Please, don't let me lose Caleb too...He's my brother Jake, my blood, he's the only family I have left." he cried.

Jacob couldn't fight anymore. There was such determination and passion and conviction in his voice, despite the pain and anxiety that his wolf had to accept his imprints decision and bow down. He nodded and wrapped Harry in a big, loving hug. He breathed in Harrys scent. "Harry." He looked into the green eyes of his mate. "Kwop Kalawley."

Harry, used a quick and simple translation spell to understand what Jacob said which translated to "I LOVE YOU". He and smiled. "I love you too." He gave him a kiss on the lips,

Jacob responded immediately to the kiss. He absorbed the moment like it would be their last, relishing his imprints lips. He whimpered when the kiss ended.

Harry walked off to the back yard to join his friends and teachers and with a quick wink to Jacob he mounted his broom and blasted up, at high speed, into the night sky with the others.

***This was fun. Something tells me Bella and Harry will meets again in Italy…Hmmm…What will happen ? lol… Please leave your reviews.***


	14. Volterra

Hi guys. Sorry it's taken me so long. But it's been a rough week and this chapter was hard to organize and write. But here it is. I'll be posting at least one or two more before the weekend is over...Enjoy...I hope you like it.

* * *

It took Harry and his six companions almost a day and a whole night of traveling non stop to arrive in Tuscany, Italy. By late afternoon, they pilled into the safehouse, outside Volterra, Harry could see the city from the window. Snape Hermione and Luna are in a separate room working on potions. He joined McGonagall Umbridge Ron and the Aurors, including Dean who had also arrived to help, in the dining room, the tables were covered by magical 3D bluprints of the city. They were discussing the best ways of getting in and out.

"The best way in and out is through the clockt tower." said George. "All the other exites are well guarded and lie miles underground."

"Any news on my Caleb?" asked Harry.

"The Aurors released banshee ash and luckily we found him." said Seamus.

"What's banshee ash?" asked Ron and Harry.

"Banshee ash, is a variation of pixie dust, that flies around like flies and insects through the air, into walls, buildings, hallways and rooms to locate living magical creatures." Hermione explained. "Once the creature is located it sends a mute sonar–like vibration that Auror wands pick up."

Seamus took over. "Then we touched the 3D blueprints of the city with the wand tip and the information is clearly diagramed for us to see… The creature is male, 21 and reported to have creature blood but infected with a deadly venom."

"That's Caleb." said Harry.

"Yes." nodded Seamus. "The banshee ash confirmed it was Caleb."

"Where is he?" asked Snape.

"He is being held in the lower dungeons. From what the ash reports, his cell is protected by a dark protective barrier." Said Seamus.

"Which…judging by the report is very low level and mediocre." said Dean.

Luna took out a small bag. "It can be undone with unicorn dust." She waved the bag to everyone. "Getting out was the problem given the high level of security."

"Leave that to me." said Umbridge.

"What do you have up your sleeve Dolores?" asked Snape.

"My own version of the incarcerus charm" said Umbridge. "It's called Ingarcerus: a Minsitry approved constriction hex, designed for vampires and zombies, that binds unbearably tight in constrictive ropes made of sunsilver and garlic. It burns the vampire skin down to the bone, incinerating the reproductive vampire cells and undead oxygen in the body turning the vampires to ash.

"Wow…" muttered Ron.

"Also. I have another spell. The Arachnia Solaris. A spell to create sun spiders that spin pure sunbite silk, which contains a rare sun poison that paralyses vampire and undead creatures. The spider venom kills vampires in minutes of the bite."

"Perfect." said Snape. "That will be useful indeed."

"The city is covered with gargolyes. So I'll summon them to help if it comes down to it." said McGonagall. "Severus. I suggest we go into the city now to create the shield charm."

"The one you used at the Battle of Hogwarts?" asked Severus.

"Yes." said McGonagall.

"Will it work?" asked Harry.

"The charm conjures an impenetrable protection barrier, enemies crossing it will disintegrate you on the spot, including Volturi vampires." said McGonagall. "Voldemort was the only one who could've and ever did burn it down…"

"that was just because he had the elder wand…" said Snape.

"Yes and thankfully he is no longer with us to bring it down." said Hermione.

"The shield charm would prevent Deatheaters from entering the city to aid the Volturi." said McGonagall. "We should do that tonight."

"Let go!" said Harry.

"Lead the way Potter." said Umbridge.

Harry felt touched by her gesture. "Thank you Umbri…Dolores…" She nodded and followed his lead quietly. Has they walked Harry began to speak. "Ok. The main Volturi will be peocupped tomorrow with Bella, Edward, Alice and Emmett in the Great Hall of the building." He magically passed pictures of each one of them to all his companions and all the aurors. ""Make sure you include them in your spells so they don't get hurt. Those four are innocent and have nothing to do with the abduction." Walking into the city they all drank the blood shielding potions to stop the vampires from smelling them out.

* * *

That night, at the hotel, Alice Emmett got ready to leave. "Where are you guys going?" asked Bella.

"We're going to see if we can find Edward." said Emmett.

"Great!" said Bella. "Where do we start?"

"You're not going anywhere." said Emmett.

"Of course. I am." said Bella.

"No you're not." said Alice. "You're staying here at least for tonight. You are not to leave under any circumstances. Do you hear me?" Bella remained quiet. "Do. You. Hear. Me. ?"

"Yes." said Bella.

"Good." said Alice. "We'll be back shortly."

* * *

Once in the city square they saw when Harry walsking in with a legion of people. "Harry." said Alice. "What are you doing here?" she smiled. "Are you here for Edward." she sighed. "That is so…"

"Forgive me Alice, but I'm not here for Edward." said Harry.

"But then…why are…?" asked Alice.

"I'm here for my brother." said Harry. "The Volturi have him prisoner in the dungeons."

"Oh I'm so sorry." said Alice. She hugged him.

Emmett looked around. "Harry who are…?"

Harry started introductions. "Alice, Emmett. These are my friends Ron and George Weasely, Seamus Finnigan Mrs. Hermione Weasley, Luna Lovegood, my teachers Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall and Dolores Umbridge. The others are Aurors."

"Aurors?" asked Emmett.

"Dark wizard catchers." said Harry. "They're here to help save my brother." Harry turned to Alcie and Emmett. "We'll also help you guys save Edward and Bella. Just remember it's not our top priority. Tonight, we're setting up protection spells for tomorrow, so we don't get any outside dangers."

"Thank you Harry." said Alice. Harry nodded and turned to his friends. She and Emmett stood by watching the wizards. They watched the Aurors apparate up onto the rooftops as McGonagall started the chant.

McGonagall pointed her wand up into the air and chanted. "PROTEGO MAXIMA. FIANTO DURI. REPELLO INIMICUM." She was then followed by Snape, Umbridge Harry, Hermione, Ron, George, Luna, Dean and Seamus followed later by the Aurors. Faint lines of smoke and light flew up like spirits up into the sky forming an invisible dome of protective invisibility around the entire city. It was a sight to behold.

"That should have us prepared for unwanted visitors." said Harry.

"Harry." said Alice. "Speaking of unwanted visitors. Tomorrow is the Saint Marcos Day festival, where the city comes alive to celebrate the expulsion of vampires from the city. It'll be full of peole."

"We'll take care of that." said Snape "The festivities won't last for long."

Dean walked over. "The Aurors and I will arrive two hours before stand watch on our posts."

"Good." said Harry. He turned to the Cullens. "We'll see you tomorrow then."

The Cullens nodded and they all went their separate ways.

* * *

The next day. Alice, Emmett and Bella raced to Volterra. Alice got a vision of Edward who was going to reveal himself to the humans to FORCE the Volturi to kill him. As Bella ran towards the clock tower and Emmett/Alice raced behind her the two vampires saw McGonagall and Snape over the clock tower they casted a spell conjuring a massive rainstorm. The residents ran off the streets into the buildings shutting the windows and doors.

Bella pushed Edward back into the building "You need to move." said Bella "Hurry."

Edward opened his eyes. "Bella…"

"Why?" asked Bella. "Why did you do this?"

"I thought I had lost Harry, then we had that big fight, then Alice saw you jump off the cliff. I then realized how much you meant to me, you mean a lot to me. I thought with you gone I had blown my last chance at happiness and had nothing to live for…Bella you are everything to me now."

As they were about to kiss they saw Harry walk in, he was soaking wet, Edward's eyes lit up when he saw him. "Harry!' he smiled. "you're…you're here!" Bella glared at the wizard. Edward smiled. "You both came to rescue me?" he asked.

"Forgive me Edward. But I', here to save someone else." said Harry. He took the polyjuice potion and changed into Draco Malfoy. Edwards eyes widened, Harry looked gorgeous as the handsome blond.

Ron's eyes bugged out. "You chose Malfoy Harry? Really?"

"Why him of all people?!" asked Hermione.

"It will confuse the Deatheaters if they ever find out." said Harry. "Especially Bellatrix, you know she's nuts, she'll be running in circles on that for weeks."

"Not bad Harry." said Ron. "I still don't like it."

"Please, Ron." said Harry. "Don't you think it's time for you to forgive him. The man is dead." Ron was silent but nodded in agreement. Snape, McGonagall and Umbridge came in with Luna. She sniffed the air.

"What is it Miss. Lovegood?" asked Snape.

"Three vampires." said Luna. "They're coming this way…"

"Places everyone." said Harry. "Take the second blood shielding potions!" Everyone drakn the small vials. Edward, Bella looked on as all the wizards were all surrounded by a red aura of light before it faded away in moments.

McGonagall took her wand and chanted "GARGOLEM VIVIARIAM LOCOMOTOR." Everyone saw the gargoyles on the sconces and up on the ceiling rooftops twinge to life, their eyes glowed bright red for a moment before fading. "The gargoyles will watch over us. In case of any inconvenience they will come and fight off the vampires." They all then dispersed hiding through the hall and waited. In walked Felix and Demitri.

"I won't be needing your services anymore gentlemen." said Edward, he said gripping Bella tightly.

"Aro wants to see you again." said Felix.

"Fine." said Edward. "Bella, why don't you go into the museum."

"The girl comes with us." said Felix.

"No." said Edward. "You can go to hell."

Alice and Emmett. "Come on guys. It's a party. We're civil, we wouldn't want to make a scene."

Jane walked in. "Enough."

"Jane." Said Edward, he lowered his head.

"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long…" said Jane.

"Just do as she says." said Alice. Bella nodded as she and the Cullens followed Demitrui, Felix and Jane down into the lower levels of the building. Bella and the Cullens could all see the gargoyles, their head smoving slightly following their movements. Something about the horrible stone monsters looking over them made them feel safe. They also know the wizards were behind them following with ghostly steps.

* * *

The witches and wizards followed the Volturi and their captives down the stairs down to the lower levels, towards the dungeons where they knew Caleb was being held prisoner. They looked down to the hall to their right and heard the doors of the great hall close behind Bella and the Cullens. They were alone so they got to work.

"Dean?" asked Harry. "What does your wand say?"

Dean pointed his wand to the hall in front of them, the light was dim, he moved his wand to the hall on their left, it glowed bright. "That way."

"Lets go." Said Umbridge. "The Volturi will be preoccupied with Bella and the Cullens." Time to leave this hall well guarded.

"What do you mean Dolores?" asked Hermione.

"ARACHNIA SOLARIS" chanted Umbridge. In moments her wand summoned hundreds of glowing yellow sun spiders who worked a lightning speed spinning their deadly web traps of death. She waved her wand down the other halls. "ARACHNIA SOLARIS" and sending more arachnids down the other halls of the building. "That will keep them busy or leave them dead…Now lets go get my godson."

They went off to do their own thing. Umbridge, Ron, Seamus and George used their wands through the maze of halls, as they got closer to the cell the yellow light on their wand grew brighter. "Vampires!" yelled Harry.

Vampires attacked from the darkness, McGonagall and Snape casted hex after hex to bring them down. They heard Umbridge casting her "ARACHNIA SOLARIS" as the spiders got to work, paralyzing and cocooning the vampires who slowly satred burning up inside the poison silks.

Alec an towards Hermione who casted an "IMMOBULOUS!" just in time for Umbridge point her wand and cast an "INCARCERUS." causing Alec to scream out in pain as the garlic silversun ropes burnt into his marble skin and the spiders took over wrapping him in sunsilk and injecting him with their venom.

Dean found the cell door. "There!"

Hermione used "ALOHAMORA" to open the cell.

Harry, Hermione, Luna and McGonagall walked in. Harry's blood went cold seeing his brother's body, all worn, scarred and deformed by the vampire venom and creature inheritance fighting for control. His skin was dead translucent white will all shades of blues, purples, browns and black inks flowing through his veins. He kneeled down in front of his brothers body. "What have they done to you?!" he cried.

Luna walked over, checking his body doing magical scans with her wand. "He is fading fast. I don't think his strength will last long enough to become a vampire or the creature he's meant to be."

"We must get him to Hogwarts." said McGonagall.

"I want to take him home." said Harry.

"We will. But not today nor tomorrow." said Luna. "Harry in his condition, he can't apparate across the ocean, he'll die before we even arrive."

McGonagall sent a patronus to Pomfrey. "Pomfrey will prepare special quarters for him in the hospital wing. She'll be ready for our arrival."

Ron came in. "We have to go mate. More vampires are on their way."

Luna leaned in to Caleb. "Caleb…It's Luna. Do you recognize me." Caleb opened his eyes, they all jumped when they saw they were all white, sclera white, not even the pupils were visible. He shook his head quietly. "I'm here with Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Snape and Harry."

"H…Harry?!" said Caleb. His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I'm here brother." said Harry. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

"Caleb." said Luna. "I'm going to apparate us to Hogwarts. It'll be painful, but it's the only safe place to take you right now."

"Jjj…ju…just do i..it" muttered Caleb.

Luna turned to Ron "Ron I'll need you to apparate with me. It'll take two of us to grab hold of him." Ron nodded. They both grabbed his arms and vanished from the room.

"Lets get out of here." said Harry.

* * *

They ran back into the main hall of the building. They heard fighting from a room in the far end. "That must be Edward, Alice and Emmett…" said Harry. "We must help them."

"I'm on it." said Umbridge. She released her sunspiders who crawled beneath the doors. She turned to the group. "Granger…"

Hermione flicked wand at the doors. "BOMBARDA" blasting the doors open. Umbridge casted multiple "INGARCERUS" charms while Hermione and Harry hexted Caius and Aro with "IMMOBULOUS" spells leaving them immobile and floating in mid air.

McGonagall casted a "PATRIFICUS TOTALUS" on Jane, who dropped to the floor like an ice statue. Snape blasted Felix and Demitiri out he window with "EXPELLIARMUS TOTALUS" leaving them ice frozen on a lower rooftop of Volterra.

Aro looked at the blond who stood over him. "Who are you?"

"They call me Draco." said Harry. "I'm the ghost of Draco Malfoy."

"Wh…Why are you here?!" asked Aro

"Never kidnap or try to kill a wizard prince." Harry. "It's an insult to the dead."

"Where is he?" Aro growled.

"Safe." said Harry. "Consider yourselves lucky you're not all dead too."

He turned to Bella, Edward, Emmett and Alice. "Move. Now!" They didn't argue with him. After everyone including the Aurors were back in the safehouse. All the spiders, spiderwebs, spells and hexes started to vanish and fade away.

Felix ran in. "Aro. We found forty guards dead in the lower dungeons including Alec." Jane fell to the floor, sad and angry at her brothers misfortune.

Aro screamed out in anger. "Close the city. No wizard or witch enters or leaves without my consent. We must regroup before returning to the open."

* * *

Back at the safe house. Bella was all over Edward, hugging and kissing him. She looked at Harry who by now had turned back into his dark hair green eyed self. "Oh, Harry forgive us." she said with an awkward yet wicked undertone. "We didn't see you there. This must be awkeward for you."

Edward looked at her. "Bella…please."

Harry walked of from the shadows, it broke Edwards heart to see Harrys face, all tearstained with swollen red eyes. "We didn't mean to… "

"Edward. I'm not crying for you." said Harry.

"No?" asked Edward. "You…you didn't come to save me?"

"No Edward. As I said earlier today…I didn't come to Italy to save you." said Harry. "I came to save by brother. I'm crying for by brother."

"Your brother?" asked Edward.

"Yes. My brother, Caleb, who had been held prisoner in the Volturi dungeons for weeks near death. He is my top priority now, so Edward, Bella do the world a favor and get over yourselves because here's a newsflash for you…the world does not revolve around you."

"Harry…I…" started Edward.

"I'm crying for him, because he's the only family I have left." said Harry. He turned to Bella. "And as for you and Edward. Ever since he left me for you I haven't laid a hand on him you stupid girl. I'm angry not because you insist on flaunting your love in my face, as if you have something to prove, but because I'm not back home in the Reservation, I miss the pack, I miss my imprint, I miss his arms, his tender kisses and his loving warmth. I miss Jacob. MY Jacob." Harry wiped his tears away. "I would rather have one Jacob Black in my arms than a hundred Edward Cullens at my feet. He is infinitely more man you'll ever be."

"Harry." said Hermione. She gave him some plane tickets. "Thanks Hermione." He gave the tickets to the vampires. "Here are four first class plane tickets to take you to back America."

"Thank you." Alice said quietly. She took the plane tickets without saying another word.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to apparate to Hogwarts castle try and save my brother." said Harry. "And may the gods help all you vampires if he dies because if he does, my revenge will be relentless and with an iron fist I'll wipe your species off the globe."

Everyone was shocked to see such anger in his eyes. Ron walked over. "Come on mate. Lets go home." said Ron. McGonagall joined them.

"Yes." said McGonagall. "We're done here." With that she, Ron, Hermione and Harry apparated, vanishing from the room into nothing.

Snape walked over to the Cullens and Bella. "You better start praying Cullens, he's not kidding." He said before apparating away with all the other Aurors.

Alice, Emmett, Edward and Bella found themselves outside the safehouse, they saw the doors magically lock and in two minutes found themselves popping into the airport.

*** Urf... This was a hard one to write. But no less fun. Please leave reviews. :) Thanks. ***


	15. Pomfrey's Diagnostic

Thank you all for your kind reviews. They're greatly appreciated. I'm going as fast as I can to write more so keep the reviews coming. That's all I ask. In answer to some…

**mattcun –** I'm working on it really hard. lol I'm anxious to know what happens nexto too! lol

**eveemars87 –** Jajaa. Thanks. I'm not fond of Bella either. I think I have a hunch on how she's going to pay for her vanity and selfishness… lol

**Pikachu79 –** Yes Harry has a temper. I think he just meant it as a threat more than he was ACTUALLY really going to go through with it. But I think when he gets mad he sometime speaks without thinking, he'd very passionate about his family. But it's still such fun to watch. lol

**CurrentlyBlack –** Thanks for the props. Stay tuned!

* * *

Hogwarts – Night. While the students were in the Great Hall having dinner, the teachers wheel Caleb down the second floor corridor into the Hospital Wing.

"This way." said Madame Pomfrey. She waved her wand opening the double doors into a secluded, private wing only accessible to teachers and certain authorized students. "Potter, you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley please stay outside with Miss. Lovegood." They follow her instructions as Ron and Hermione grab hold of Harryto support him. Pomfrey walked into the private wing and chants "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" levitating Caleb to the bed. McGonagall waved her wand closing the heavy drapes of the cathedral tall, tudor style glass windows. "Miss. Lovegood…" said Pomfey. Luna comes in both witches get to work waving their wands over Calebs body, making magical diagnostics of his condition. McGonagall walked out and closed the door.

"Harry, I'm off to my office." said McGonagall. "I told Pomfrey to send me a patronus if there's any improvement. If you need anything send me one too." She waved her wand and conjured a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Drink up Harry, you must be famished."

"Thank you Minerva." said Harry.

Snape patted Harry on the shoulder. "Chin up Potter. I'll be in my office, patronus me as well if there anything you need."

"Thank you Severus." said Harry. Dean George and Seamus walked over. "Are you three leaving too?"

"Yes we're tired." said Seamus.

"I can arrange private lodgings in Gryffindor Tower for you boys." Said McGonagall. "That way you have a good nights rest and return to the Minsitry bright and early tomorrow…If that's alright."

"Ok. Of course professor." said Dean. "Thank you."

"I'll send the elves up with some dinner." said McGonagall, with that she left the Hospital Wing.

"Thank you guys, for everything." said Harry.

"What wouldn't we do for a fellow Gryffindor Harry." said Dean.

"Especially one as special as Caleb." said Seamus.

"He's one of a kind." said George. Harry gave them a hug and they walked out together. Harry took a seat on a chair and sighed, he stared at the door trembling. "Harry you've got to calm down. We're out of Volterra and in the safe walls of Hogwarts, that's something."

Harry nodded. "Yes you're right."

"Lets get something to eat." said Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm not hungry." said Harry.

"Harry, Luna and Pomfrey are going to be in there for a long time. You won't help yourself by sitting here staring at the door." She patronused Pomfrey who answered it." Pomfrey says she agrees with me. She'll patronus us when they're ready to tell us something. Harry you need your strength."

"Fine." said Harry. They go down the to the Great Hall, which was by now empty. Snape ordered the elves to serve them some dinner and anything they want.

* * *

After they ate they took a walk around the castle slowly heading back to the Hospital Wing. "Urgh…" said Harry. "I hate waiting."

"Harry." said Ron.

"Yeah Ron." Said Harry.

"Why don't you call home." Ron suggested. "I'm sure your boyfriend Jacob and your friend Paul must be going crazy."

"Oh, bugger." gasped Harry. "I totally forgot…But how…? The floo networks are closed and owls are impossible."

"We can go ask Heamaster Snape." said Hermione.

They walked up to gargoyle of the Headmasters office. "Slytherin snitch." said Harry. The gargoyle spun around going up revealing the rising spiral staircase. They knocked on the door.

"Enter." It was Snape voice. They entered. "Harry…What can I do for you?"

"Professor, I was wondering if there was a way to call home." said Harry. "I left by boyfriend and my friend Paul in a hysterical state and they must be jumping with no news."

"Well our traditional ways are not recommended…" said Snape.

"Is there a way of calling home with a muggle phone?" asked Harry.

Snape looked up at him. "Yes. You can use the Muggle Studies Classroom. It's the only classroom in the castle where muggle devices work." He sent a patronus to the corresponding teacher. "Professor Charity Burbage will be there to escort you in."

"Professor, if I must, could I use the floo network?" asked Harry.

"If you must. You can use the one here in this office." said Snape. "It's the only one that is perfectly safe to use since it is Minsitry charmed with unbreakable protective spells to prevent outside threats from breaking in or tracking travelers."

"Hermione and I will go back to the Hospital Wing Harry." said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "We'll patronus you if Pomfrey has any news."

Harry thanked him and ran to the Muggle Studies Classroom. Prof. Burbage was waiting outside the classroom with a three arm candelabra. "Mr. Potter. It's been a long time."

"Yes professor it has." said Harry.

"Headmaster Snape told me everything on his patronus." said Burbage. "Come in." She lead him into the classroom.

"Can I use my cel phone here?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Of course." said Burbage. "I'll leave you now to give you some privacy…When you're done, don't worry, the classroom will lock magically."

"Thank you professor." said Harry. She left the room and Harry sat down on the couch and dialed Jacobs' number. It only took two rings for Jacob to answer.

_"Harry!"_ _said Jacob._

"Hi Jacob." said Harry.

_"Harry! How are you?! Where are you? Are you all right?" asked Jacob._

"Yes. We're safe. We're far away from Volterra and the vampires." said Harry. "We're at Hogwarts."

_"Hows Caleb?" asked Paul._

"Guys…? Could you wait for me in the livingroom of Blackpine Cottage in twenty minutes…?" asked Harry. "I'll answer all your questions in person…"

_"Ok! See you in twenty!" said Jacob and he hung up._

Jacob and Paul shifted to their wolf forms and raced through the woods up to Blackpine Cottage. They had already moved in to two guest rooms of the house, there they took a shower and changed clothes and sat in the living room to wait. Both wore long sleeve sweaters, Jacob yellow and Paul blue and both had on some loung sweat pants. They decided to clean up the livingroom as much as possible while they waited.

* * *

Harry ran to the Hospital Wing. "Anything?"

"No mate." said Ron.

"Guys. I'm flooing home to the reservation." said Harry. "I need to shower and change clothes. Plus I really need to see Jacob."

"That's fine Harry." said Hermione. "I'll send you a long distance priority patronus if Pomfrey needs you."

"I'll only be gone like half an hour." said Harry. "But thank you Hermione."

* * *

In exactly twenty minutes Harry flooed into the living room where Jacob ran to him and wrapped him up in a tight embrace. He smelled Harrys hair and Harry's overall smell. Finally, his wolf seemed to calm down.

Harry hugged Jacob for what seemed like hours, then he turned to hug Paul. "Guys before you start…Give me a minute to shower and change…" Jacob wolf growled he wanted nothing more than to see his mate butt naked under the hot water. But he knew it wasn't at all the the time to oogle his mate. "We'll talk after that."

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Jacob.

"No." said Harry. "I ate at school…But I could use a big glass of wine. I need a big drink." With that he waked upstairs.

Jacob turned to Paul. "Wine it is." They headed to the kitchen and the cellar. But Jacob told Paul there was an open white wine bottle in the fridge.

* * *

Ten minutes later Harry was dressed and downstairs to the living room. He wore a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans and simple black moccasins. He sat on the couch by the fire with Jacob next to him. Harry leaned into the warmth of his wolf who was only to willing to oblige. He looked at the plate on the table, they had prepared him a plate of nice cool seedless green grapes and the glass of wine. "Thank you." He took a few grapes and a nice drink of wine. He then noticed they too had wine glasses. "Are you two old enough to drink?"

"No." said Jacob. "But luckily with our temperature being 108 degrees, the alcohol evaporates in five minutes so no worries."

"Oh…" said Harry.

"One of the preps of being a werewolf." said Jacob.

"Hows Caleb?" asked Paul.

"Well…He got to Hogwarts alive." said Harry. "Madame Pomfrey and Luna are examining him now as we speak. Performing magical diagnostics for treatments…I fear he may need more than one."

"Who is Madame Pomfrey?"asked Paul.

"The school nurse. She's known all of us since we were eleven years old." said Harry.

"But…how is he?"asked Paul.

"Paul…" sighed Harry. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you. I know you like things direct…Caleb's not well. We're going to do everything we can to save him. The only good thing is, despite his terrible state, he did recognize us and did respond to us once…So that's a good thing, his mind is still in there fighting…"

Paul smiled. "He's so strong."

"Yes he is." said Harry. "All I know is that his creature inheritance and the vampire venom are still fighting for dominance of his body. I don't know what his creature inheritance is, but it's sure strong…" He looked at his watch. "I have to go." He got up.

Jacob got up as well gripping him tight. "Already?"

"I don't want to be away for long." said Harry. "I only came here to shower, change clothes and see you guys. Give you some answers. I felt giving them in person would be better."

"But I want you to stay." said Jacob.

"I know babe." said Harry. Jacob gasped. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No!" said Jacob. "It's just…it's the first time you called me babe."

"I'm sorry." said Harry. "If you don't want me to…"

Jacob shut him up with a kiss. "I love it."

Harry gave him a quick peck on the lips. He turned to Paul. "Paul, once Caleb is well enough and strong enough I promise I'll bring him home to the reservation." He looked at Paul straight in the eye. "You have my word."

"Harry." said Paul. "Can you give this to Caleb…?" he asked. He gave Harry a present wrapped in purple paper.

"May I?" asked Harry.

"Sure." said Paul.

Harry unwrapped it, it was a dream catcher, similar to the one Jacob gave him. Except this one had hanging crystals and diamond quartz adornments.

"I made it myself." said Paul. "My wolf charged it with my strength, positive vibes and I charged it will all the strength of my heart and my love…I know Caleb doesn't know me, but they it is said among the tribe that a dreamcatcher charged with the love and strength of a wolf to an imprint can healing of the imprints spirit and the will to live. Also maybe this way he can get to know me too..."

"It's beautiful Paul." said Harry. "I'll be happy to give it to him." He walked over and hugged Paul kissing him on the cheek. Paul was surprised at the gesture but smiled, accepting it. They were soon to be brothers in law and there was nothing wrong with showing love with a kiss. "I'll keep you guys posted as often as I can." He walked over to the fireplace, he and Jacob kissed for a few minutes though it seemed like hours. "I love you Jacob."

Jacob smiled. "I love you too Harry."

Harry turned to Paul. "And I love you too Paul." He smiled.

"Love you too Harry." said Paul with a brotherly wink.

With that Harry gave Jacob one more peck on the lips before flooing back to Hogwarts.

* * *

As Harry arrived in Snapes office he got Rons patronus and raced out towards the hospital wing.

* * *

"Ah Potter." said Pomfrey. "Looking better I seen."

"What news Poppy?" asked Harry.

"Caleb is in serious condition. He has several broken bones on his legs, two broken ribs and several broken bones son his arms…I cannot remove the vampire venom, it's has spread too much though I've managed to stabilize his internal organs, using a shielding potion to protect them, luckily before the venom could terminate them…He's on twenty four hour blood replenishing potion to oxygenate and replenish his blood which was horribly weak…I can't give him the skelegrow potion to regrow his bones until he his better. I've also injected nourishment, vitamin and nutrient potions to strengthen his immune system…I've taken blood sample and it looks like the creature inheritance is winning the fight with the vampire venom. But it's too soon to say for certain, it could remain the same but it can change drastically in hours or days…It's a long process Potter. But…I'm optimistic." she smiled.

***Oy...This was a hard one. But again, fun. I thank you all for your review. Please keep them coming. Caleb's creature inheritance will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned. Keep the reviews coming. Luv you all. ***


	16. Inspecting Blackpine Cottage

Thank you all for your reviews. Keep them coming. Just to clarify some peoples doubts…

**little-bast –** The dreamcatcher might help Caleb get to know Paul probably in a subliminary, subconscious way. It might help their first meeting and the imprint conversation later on. Caleb being a hybrid…I'm not sure yet if he's a hybrid or ALL creature… We'll see. Thanks for the props.  
**Love21 –** Stay tuned then. Your question will be revealed here. I love Pauls gift too. I like how I've found Paul's softer side; it's refreshing to see both sides of him.  
**drakestmagic –** I'm not sure on that yet. They ARE blood brothers so they do share certain powers. When will Harrys inheritance come. It's still unknown to me.

* * *

Volterra - The Deatheaters meet with Aro in the Great Hall of Volterra, and they were not happy.

"What do you mean he's gone?" yelled Bellatrix. "Who took him?"

"A young man, blond, grey eyes, handsome." said Aro. "He said his name was Draco."

Bellatrix fell to the floor, horrified. "Dr…Draco?...That's impossible?" He's dead…" she started pacing. "He's dead, he's dead, he's dead." She looked up at the sky. "Youre dead! You're dead you filthy traitor!" She started looking around like scared girl. "He's come back…He's come back to haunt me." Then she got angry again. "You won't win! You hear me?!"

Artemisia walked over and slapped her. "Focus Bellatrix!" Bellatrix' eyes focused more though they remained unhinged. " We have bigger problems. We need to find the boy! He's the only link to finding Potter!"

"Who took him?" asked Greyback, he growled at the vampires.

"The Draco boy…" said Aro. Bellatrix looked back at him, then around her frightened. "…and a large swarm of people. They killed forty of my soldiers in little more than an hour."

Greyback turned to Artemisia. "Aurors."

Persia walked over. "They must be in England."

"We must go there." said Travers, caressing his wand in his hand.

"It won't be easy." said Artemisia. "The Ministry has the Island guarded from all sides. "If they _are_ in Enlgand they won't be there long, they'll know it's the first place we'll look. We must set up camp in the northen countries starting with France. They might seek sanctuary in Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. But we will try to enter England non the less."

They were in such a heated discussion that they were not aware of a gargoyle outside that overheard their conversation. It quietly came to life, ripped itself off the rooftop and flew off towards England to report to McGonagall.

Luckily for our heroes, unlike other living creatures who need rest, it flew all night at high speed and arrived at Hogwarts at dawn.

* * *

McGonagall awoke at dawn around five o clock in the morning, it was still dark, to a high pitched scream. She knew it to be a gargoyle since many of the gargoyles of Hogwarts make the same noise. She slipped on her green night robes and rushed up to her office in the transfiguration room. Entering the the office she saw a gargoyle sitting on the windowsill. She recognized it to be one of the gargoyles from Volterra. "What news?" asked McGonagall.

The sonte creature spoke in a gargoyle tongue, something McGonagall knew well due to her constand work with gargoyles and stone statues. It reported _"Deatheaters know Caleb is gone, they will search all Europe for him, set up camp in France, might possibly attack Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to get information. Will also try to get into England." _

Minerva sighed. She knew this might happen. "You're welcome here at Hogwarts, find a spot around the castle and settle down with the others." The stone creature nodded and flew off.

* * *

That morning after the students were off to their studies, Snape closed the doors of the Great Hall allowing privacy for Harry, and his friends to enter for breakfast. They sat at the teachers table with McGonagall, Snape, Burbage, Sprout, Slughorn and the other teachers. The last thing they needed was for a swarm of hysterical kids around them begging for pictures and autographs.

McGonagall entered the Great Hall by a secret passage, she was dressed for the day in her black robes and conical hat. "Good morning all."

"Good morning professor." said Harry and his friends in unison.

"I have news." said McGonagall.

Snape looked up from his breakfast. "What is it Minerva?"

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"A Volterran gargoyle flew in this morning at dawn." said McGonagall.

Slughorn turned to her. "What news?"

"The Deatheaters were at Volterra." said McGonagall. "They know Caleb was taken by Aurors." Harry dropped his fork. "They suspect he's here in England. They will be searching all Europe for him, mainly France. There is a possibility they might attack attack Beauxbatons Academy of Magic to get information as well as they will try to get into England."

"We must alert Beauxbatons Snape." said Slughorn.

"Indeed." said Snape.

George rose from his chair. "We must alert the Ministry."

"Yes." said Dean. "The Minister must get in touch with the Minstre Merteuil at Le Palais de Magique."

"After you." said Seamus. As Dean lead him and George out of the Great Hall through the back stairs towards Snape's office to floo to the ministry.

"I suspect, if they enter the country they will look in St. Mungos Hospital will be a target." said Sprout.

"I will owl the hospital immediately." said McGonagall. "We must see how we get Harry and Caleb out of the country."

"I suggest you consult Madame Pomfrey." said Slughorn. "I went to the Hospital Wing to give her the new skin rejuvenation potions and the child still looked quite ill."

"Horace. I don't think we have a choice." said McGonagall. "Harry and Caleb will no doubt be safer in the reservation of Forks than here."

"How long Minerva?" asked Snape.

"It's uncertain, could be days, or weeks." said McGonagall. "But I don't want to risk Harry or Caleb's lives, nor do I want another war upon this school. We've only just recovered from the last one."

"Then I suggest, after breakfast, you all consult Madame Pomfrey." said Slughorn. "Immediately, after breakfast."

* * *

Hogwarts Hospital Wing. The meeting between Harry, Ron, Hermione Luna, McGonagall, Snape and Slughorn with Pomfrey was going no where. "Absolutely not." said Pomfrey. "I couldn't possibly allow this boy to leave this castle."

"Poppy." said Snape. "The Deatheaters know he was taken away by Aurors, they suspect he's here in Britain. They'll try to enter the country again, if they do they'll most definitey come here to look. Do you want another war upon this school?"

"No…" said Pomfrey.

"If their wand detectors don't sense him here, they won't attack the school." said Snape. "I'm sure they won't risk another open war…not yet."

"He must be taken out of the country." said McGonagall.

"He shouldn't be moved." said Pomfrey. "Have you seen him? If he is moved, we could risk losing everything we've gained."

"And if he isn't and war descends upon Hogwarts he may die as well as Harry." said McGonagall.

Pomfrey saw she wasn't going to win. "Potter. You're his brother. His only living relative…It's your decision."

Harry took about five long minutes to think, he paced the Pomfrey's office. "We will move him to Forks."

"Very well..." said Pomfrey. "But not right away. If you insist upon moving him, then I insist your home be prepared properly for his arrival. As soon as he arrives he must be placed back into treatment and pray there are no repercussions."

"I will go." said Harry. He turned to Luna. "Will you come with me?"

"Yes." said Luna. She and Harry apparated immediately.

* * *

It was around mid day when the wolves sensed the arrival of strong magic in the reservation. It was coming from Blackpine Cottage. Jacob and Paul led the race followed by Sam and Seth. They passed the wards and into the tranquil wooded property. There was strong magic there indeed. The wolves shifted and put on some clothes, which they had tied to their legs before walking out of the trees and around the property and found a long hair blond young woman with silver blue eyes, glittering iridescent silver skin. It was Luna.

"Luna?" asked Jacob.

"Jacob." said Luna. She smiled at him. She looked at Seth, who just gawked at her. She smiled. "I assume you imprinted on me young man?"

The wolves looked at Seth. "I…I did." said Seth. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." said Luna. "I knew you'd be my mate. I saw it months ago, it was meant to be." Seth smiled back at her as if she were the only one in the room.

"Is Harry here?" asked Jacob. The voice he so wanted to hear came from behind him.

"Yes I am." said Harry. Jacob ran to him and hugged him tight.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jacob. "Not that I'm complaining."

"The Deatheaters know Caleb was taken from Volterra." said Luna. Paul was on alert immediately. "We fear they will come to England to look for him, no doubt they will try to search Hogwarts among other places. Harry and the teachers insist he and Harry must leave and return here to he reservation."

"And you don't?" asked Paul.

"Of course I do." said Luna. "But it's a big risk apparating Caleb here, given his state we must prepare the house for his arrival since we don't know what might happen."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam.

"Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse, or witch doctor if you will, has made some progress to his physical condition: stabilizing his internal organs and oxygenating his blood who were all in horrid condition." Paul was about to pass out. "She fears if we do apparate him, we could risk losing all the progress we have made and he will get worse rather than better…It's a gamble really."

Paul turned to Harry. "What do you think?"

"I'm his closest and only living relative. The choice fell upon me to decide." said Harry. "I decided to bring him here." Paul was about to argue. "It's a risk yes. But I'd rather have him looked after here in the safety of the reservation than have him so close to danger back home."

"That is why we're here." said Luna. "To prepare the house for his arrival."

Harry looked around. "Jacob."

"What is it babe?" asked Jacob. "What?"

"The house looks beautiful!" said Harry. "Thank you." Harry and Luna walked around the grounds, to the edge of the backyard facing the water.

Luna kneeled down and inspected the rocks. "Is this a reef?"

Seth walked over. "Yes. It's a coral reef. Quite rare in these waters…"

Luna smiled at him. She turned to Harry. "Is there an underwater cavern under this property Harry?"

Harry nodded. "From what I read in the blueprints, yes."

Jacob thought for a moment. "You know...The other day when we went to get the wine in the cellar. There was a door sealed shut, we tried to open it but it was useless. Paul and I think it could be magically sealed shut."

Luna stood up. "Show me."

* * *

Standing outside the door, they could feel the power radiating from within. "Yes." said Harry.

"There's definitely strong magic inside it." said Luna. She and Harry looked at each other pointed their wands and said "ALOHAMORA."

The doors opened without any trouble at all. It was a dark cavernous flagsonte staircase leading down beaneath the house. They both used the "Alohamora" spell and it opened. It was a dark cavernus flagstone staircase that led down beneath the house. She looked at Harry.

"Ladies first… "said Harry.

Luna smiled and chanted. "Lumos." The tip of her wand lit up as she lead the was down the stairs. They found a huge underwater cavern, a cavernous grotto, with a large deep pool. The place was probably the half the size of the cottage; it had natural flowing water. "This will be perfect for Caleb." said Luna. "It is well hidden from sunlight perfectly protected by the raw natural magic of the water, the earth and the marine life in the reef." She waved her wand to magically diagram the pool. "The pool has a 10 ft perimeter and 20 feet deep." She magically checked the water. "The water is filled with rich minerals, nutrients and vitamins. It would be perfect to set it up. "

Harry and Paul looked at her and asked. "Set what up?"

Luna turned and smiled. "The coffin of course." Before Harry and Paul reacted Luna sent a patronus back to England. They also followed her upstairs trying to make sense of what she said. They followed her into Harrys potion lab where she got to work to see what ingredients he had and what she needed to bring over.

"Luna…" said Harry. "You don't really mean…?"

Luna waved her wand and conjured a glass coffin, "Oh yes I do." Paul saw the glass on coffin the coffin had small holes all around it.

"We're gonna put Caleb into a coffin?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Luna. "Then we will place him down into the pool in the cavern below."

"What? asked Paul and Harry in unison.

"It's a magical coffin." said Luna. "It was used by the ancient atlantican witches and wizards, centuries ago, to purify themselves from evil parasites and demonic spirits." she explained. "Once the coffin is submerged into the healing waters of the pool, it will fill up inside and the power of the water will be absorbed into Calebs body. That will strengthen his creature inheritance enough to overcome the vampire venom."

"You think ?" asked Harry. There was a light of hope in his eyes.

"The venom will then be extracted through his pores and magically pushed out through the holes in the glass. Once out, the magic in the water will destroy it into nothing and he will be cleansed." said Luna.

"Will…Will he be able to breathe in there?" asked Harry.

"I'll perform a bubble head charm and once the vampire venom is removed and only his inheritance remains it'll disintegrate. Once it was over we will take him out, heal his physical wounds and put him back in the coffin and drop him into the all the way down to the bottom of the pool where the minerals, vitamins and nutrients in the water are most rich. There the water would fully heal his wounds and protect him until his transformation is complete."

"And you'll perform the bubblehead charm again for that second time in the coddin right?" asked Harry. "If not then gilliweed?"

"No." said Luna. She scanned the potion inventory with her wand finalizing her list of ingredients.

"Why not?" growled Paul.

"Because he'll be able to breath just fine underwater." said Luna. "It's all due to his creature inheritance."

"What is his creature inheritance?" asked Harry. "Do you know?"

"Of course I know Harry." said Luna. "It's quite obvious Harry. Caleb is going to be a Siren."

***Wow. This was fun! The next few chapters are gonna take a while, but don't fret. They'll be coming along soon. Leave your reviews.***


	17. A Bittersweet Homecoming

Hey guys, I'm sorry I've been so late, but I'm sick with the flu and it's been tough. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Keep them coming!  
**Elfin69 –** I'm glad Caleb is on his way to recovery. I think the DE's will be hard to beat, they will cause a looooot of trouble in Forks and the rez, that I can say for now. What will they do? I'm working on that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hogwarts – Several patronuses arrived at the school and saying the Deatheaters have crossed into France and some are attempting to cross the English Channel and the Celtic Sea into England but luckily the Ministry defenses have held on.  
As they begin preparations to apparate to Forks, Harry turned to Luna. "Luna, could you, I mean once we're back at Forks, could you stay with me at the cottage as Caleb's magwitch?"

"I'd love to Harry." said Luna. "But I'd have to ask my boss at the Ministry." she took a sip of pumpkin juice. "I'll go now." With that she apparated, vanishing from sight.

* * *

Ministry, Departement of Magical Creatures – Luna knocked on her boss's door.

"Enter…" said a voice from inside.

Luna walked in. "Good morning Lord Rootbeard."

"Miss Lovegood." said Rootbeard. "What can I do for you?"

Luna handed in her work, placing the files on his desk. "Here are my reports concerning the Essex elfling crisis." She sat down.

"I'll send the reports to the Auror Department." said Rootbeard. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes." Said Luna. "May I speak freely?"

"Go on dear." said Rootbeard.

"I'm sure you've heard of Prince Cromwell's kidnapping…" said Luna.

"Yes. He was kindapped by Deatheaters… Poor boy." said Rootbeard.

"He was sold by Deatheaters to the Volturi Coven of Italy."

"Heavens…" said Rootbeard. "Is he alright."

"He's very ill. We're hoping he will survive." said Luna. "There is a problem, he is goon to receive his creature inheritance but Aro, the Volturi leader, bit him."

"Oh dear." gasped Rootbeard.

"We managed to rescue him and he is now at Hogwarts." said Luna. "Given the Deatheater situation threatening to cross into England, Harry insisted on taking him away to his home in America."

"I can understand him." said Rootbeard. "Go on."

"Given my vast knowledge as magwitch, Harry asked me to be Caleb's full time magwitch until he survives the transformation. He only trusts me to do it." Said Luna. Rootbeard was about to argue. "Given his status of nobility in the wizarding society and given the fact he'll be a creature of some sort…"

"What creature will he be?" asked Rootbeard .

"A Siren." Said Luna.

"Those are quite rare." said Rootbeard.

"Yes given his rare creature inheritance, and his high rank and title of prince I'm sure you understand the importance of his case in our community and in our Department of Magical Creatures here at the Ministry. It's our responsibility to look after his wellbeing."

Rootbeard nodded. "I'll agree but you must complete your work here by means of the floo system, also it would do you good to be somewhere safe with the Deatheaters around."

"Thank you." said Luna. "I knew you wouldn't let me down. I'll also submit a report on his condition and improvement for his file here at our Department." She got up. "I must leave now, I must visit Diagon Alley for some ingredients." With that she apparated to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Hogwarts – Harry walked into Gryffindor Common Room. "I just got a patronus from Luna. Her boss agreed her coming with me to Forks to be Caleb's magwitch."

"Where is she now?" asked Ron

"Diagon Alley, she went over there to get some ingredients I'm missing at the cottage." said Harry. "She'll apparate to Forks from there."

"Well that's good." said Hermione.

"She also said to apparate to the Master bedroom of the cottage." said Harry.

* * *

Luna arrived in Blackpine Cottage, again the wolves sensed the presence of strong magic and ran to the cottage, Jacob and Paul lead the pack. Once dressed they walked into the cottage and found Luna. "Luna!" said Jacob. He walke dover and hugged her. "What's going on?"

"We're moving Caleb here, today." said Luna. "From today forward, he and Harry will live here in the reservation." Paul and Jacob are happy their imprints are finally coming to stay. "Paul, you have to be ready."

"What do you mean? asked Paul. "Is it Caleb?"

"Yes." said Luna. "I must warn you." Pauls wolf was alert immediately. "He's no longer the handsome man he saw in Harrys memories. He's very changed and not in a good way, physically he's a wreck not even a shadow of what he was given the horrors he's lived at the hands of the Deatheaters and the Volturi,"

"Are you saying I can't handle my imprint?" growled Paul.

"Easy there Paul." said Sam.

"Are you saying my love for him will die when I see him?" asked Paul with a growling undertone. "How superficial do you think our imprinting is?"

Luna was not affected at all by his threatening temper. "All I'm saying is, don't expect hugs and kisses from his arrival. It will take time for Caleb to return to his former self, and if we're lucky, which I hope we are, he will." Paul sighed and nodded, listening on her every word. "It's a long process, with a lot of patience."

"I understand." said Paul. "and I'm sorry for snapping at you."

Billy came in on his wheelchair. "Is there something the pack can to do to help?"

Luna looked around. "Is there any food in the house?"

Paul and Jacob said "Yes."

We stocked up the house for a good month or two." said Jacob.

"Can you cook?" asked Luna.

"Yes." said Jacob. "I'm not bad."

"Maybe you can prepare some dinner for Harry and the rest of us." Luna suggested. "It's a long day and I'm sure they'll be hungry from their journey." Jacob and Billy walked out the door towards the kitchen. "Paul, can you and Sam…" she saw Seth walk in and gave him a cocky smile, which he returned. "…and Seth carry the coffin down the cavern below the house. It must be there, ready to use immediately."

"Sure." said Paul. He still didn't like the idea of putting his imprint in a coffin, but he would not argue with the experts. He and his fellow wolves lifted the coffin, like it weighed nothing, and left the room.

Luna prepared a light blue robe, with a heating spell to keep it warm, placed it on the bed, wrote a small note and left it on top of it. She met Paul and Sam down in the cavern. Luna opened her bag taking out ingredients.

"What is all that?" asked Sam.

"The ingredients to turn the water of the pool into healing waters." said Luna. She picked up a small vial of silver liquid and poured it into the pool. "Unicorn blood, a most powerful source of good magic… " she then poured a small vial of white powder. "Banshee dust, repels evil spirits." She poured a orange honey liquid. "Phoenix blood, burns away evil." She poured a clear liquid. "dragon tears heals the skin…" she poured a green liquid. "Gorgon venom mends broken bones." She dumped some long dark hair that dissolved into the water immediately "Wolf hair, powered by the sun, gives strength." She poured in white liquid "Ghost sweat petrifies demonic parasites." She then dumped a large jar of silver scales. "Mermaid scales strengthens the magical life force of the water, even more that this is sea water."

Sam and Paul were in awe by all the ingredients she poured into the pool, items of creatures they only thought existed in the imagination and books. "What's next?" asked Paul.

"We wait." said Luna.

* * *

Just then Harry apparated into the room with Caleb Ron and Hermione. Caleb went limp and they put him on the bed. Harry read the note.

_This robe has a warming spell on it._

_Put it on Caleb and bring him down_

_to the cavern under the house immediately._

_Luna_

In five minutes, Jacob and Billy saw Hermione and Ron walk into the kitchen. "Hey guys." said Jacob. "Where's Harry?" Moments later he saw Harry walk by, carrying Caleb in his arms, without looking at him. He was slightly hurt, but inderstood time was critical. He turned to his father.

"Go with them." said Billy. "I'll continue working up here." Jacob nodded to his father and followed quietly.

* * *

Reaching the cavern, Pauls wolf was on alert when he saw Harry carrying Calebs body. Caleb was unconscious. "We'll go up to help Billy with dinner mate." said Ron Hermione

"I'll go with you. There's too many people down here." Sam followed. Jacob, Harry, Luna, and Paul remained with Caleb.

"Ok…" said Luna, quickly taking charge. "Remove his robe and his clothes." As she ordered, they removed Caleb's robe, revealing his naked body. They were all very respectful grown ups and focused on the task. Paul's heart broke at the sight of his mate, as if someone had stabbed him in the stomach with a red hot sword, as if his heart was being crushed with sadness and rage. Crying quietly he promised then and there he would devote his life to his mate. He and Harry helped him into the coffin, closed the lid, which magically sealed shut, and gently pulled the coffin into the pool. Luna pointed her wand at Caleb and chanted the bubblehead charm "OXI AGER BUBLE". A translucent goop spread around Calebs neck up around mouth and nose and immediately she waved her wand closing the coffin shut and chanted. "DESCENDIO" Slowly the coffin began to sink down into the pool.

Paul and Harry saw the coffin fill up with water and immediately, when it was full, saw the translucent goo blow up into an air bubble. Paul was in tears. "Is that enough for him to breathe?"

"Yes." said Luna. "He'll breath perfectly."

Harry saw the icicle like stone stalactites over the pool. He took out Paul's dreamcatcher. He took a silver chain from his pocket, he chanted the extending charm over the chain. "EXTENDAMO" He tied the dreamcatcher to the chain and chanted. "WINGARDIUM LEVIIOSA PROTECTO AMORE"

Paul saw the dreamcatcher fly up into the air and how the chain tied securely over the stone stalactite closest over the center of the pool. He saw how the crystals in the dreamcatcher began to glow and how the soft light shinned down into the water and down into coffin ten feet below. "What did you do Harry?"

"I linked the dreamcatcher to the magic of the water. Now, even though he doesn't know it, both you and your wolf spirit will be present in the whole process. Caleb will feel your positive vibes, your warmth, your tenderness and your love which is only energizing the water but also energizing him. He'll get to know your spirit that way."

Paul wiped his tears away. "Thank you."

"Ok… Lets go everyone. Lets let him sleep." said Luna. She led everyone back upstairs where Ron, Hermione, Jacob, Sam, Billy and Seth weer helping with dinner and setting the table.

"So what's next?" asked Sam.

"Well… Now we wait." said Luna. "How long I do not know…But it won't be too long, I hope."

"You and I can strengthen the wards around the cottage and the grounds." said Harry.

"That is wise." said Luna. "We'll do that tomorrow. Now, we eat."

* * *

After dinner Hermione and Ron left for England. Harry created another guest room for Luna on the first floor so she could be closer to Caleb. Paul went up to sleep in his room while Jacob went to his room.

Harry, who had by then taken a shower and changed into his pjs, knocked on Jacob's door and walked in. Jacob looked up at him and smiled. "Thanks for everything Jake."

"It's my pleasure babe." said Jacob. "I'm glad you like the house, dinner and everything." He enveloped Harry in a hug. "I couldn't wait to have you home, with me."

"I've missed this." said Harry.

"What?" asked Jacob. "The rez?"

Harry smiled. "Your hugs."

"Well you will get them all the time now." said Jacob. "I'm never letting you go again." He heard Harry yawning and could feel Harry's knees trembling. "You're exhausted Harry. Come on I'll put you to bed." He carried Harry to the master bedroom and put him into bed.

"Will you stay with me?" asked Harry.

"You don't even have to ask." said Jacob. He climbed under the covers next to Harry and let the wizard wrap his arms around his rock hard torso before falling asleep. "Sleep, I'll watch over you." He loved how his imprints arms clung to his body. With a small smile he kissed Harry's head. "I love you Harry."

***Hey. Thanks to you all for the suppot. Please review more is on the way!***


	18. Vampires & Wolves Unite

Hi guys, thanks for the fabulous reviews PLEASE keep them coming.

**TheBeauty –** Thank you. It's one of my favorite chapters so far. Especially that touching scene with Jake and Harry in bed, it's gentle and beautiful.

**mattcun –** I'm sick with the flu, but I'm trying to get as many chapters together as I possibly can. You can expect two or three more by the end of the weekend. Thanks for the props.

**mizzrazz72 –** Yes Paul will have to learn to be patient and he will have to learn self control because his imprint is head strong independent. He stands in front of his man, not behind it.

***Now that I covered NEW MOON, from now on the following chapters will focus on ECLIPSE. I changed a little of the dialogue and scenes to benefit the story. This is probably going to be a looooong chapter, so buckle down and enjoy. ***

* * *

A week has passed since Italy. Bella is at home getting read to go out. She walks into the living room.

"Ok." said Charlie. "You understand why you're being punished right?"

"I know, I put you through hell." said Bella.

"Yes you did." said Charlie. "But I have other reasons for grounding you. I just want you to get some separation from him."

Bella sat up on the couch. "Dad, there's nothing you can say. Edward is in my life."

"Lets make a deal." Said Charlie. "You're not grounded anymore if you use your newfound freedom to see some of your other friends."

"Ok." said Bella "I'll talk to him." She went up to her room and tried calling him. All she got was his voicemail.

* * *

Forks High School Cafeteria

Edward and Bella waslked over and sat down with Mike, Angela, Jessica and Eric. "Hey." Said Mike. "Just in time. Listen we have pumpkin carving contests, bobbing for apples, pin the tail on the werewolf."

"Cute." Said Jessica.

"What is this for?" asked Bella.

"Where have you been?" asked Jessica. "We're helping prepare the Forks Halloween Ball. Our parents are on the Town COuncil and the school always chips in. It's a big deal here.

"We still don't know where but we're throwing ideas around." said Eric.

"It'll be totally awesome." said Jessica. "I'n thinking we should do it in the Town Plaza in front of City Hall."

"That's a good idea." said Angela. "I'll text my mom so she can ask the council."

Alice walked over and sits down with Jasper. "I've decided to throw a party."

"It's Emmett's birthday." said Jasper.

"A party?" asked Angela. "At your place?"

Jessica was stunned "I've never seen to your house."

"No one's seen their house." said Eric.

"It'll be fun." said Alice.

"Yeah." said Bella. "That's what you said last time."

Rosalie walked by. "You don't have to be ungrateful about it Isabella. We didn't have to do it. I certainly didn't." she snarled and walked off to the library.

"Sorry." said Emmett. "That time of the month." And followed his mate out.

"Hey Angela, you need help with those preparations." said Bella.

While Bella was busy, Alice sat back and looked off, it was clear she was having a vision. Both Jasper and Edward stiffened at what they saw.

* * *

That afternoon Alice got a vision of about Victoria. She ran over to Edward and pulled him aside. "Edward. Victoria's coming, I saw her she's coming back for Bella."

Edward tensed. "When?"

"This weekend." said Alice.

"What do we do about Bella?" asked Edward.

Alice gave him a plane ticket. "It's a round trip weekend ticket to see her mom in Florida. Tell her it's a birthday present from all of us. It'll keep her out of town this weekend and that way we can focus on patrolling the forest without worrying about her safety."

"What about Charlie?" asked Edward.

"He's easy to look after." said Alice. "He won't do anything stupid. We also have to talk about the vision I had at lunch." added Alice. "It's about the Seattle killings we heard on the news last week."

Edward looked in her mind and saw the vision. "Fine. We'll talk at home."

* * *

Two days later, after school, Edward drove Bella to the police station to see her dad. "So what did Alice see in her vision?"

"You caught that." said Edward.

"You looked worried." said Bella. She turned and looked in to see her dad with a distraught married couple. "I wonder what's wrong…?"

"There's someone missing in Seattle for over a year ago." said Edward. "Charlie's doing what he can but…"

"You know something about this?' asked Bella.

"We've been tracking a situation in Seattle for a while; unexplained disappearances, killings. If the situation gets more conspicuous, the Volturi will step in."

"If they go to Seattle, they could come here." Said Bella. "They will see I'm still human. But we'll go to Seattle if we have to."

Charlie came out with the couple who made their way to the car. "Are we ready to go to dinner."

"Yeap." said Bella.

Charlie looked at Edward. "I'm just dropping her off Mr. Swan." He kissed Bella on the forehead and walked off to his car. "Oh Bella my parents wanted to remind you about the airline tickets you got for your birthday."

"What airline ticket?' asked Charlie.

"A round trip ticket to see mom in Flordia." said Bella.

Charlie smiled. "Well that was generous."

"It expires so you will need to use it this weekend." said Edward.

"I can't just drop everything and go." joked Bella, more like argued.

"It might be your last chance to see her before midterms start." said Edward.

"It might not be a bad idea." said Charlie. "You can get some fresh air. Get out of town for a couple of days, get some distance."

That day Bella left for Florida.

* * *

The following night, with Bella out of town the Cullens patrolled their side of the forest. They stood motionless like living statues listening to all the sounds. "Are you sure this is where you saw her?" asked Carlisle.

"She's almost here." said Alice.

Suddenly alice snapped "On your left."

"Go!" said Carlisle.

"Don't break formation." said Rosalie. They chased Victoria through the forest. Jumping from tree to trees at lighting speed.

"We're reaching the border." said Esme.

In distance they saw the clearing, Emmett picked up speed like a bullet. "Emmett!"called Jasper. "You're too close."

They reached the border, the cliffs that separated their side of the forest from the Quileute lands. The cliffs are separated by wide river flowing hard leading out to the ocean.

Victoria ran with the vampires with Emmett hot on her trail. She saw the wolves following her on the other side of the river. She jumped gracefully from one side to the other. "Emmett stop!" said Rosalie. But Emmett missed his stop and jumped after her, unintentionally, to the other side when Paul came out and knocked him into the water. Emmett looked on as the Victoria ran into the forest behind the wolf.

* * *

Monday

Bella had returned to town, Edward picked her up and drove her to school. After school in the parking lot. Harry and Jacob were getting ready to head back to the reservation. Harry wore a blue sweater and black jeans while Jacob wore a black t shirt with blue jeans. They saw Edward and Bella heading to the parking lot, they were arguing. Jacob heard them.

"Do you ever not stop thinking about?" asked Edward.

"It's what I want." said Bella. "I want to be one of you, I want to be with you forever. What is so difficult to understand."

Harry and Jacob noticed the bickering inside the car. "What's going on?" asked Harry.

"They're fighting again about Bella's insistence on becoming a vampire." said Jacob.

"Persistent isn't she." said Harry. "Doesn't she know the consequences?"

"You do?" asked Jacob.

"I took a course on vampirism in Defense Against the Dark Arts." said Harry. "I know some may not survive the bite." They saw Edward and Bella get out of the car and walk towards them. Harry turned to Jacob. "I'm so glad we're not like that." He smiled.

Jacob kissed his nose. "Ditto babe."

As they got closer, Harry looked at Bella and Edward holding hands,it was odd but it no longer hurt him, he smiled at them respectfully. "I'm going inside. I have to talk to Professor Green before class."

"I'll be here to pick you up babe." said Jacob. Harry kissed him hard on the lips. Jacobs knees trembled and his wolf was clawing to get out. Edward growled in his throat. How he wanted those l those kisses, how he longed for Harry's soft lips on his again. Jacob gasped. "What was that for?"

"No reason." said Harry. He leaned in to his ear. "Just my way of saying you look delicious in those tight pants." With a wink he walked away towards the building. Jacob got control of his hormones and turned around to deal with Edward and Bella.

"Hey" said Bella.

Jacob didn't even smile. "Charlie said you left town."

"I went to see my mom why?' asked Bella.

Edward smiled. "He's checking to see if you're still human."

Jacob turned to Edward and put on his serious voice. "Look I'm here to warn you. If your kind come on our land again…"

"What?" asked Bella.

Then it clicked for Jacob, he looked at Edward. "You didn't tell her?"

"Just leave it alone Jacob." said Edward.

"Tell me what?" asked Bella.

"Emmett and Paul had a misunderstanding." said Edward. "It's nothing to worry about."

Jacob scoffed. "Listen to you…Did you lie to get her out of town too?"

"You should leave…" said Edward. "Now…"

Jacob was unaffected. "She has the right to know. She's the one the red head wants."

"Victoria?!" asked Bella. "Alice's vision…"

"I was trying to protect you." said Edward.

"By lying to me…" said Bella. "Ok we're gonna talk about this later, but…" she turned to Jacob. "You…Why haven't you called me back? Are things so bad in your relationship you can't even getout of the house?"

"I have nothing to say to you." said Jacob. "And as for my relationship. It's the best in the world. Unlike yours, I have no secrets from Harry and he has no secrets from me." With that he puts on his sunglasses and walked off to his motorcycle.

* * *

The next day Bella arrived at her house and was surprised to see Edward. "Hey…" she noticed him skulking around her room. "What are you…? What's wrong?"

Edward turned to her. "Someone's been in here…"

Cullen House. - Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle were in Carlisle's office. Emmett and Jasper walked into the house from patrolling the forest. Harry was there, visiting the Cullens. He sat in the back listening to the conversation next to Rosalie. "Who was it?' asked Carlisle. "Someone we know?"

"This stranger, I didn't recognize his scent." said Edward.

"A nomad passing through?" asked Esme.

"A passerby wouldn't have left Bella's father alive." said Rosalie.

Emmett and Jasper and walked into the office. "The scent disappeared about 5 miles south of Bella's house."

"Someone's orchestrating this." said Carlisle.

"Victoria?" asked Bella.

Alice shook her head. "I would've seen her decide."

"It has to be the Volturi." said Edward.

"I don't think it's the Volturi either." said Alice. "I've been watching Aro's decisions too."

"So we keep looking." said Emmett.

"It could be a rogue Deatheater." said Harry. The vampires turned to him.

"What?" asked Alice.

"Deatheaters are dark witches and wizards." said Harry. "It's been known for dark creatures like vampires to join the Deatheater ranks. Fenrir Greyback, he was a werewolf and after being properly trained, he could master a wand just like a wizard could. There is the possibility that this vampire is a Deatheater."

"Are you certain of this Harry?" asked Rosalie.

"No. I'm not." said Harry. "It's just a possibility, but I'll look into it."

"We'll also take shifts guarding Bella at her house." said Carlisle.

"Another protection detail?" asked Rosalie.

"Rosalie…" said Esme.

"I volunteer to watch Harry's house." said Rosalie.

"I'm the one Victoria wants Rosalie." said Bella. "Not Harry."

"But you're not the one I want to protect." said Rosalie.

Harry took Rosalie's hand. "It's ok Rose." said Harry. "Don't worry about my house. The reservation is protected by wolves, but my cottage and my land is protected by charms and magic. These vampires aren't getting anywhere near me."

"That doesn't stop me from wanting to protect you Harry." said Rosalie. "You're my friend."

"Anyways, to give her some credit, Rosalie's right." said Bella. "You can't protect me, watch my dad and search for the intruder."

"And for Victoria." said Rosalie.

"And keep yourselves fed." said Bella.

"I won't leaving you here defenseless." argued Edward.

"Well I'm not gonna let you starve." said Bella.

"I can put up protective wards around your house Bella." said Harry. "It will definitely repel any dark witch or wizard and it might also repel vampires as well."

"You'd do that?" asked Bella.

"The Cullens are my friends, even though things didn't work out between me and Edward, the love I feel for them hasn't changed. It's still intact and if you mean this much to them, and to Edward. Then I'll try to help."

Rosalie leaned into his ear and muttered. "You're too nice sometimes."

"I'm only doing what I feel to be right." said Rosalie.

"Thank you." said Edward. "Thank you Harry, for helping us."

"Well…Here goes." said Harry, He got up and chanted. "EXPECCTO PATRONUM." A silver white mist flew out of the tip of his wand lighting up the room and taking the shape of a wolf. "So beautiful." said Alice. The wolf bowed at Harrys feet Harry did the same to the wolf. He placed his wand on the wolf's forehead and chanted. "PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI CASA DE BELLA" With that the wolf ran out through the window like a silver spirit. He then repeated the spell with another patronus. "PROTEGO MAXIMA FIATO DURI CASA DE CULLEN." The Cullens saw how the wolf flew out into the air down to the grounds of teh house and stat runnign in lightning speed cicled around the house rising ever so quickly on each spin, transfiguring into a silver liquid shield that encircled the house like a dome, it soon became invisible yet to the vampries they could see faint traces of it's barrier walls around the house.

"What did you do?' asked Emmett. "That was so cool!"

"It's a patronum. A spell that repells evil spirits, mine takes the shape of a wolf…Anyways. I mixed up the patronum with a protection spell. The one I sent to ward Bellas house is Protego Maxima Fiato Duri Casa de Bella. The wolf will form a protective dome, like it did here, an invisible shield that will repel any evil natural, supernatural witch wizard and hopefully even vampire from the house."

"Thank you." said Bella.

"Thank you Harry." said Carlisle.

* * *

The following afternoon, Bella went to Angela's house to plan the Halloween Party. Harry bumped into Edward near the center of town. "Oh." said Harry. "Hi Edward."

"Hi Harry." said Edward.

"What's up?" asked Harry. "Hows the patrolling going?"

"Still looking." said Edward. "Nothing yet."

"Well…No news is good news." said Harry.

"Harry…Would you like to hang out today?" asked Edward. "As friends."

"I don't think that's wise." said Harry.

"Why? Are you afraid?" asked Edward.

"No." said Harry. "I just don't want any trouble with Bella. Things are finally civil now and she's a bit territorial of you."

"Yes. I know." said Edward. "So…What do you say? As friends?"

"Sure." said Harry. "We were friends before…before we…" he sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

They were walking around the forest near the Cullen house. All the other Cullens, except for Jasper and Esme, were hunting. They were walking around the small lake, a mile from the house. Harry decided to break the ice. "So how are things?" asked Harry. "With Bella…"

"It's ok." said Edward.

"Really?" asked Harry.

Edward laughed. "You always could see right through me."

"Yeah." said Harry. "I could read you with just looking into your eyes. It was fun!" Edward laughed. "So how are things?"

Edward sighed. "Good and bad…When things are good, they're good. I mean don't get me wrong I feel very connected to her, but there are several things. Little things, she calls constantly, she shows up at my house without calling, she always asks how I've been doing and who I was with when I'm not with her…It's the difficult part, sometimes I can feel a bit suffocated." He sighed. "With you…it was never like that."

"But when it's good?" asked Harry.

"It's ok." laughed Edward.

As they walk down the waters edge, Edward sees how Harry waves his hand and chants "BELLA BLOOMA" and all the flowers from around the lake perimeter open blossoming into a sea of color. Harry looked at him. "What?"

Edward couldn't stand it, Harry was too magical to resist, he couldn't stand the wizard leaving. "I just wanted do this differently. Smoother, but now I fear I'm out of time."

"Do what?" asked Harry.

"You need to hear the truth Harry." said Edward. "Understand all your options and you need to know, that…that I'm in love with you. I have a connection with you that no one can fill, a supernatural connection that only exists in our world…and I want you to chose me, instead of him. I want us to be what we once were and what together hand in hand to what could become."

Harry sighed. "I thought you understood….Edward, if you'd ask me this before I met Jacob, I would've jumped at the idea. But… Everthing is different now."

"I don't buy it Harry." said Edward.

"What don't you buy?" asked Harry. "That's how I feel."

"You feel something else for me." said Edward. "You just won't admit it. So I'm not giving up. I'm gonna fight for you."

"Your delusional Edward. I don't feel that way for you anymore." said Harry. " Let me clarify something for you, I love you, yes, but as a friend. Just like I love Rosalie and Emmett and all your family.

"I can give you more than him Harry." said Edward. "I can give you an eternity of passion and love." said Edward. "Harry I…" he couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned in and pressed his lips on Harrys, Harry responded just for a mere second. Edwards still beating heart seemed to race in his chest as he tased Harrys lips, the lips he longed for, they were better than ever.

Harry's eyes opened wide, suddenly remembering what they once were but then his betrayal and rejection hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. He pushed Edward off and punched him in the face. The vampire didn't even flinch but both heard the cracking of bones. "Oh fuck!" screamed Harry as he held his broken hand. "Bugger!"

* * *

That night Harry and Edward drove back to the Cullens house. Bella texted saying she was going to the movies with Angela and then to the Halloween store to check out the merchandise. As they drove up Jacob raced out of the house. He jumped off and raced over in a rage and grabbed Edward by the throat. "If you ever touch my mate against again..!" His eyes glowed yellow in the darkness.

"Jacob, please." said Harry. "Don't do this here."

"He's not sure what he wants." growled Edward.

"Let me give you a clue." growled Jacob. "Wait for him to say the words."

"Fine!" growled Edward. "And he will!"

"Stop this right this minute." yelled Harry.

The rest of the Cullens came out of the house with Luna and Paul. Jasper was suffocated with the rage from and jealousy from both men, Alice was tending to him with Esme. Emmett rushed down. "Hey, hey, hey! Easy guys. Easy." He separated them. "Lets take it down a notch. All right?"

"What's going on?" asked Rosalie.

"I kissed Harry." said Edward. "Then he broke his hand…punching my face."

"Oh dear." said Esme. "Come lets go in…Carlisle…"

"Yes." said Carlisle. "Come with me, I'll patch you up." He escorted Harry and the rest inside, leaving Jacob and Edward outside. Rosalie looked from the shadows.

"If you ever touch Harry like that again, I will kill you." said Jacob.

Edward bowed his head for a moment. "Understood." He sighed. "I'm sorry."

Jacob flashed his eyes yellow once more before walking back into the house. Rosalie walked over to Edward. "Really?!" she scolded. Edward sighed and walked after her into the house.

* * *

"It's just a sprain." said Carlisle. He was gauzing Harry's hand. "It'll heal quickly. Especially with your magic."

Emmett sat down on the table next to Harry. "Trying to walk and chew gum at the same time Harry?" he grinned.

"It's not the first time I've punched a vampire in the face." said Harry.

"Badass!" Emmett complemented. He and Emmett see Rosalie look at Harry with an angry face and storm up to the second floor balcony. Emmett was going to go but Harry stopped him. "I'll go."

* * *

Cullen House – Second floor balcony. Harry walked out, the blond vampire had her back to him. "Rosalie…Are you ok?" he asked. "Are you mad at me?"

Rosalie smiled. "I'm not mad at you Harry…I envy you."

"What?" asked Harry. "That's ridiculous."

"No it's not." said Rosalie. "You live in _our_ world, the supernatural world and you have choices. … You can do anything you want…When you arrived here, you were a mystery, I must confess I didn't think I'd ever warm up to you. But then after what happened with Bella, I felt close to you and then when we found out what you were. It was so relieving and refreshing to know that we could just be ourselves with you. Because we belonged to the same world…After Edward broke your heart, I felt I wanted to kill him. I had come to love you, as a brother of course." She grinned. "Then you got together with the wolf, he imprinted and you responded and I knew you were lost to us…And…Just seeing how good you are to everyone around you. You casted a spell out of the kindness of your heart to protect Bella, you protect us…You didn't have to do this for us…But you did. Even after the way my brother treated you…I envy you because you have choices, you have otherworldly choices, go can go off to have a magical life with supernatural adventures that I confess I would've love to have shared with you at your side as your sister in law. You have magic you can fly you can travel the world and travel to other magical realms that we'll never see."

"May I ask you a question?' asked Harry.

"Sure." said Rosalie. "Anything."

"How was your life before you were turned?" asked Harry.

"It was perfect." said Rosalie. "I had dreams, to be married, with a nice house, with a husband to kiss me when he came home, a family of my own. I was going to marry, long ago, Royce King was his name, he was the mose eligible bachelor in town. One night I was coming home from a dinner at a friends house. He was drunk with some friends… They raped me leaving to die on the street, Carlisle found me, he smelled all the blood. He turned me."

"I'm so sorry." said Harry.

"I got my revenge on them. Saved Royce for last, killed him in my wedding dress." smiled Rosalie. "I was a bit theatrical back then…Everything got better when I met Emmett. But we'll always be this… Frozen, frozen in time, always be moving from one town to the next, never settling down or putting down roots anywhere. Spending eternity in highschool…That's what I envy…the possibilities…Children…Emmett grey haired by my side on the front porch… Surrounded by our grandchildren and their laughter."

Harry took a moment. "Rose…" she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry things didn't turn out for me and Edward. I don't know what the future holds for me or for us. But I do love you all, even though Edward and I aren't together you'll always be friends to me. One of the most dear I've ever had. I don't even know if I'll be staying here in America forever…Thank you for sharing your story. I know how much you desire a family, and… " He took her ice cold hands. "maybe…there is a way for you to have what you want."

Rosalie's eyes lit up. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure if it works, but there's a potion, a powerful potion. Called the Unfertility Potion, rumored to have been used by vampires and other undead creatures of the night to conceive children. Some say even dark elves use it to continue their lineage and their race." Rosalie's eyes were on him like a hawk. "It can be used only once to conceive one child."

Rosalie smiled, if she could she'd be crying. "You think it could work on me?...That I could have a baby with Emmett?!"

"I think so…I'd have to run some tests to see if your blood is compatible with the potion. But if it is, yes. You can have the child you've always wanted and once your child matures, she'll have your blood in her veins which means once she matures into an adult vampire she too will have the chance to drink the potion and have her kid and give you the grandchild you always wanted."

"You…" Rosalie was stunned, speechless. "You'd do this for me?"

"Yes." said Harry. "It's a complicated potion, I remember it was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts library…The ingredients alone are very difficult to find. But I'll do everything in my power to make it for you…I want you and Emmett to be happy."

"Oh Harry!" Rosalie hugged him. "Thank you so much!' she cried.

"I love you Rosalie." Harry hugged her back. "You're not alone."

* * *

Jacob walked out to the balcony. He cleared his throat. "Harry…We better get going…"

Harry nodded. "Start up the bike, I'll be down in a minute." Jacob nodded and walked out. Harry turned to Rosalie. "I gotta go."

"Oh Harry, please come to Emmett's birthday party." said Rosalie. "I insist, and since we're working together, bring your wolf friends."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"Really." said Rosalie.

"I'd love to come." Harry hugged her back.

"I love you Harry." said Rosalie.

Harry smiled. "I love you too Rose." With that they parted and Harry made his way inside and down the stairs to the bike. Soon he and Jacob drove down the driveway and into the darkness of the night.

Rosalie walked back inside. Everyone was as if nothing had happened, she figured Harry must've put a silencing spell around them to give them privacy from eavesdropping vampire ears. She saw Edward leaning by the staircase, she walked over. "How could chose her over him?" Edward had no more words to say.

* * *

Emmetts Birthday Party. Everyone is there. Even Harry and the wolves who were invited by Rosalie. All the wolves were surprised by the invitation even more that it came from Rosalie.

Edward bumps into Harry. "Harry… What are you doing here?"

"Rosalie invited me." said Harry. "And the wolves too."

"Look Harry." said Edward "I'm sorry, about the kiss and your hand…I was an asshole. I'm sorry."

"It's ok." said Harry. "You're forgiven."

Harry noticed Alice and Luna got a vision, he could tell from their faces. He walked over to them. Bella noticed too and walked over to Alice. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Luna?" asked Harry

"Alice, what did you see?" asked Bella.

"The decision's been made." said Alice.

Jacob walked over. "What's going on?" Paul joined them as well.

"You're not going to Seattle." said Bella.

Alice shook her head. "No…They're coming here."

* * *

As the Party continued outside. Thy all got together in Carlisle study. Alice began to fill them in. "They'll be here in four days." said Alice.

" Who is behind it?" asked Carlisle

"I didn't recognize him." Said Alice.

"I do, his name is Riley Biers, the missing man your dad is looking for Bella." said Edward. "He didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action." Said Alice.

"They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." said Carlisle. "Whatever they do want, the army is coming." Said Jasper. "and there aren't enough of us to protect the town."

"Wait a minute. What damn army?" asked Jacob.

"Newborns. Our kind." said Carlisle.

"What are they after?" asked Paul.

Luna got another vision look. Harry noticed. "Luna?" asked Harry.

"Victoria created Riley and she sent him to get the army together. They're coming for Bella, I saw them passing around Bella's red blouse and they were also passing around Harry and Caleb's Gryffindor scarves." said Luna. "You must've left them there when you two were in Volterra…The Volturi must know you're here."

"They're after Harry and Caleb too?" asked Jacob, alarmed. "What the hell does this mean?"

"It means an ugly fight." said Harry. "With lives lost. Carlisle said vampires so good, those are easier to handle than Deatheaters." said Harry.

"Victoria wants Bella dead." said Alice. "The Volturi ordered them to bring Harry and Caleb back to Volterra so they could turn them and force them to join their coven."

Jacob looked at Sam, Paul and Seth. They nodded. "Alright. We're in."

"Jacob do you think Sam will agree to an understanding?" asked Carlisle

"As long as we get to kill _some_ vampires." said Jacob. "I don't see why not."

Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Jasper…"

"They'll give us the numbers." said Jasper.

"So are we." said Harry. He stood next to Luna.

"No Harry." said Jacob. "You're going to be safe at your house."

"I led, fought and won a war before Jacob." Said Harry. "You've seen it yourself. This is nothing compared to that. Plus I wasn't asking your permission."

"But Harry…" started Jacob.

"These newborns probably don't even know magic exists. It'll be the element of surprise." said Harry.

"That goes double with the wolves." said Jasper. "That with Harrys magic, it'll give us an edge alright."

"We'll all need to train." Said Carlisle.

Bella stepped in. "No. You'll get hurt." But everyone was oblivious to her comments.

"Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper and Harry have." Said Luna. "I saw we all train together. Together united.

"Please. There must be another way." said Bella. "A way to not risk your lives for me."

Harry turned to her, he had had it with her. "Listen muggle girl, this is no longer about you or me, it's not just about saving my brothers life who is finally on his way to recovery. This is about all of us. It's not just about saving your town, it's not about protecting the absolute secrecy of our world…" he motioned to himself, Luna, the wolves and the vampires. "Not just the Wizarding World but the entire supernatural world. If word got out. Chaos between the worlds would rise and the dark ages would return. The age of witch, vampire and werewolf hunts would begin again." Bella was speechless.

"We have to fight." said Rosalie. She tood tall next to Harry.

"And we will." said Emmett, standing tall next to his wife.

"Good." said Carlisle. "We'll start training the tomorrow afternoon in the deep in forest in celaring in between our two lands. It's a good neutral and well hidden place to practice" said Carlisle.

* * *

Then, Luna snapped and ran to the balcony, everyone follows. "Luna what happened?" asked Seth. Luna pointed out into the night sky. They all look on as a large thunderstorm boomed with lighting crashing through the clouds lighting up the night sky with lighting and gusts of wind. Thunder boomed shaking the house. Luna turned to Harry.

"It's not me." said Harry. "I can't make a storm like that."

Suddenly they all heard a celestial song of in the wind, an angelic song from the heavens that vibrated serenely through the room, through the house and through the forest outside. Everyone, vampires and werewolves included, were captivated by it's beauty.

"What's wrong?" asked Seth. Luna said nothing.

Harry turned to Luna. "Luna?"

"We have to get to Blackpine Cottage immediately." said Luna. "Caleb was awake."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone includinghte vampires. Harry had added their supernatural signatures to the protection spell around the property. Harry stormed into the cottage, followed Paul, Jacob and Luna and the rest. They raced down to the underwater cavern, they looked into the pool and saw the open coffin, it was empty.

Paul looked around, he was distraught. "Where is he?"

Luna smiled, she pointed to the under water tunnel that leads to the sea outside. "He went swimming."

***I was right, this was a looooooong chapter. lol But I'm glad! It was such fun, more is on the way. Please leave reviews! ***


	19. The Siren

Thank you all for your reviews. Let me answer some quickly here before I start!  
**mizzrazz72 –** Yes it's all Bella's fault… lol …I'm not a fan of Bella either.

**Silvermane1 –** That will come up later on.

**Darkestmagic –** Thank you. This is the first time I've worked with Sirens, it's the first time I've turned my character Caleb into a Siren. I've made him a Dracon (wizard/dragon) in two other of HP stories: my Sortilege series (I, II so far) and Love in Winter which is a Drarry love story.

**TheBlackRose55 –** I'm so glad. Thanks for the props.

**Godiva9 –** Thank you. This is a short chapter but I love it. I'm working on Chapter 20 now, it'll be up soon.

**Canna –** This is one of my most fun stories. My on going Sortilege series is a Harry/Edward love story. + I hadn't seen many Harry/Jacob stories and decided to check out what would happen if Harry went Jacob so here is Elysium. It's a nice contrast and a nice change. I feel bad for the Bella/Edward bashing here, I'm not a fan of Bella never have been much, but they had it coming and it's not over for them yet…lol…Karma's a bitch.

Enjoy!

* * *

Training day Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice Edward and Bella met in a private clearing hidden within a small circle of mountains shielded by heavy forest. Harry, Luna and the wolves came out of the forest, they were huge, ten feet long, some were growling. "They don't trust us enough to be in the human forms." said Edward.

"They came." said Carlisle. "That's what matters." He started to walk over to the wolves. "Will you translate?" Edward nodded, Alice stood by Bella.

Bella looked at Bella. "Hey Jake…" she said.

Jacob walked over and stood by Harry, nudging his imprint on the shoulder. Harry kissed him on the snout and turned his attention to Carlisle.

"Welcome." greeted Carlisle. "Jasper has experience with newborns, he'll teach us how to defeat them."

"They're a great deal stronger since their vampire gene hasn't settled in their bodies yet." said Carlisle. "Our kind is never more physically powerful than in the first seven months of this life…" He turned and signaled to Jasper.

Jasper nodded. "Carlisle is right." He said walking over. "A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army, but no human army can stand against them…Em…" Japer was interrupted when they heard thunder booming the sky on their left, the sky was cloudy and a storm seemed to be forming. Jacob stood by Harry protectively.

They heard a serenely soft yet strong voice. "Is this a private party?" all heads turned to their right to see an otherworldly handsome man walk out from the shadows of the trees. Paul gasped.

"Caleb!" Harry got out from behind Jacob and ran to him. He gripped his brother in a tight hug.

"Hi Harry." Caleb laughed. "I leave you alone for five minutes and I find you about to fight an army of vampires…"

"Sorry." said Harry with a giggle. "Old habits die hard I guess…"

Paul was speechless, it was Caleb, his Caleb. His wolf mouth watered at the sight of him. Caleb was tall, slenderly muscular and statuesque. He had straight, smooth, 30 inch long, raven black hair, thick and voluptuous. He had long nails, an inch or so, that looked like glass and his new skin was light cream with an iridescent shimmer. Then there was his eyes, they were wonderfully beautiful, pure violet eyes like passionate pools of amethysts. He wore a black, deep plunging V neck sweater that accentuated his strong chest and black pants black leather shoes beneath a high collar, dark midnight blue, leather coat with a long train behind it and he wore a 33 carat, emerald cut, blue diamond ring on the ring finger of his right hand that caught and released the light. Paul also noticed he wore the dreamcatcher he made for him on the long silver chain around his neck. His wolf and his hormones were racing out of control and he did everything he could to keep them in control.

Harry turns to the gawking crowd. "Everyone this is my brother Caleb."

"How do you do." said Caleb. He flashed them a smile that caught everyone's breath, even the straight men were having trouble hanging on to their hetero sexuality. "I already know who you all are." He smiled. "So we won't waste time on introductions."

"You do?" asked Carlisle. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself.

"Yes." said Caleb. "It's Legilimency, I read all your minds as I walked over here from the cottage. I got up to date with the situation from the whispering wind." He looked at the grey wolf, Paul, who gulped at the thought of his imprint reading his mind before they even met. Caleb winked at him and the wolf felt calmer, maybe he knew his intentions were honorable and authentic. "Sorry to interrupt…Please, Jasper." Jasper breathed in at the gentle sound of his name in the wizards mouth. "Go on…"

"Emmett…" said Jasper. He and his bodybuilder looking brother walked to the center of the clearing. They faced each other. "Don't hold back."

"Not in my nature." grinned Emmett. He took off at high vampire speed, he clashed with Jasper who gripped tight as he was piushed back, his feet were planted on the ground. With a swift move from he flung Jasper back landing on the ground, in a moment the blond was back racing at high speed towards him. He threw a punch which Jasper ducked, he was gripped tight and flung into the ground.

"Never lose focus." said Jasper. The next set were Carlisle and Edward. Edward was quick and knocked Carlisle to the floor. "One more thing…" Edward turned to Jasper when Carlisle knocked him to the ground. Jasper grinned. "Never turn your back on your enemy."

Harry turned to Caleb. "You wanna try?"

Caleb grinned. "Why not. I've got some anger to channel…" he joked.

"Rosalie?" asked Harry. "Would you?"

"Happily." Said Rosalie. Caleb offered his arm and she took it. "Good manners, how rare it is these days."They walked out to the clearing and took their positions.

Paul watched growling, his wolf senses were crazy with the presence of his imprint. Harry walked over to him. "Don't interfere. He knows what he's doing." Paul growled in acknowledgement but remained alert.

"After you my lady." said Caleb. Rosalie started throwing punches which Caleb ducked easily, he blasted her back almost hitting the car but she was back on her feet before she hit the ground. She caught Caleb by the throat but he spinned around in the air like a tornado, grabbed her by the throat and planted her on the ground. He threw punches which she also ducked until he missed one and ended up being knocked to the floor.

Rosalie looked down at him. "Not bad."

Caleb spun around her like a tornado and blasted her, like a bowling ball, across the field knocking Bella and Alice to the floor. "Not bad yourself." He flew over to her and took her hand to help her up, she accepted with a grin. "You're good Rosalie."

"Please, call me Rose." said Rosalie.

Bella was furious. Rosalie had NEVER warmed up to her like that ever. Now she was letting some handsome stranger call her 'Rose'. Emmett walked over to Harry. "So Harry…Are all the men in your family as good looking as you two? I might switch sides…" Jacob growled, but he was ignored. Rosalie looked at him and giggled, even she had to admit that Harry was handsome and Caleb was gorgeous.

"Well, it's just him and me." said Harry. "Though my dad was very handsome…when he was alive." Emmett patted him on the back.

Then Caleb took control. "Alright. You've all seen how vampire attack, yet I couldn't help notice the wolves standing by the sidelines. I will let it pass because today was observation day, you watch you learned. Now, tomorrow I'd like you all to come to Blackpine Cottage so we can train together. I'd like to see your eyes were focused on todays demonstration. Also tomorrow I will be giving pointers on newborn vampires…Call it Vampires 101."

"We're going to vampire school?" joked Edward.

Caleb turned to him and without even a wince Edward was blasted like a canon into a tree, slicing it half. It took him a moment to catch his breath given it was so unexpected and given the strength of the magical blast. "Yes." The wolves tried to maintain control while Emmett and Jasper giggles. "I will be giving a small class on the anatomy and physical biology of newborn vampires. Something I learned well in our advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

"What time?" asked Carlisle.

"Two o clock." said Caleb. "I suggest you arrive on time because I will not repeat myself more than once."

Rosalie walked over to Harry. "I like him." she grinned.

"We'll be there." said Carlisle.

"Good." said Caleb. "You're all dismissed. Harry…" Harry turned to him. "I'm starving can we go home?"

Harry laughed. "Sure…The car is over there."

"What car?" asked Caleb.

Harry looked at to where his car was parked, it was gone. "What did you do to my car?!" he yelled. By now the wolves had changed back and walked out from the trees all dressed. Caleb grinned and handed him a small toy car, it fit in the palm of his hand. "How will we get…?"

"Really Harry?" asked Caleb. "I'm shocked…" He snapped his fingers and in about three minutes Harry saw two brooms fly into the clearing. Both wizards caught one in each hand. Bella and the Cullens noticed the commotion and walked over.

Jacob looked at them. "Harry, is that?"

"Yes Jake, my Firebolt!" said Harry, he looked at Caleb's broom and his eyes almost bugged out of his socket. "Caleb, is at a…?!"

"Yes Harry it is…It's a Dragonfly." said Caleb. "One of my most cherished possessions."

"Yeah…" said Bella. "Those things fly?...Really?"

"You must be Bella." said Caleb. He looked at her, then at Edward. "Mhmm…? Ok?" He turned to Harry. "How about we fly home?"

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He mounted his broom and hovered in mid air. He turned to Jacob. "You wanna come babe?" Edward gasped at the sound Harry calling Jacob 'babe'. How he wanted to rip Jacob's neck apart and fly away with Harry.

"Really?" asked Jacob.

Harry offered his hand. "Do you trust me?" asked Harry.

Jacob took his hand. "With my life." and mounted the broom.

Caleb turned to Paul. "How about you Paul?" He grinned. He liked Paul a lot. What wasn't to like. Paul Lahote had short black hair, high cheekbones a strong jawline and a fine roman nose. He was tall with a fine, slender, muscular physique, like a pumped up swimmer, with good arms. He loved the Quileute wolf tattoo on his right shoulder, the impressive six pack abs, and most of all the deliciously buff toned pecs.

Paul blushed red, especially that he noticed his imprint checking him out. He noticed Caleb took particular interest in his pecs, which he loved for that was his weak spot. He smiled from ear to ear. "Duh!" He rushed over took his imprints hand, which fit perfectly in his own and mounted the broom. "Hold on to me."

Paul wrapped his arms around Caleb, and whispered. "Forever."

Caleb noticed Paul's hardon. "What's that?"

Paul stiffened. "Nothing…I'm fine"

Caleb turned to him. "That's feels more than fine to me." He said with a wink. "Soon...I promise." Paul growled in agreement as he gripped on to his imprint tighter, Caleb radiated power and he loved it. Having such a powerful imprint was a huuuuge turn on.

They waited for a few minutes until the wolves got settled. Jacob wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Harrys waist. Harry signaled to Caleb. Caleb smiled and said. "I hope you two have a strong stomach."

"Last one to the cottage is a rotten wizard!" said Harry.

In a moments both brooms blasted up into the air at high speed, disappearing into the clouds. The wolves howled and ran into the forest leaving the Bella and the Cullens gawking at the sight.

By nightfall Edward dropped Bella off at her house and began the long car drive home. He smacked the wheel, growling at himself. "It should be me on that broom with him!" growled Edward. "Not him! Why him?!" Jealousy was pumping in his veins at the life Jacob was starting with Harry. A life full of adventures, flying brooms and who knows what else could be in their future; a world of mystery magic and sorcery where adventure was an everyday possibility. While he had to stay traveling with Bella and his family, moving from place to place, repeating school for all eternity.

***Thanks for all your support. I invite you to read my fanfiction other stories and my new story LOVE IN WINTER, a Harry/Draco love story, which I'm looooving sooo much. I'm so glad you like Elysium, I adore you all, please leave reviews. Lots of luuuuv! ***


	20. Night of Love

Thank you all my dears for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Just from the top of my head:

**mattcun –** I'm working on it. Expect another chapter tomorrow.

**Venus914 –** I love it too. He didn't really THINK when he let Harry go, he acted on "animal" instinct and not with his head or heart. But once you make a choice and jilt someone like that…it's hard if not impossible to go back and fix it like used to be.

**LaurenSaint –** I'm happy for them too. Caleb's suffered so much and Pauls been so lonely, it's nice they were destined for each other. Edward won't be able to mess with Harry since his imprint bond will make him stronger and who knows what can happen.

**Godiva9 –** Thank you for the props my dear. I loved that moment too, it really wasn't the best time for Edward's sarcasm + she shouldn't have done that not really knowing how powerful Caleb was. He got his breath knocked out litereally, That'll teach him. lol

**mizzrazz72 –** Yes. Edward was told he would make a mistake. Now he's paying the price. He's suffering, he's getting a vision in his head of his future and the best part is…he's soo close to the truth.

**Thisguysdoesnthaveaclue –** Thank you. I'm glad you like ti.

**darkestmagic –** A fight is coming and Caleb will help BIIIG time. I can tell you Harry's inheritance is on the way, I'm working on that and I have some ideas.

*****WARNING – This is a long, the longest chapter of the story so far... It is VERY racy but beautiful M rated chapter, so buckle your seat belts.*****

* * *

Early dinner at the Cottage. They arrived back at the house around 5:30pm just in time smell dinner cooking away. The foursome walked into the kitchen. "Hey." said Harry. "What smells so good?"

Luna smiled. "Lasagna." The four boys mouths watered. With a wave of her wand she opened the double ovens near the stove to see two large lasagnas bubbling away. "I didn't know which one you wanted so I made a meat lasagna and a vegetable lasagna."

"Thank you Luna!" said Caleb. "I can't remember the last time I even ate." Paul walked over put his arms around his waist.

"I'll check you after dinner Caleb." Said Luna. "I want to make sure your transformation is going well."

"Thank you Luna." said Caleb.

"Come on." said Jacob. "Lets set the table."

"Don't set a place for me." said Luna.

"Luna." said Harry ."Aren't you going to eat with us?"

"No." said Luna. "I have a date."

"Seth?' asked Paul with a wink.

"Yes." said Luna. "He wants Chinese." She hugged them all and walked off to her room.

"Oh!" said Caleb. "I want that too!"

"Maybe another night I'll surprise you with that brother." said Harry.

"You can cook?" said Jacob. His eyes lit up.

"Oh yes." said Harry. "Both of us can." signaling to Caleb who nodded.

Caleb brought in the wine glasses, the forks, knives and spoons. Paul, Jacob and Harry had already set up the table and the plates. Jacob brought in the veggie lasagna with the salad and Paul the meat lasagna and the garlic bread. Harry brought in two bottles of red and white wine. He pointed his wand at the white wine. "CONGELLA". Paul and Jacob saw a cool frost form around the white wine bottles. "Neverending cooling spell."

The wolves grinned as Caleb and Jacob served dinner and they dug in.

"This is great!" said Paul.

"Luna has always been a great cook." said Harry.

Caleb was savoring the taste. "Tell me about it." He turned to Paul. "So Paul tell us about yourself."

"Us?' asked Paul.

"Well I think it's clear you and Jacob know all about us thanks to Harrys pensieve. Also yes Harry has known you more than I, you have become best friends but given the recent events you two haven't spoken much to him of your familys and your lives…Neither have you Jacob."

"How do you know this" asked Jacob.

"The birds told me…literally." said Caleb.

"Ok…Well I was born in Tacoma here in Washington. I lived with my parents until I was eight when they divorced. My dad, Victor Lahote, brought me here to La Push and the Reservation, I enrolled in school and have pretty good grades but few friendsprobably due that I had a hot temper…

"That hasn't changed…" added Jacob.

Paul stuck his tongue out and continued his story. "…and short fuse which was why I didn't make many friends so I put all that time on my studies and the gym. When I was about sixteen I got the moon fever."

"The moon fever? "asked Caleb. "What's that?"

"Yeah. It's the moment when the wolf is born, when the change begins." Paul explained. "The change led me to have a new group of friends."

"The Pack." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Paul. "As a beta, Sam as my alpha took me under his wing and I became inseparable. I looked up to him more than my father." He noticed Caleb breath in and his wolf urged him to reassure his imprint. He took Caleb's hand. "I swear nothing happened between us. I…"

"Believe me Paul, I am not at all threatened." said Caleb taking a sip of wine.

Paul took a gulp of wine before continuing. "The transformation had it's pros and it's cons as most things do."

"Such as?" asked Harry.

"The pros, well…I was a werewolf, I got more pumped…" he said flexing his biceps and pecs making Caleb's heart beat faster for a second. "I was quick and easy to retain information, my senses got better."

"And the cons?" asked Harry.

"Since I was temperamental, already before the fever, that trait was intensified and I've had great difficulty controlling my temper, much more than the rest making me phase by accident which forced Sam to stay near to keep an eye on me. " said Paul. "I've gotten better at it, but it's still difficult."

"Hmm…" agreed Harry. "I got to see that temper a while back."

"You mean when you punched him?" asked Caleb.

"Yeap. That set off his wolf and he shifted and that was when everything clicked with the wolf thing." said Harry. He turned to Paul. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you."

"You'll find my brother has short temper too." said Caleb.

"So do you." Harry argued.

"True." said Caleb. They all laughed.

"But my temper has gotten better, I have more control over it now." said Paul. He winked at Caleb.

"Paul, I've been meaning to ask." said Jacob. "How did you get control over it?"

"Caleb." Said Paul. "Ever since I saw him in Harry's pensieve, my wolf straightened up and cooled down, like a wave of ocean water. That enabled me to overpower the wolf more so than before. Caleb's been a blessing, a gift and an imprint I will never let go." He blushed realizing what he said, how corny it was.

Caleb kissed Pauls hand. "I'm not letting you go either love, and I'll happily kill anyone who tries to get you away from me."

Paul smiled. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

"Ooookay, that was violently romantic…" said Harry. "What about you Jacob."

"I was born here. To Billy and Sarah Black. I have two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca. Since I was a kid to maybe late adolescence Embry and Quil were my true best friends My mom died, when I was nine, in a car crash which hit my sisters pretty bad. They took over as the mothers of the house, Rebecca married a guy named Solormon Fianu and moved to Hawaii and Rachel moved to Washington State University as soon as she graduated from high school. Ever since then I've been dad's only company especially after he…"

"Forgive my interruption." Said Harry.

"It's ok babe." said Jacob.

"How did your dad end up incapacitated?"

"Diabetes." said Jacob. "But it was never a burden for me, I enjoy my company."

"You're lucky." said Harry. "I envy you."

"Harry, there was nothing you could do." Said Caleb.

Harry nodded. "I know."

"I was a childhood friend of Bella, due to my dads friendship with Charlie. I became her first frined when she moved back to Forks. After she flirted with me, as a way to basically get information from the Cullens, and I introduced her to the legends of the tribe, the werewolves and the cold ones, that set her on the path and she studied night and day to find out more about the cold ones. She connected the dots and figured the Cullens were vampires."

"I would think she had some remorse about yousing you that way." said Caleb.

"No." said Jacob. "But I didn't see it then."

"You loved her?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Jacob. Harry stiffened. "But never like you Harry, ever. I realize now it was an obsessive puppy love."

"That's an interesting choice of words." Joked Caleb, making Paul and harry laugh.

"It was an obsessive puppy love, and when Edward left for Harry, we got closer and with the Cullens back in town mixed up the signs in my head and made me think she was the one for me. I fought hard for her after that but then she dumped me and then Edward dumped Harry. I met Harry we helped each other through our depression and made us closer like I never was with Bella. I fell in love with Harry and one night at the movies the fever kicked in. I guess the wolf in me realized Harry was my imprint and decided to start the shift. I had and have a connection with Harry that goes beyond reason, it's emotional and physical, a bond for life and I've never been so happy."

* * *

After dessert they were cleaning up in the kitchen, Caleb turned to his boyfriend. "Paul, would you like to stay the night?"

Paul turned to him with wide eyes. "Yes!" He dropped the kitchen towel. "Yeees!" He looked at his watch. "Let me go home, I think I promised my dad I'd fix something in the house. I'll pack a bag and come back."

Harry walked in. "Jacob, I'm going into town to get something from the market. I'll be back in a while ok."

"Yeah sure." said Jacob. He leaned in and kissed Harry, his wolf purred with emotion at the wizards warm kiss. "Be safe."

Harry winked. "Always." He tuned to Caleb. "Caleb, can I have my car back please?"

"Oh!" laughed Caleb. "I totally forgot." He signaled to the door. "Come on."

The wolves dropped what they were doing and walked after them, they wouldn't miss them doing magic for anything. Thy stopped in the front driveway, the night was pleasantly cool. They watched as Caleb put the toy car on the floor, took out his wand and chanted. "Engorgio!" The car magically grew in size, turning back to a average everyday car.

"Thank you." said Harry. Caleb walked over and gave him his car keys before walking back into the house.

"Harry can you give me ride home?" asked Paul.

"Sure." said Harry. He though of something that would make Paul happy, that would tell him he had his trust. "You wanna drive?"

Paul turned to him and smiled. "Really?!" Harry threw his car keys which he caught perfectly. "Yes!"

"Hop in!" said Harry. Paul rushed over to the drivers side and drove off with Harry.

Jacob joined Caleb in the kitchen to finish the cleaning. Now alone Jacob decided it was now or never. "Caleb. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Depends…" asked Caleb. "I'll try."

"Could I have the cottage alone for Harry and me tonight?" asked Jacob.

Caleb turned around and grinned. "You're planning to have sex with my brother Jacob."

Jacob blushed. "Yes."

"Well you get ten points for directness." Caleb laughed. "Can you promise me something in return?"

"Anything." said Jacob without a second of thought.

"Wow quick answer." said Caleb. "You must really be horny man…"

"You have no idea." said Jacob.

Caleb noticed the windows open so he decided to decided to test his brothers imprint, he breathed in and the kitchen was filled with a cool ocean breeze, a breeze with a faint heavenly angelic song and sensed Jacob wolf tense up. He leaned in closer. "Wouldn't you like to let go of that deep raw passion now?" asked Caleb caressing Jacobs torso with his hands. "Just to be more…" the music intensified as he leaned in to Jacobs throat and pecked it with his lips as he moved his hand over Jacob's hard cock. "relaxed…?"

Jacob could barely resist it, the music was so addicting, so alluring and erotic. He was now getting another taste of just how powerful Sirens could be, the power of seduction, how they could lure you into temptation clouding your reason, your rationality and your morality. An image of Harry passed through his mind and Jacob growled and moved back, his eyes flashed yellow. "No!" he growled. Caleb nodded approval and the music died down with the wind, he panted as the wizard leaned back on the counter. "I'm saving myself for Harry." said Jacob. "Just Harry." His voice was firm and sure.

"Twenty points." said Caleb. "Ten for restraining yourself against my powers and ten points for putting your imprint and your love first. I'm proud of you Jacob."

"You mean this was a test?" asked Jacob finally calming down, though his cheeks were still flushed.

"Of course." said Caleb. "Harrys my little brother. I had to know that the man who has his heart was a good man, a true man who loves him more that life itself and who is willing to pass any temptation to remain faithful and loyal."

"Thanks." said Jacob. "So we have your blessing?"

"Yes." said Caleb. "Just a word of warning…You hurt him, you die." Jacob gulped. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal." said Jacob. He extended his arm.

"Be happy Jacob." Caleb walked over and hugged him. "and welcome to the family."

Jacob sensed real warmth and sincerity in his word, "Thank you." said Jacob happily returning the hug.

Caleb stepped back and patted the wolf's shoulders. "Alright you can have the house tonight."

"Yes!" said Jacob.

"Again…" Caleb laughed. "I have one request."

"Anything." said Jacob. This time his words were clam and full of trust.

"You better fuck him good." Said Caleb. "cause I don't' want my brother to be with a so so lover."

"Trust me, I will." grinned Jacob.

Caleb laughed. "Good!" Caleb looked at his watch. "Oooh! I have to go to, I have a special surprise to prepare!" He walked to the hallway.

"For Harry?" asked Jacob.

"No, Jake, that's _your_ job." said Caleb. "I have my own hot wolf to impress tonight." He winked and disappeared down the hall.

Jacob smiled, but then realized he had to make this night special for Harry, the most special ever. He finished in the kitchen and started walking around the house looking for ideas.

* * *

Swan House. Bella walked into the kitchen, her dad was going through the papers for the missing boy Riley Biers. "Hey. Did you eat dinner yet?"

"Uh…No." said Charlie. "I haven't."

"This kid Riley Beirs, disappeared over a year ago." sighed Charlie. "and his poor parents have been papering Seattle with these things ever since."

"Do you think they should just give up?' asked Bella.

"Well I wouldn't, if it were you." said Charlie. "Not ever."

Later that night Bella was in bed with Edward, talking. "I have to figure out what to tell people. Why I won't be home for Christmases, why I won't visit, why they'll never see me again."

"After a few decades, everyone you know will be dead." Said Edward. His tone was emotionless. He was so tired of fighting with Bella over the same topic. He loved Bella for her relentlessness. "Problem solved."

"Why are you so against me becoming like you?" asked Bella.

Edward sighed. "I've told you."

"Be honest with me." said Bella. "There's more."

"I know the consequences of the choice you make. I've lived through it, and to let you suffer that, and to let you suffer that. You believe I have a soul, and I don't." said Edward. 'Not after what I've done to you and…not after what I did to Harry.' he thought. "But to risk yours, just for the sake of never having to lose you, that's the most selfish thing I'll ever do."

"I thought you'd be afraid that I'd be too different." Bella said. "Like I wouldn't be warm and I wouldn't smell the same."

Edward caressed her face. "You'll always be my Bella." He leaned in and they kissed, it was soft and loving. With that she curled into him and drifted off to sleep. Edward looked out he window and sighed in desperation and muttered. "Harry…"

* * *

Paul walked back to the cottage, more like ran. Closing the front door he found a note on the foyer table. ~ **Bring your things to my bedroom** ~

He knew Calebs room was the other master bedroom, on the other side of the cottage, he rushed upstairs with a smiled but it didn't last when he found the room empty. He went to check the bathroom, empty. Walking back into the bedroom and found another note on the bed.

~ **I'll be waiting for you at La Push beach. Come alone…~**

With a gulp he drops his things by the bed, smiled and ran out the door.

* * *

A while later, Jacob, who had raced out to get some things for their special night, was ready. He smelled Harry getting out of the car and went down to greet him. "Hey babe." He hugged Harry tightly.

"Hi." giggled Harry. "Oh that feels nice."

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Your warmth." said Harry. "It makes me feel safe."

"Where is everyone?" asked Harry. "The house is so quiet?"

"Caleb and Paul are out for the night." Said Jacob. Harry looked at him. "I asked Caleb if we could have the cottage to ourselves tonight."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"I want to be with you Harry." said Jacob. "I need you in my arms."

Harry felt his heart racing. "Me too Jake." He gave him a quick peck. "Let me drop this in the kitchen."

"Ok." said Jacob. "Meet you in your bedroom."

Harry smiled as Jacob ran upstairs, he looked so adorable, before walking to the kitchen. A few minutes later Jacob met him outside in the hall. "What's wrong Jake?"

"Close your eyes." said Jacob. Harry looked at him twice. "Please?"

"Alright…" said Harry.

Jacob opened the door and led him in. "Open your eyes." Harry was speechless, the room was warm, the carpet by the crackling fireplace was covered by red rose petals. "I hope it's ok. I've never done this before and I wanted to make it special."

Harrys eyes watered. "It's beautiful Jake."

Jacob led him to the rose petal covered rug. "So what did you bring from the market?"

"Oh…"said Harry. "Hold on…" Harry went to the bathroom and in moments he was back when Jacob turned his mouth watered, Harry was there wearing nothing but a red bikini briefs, he fell in love with Harry's smooth, pale cream skin body, looking on he saw Harry's six pack, his strong pecs and every muscle on his arms, legs. His mouth watered as he saw Harys plump bubble butt and his nice package. "Surprise." He said with a slight blush.

Jacob did everything he could not to jump him there and now, his wolf was clawing to get out. "Harry…"

He took a small square from the table next to the door. "Engorgio" the square grew. It was a box of chocolates. He turned to Jacob. "I thought you'd like them."

"Thank you Harry, but I really shouldn't, chocolates get me hyper." said Jacob. "My dad doesn't let me eat them."

"Who's gonna tell him…?" said Harry. "Come on Jake, it's a special night."

"Alright Harry." said Jacob.

"Come on." said Harry. He led Jacob to the white rose petal covered rub. They sat down. "Did…Did you like your surprise?" Jacob couldn't express it in words he just nodded and licked his lips. "Hungry?"

"Yes…" muttered Jacob.

Harry broke a small piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth, leaned over and connected his lips with Jacob's slowly opening his mouth.

Jacob moved forward clashing their tongues, mouth sharing the tasty chocolate. Harry slowly passed the chocolate into his mouth which he loved. "Mmmm…" said Jacob. "That's good."

"You should get more comfortable Jake." said Harry. "Am I the only one going to be half naked here?"

Jacob stood up and stripped down to his underwear, matching red, boxing briefs and sat back down. Harry couldn't resist. "May I?"

"Do what you want." said Jacob. Lips were on his again, the wizard was devouring his mouth and he didn't argue one bit. He felt Harry feeling his body, his touch was like fire, the felt his shaking fingers cares his neck his hsoulders, his pecs his stomach down to his ass then gasped when Harry started rubbing Jacob's cock through the fabric. "Harry…" he gasped. "I'm so hard."

"Me too." said Harry worked his hips humping Jacobs leg. "Can you feel it?"

"Oh yeah…" said Jacob. He lied Harry down beneath him, kissed him before going down kissing every inch of skin from his neck, shoulder, chest, abs. Harry was flushing red with firing green eyes. He took Harrys underwear waist band, looking up Harry nodded. Jacob pulled them off releasing Harrys eight inch cock, his wolf jumped in his skin and he dived in. Harry moaned violently, clutching Jacob's hair in his hads as the wolf bobbed up and down. He listened at Harry beg for more as the wizard saw fireworks and came down his throat. Jacob swallowed every drop of cum. It was his imprints cum and he wasn't wasting a drop.

Harry opened his eyes. "Jacob…" he panted.

Jacob leaned down wrapping an arm around Harry. "I'm right here."

"I want more." said Harry. "I want you to fuck me Jake. Hard."

* * *

Paul ran through the forest in his wolf form barely able to resist getting to the beach. He heard the celestial song in the wind, growing stronger like an angelical spell and he was only too trilled to respond. By the time he reached the beach the music had died down. He shifted back to his human form and walked out of the darkness, happily following instructions, he dressed only in sexy white boxer briefs.

The beach illuminated with the light of full moon, was deserted. He flashed his yellow eyes and looked around with his werewolf vision. He saw a silver shadow shimmering beneath the dark surface of the water when the music started again, he looked on as the shadow moved to a large smooth rock by the seashore, oddly shaped like a extra large couch, and gasped when he saw Caleb jump out and slid onto it. He looked magnificent under the bright moonlight, his skin on his perfectly lean muscle torso, his hard pecs his six pack abs, his hard biceps, it was just like Chris Evans body in Captain America, shimmering all the way down below his waist to a stunning mermaid tail, the scales sparkled in different shades blue and glittering silver. His long hair raven hair draped down his back and his violet eyes were so bright light and clear and they looked like living amethyst orbs. Paul walked over to the beautiful creature.

Caleb smiled. "Hi."

Paul gawked. "H…H…Hi."

"Are you alright?" smiled Caleb.

"Ye…Yes." sighed Paul. "You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." said Caleb, he leaned over and gently kissed Paul on the lips. Paul's heart jumped, his wolf howled with joy and pride at the thought that his imprint found him so hot. His mate smelled like the ocean, fresh and vibrant. "Wanna go for a swim?"

Paul smiled. "Yeah." Caleb gave him a quick peck and dived into the water. Paul followed a moment later.

* * *

Jacob kissed him passionately. "Lie down babe." Harry did so, Jacob ran his hands all over the wizards body, loving the smooth muscle skin feel in his hands before removing his own underwear and releasing his own cock.

Harry gasped at Jacob's thick nine inch cock. "Jake…it's…"

"I'll go slow." Jacob reassured.

"I trust you." said Harry.

Jacob slid his hand down Harry's inner thigh, opening his legs so he could crawl in between them. Harry summoned a bottle of lubricant with his wand and handed it to Jacob. Jacob coated his fingers and trailed them down to Harrys entrance.

Harry nodded and felt Jacob slip his finger inside him, he tensed but soon got used to Jacobs in and out rhythms and soon he was moving along with him.

Jacob watched slowly adding a second fingers until he found the spot, the prostate which made Harry buckle up and gasp.

"Jake!" whimpered Harry. "Oh!" he moaned. "Please…"

Jacob kissed his mate back and moved in, wanting nothing more than to be one with Harry, he took a deep breath and slowly sliding his cock in while devouring Harrys neck with kisses.

"Move Jake!" said Harry.

Jacob obeyed moving slowly at first until they found a rhythm and slowly pick up speed. "Jake… Oh yes!"moaned Harry. His imprints moans was music to the wolfs ears. "Harder Jake, Please!" Jacob picked up speed plowing Harry like he'd wanted to for weeks. He growled when he felt Harry squeeze his ass tight with his hands, pulling him in, deeper in. "You're mine!" said Jacob as he rocked his hips hard against the wizard hitting Harrys prostate every time and Harry thrusted back.

"I'm yours." Stated Harry. Suddenly Harry moaned loudly. "Jaaake!" Jake felt Harry tighten around his cock and he quickly followed. Both came together, Jacob filled Harry up with his cum while Harry coated them both with his.

Jacob collapsed on top of the wizard when he heard Harry whispering. "I love you Jacob." in his ear. He smiled as Harry pulled him in, wrapping his arms around the wolfs waist, to a warm hug and falling asleep. Jacob kissed Harrys head and whispered back. "I love you too, my love." He wrapped his own big arms around Harry and soon fell asleep himself.

* * *

After a looong passionate make out session in the water Paul and Caleb decide it's time to move to more exciting things. Paul got out of the water first to check the beach was deserted. Turning back to the water he saw his mate walk out of the water in his full fledge human form. His naked skin sill glistened in the moonlight. But his body was incredible as was his eight inch cock and his ass. Paul licked his lips and growled.

"Take me Paul." said Caleb. "Now, here on the shore of the sea." Caleb wrapped his arms around Pauls neck and pulled him down to the sand.

Paul lost control when the smell hit him, vanilla, chocolate, rain, mint and ocean water. His cock hardened as he caressed Caleb's body the cool skin felt great under his hot fingers. It was all his and he knew, it, his wolf knew it, needed it. He pressed closer breathing in the scent that drove him crazy. "You're so hot." Caleb shivered in his arms making him sin k in between Calebs legs, he gasped feeling Caleb's erection and growled. He couldn't think, flashing his violet eyes, he opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into all that hot juncture of Caleb's neck, marking him.

Caleb rocked his hips into Pauls thigh again and both men let out sharp breaths. He whimpered, biting his lip, his opal yes looked at Paul like this center and only love. Paul lost his ability to think shoving his hands into Caleb's long locks as the waves crashed up around them, pull his head back so he could run his teeth over Caleb's smooth jaws stubbled jaw.

Caleb looked up at the sky and summoned a misty fogg that circled the border of the entire beach to give them some privacy just in case as well as a silence charm. He had a feeling it was going to be a wild evening just as the head of Paul nine inch cock slipped into his hole.

Paul panted, thrusting the rest of the way in, Caleb's perfect ass letting him in, so slick and hot that he lost his breath, overwhelmed with the sensation of being so immersed in his imprint. Caleb whined, he moaned as he thrust in, pumping in and out. He watch Caleb clawing the sand around them, he felt the sky thunder and shake.

"More Paul!" pleased Caleb.

Paul obeyed, wanting nothing more and embraced the lust as they both rocked away. With another thunder booming the air he heard the angelic song in the breeze of the sea, the hevenly music pumping his passion to high drive. His wolf could almost taste the siren's desire and he wanted nothing more than to give in, and he did.

"Touch me Paul." panted Caleb. "I need you!" Paul looked at his boyfriend, he was shaking and writhing in his hands. He felt they were not on fire as the sea began to roil. "This is amazing! I'm not gonna…" babbled Paul, thrusting in and out as much as he can, pushing over Caleb's prostate, again and again.

Their bodies starts to shuddered and convulsed in unison. As Paul looked at the perfect creature beneath him, Caleb begins to climax. The sea turns violent, as he starts to close around Paul's cock before Caleb's eyes flashed white and screamed "Paaauuuul!" shooting cum all over them both. Lightning and thunder lit up the sky.

The clenching around his cock made Paul climax, he came flashing his yellow eyes and releasing an earthshaking growl into the night, until his muscled felt weak and he collapsed on top of Caleb. The sky cleared with stars and moonlight and the waves only came up once around them to cool their bodies down before quieting down to normal. They hug each other and fall asleep on the beach.

* * *

It was eight o clock in the morning when Caleb woke up on the cool sand. He looed up to see Paul staring down at him. "Good morning love." he greeted.

Paul kissed him. "Good morning."

"Paul, last night was…" Caleb started.

"The best night of my life." said Paul. He kissed Caleb. "Thank you."

"No Paul…Thank _you_." said Caleb.

Paul laughed. "Was it that good?"

"It was perfect." said Caleb. He looked around for his watch. "Oh boy… We better get home…Hold on to me." Paul didn't need to be told twice to put his hands around his perfect boyfriend as Caleb smoked (apparate in a puff of blue smoke) them home to their bedroom and landing on the warm bed. He sensed the house. "Everyone is still asleep."

"Lets sleep some more." said Paul, he got into bed and opened his arms inviting his mate in. Caleb walked over and slipped beneath the sheets and into the warm embrace of his Paul.

* * *

It was 11;45am… Vanilla, strawberries ocean water and spring rain. Those were the fragrances that woke up Paul form his heavy sleep. He looked around and found his bed empty, then his ears caught the sound of the shower. Getting up he walked into the bathroom and stood by the door looking at his imprint, all in his naked glory under the hot showerheads, how the water dripped down his perfect body, closing the door behind him he moved slightly closer when the shower door opened.

"Good morning sleepy head." smiled Caleb.

Paul immediately stripped off his boxer briefs and walked into the shower. He took the soap and started washing his imprint. His skin felt like soft satin in his hands. Caleb leaned back into him and Paul, feeling so blessed, hugged him tight in his arms.

"I love you Paul." said Caleb.

Paul inhaled the words recording them in his memory. It turned him on and Caleb felt it. "Babe…" he muttered.

Caleb, still with his back to the wolf slipped his hands behind him to grab the wolf's cock.

Paul gasped, making Caleb let go but the wolf growled. "Don't you dare stop."

Caleb leaned in and kissed his mate with passion, the electricity was coursing through their veins as they explored each other under the hot water. Caleb caressed his mates wet hat skin, it was like bronze marble, he touched every bit of skin that he could creating small moans from the wolf. His hands ran across his arms and abs as his mouth teased Paul's nipples. He loved teasing them so he decides to go ahead and give them a good work out. "I love your pecs…" he whispered.

Paul was going crazy, "They're all yours." He panted, his pecs were his most sensitive area and his mate knew it, he gasped when Caleb moved his hands down his back to massage his ass.

Caleb moved down to the six pac and the inner thighs leaving the important organ for last. He ony grazed over the top of Paul's dick once or twice heightening and drastically lowering the wolfs expecations back and forth. Strong hands entwined in his long raven hair and he was pulled up where his mouth was claimed by Paul who devoured it like a hungry animal.

Paul was about to snap, his oral mouth attack got a moan rom Caleb which pressd him to lick and bit and attack his imprints neck, marking it as his own. But just like that Caleb backed off and got on his knees.

Caleb kissed Pauls inner thighs, his pelvis as he took the wolfs balls in his mouth. 'Might as well start giving the area some attention.' He thought. He smiled to himself when he heard Pauls moans, which heightened when his mands went up to massage his chest.

"Please Ca…" moaned Paul but was cut off when Caleb took the entire nine inches into his mouth. "Oh God!" He threw his head back biting his lower lip as Caleb started bobbin up and down then switching to running his tongue across the slit. He'd never felt such pleasure, his temperature was rising as he felt Caleb teasing his asshole with his fingers, he leaned into his touch making his cock do deeper into his lovers mouth. He was worried he would choke but then he noticed Caleb didn't even flinch and showed no signs of distress. "Fuck fuck fuuuck!" moaned Paul as he felt Caleb's tongue circling and massaging the shaft in inside the warm mouth. Caleb's moans vibrated into his body through his cock, he felt it in his skin and he loved it. He clawed the shower tiles when he felt a finger sink into him making him shake and growl. "Shit!" That move was almost what made him come, since he'd never had anyone touch him there. Looking down at Calebs hollowed cheeks bobbing up and down was the best sight he could've seen, just to see the love of his life relish in pleasing him. He uqivers feeling Caleb's finger exploring his inside, going deeper and deeper until he hit his prostate. His blood boiled over like lave in his veins, his temperature rose to 150. "I'm gonan come!" and he did, flahisng his yellow eyes and releasing a large load of cum down Caleb's throat which the siren gulped down. Paul was on cloud nine as he slipped down to the shower floor, he shook in his own skin as Caleb crawled over and wrapping him in a loving embrace and bring their lips together. Paul was too tired to even kiss.

They sat there under the water for a while until Paul was back on Earth and able to move. They kissed and hugged and washed off each other while exchanging smiled and winks.

As the dried each other off Caleb had to ask. "Was that good?"

Paul, turned to look at him. "It was amazing!' He kissed the end of Calebs nose. "I can't imagine anything better."

Caleb leaned into his ear. "Just wait till I fuck you."

Paul bit his lip and hugged his boyfriend. "Thank you for existing Caleb. Thank you for loving me."

Caleb looked at him. "Forever love." He gave Paul a quick peck on the lips as they walked out into the bedroom to change for brunch.

* * *

12:15pm. Jacob, Harry, Paul and Caleb are fairly quiet. They cooked a buffet fit for an entire football team everything from panckaes, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and various jams and butters. Caleb prepared two pitchers of juicy mimosas. They sat down to eat, both couples had grins on their faces like they wouldn't believe.

By 1:00 they started to get ready for the arrival of the pack and the Cullens.

***Whoooo! There's a loot of looove this chapter. Raw, passonate love. How beautiful is that? That these 4 people were hurt and alone and found love in their soulmates arms. I love it… Thank you so much for waiting. I hope you liked it. PLEASE leave me your reviews, they're GOLD. Wait till Edward finds out! Also…lol…I can't go without doing a plug!...lol…So here goes. Please check out my new fanfiction **LOVE IN WINTER**. After Elysium it's my most treasured baby, my most challenging story so far since I adore and love HP so much I want it to be just right. + it's the second time I work with HP and Once Upon a Time (OUAT). In my Sortilege I and II and hopefully III to come later Harry and Caleb are Snow White's children. In **Love in Winter** I decided to go the other way and make Harry and Caleb Regina's biological children and see where that goes so lets see what happens. I'd appreciate your support and reviews on that. It'll be interesting to see what happens when those two world collide…lol…Thank you. ***


	21. Training leads to Fighting

Hellooo people. Thank you for your great reviews as usual. Keep them coming s'il vous plait.

**Padfootette –** Thank you, I'm working on it. Stay tuned.

**Venus914 –** Yes, Bella is delusional, especially with Jacobe when he's publiscally rejected her. But yet Edward also knows how to hide his true feelings, it's not her fault she's a stupid human girl.

**LaurenSaint –** Thanks for the props. You'll see what happen with Edward and Jacob in this chapter. It's such fun. It's ok that you're insane, lol, all the best people are. :P Thank your for complementing me on the love scenes, I've never written love scenes like that before until I started writing on his website. They're the hardest parts of writing these stories, but I'm starting to like it, It's the hot spice! Lol I also like the beach scene, when it comes to love making I think of Jacob and Harry as more romantic and intimate while Paul and Caleb are more aggressive and passionate given their equally strong characters.

**Silvermane1** – Thanks for the support.

**Godiva9 –** Thank you sooo much. I'm working on Ch. 22 as we speak. It'll be up in a few days.

**kali–sinclaire –** Yes Harry does have a creature inheritance. It's coming up soon.

**TalithaNeyaliClearwater –** I knoooow! Lol I was like that too. So much luv!

This is a short chapter, but it sort of balances out the length of Chapter 20… lol … It's short but fun! Enjoy

* * *

Cullens arrived at Blackpine Cottage. "Look at this place." gasped Esme. They're all amazed at the beauty of the place especially Edward, rainbow colored birds weird but incredibly sweet smelling flowers, rabbits and squirrels running around, not scared by them at all.

"This is impossible." gawked Bella.

Jacob and Paul greeted them at the door, Jacob wore a orange V neck sweater and blue denim jeans Paul wore a brown V neck sweater and black denim jeans. Edward noticed Jacob smelled like Harry, but he let it go thinking it must've been from being constantly in the wizard's house.

"Good afternoon." said Carlisle.

"Afternoon Carlisle." said Jacob, shaking his hand. "This way."

The Cullens, and Bella, followed the werewolves into the house. The were surprised, it was warm and cozy, they admired the moving pictures and the gentle candlelight on the tables. Edward looked around, memorizing every detail in his mind, the place, screamed Harry. It was the most peaceful he'd ever seen. They followed Jacob to the back yard, facing the water, which was massive; in the center of the yard were groups of chairs all lined up in half moon circle. "This place is beautiful." said Esme.

"Thank you." They all turned to see Harry. Edward smiled, Harry looked so handsome in a white turtleneck sweater ad denim blue jeans. Behind him was Caleb who wore a light violet blue silk shirt, that brought out his violet eyes, under a light grey vest and grey pants, his hair was in a casual bun.

"Glad you all could make it." said Harry. They were joined by Luna, Seth, and the pack who was fully dressed, shirts included. "Please take a seat."

Harry and Caleb pointed their wands and chanted "VAMPIRAM NOVA HOLOGRAMA." A large hologram diagram magically appeared in front of the "class".

"Newborn vampires will be thirsty and will need to feed to survive. Although newborns have some control of their abilities, they are mostly controlled by their impulses and can cause serious harm and accidental deaths to humans around them. This is also an advantage, due to their impulses they will not think correctly. It's called logical blackouts, the brain is still adjusting to the transformation and doesn't' register what is right and what is wrong." said Caleb the hologram changed to show the brain functions and it's control over the whole system.

Harry continued. "A newborn's existence depends upon their abilities, are taught to them by their maker. Victoria who they sense isn't interested in teaching them anything. So, aside from their strength, they will have no special powers to worry about. What some don't know that only one fourth of newborns die during their first six months because their systems reject the transformation before it's complete."

There was silence, Caleb stopped to look out at the ocean. "Caleb, are you alright?"

"Harry can you take over?" asked Caleb.

"Of course." said Harry. "But what's wrong?"

"I have to go." said Caleb.

Paul was by his imprints side immediately. He followed with Harry and the rest down to the waters edge.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Paul.

"Not yet." said Caleb. "I have to tend to something urgent." He kissed his boyfriend and stripped his clothes, letting his hair down draping down his back.

Everyone gasped at the magnificence of the long raven hair wizard. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Sam, Seth and especially Paul said in unison. "Woow!" at the beauty and perfection of his body. They all heard the bewitching angelic song from the heavens drift over them with the ocean breeze as he walked into the water.

Paul licked his lips, he would never get tired of looking at his boyfriend and he was getting hard just by looking at him.

Jacob, Harry, Sam, the pack and the vampires turn to him and say "Paul!"

Paul grinned and said. "Sorry…But all you boys felt it, you have one too."

The girls, who were hyperventilating in their own way, looked at all the men, except for Harry Edward and Jacob, and notice the obvious tents in their pants. The wolves blush and the vampires were happy they couldn't.

Harry laughed. "It's normal for that to happen."

"Really?" asked Emmett, not taking his eyes off Caleb.

"Yes." Said Harry. Emmett eyes then turned to him. "It's normal for that to happen. Sirens are seducers and tempters. All creatures, be them heterosexual, bisexual, homosexual men or women fall under their spell, it's perfectly common so not to worry. But just that power alone, among the many others, makes him very dangerous."

In the shallow water they see how his arms sprout silver fins and his legs shift into his beautiful merman tail, all silver and violet blue. He winked at Paul before gracefully diving into the water. His silver shadow slowly disappeared into the depths.

Harry takes over. "Ok…" he sighed. "Come on. Let's get back to work." They all take their seats again. "Newborn transformations are not fully complete until after nine months of being bitten, if they survive. It takes that long to shut the body down completely. Their human blood lingers in their tissues and in their veins, it slows down throughout the nine month period until it stops." The hologram shows the example of his words. "Given the still active, though weak, blood flow that lingers in their tissues, their skin and bones are weak, which makes them very vulnerable to powerful attacks, even more to magical attacks making it easy to break tear and burn. Given this weakness they can be killed."

"Well that's good." said Sam.

"Yes there are controlled by their impulses but," said Harry. "They are still strong and their senses are heighted with it. So never go for the obvious kill." Everyone nods. "Don't let them get your hands on you, they will kill you…Alright."

Luna waved her wand making the hologram disappear while Harry cleared the chairs. "Now we will start training…vampires against wolves. Jasper and Rosalie, Alice and Emmett, Carlisle and Sam, Esme with Seth, Luna you're with Embry. Paul, you're with me. Jacob you…"

Edward jumped in. "…are with me." he interrupted.

"Fine with me." said Jacob.

Paul leaned into Harry. "Are you sure you wanna let them go together?"

"That is not my problem." said Harry. "If they wanna duke it out, that's their problem, not mine."

Edward decided he'd beat Jacob to impress Harry. 'Maybe that'll earn me points' he thought.

"Begin." said Harry.

The wolves went for the vampires, who ducked their attacks only to be almost caught off guard when they sun around at lightning speed.

Jasper got Leah who threw him off knocking him into Rosalie.

Alice got pinned down by Quil only to get thrown back ten feet by Emmett who was then knocked down by a speedy Quil.

Luna ducked Seth attack but was knocked to the floor, she chanted a "SEPARO!" throwing Seth to the ground.

Paul and Harry were evenly matched. Paul got Harry vaious times. Harry got his wand and chanted. "EXPELLIARMUS!" and catapulted him into the water. He was back angrier. "Focus Paul." said Harry. "Control your anger, that's how they get you." The grey wolf nodded and lunged, Harry ducked, Paul used his tail to trip him to the floor. "Very good!" Paul licked the wizards face making him laugh.

Hours passed and training was very good. During the training, Jacob decided to torture him so he sent him some images of his love night with Harry. Edward's eyes went black, he shook in his skin and growled in lunging at Jacob at rapid speed. Jacob jumped in the air at last minute ducking his move landing on the ground and lunged into a run straight at him, knocking Edward into a tree nearby. As the fight continued, Jacob sent him several more thoughts of the night making Edward go crazy with jealousy and envy. Jacob was punched out into the water but was back on the yard in minutes. They circled each other calculating their next move,

As they continued to fight, ignoring that everyone else had finished.

Jasper sense Bella's pride rising to the sky, he was in shock, she thought they were actually fighting over her.

Edward and Jacob lunged at full force clashing and clawing, Edward found a hole and pinned Jacob down, Jacob shifted back to his human self as chocked him by the neck. Everyone clapped but when Harry noticed Edward eyes were now black instead of gold, and heard Jacob choking everyone rushed to break them apart.

* * *

Paul sensed Caleb's arrival had returned and went to get him. He met Caleb at the beach and saw him turn back to his human self, all in his nakedness. Paul kissed him. "I could get used to this."

Caleb grinned. "Sorry."

"Don't _ever_ be sorry for this." said Paul spanking his boyfriends hard wet ass.

Caleb blushed magically picked up some ocean water and transfigured it into a blue silk robe. They kissed before they heard yelling coming from the yard. "What in the world?" asked Caleb.

"Looks like the fight between Jacob and Edward is getting out of hand." said Paul. Caleb put on the robe, much to Pauls disappointment and rushed on back up to the house. Joining the others they saw the chaos. Edward was out of his mind, choking Jacob to death. Harry casted a "SEPARO" charm breaking them up with a loud crack.

Alice took Bella, and led her off to the car. "Come on Bella."

Edward was, sort of, back in control and said "I won wolf!"

Jacob said. "Yeah, you did." He offered his hand, Edward shook it. He leaned in to Edward's ear and said. "But I've got Harry." with a cocky smile. Edward growled at him and ran off. Alice was back in two minutes, leaving Edward to drive off with Bella.

"What's going on here?" asked Caleb.

"They were fighting over Harry." said Jasper. "I felt anger, lust, jealousy and envy from Edward. It was like an avalanche…They were definitely fighting over Harry." Caleb turned to Jacob. "We'll talk later." Jacob blushed, nodding in agreement.

Harry turned to his brother. "What happened Caleb, why did you go?"

"I was given a message by the seagulls." said Caleb.

"Seagulls?" asked Esme

"It's one of the Siren's abilities." said Luna. "Communicating with marine life."

"Interesting." said Carlisle.

"What did they say babe?" asked Paul, grabbing his imprint around the waist and kissing his neck. He smelled the raw fragrance of the ocean on his skin, it was refreshing and a turn on.

"They told me that the newborns are on their way. I went to investigate and they confirmed it was indeed an army. 30 are coming by land. But they had secretly send 75 by sea, the fish told me they had seen them already walking this way on the ocean floor. Those were sent earlier and will arrive a day before the others."

"How long?" asked Emmett.

"Are they close?" asked Rosalie.

"They'll be here the day after tomorrow." said Caleb.

"We're outnumbered." said Esme. "We can't fight 105 newborns, not ever with the werewolves and two wizards and a witch…"

"Don't worry about that." said Caleb. "I'll handle the 75. You all focus on the 30 on land." Paul remained quiet but gripped tightly to his boyfriend. Just the thought of him getting hurt boiled his blood, but he also trusted Caleb, he knew he was a powerful wizard who knew his craft.

****Again, this was a short chapter. But chapter 20 took a lot out of me… lol Thank you again for your support. Please don't forget to check out my new story **LOVE IN WINTER**, a Harry/Draco Hermione/Cormac story with a small dose of OUAT. In my Sortilege series I II and hopefully III in the future Harry and Caleb are Snow White's children. In **LOVE IN WINTER**, I went the other way around and decided to make them Regina's biological children to see what happens... So hope you like it. Looking forward to your reviews. Luv you! ****


	22. 75 Down

**mizzrazz72 –** Bella IS a fool. I never liked her.

**ilovemyshu –** Thank you for the props.

**mattcun –** I'm on it. lol

**LaurenSaint –** Insanity is FUN! I loooved Jacob's comeback too! He has the ULTIMATE prize.

All of you thanks you're your reviews. I'd like your support on my new story **LOVE IN WINTER**, which is very important to me. I've changed it all around. In my Sortilege series I II and hopefully III soon to come, Caleb and Harry are Snow White's children, but in **LOVE IN WINTER, **I went in the other way around and made them Regina's (Evil Queen's) biological children. After ELYSIUM it's my biggest challenge and my favorite. Thank you. Hope to see your reviews on that story soon!

* * *

Bella was asleep in her bed. Edward was reflecting had had begun to care more to the human. She did love him with all he heart and that had begun to sink in and make him appreciate her more.

Bella waked up from a dream. "The intruder, the newborn army, they're all her puppets." Edward looked at her. "Victoria."

"Alice would've seen she wanted to make an army." Said Edward.

"Unless she's hiding behind them and she's letting someone else decide." said Bella.

"I'll protect you." said Edward.

* * *

Bella and Edward walked out of the Cullen house when Alice and Luna drove up. "We had a vision." They both said.

"What?" asked Bella.

"The 75 newborns are near." Said Alice.

"We have to meet Caleb and the pack on top of the Quileute cliffs that overlook the bay. It's where they were supposed to arrive."

With quick nod from the Cullens they got into their cars and raced to the reservation. Given the circumstances they were allowed to pass.

They found the pack, looking out at the water. Caleb walked out dressed in cerulean blue leather pants, his shirtless torso glistened beneath his high collar leather coat the train of the coat moved around like blue smoke. Paul licked lips seeing his bare chest and abs next to the leather and seeing his long raven hair flowing in the wind.

"So how are you going to take care of 75 newborns?" asked Emmett.

Caleb closed his eyes opened his arms, the wind picked up as he rose into the air a heavenly celestial song flowed through the wind like never before. They were all completely bewitched, the song was like being in heaven. Calebs eyes glowed violet and chanted. "I call on those who live in the depths, help us fight this evil, come feed on newborns to your fill, come to me now!" his voice was musical, soft, smooth and seductive, alluring and bewitching. He was so strong, commanding that everyone had hard ons, heteros and homos alike including the females they were totally turned on. It echoed loudly in their ears, through the forest, into the earth, in the wind. They saw how it vibrated into the water.

"Are they coming?" asked Carlisle and Sam composing themselves.

Caleb floated down to the ground and pointed at the waters. They saw around ten dorsal fins circling in the water.  
"Are those?" asked Quil and Embry. Just them white sharks jumped out of the water like dolphins, their tails seemed slightly longer and more graceful.

"Shit…" said Sam.

"Awesome." Said Emmett.

Then along the dark shallow waters they saw sparks and lights and about fifty moving creatures. "Snakes?" asked Jacob.

"Eels." Said Caleb. "Electric eels." He looked at them, they need more juice. "He extended his arms towards with closed fists the water and his body vibrated with electrical energy, that grew into high voltage bolts of electricity rising from his feet up into his hands through his veins that glowed white and blue. Suddenly he opened his hands and the large wave of electricity and energy zapped down into the water below. They saw how the eels glowed bright absorbing the magical energy like high voltage Christmas lights.

Alice and Luna said "They're here…"

They all see the sharks break from the circle and start heading out, their dorsal fins disappearing into the deep, they were slow followed by the eels whos lights dimmed down making them invisible to the naked eye.

"This is going to be fun." said Caleb. He took off his coat and jumped high into the air diving into the water doin somersaults pike position into the water, his legs morphed into his mermaid tail before hitting the water. They saw his silver shadow swimming under the surface before disappearing.

"Damn!" gasped the wolves.

* * *

In the distance they saw thrashing of water, electrical bolts of electricity illuminating the dark water. "Uuuurugh!" groaned Edward and Jasper. Falling down on the floor writhing in pain.  
Bella ran over to Edward. "What's wrong?"

"I…I hear them!" said Edwards. "I hear their screams in my head, their cries for help."

"Jasper was stiff as he convulsed. "I feel their pain!' he growled.

They saw as several vampire jumped out of the water, trying to reach the shore, only to be caught by several jumping sharks, they were like orca whales spinning the air tearing the newborn flesh. The saw some body parts slowly floating towards the shallows, two sharks who patrolled the shallower waters ate those quickly. They smelled the scent of burning flesh as the eels fried the water. They saw the currents move around carrying the electricity around the perimeter.

"Look." Said Rosalie.

They turned and saw ten more shark fins swim in from the open ocean. "They smell the newborn blood." Said Carlisle. The find circled the thrashing water and dived in.

Soon around an hour later, the noise died down and the water became placid and still.

* * *

They saw the silver shadow, beneath the surface swim towards the beach. As his torso rose from the surface, everyone caught the scent. "Blood!"

"Caleb!" growled Paul as he shifted and ran down to the beach, he was followed by Jacob, the pack, Bella, Edward and the Cullens. Harry flew down like Peter Pan towards the shore.

Harry landed next to his brother. "Caleb! Are you ok?!"

"What happened?" asked Jacob and the pack helped him, some taking his tail, some held his torso, onto the rocks as the vampires kept watch.

Paul arrived and shifted putting on his pants immediately as he ran. He saw the wounds on his left arm. "Babe?!" he cried. They were vampire bites and some shark scratches all bleeding red. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!" His wolf was hysterical at seeing his imprint hurt, his eyes started to tear up.

Caleb flinched. "I'm fine." He kissed his Paul. "Uuurgh…" he growled in pain. "The shark didn't mean to. There was one newborn that put up a very good fight, he bit quite hard the bastard!"

"Who was it?" asked Edward.

Caleb reached into the water and held up a severed head. "Recognize him?"

Edward and Bella nodded. "Riley Biers."

"Well…Too bad." said Caleb, with his good arm, he threw the head into the air towards the bay. A white shark jumped out of the water, spooking the vampires and the wolves, swallowing it before he dived back into the water. The sharks circled the bay, Caleb turned to them "Thank you." With that they were gone along with the eels.

"Is it done?" asked Sam.

Caleb nodded. "75 down…All dead."

"The outer clavical, humerus, radius and carpals in the right arm are broken." Carlisle moved forward. "Come on. I'll fix you up."

Luna moved over to him. "I have some magical creams and potions you can use doctor."

"Thank you." said Carlisle.

Caleb shifted his tail back to legs, they shifted back dressed with his blue leather pants. As he got up he grunted. "Bastards…"

Paul never left his side. "I'll carry you."

"Not a chance." said Caleb.

"I insist." said Paul.

"I'm not an invalid Paul." said Caleb. "I've had worse believe me."

"We're just trying to help you." said Harry.

"I appreciate your help." said Caleb. "But I can walk to the car." He turned to Paul. "And I will."

Paul growled, his eyes glowed bright, feeling his wolf clawing out to try to get his mate to see reason, but there was no fear in the violet eyes that stared back.

"Hey cujo, who are you growling at." said Caleb in s scolding tone.

Pauls eyes returned to normal. His wolf quieted down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not a beta puppy Paul, I'm wizard, a siren and your boyfriend." said Caleb. "Have some respect." He scolded.

"I'm sorry." said Paul.

"Ok." said Caleb. He kissed his mates forehead. "Now you _can_ hold my hand and I promise not to leave your side." Paul nodded. "But I am walking…Agreed?"

"Yes." said Paul. He followed instructions as he and Carlisle led him to the car.

"Wow…" said Emmett. He and Rosalie walked over to Harry and Jacob. "Is he always so intense?"

"Yeap." said Harry. "I guess after getting caught by the Deatheaters and the incident with the Volturi he's scared and terrified to show weakness."

"Well…Their make up sex will be amazing." said Emmett.

"I'd pay tickets to see that." joked Rosalie.

"Met too." said Emmett. "Are they on sale?" he joked.

* * *

Cullen House - Carlisle was fixing Caleb up. Luna took out three vials from her purse, one had pink liquid the other had blue and the third was orange. Paul was next to Caleb looking on. "What are those?"

"The pink is a blood rejuvenation potion, the blue is a muscle relaxant and the orange is pumpkin juice to make them go down easier…They do taste terrible." Paul nodded accepting what the witch said.

"Bottoms up." said Caleb drinking the first two potions feeling like he would hurl. But the pumpkin juice helped it go down.

Carlisle finished gawzind him up. "You should try and take it easy for a few days."

"Really?' asked Caleb. "With a newborn battle coming our way?"

"I said try." smiled Carlsle.

"I agree with Carlisle." said Paul.

"I'll try." said Caleb. "But I'm not making any promises."

Esme walked in. "How are you dear?"

"I'll live." Caleb smiled.

"Dinner is ready." said Esme. "Come before the pack finishes it all."\

* * *

Two hours later, Paul and Jacob drove Harry and Caleb home to Blackpine Cottage. Paul went to ake a shower and Caleb went outside to the back yard. He pointed his wand "INFERNA." Lit up the fit pit in warm flames before taking a set and sipping some hot cocoa.

Jacob walked out. "Can I join you?"

"Sure." Said Caleb. "Have a seat."

"So what happened with you and Paul?" asked Jacob.

"It's nothing." said Caleb. "I felt he treated me like a child, how he wanted to carry me and treat me like a porcelain doll."

"Caleb." said Jacob. "You have to understand, to us, our imprint is the center of our wold, the love of our life, our other half and sometimes when there's danger and scenarios where they could get hurt our wolves react demanding to protect sometimes they get blindsided and forget the other person has feelings and had the right to also speak up. If they die we die, becoming empty and lonely forever."

"I…I didn't think." Said Caleb.

"Paul has never had many friends, he's never had a grilfrined and he's never had a boyfriend until you. You came and softened him, made him think he was more than just anger testosterone and bad attitude, You made him feel human, normal and loved and the thought of losing you terrifies him."

Caleb nodded understanding. "I'll talk to him." Jacob smiled. "Now… you want to explain to me your fight with Edward yesterday?"

Jacob grinned clearing his throat. "Um…I sent him images of my love night with Harry." Calebs eyes widened. "To torture him, to show him what he can never ever have."

Caleb nodded in agreement. "Not bad." He took Jacobs hand. "But be more careful, vampires are unpredictable and you never know what they're capable of if they're pushed to the edge ok?"

Jacob nodded. "Ok."

"But good job." Said Caleb. "It's about time someone showed the bastard what he missed. I think somehow fate will always find a way to remind him of his mistake forever."

"Caleb." said Jacob. "There's something special I'm planning for Harry, and I need your help."

"Sure." said Caleb. "What is it?" He sat back and listened to Jacob as the two talked deep into the night.

****Thanks for the support. There's more Edward, Jacob, Harry tension in the next chapter. Please check out my new story **LOVE IN WINTER, **a new HP/OUAT crossover. I'd love your full support on that story. The story means a lot to me as your imput.****


	23. Victoria & the Last 30

Thanks for your reviews. Remember please, to checkout **LOVE IN WINTER** my new baby! I would love the support of ALL of you in that project. It's my new HP/OUAT crossover, in my Sortilege series I, II and hopefully three Harry and Caleb are children to Snow White and Prince Charming, but in **LOVE IN WINTER**, I went the other way around making them Regina's (Evil Queen) biological children. In this story all the villains of OUAT are after Dumbledore, I think it's gonna be fuuuun!

**LaurenSaint –** I thought the sharks were a good touch too! They were HUNGRY! Yeah Edward is soooo confused, he loves Harry but is also getting closer to Bella and even though he could fall in love with her he also knows she couldn't ever compare to Harry. Harry will always be the one that got away, the ghost of true happiness. It's not over for him yet.

**CurrentlyBlack –** Thank you for the props.

**oumaimachijaai –** It's ok. I got your message. The point if your you to enjoy it. J

**GeaMari –** I love you for your words. I'm so happy I inspired you to write. Let me know how your HP/Twilight stories are going. I don't like Bella either… lol

Enjoy! This is a looong one!

* * *

Jacob went into his bedroom with Harry. The wizard was fast asleep on the bed. Jacob took a hot shower, turned off the lights with only the fireplace illuminating the room with it's quiet flames and slipped into bed. Both lay there naked beneath the sheets, Jacob closed his eyes listening to Harrys breathing, combing the wizards hair with his fingers. Harry moved in closer wrapping his arm around the wolfs middle. Jacob smiled, he put his arm around the wizard and soon he too fell asleep.

* * *

Caleb walked into his bedroom, he took a shower and walked out into the room. Paul lay in bed naked looking up at the ceiling, he could tell the wolf had been crying. "Paul…I'm sorry."

Paul looked up at him. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry." said Caleb. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I know you must be angry with me."

Paul sat up. "Why?" His tone wasn't angry at all.

"I thought you'd be angry because I rejected your protection, that maybe you thought that I thought you weren't strong enough to protect me. That I was gonna change my mind about us…"

Paul slid over, took his boyfriends hands and kissed them. "Never."

"So you're not mad?"

"No." said Paul. "Well… If there's anyone who should be apologizing here it's me. I didn't mean to make you feel you weren't strong enough to defend yourself."  
"I know." Said Caleb. "Jacob told me how the imprint thing works."

"Every since I was a kid, I was known as the angry one, the troublemaker since I was always in fights at school and I would start fights for no reason. When the fever came and I turned into a werewolf, that anger was intensified and I turned on and and of at the drop of a hat. You came a long and took that away, you gave me peace, you have never been afraid of my temper. But when you…"

"Snapped…" said Caleb.

"I knew I made you angry, I got scared I had offended you too much. That you would dump me and leave." He laughed a bit. "I also thought you'd change your mind about us. That you'd go and find a guy not so angry or grumpy or troublesome. I got scared. That terrified me, you leaving me. I couldn't live with myself if you did. I'd die if you leave me."

"That's not going to happen." said Caleb. He smiled. "I guess we both have to work on out anger management issues."

"So you're staying?!" said Paul, he looked like a pleading child.

Caleb moved in and kissed him on the lips. "Yes. I'm not leaving you." Paul sighed. "Paul…I'm sure you know of my relationship with Cedric. You must've seen it in Harrys pensieve…" Paul nodded. "We loved each other so much, he was so beautiful and refine and elegant and sophisticated, always helping others. Not to mention he was a great flyer. We were soon thinking of getting married, them…" he sighed. "Then he was taken away from me, murdered and my world collapsed. I never thought I would fall in love again until I felt you."

"Me?" asked Paul.

"I felt your strength, you devotion, your lust affection and love for me, I never thought anyone could love me like that again. You warmed my heart again and reminded me that there's life after death; that one can move forward and move one without having to stop loving the ones you loved. You gave me hope when I had non you showed me what love was again and now that I discovered that love, I'm not going to let if go ever again."

Paul hugged his boyfriend he had tears dripping down his face. "Thank you love." He gripped onto Calebs naked boy scared it would vanish if he let it go for a second.

"Shhhh…I'm not going anywhere." Paul nodded his head quickly. He crawled over to his side of the bed lie down and opened his arms.

Paul crawled over, wrapped his warm arms around Caleb's waist, pressed his body tightly next close and rested his head on Caleb's pecs. He his wolf purred when he felt Caleb kissed his forehead and comb his hair with his fingers. They both also fell asleep in a short while.

* * *

The next day early in the morning Bella walked out of her house with Edward. "I'm not just gonna hide while you're taking all the risks for me." said Bella.

"If it's Victoria involved I need to keep you as far away from the fight as possible." said Edward.

Bella pushed. "Jasper said I could help."

"We won't need your help." said Edward. "With the wolves in this, it's an easy win. The rest of us aren't gonna have enough to do."

"Ok, either it's so dangerous that I have to hide or it's so easy that you're gonna be blindsided. Which is it?" asked Bella.

"It's dangerous for you, it's easy for us." said Edward.

"I think it's dangerous for us to be apart." said Bella. "How many timed do we have to prove that? I'll be worried, you'll be worried and we'll both be more vulnerable."

"Ok. You're right." said Edward. "We'll both stay together."

"I…I can't make you chose between me and your family either…" said Bella.

"The only way I can protect you is to be with you." said Edward. He walked over, open minded, and gave her a kiss. He liked the kiss, he liked her he was getting closer to her, his vampire was embracing her love. "Jasper said to meet him in the clearing."

* * *

They arrived at the clearing. Bella cut her finger and marked the trees with her blood the place was well marked. Jacob arrived half an hour later. "So you're not fighting? What, did you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing this for me ok?" said Bella.

"Whatever." said Jacob. All he was concerned about was Harry. "Just tell me the plan."

"This field, which we call the battle field, will give us an advantage in battle." Said Jasper. "We need to lure the newborns with Bella's scent, but it needs to end here."

Luna flew down on her broom with Harry. Alice ran into the clearing to join her siblings. "I had a vision." Just as she said that, Caleb smoked in sensing Luna's distress.

Alice nodded. "Me too." said Alice.

"What?" asked Bella.

"I saw a vision, one of the vampires with the newborns is Deatheater, his name is Troy." said Alice.

"I saw him in a vision, he escaped the shark attack the other day and reported back to the Deatheaters that there was powerful magic here. They're sending him to see if if Harry and Caleb are here and also to join in on the fun." Said Luna.

"Where?" asked Harry.

"Edward and I…" said Bella grabbing on to Edward with pride. Jasper and Caleb rolled their eyes. "…are going to a campsite up in the mountains. But even if he carries me they'll pick up our scent."

Luna turned to Jasper. "We're going to hide you and Harry too." said Luna. "Wherever you're all hiding, it's best we don't split up."

"Your stench however, is revolting." said Edward.

"Dude, you really don't wanna start comparing stinks." said Jacob.

Bella decided to jump in, again thinking the tension was because of her. "What he means is that your scent will mask mine if you carry me."

"Done." said Jacob.

Jacob turned to Jasper. "This is not a good idea."

"Edward." said Jasper. "They won't want to get anywhere near his odor."

"Ok, lets just try it." said Bella. She walked over and Jacob lifted her into his arms. "Anything?"

"Nothing…" said Alice. "All I can smell is dog stench."

"Good." said Jasper. "Now go."

Jacob put her back on the ground. Bella was surprised. "Aren't you going to…?"

"No." said Jacob. He whistled and Quil came running out from the forest. "Quil will carry you up to the campsite." He turned to Harry and picked him up bridal style. "I'm carrying my boyfriend." With that he ran off into the forest. Edward growled, he wasn't allowed to carry Bella and how he longed to carry Harry in his arms.

* * *

Harry loved being carried in Jacob's arms. "I have to admit. I could get used to this." said Harry.

"Anytime babe!" said Jacob.

"So are you staying with me too?" asked Harry.

"I would but I don't have a choice." said Jacob. "Since I let Sam be alpha male, I have to do what he says."

"Since you _let_ Sam be alpha?" asked Harry.

"I didn't want to be in a pack, let alone be it's leader." said Jacob.

"Wow." said Harry. "So Chief Jacob?"

"Opted out." said Jacob. "But every choice has it's consequences. Some more than others."

"True." said Harry.

Halfway up Jacob decided to make his move. "Harry there's once choice I've been dreaming of making, one that I know will have nothing but good happy consequences." He put Harry down. Harry looked around as Jacob kneeled on the floor. "Harry James Potter, I promise with all my body, heart and soul to love you every moment forever. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?" He opened the box, revealing a ring.

Harry was speechless, he looked at the ring had two large rose cute red fire amber-like stone rubies wrapped in a circle of white gold. It was beautiful. The stones glittered like living fire. "It's beautiful…What stone is this?"

Jacob grinned, happy that Harry like the ring. "They're called wolfheart rubies. 5 carats each."

"Where did you get them?" asked Harry

"I have to confess, I got some help from Caleb." said Jacob. "I begged him to help me find something special."

"Knowing him…This must've cost a fortune." said Harry. "How did you…?"

"He helped a little. But mainly I sold my motorcycle and the four, fully restored, Harleys I had in the garage." said Jacob.

"You…You gave up your motorcyles for me?" asked Harry. His eyes began to water, he knew how much Jacob likes his motorcycles.

"Yes." said Jacob. "Happily. They're nothing compared to you."

Harrys eyes teared up. "Yes." He nodded. "Yes Jacob Black, I'll marry you!"

Jacob smiled from ear to ear, flashing that killer smile Harry loved so much, he cried with joy as he slipped on the ring on the ring finger of Harry's right hand. Harry smiled and jumped into his arms, he breathed in Harrys scent, it was intoxicating and it was all his. They happily climbed up all the way up the mountain peak.

* * *

They met Caleb up there, he wore a blue turtleneck, black jeans and a heavy light grey wool coat. "So I take it you accepted?" he smiled.

"Yes!" said Harry.

"Good." said Caleb. He hugged his brother and turned to Jacob. "Good job Jake."

"Thanks." said Jacob.

"Now. Bella and Edward are in her tent." said Caleb. "You two are in that one over there. I suggest Harry that you cover up because a storm is coming."

"A storm?' asked Harry.

"I'm summoning up a small blizzard which will surround this entire mountain peak." said Caleb. "Yes Jacob's wolf scent covered your magical fragrance but if there's a slight chance, one never knows, that some of it lingers around you. The blizzard will shield it from possible newborns lurking about."

"Alright…" said Harry. "Do it."

Calebs eyes turned milky purple, he opened his arms and he flew up into the air. He spun around in a circle creating a tornado–like cone of icy cold winds that surrounded the mountain peak, snow began to fall. Jacob escorted his boyfriend into the tent and stayed with him under the covers. Edward came to get him so he could patrol, Jacob feeling the covers warm went out to do his duties.

* * *

Up on the mountaintop, two tents were set up, one for Bella, one for Harry. Bella's tent was ordinary while Harrys was enchanted inside to be small bedroom. "Are you ok Bella?' asked Edward.

"Yeah." said Bella. "Oddly enough I'm ok."

"Ok." said Edward. "I'll be patrolling outside and I'll check in on you later. You're safe." Bella nodded and went back to sleep. Jacob was patrolling the mountain with Seth with Leah who had jut arrived. He went into Harrys tent, Caleb was there, he saw Harry was freezing, shivering in his skin. "What's going on…?"

"Hi." said Caleb greeting the vampire. Harry's been using his powers to fuel the occlumency charm around Jacob, but Caleb kept it quiet since Harry didn't want Edward to find out about the engagement yet. "He's been using his powers to keep Bella's tent warm."

"What?" asked Edward, 'how could this Harry be so selfless, warming Bella's tent using up all his energy?' he thought. 'This is why I love him…'

"I've placed a powerful heating charm on Bella's tent so Harry could rest." said Caleb. "I've warmed his covers but my own powers are being used to channel the storm…I'll be back in a while to check on him."

Edward nodded and stayed with Harry. 'Finally, some alone time with my prince.' He thought. He saw Harry trembling. "We should've chosen a sight lower down…" said Edward.

"No Edward." said Harry, trembling in his skin. "It's fine."

Edward was miserable seeing Harry in such a icy cold state. "What can I do?"

The tent door opened the inside of the tent boomed with the howling winds and snow outside. Jacob walked in, closing the tent behind him. "I can't believe you did that Harry?!"He stripped off his shirt and pants and began to crawl onto the bed.

"Forget it." said Edward.

"He may need his toes someday." said Jacob. Edward hated to be wrong. "And let's face it, I am hotter than you." He started to move but Edwards strong hand gripped him tight. "Get your hand off me." he growled.

"Keep your hands off him." said Edward. Jacob sent Edward a image of his love night with Harry. Edward growled with fury, he wanted to jump into the image rip Jacob away and fuck Harry into the next century himself. He heard Harry moaning his name "Edward!" It was heaven feeling the wizard in his arms, but then the image stopped and he was back in reality.

"My hands have been on him a lot." said Jacob. "This is survival Edward, if he gets sick, it's on you."

"D…Don't ffffight…" murmured Harry in between his teeth.

Jacob crawled over and joined Harry beneath the sheets, which were losing their warmth. "You're freezing Harry." Harry wrapped his body, arms and legs around Jacob, his hands were covered with gloves, hiding the engagement ring. "Relax, you'll warm up soon." Harry nodded and leaned into his warmth. "Faster if you took your clothes off…"

"J..Jake…" said Harry. "I'm soo n..not in the mood for j…jo…jokes…"

"Survial 101 love." said Jacob.

A while later Edward had checked in on Bella who was snoring. He went back to Harry's tent, Harry was nice and warm, sleeping next to Jacob. "Could you at least try to control your thoughts…" said Edward.

"I really get under that ice old skin of yours, don't I?" asked Jacob. "Look, I know he loves you."

"Good." said Edward. "Cause I don't lose hope he'll return to me."

"I know he loves you, what you guys had it was strong I don't deny that. I know feelings like that… you just can't turn them off from one day to another. But unlike you, I'm not jealous."

"Really?" asked Edward, with a grin.

"No." said Jacob. "He loves me too, far more than you." Edward's grin faded, he could tell the wolf was serious.

"Let me ask you something." said Edward.

"Shoot." said Jacob.

"If he choses me…" said Edward. "Would you try to kill me?"

"That's an intriguing idea." said Jacob. He grinned. "I'd fight for him yes. But no, I couldn't hurt him like that. The last thing I want is for you to turn him into a bloodsucking demon like you."

"I never wanted that." said Edward. "He never wanted that. Everyone who's attracted to me, they've always wanted me to turn them from the very beginning, including Bella. Harry never asked for it, it never crossed his mind, he's not vain or selfish dreaming of eternal beauty...no. If he came to me now or maybe a year from now I would because I know he would've thought about seriously. That is precisely the reason I would do it if he asked."

"Harry does like to overanalyze things…" said Jacob.

Edward laughed. "Yes. He does."

"I respect that." said Jacob. "I know you're hoping against hope, fighting your anger and jealousies, but you have to realize I'm better for him than you are."

"I know that." said Edward. "I know you can protect him. But you can give him a life, a human life. That's all I want for him. But I also want him by my side, forever, to love him forever, to fuck forever, to smile forever, laugh forever… But I'm not gonna force him into anything ever again…This might sound odd, but I'm glad you're here."

"Meaning…As much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad he's warm." said Jacob.

"If we weren't natural enemies and you weren't stealing away the love of my life, I might actually like you." said Edward. "You're not bad."

"Well, if you weren't hoping to take away the boy I love or sucking the life out of my friend Bella…I might…" he laughed. "No…Not even then." Edward smiled at him and he couldn't help smiling back.

"But he could still change his mind you know." said Edward.

"Then I'd let him go." said Jacob.

* * *

The next morning Harry got up, the blizzard was over though it was still slightly windy. Bella was still snoring in her tent. He saw a wolf outside. "Hi Seth." Seth bowed his head and walked over, Harry patted his head. Seth walked off when Jacob walked over. "Where's Edward? Did is he partolling?"

"Yes." said Jacob "He's checking to see if the woods are clear before I head down."

"I'm sorry about last night." said Harry.

"Yeah." said Jacob. "Why did you use all your power to warm someone else's tent? If anything you should be looking out for you, prevent you from turning into a snowman."

"I just wanted to help her." said Harry.

Jacob sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I was just…It was definitely not on my top ten favorite evenings."

"You have a list?" asked Harry.

"All ten I spent with you." said Jacob.

"Number one was yesterday when you said you'd marry me, Mr. Black…" said Jacob cocking a smile.

"Well… yeah…" said Harry. Leaning in for a kiss.

"You're marrying him?!" said Edward. Harry turned to see Edward standing nearby, he had completely forgotten to restabilize the occlumency charms on Jacob. Edward looked at Harry's right hand saw the ring, it was so out of this world beautiful catching the sunlight like actual living fire.

"Edward I…" said Harry. He turned to Jacob. "You knew he was listening."

"He deserves to know." said Jacob.

"Yes but not like this!" said Harry. Edward starts to walk away. "Edward please…"

Jacob stops him. "Harry, let him…"

Harry turned to him. "Don't!" he yanked his arm away and ran after Edward.

Jacob stayed their his heart beating in his chest. 'Did I just fuck it up?' he thought.

* * *

"Edward please!" said Harry.

"I'm done!" said Edward. "I'm so done!"

"What can I do?" asked Harry.

"You can't do anything. I can, by going out there and killing something." said Edward.

"No!" said Harry. "You're not thinking clearly!"

"Maybe I'll get myself killed and put me out of my misery." said Edward.

"No! Think of Bella, think your family." said Harry. "They need you. Please stay. You're too important."

"I can't Harry." said Edward. He started to walk off.

"Edward!" yelled Harry. "Kiss me." Edward froze. "I'm asking you to kiss me."

Edward ran over and pulled Harry into a kiss, it was perfect, so soft so luscious so warm. It was like life. He'd dreamt of this moment, but he felt nothing on the other side of the kiss. He felt friendship, love as friends, not lovers not boyfriends, brotherly love only. "That could've been our reconciliation kiss Harry." He sighed. "I'll patrol the mountain peak one more time." With that he left.

* * *

Harry walked back to Jacob. "You saw."

"Yes." said Jacob.

"I don't know that happened." said Harry. "I…I couldn't let him…"

"You love him." said Jacob.

"I love you more." said Harry.

Jacob smiled. "I know."

Caleb flew in, immediately shrinking his broom in his hand and putting it in his pocket. "All set."

Jacob kissed Harry. "Stay safe."

"_You_ stay safe." said Harry. "And kick some newborn ass!" He kissed Jacob back, Jacob stripped off his clothes. He could help it and spaced Jacob's rock hard ass. Jacob turned to look at him, biting his lower lip, he growled with lust before he shifted into his wolf form before and ran off into the woods.

* * *

Edward returned with Bella. "It's starting…" Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to report on his visions of the fight. "The wolves joined in…Jacob just got there…He's good." Harry nodded Bella sighed. Caleb put his arms on Harry's shoulder. The fight was brutal. "Emmett is helping Paul…they're working in unison…" His eyes widened. "She's close…I can hear her thoughts…Seth go…" Seth nodded and rushed off to his position. Bella went to Edwards side. "She knew we weren't there but she caught my scent…She knew you'd be with me….She algo caught Harry's scent…She's not alone."

A Bodybuilder vampire in black walked out of the forest, it was Troy, the newborn vampire Deatheater. He saw Harry. "So…The Boy Who Lived, at last…"

"His name is Troy." said Edward. "He's new to the craft."

"This should be easy then." said Caleb. He and Harry summoned their wands from their wand clasps on their arms.

"He's big so that should give us an advantage." said Harry.

Caleb picked his pocket and takes vial from his pocked blows black ash that magically circled Edward and Bella in a circle. "Stay inside the circle. Don't move."

"What is this?" asked Edward.

"Mountain Ash from The Ganges." said Caleb. "It's one of the few, bulletproof, magical protection elements against dark beings." Edward and Bella nodded as he turned his attention to Troy.

"Come on asshole." said Caleb.

Troy growled and ran towards them like a train. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" a jet of green light shot at the wizards.

The wizards waved their wands in unison. "REFLECTO!" the killing curse disintegrated into nothing.

"BOMBARDA!" yelled Harry. The spell blew up a tree next to Troy, knocking him off balance.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" said Troy. The wizard brothers ducked the spell.

Caleb raised his wand, the sky darkened and bolt of lighting hist his wan which he then pointed at Troy the lighting crashed into the wizard knocking him to the floor. "SLIT MORIAM!" yelled troy before falling on the floor.

The spell his Caleb on the leg, cutting deep red hot wounds. "Aaargh!"

"Troy leapt into the air with a bone crushing fist. But Luna apparated into the fight. "LEVICORPUS!" Troy was magically hosted upside down into the air and was unable to move.

Harry pointed his wand and chanted. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" and Troy was blasted into a large rock cracking his back. Troy struggled to get up again as he pointed his wand to Harry.

Harry turned and chanted. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Troy's wand flew out of his hand into Harry's empty one. Caleb looked over at Troy, the wind picked up but this was warm and seductive and soon everyone around heard the celestial choir of angelic voices echo through the trees Troy looked at Caleb with longing and lust, he'd never heard anything like that before in life. Luna rushed over pointed her wand at Caleb and Chanted "HEALARIA MAXIMA!" magically healing his wounds. Claeb winked a thakn you, slowly got up walked over to Troy who was removing his clothes, flexing every muscle he had to impress the wizard.

Harry ran over to Edward and Bella "I'm putting a silence charm around you before you go crazy." He pointed his wand and chanted "SILENCIO SUPERIA." He asked if they could hear something, they said no.

Caleb reached Troy, and kissed him. Troy was in heaven putting his arms around Caleb. "Who do you work for?" asked Caleb.

"Bellatrix recruited me for the Deatheaters." blurted Troy. "To spy on the Volturi."

"Who created you then?" asked Caleb.

Troy, hesitated but when Caleb french kissed him sliding his tongue into his mouth and exploring every inch of it he couldn't resist. He panted. "Caius. He sent me to investigate if you were here since Demitri smelled raw magic in this zone. Aro wants you and Harry as vampires to join him." Caleb rewarded me with another kiss when Caleb saw a grey wolf Paul arrive.

Paul was outraged, he wanted to go and rip the vampires head off but Harry stopped him. "Don't move Paul." Harry ordered. His tone was serious, it was a warning. "Caleb is connected to his siren instincts. This has nothing to do with you Paul, he loves you, but remember he is a newborn Siren, he's doing what comes naturally. The vampire will soon be dead…" The wolf growled at the naked vampire bodybuilder hunk groping his imprint but listened to Harry and stood down.

Caleb he slid his hand down and tweeked his pec making Troy moan. "Fuck me…" moaned Troy. Paul growled. "Please I'm yours!"

"Will you answer all of my questions if I do?" asked Caleb, flashing violet eyes. Paul saw how deadly Caleb could be, he saw the evil in Caleb's eyes, his imprint was a seductive predator. Caleb turned to Paul. The wolf heard his boyfriends voice in his head. _"Paul, I know your upset but I can't help this. I'm only doing this to get information. I have to do this. He's putty in my hands. Don't ever doubt for a second that I love you. You're my life"_ Paul growled but nodded. _"You wanna watch?...Could be fun?!"_ Caleb winked. Paul's temperature rose in his fur, before nodding. Caleb turned to Troy. "Will you?" he asked flicking his tongue like a snake.

"Yes!" said Troy. "I'll tell you everything!"

"Good!" said Caleb. "Come with me then…" Paul heard him say, Caleb's voice was musical. It scared him.

* * *

Paul shifted back to his human self and followed Caleb and the drooling Troy into the forest to a secluded corner of the mountain well shielded by rocks. He watched…

Caleb kissed Troy and slowly caressed the marble stone god's body. Troy growled, the sirens touch was like fire. Caleb's hand grabbed his cock and pumped his erection. "Mmmpgh!" moaned Troy as the thrusted his buff hips on Caleb's legs. Paul had to admit this truned him on he took hold of his own cock and started jerking off to the deadly lovemaking before him. Caleb leaned close to Troys erection and took it all in pumping up and down "Arrghh…Don't stop baby!" cried Troy. Caleb stuck a finger in Troys ass making him jerk up in surprise, he went deep inside until finding the prostate and proceeded to attack it pushing int back and forth "Aaargh! Oh yeaaaah!" cried Troy. Caleb looked at Paul and winked blowing him a kiss. Paul was pumping himself flushing as his temperature rose in his skin.

Caleb turned to Troy. "Do you want me inside you?"

Troy's eyes were almost back in their sockets. "Yees!" he moaned. "Take me!"

Caleb wrapped his strong arms around the vampire, who caressed his skin, kissing his lips while pulling out his rock hard erection teasing Troys entrance and then pushed in.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaruuughghggghhh!" cried Troy. "Yeeeeees!" as Caleb started thrusting hard. The vampires eyes rolled up into their sockets, Paul, and Troy heard the angelic music increase, getting louder.

Paul pumped himself hard he saw Troys face who was in another world, drunk in ecstasy…bewitched with lust. All the while Calebs eyes were on him, just on Paul, as he mouthed 'I love you.' Paul nodded telling him he knew he started convulsing with pleasure seeing his boyfriend fucking the vampire.

"Aaashhh! Faster baby!" cried Troy. He was literally in tears. Paul saw his literally cruel this was. "Faster! Hell you're good!" Caleb did just that.

"Tell me everything?" asked Caleb. The music increased so much that Paul couldn't hear them talking he too became consumed with the lustful song. In about five minutes the song started to fade and he heard the moaning screams of the vampire again. He saw Caleb increase in speed and he pumped faster as he took in his boyfriends flexing muscles form his buff biceps to his six pack abs to his pecks and stone hard ass. He started to climax as the two lovers did as well.

"Aaaaah! I'm….I'm gonna...!" whimpered Troy. "I'm coming!" he yelled as he came with Caleb. Paul climaxed immediately. Then he saw Caleb who's eyes flashed purple, he opened his mouth, Paul saw as sharp vampiric like canines slid down from his upper gums, and bit down on the vampires neck ripping it out. The naked Troy fell dead on the floor.

Caleb got dressed and walked over to Paul. "So…Was it good for you?"

Paul was panting. "That…was…hot!" He claimed his boyfriends lips. He saw no emotion with Troy when Caleb kissed him. But these kisses with him were all emotion. "I loved when you killed him!"

Caleb laughed. "I thought you would."

"So did you get anything?" asked Paul.

"A lot!" said Caleb. "We have to go!" Paul shifted to his wolf form and the two of them ran back to Harry, Edward and Bella.

* * *

By now Victoria was dead and Harry was setting her corpse on fire.

"So…What happened?' asked Luna.

"The bastard's dead!" said Caleb.

Just then they all jumped and turned when they saw a swirling cloud of pitch black smoke blast into the air from the woods nearby. "What was that?" asked Edward.

"Deatheater." said Harry.

"Who?" asked Caleb.

"Artemisia." said Luna. Harry and Caleb sighed.

"Shit!" said Caleb.

"She knows we're here. It won't be long before the Deatheaters come looking. But…" said Luna.

"But?" asked Harry.

"She knows Troy told Caleb everything so even though they will come, it will not be immediately. They…" said Luna she looked on as if seeing another vision. "They will need to re strategize their plans and that will take time." Everyone sighed with relief.

Edward looked into the forest. Bella noticed. "Edward what is it?"

"Alice needs us to go." said Edward. "Now!"

Be grabbed Bella and ran down the mountain, Luna apparated and Caleb rided down on Pauls grey furred back.

* * *

The fivesome arrive at the clearing. Alice saw the Volturi coming. "How long?' asked Emmett.

"A few minutes…Maybe ten." said Alice.

"The pack needs to leave." said Rosale.

"The Volturi won't honor our truce with the werewolves." said Carlisle.

They turned to see Leah attack a newborn. "Leah don't!" cried Edward as he made a run for the fight.

Jacob raced after him. He bit off the vampire from Leah and tumbled and rolled with him, clawing and bting and snipping. The newborn grabbed hold and snapped Jacob's bones. Everyone heard a whimper of pain. Sam and Paul grabbed hold of the newborn and tore him to shreds.

"Jacob!" yelled Harry as he ran off towards them, he as followed by Caleb, Luna, Bella and the Cullens.

Jacob shifted back to his human form writhing in pain, yet he was in so much pain he couldn't muster a sound. "Jacob hold on, Carlisle is examining you."

Luna arrived and waved her wand over Jacob's naked body making magical scans and evaluations. "The bones on the right half of his body are shattered…"

Bella arrived. "Jacob…"

Jacob looked around. "Harry! Where's Ha…Haary?" Bella felt insulted Jacob wasn't looking for her, wasn't _she_ his best friend, wasn't _she_ the girl he loved a month or so ago.

Harry arrived making her move over. "I'm here Jake!"

"You're safe…" cried Jacob, his voice was so strained.

"I'm safe yes." said Harry. "Shut up and rest, we're gonna fix you up. I promise."

The pack ran out fully dressed, basically just in denim jean shorts, towards Jacob. "Jacob you idiot I had him!" yelled Leah wore on a simple green tank top with her jean shorts.

"Shut up Leah!" ordered Sam.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." said Luna. "It's already starting."

"We need to get him out of here." said Edward. "We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi."

"We'll take him back to Billy's." said Sam. "It's the closest house."

Luna nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can. I have to go get my medical bag and some potions from the cottage." She turned to Carlisle. "Dr. Cullen I think it's best you stay here with your family."

Caleb looked up. "I sense the wards of the cottage being disturbed. We have to check it out Harry. Could be Deatheaters."

Harry was crying, but nodded a yes. "Hang in there Jake."

The pack surrounded Jacob, who groaned as they lifted his naked body as gently as they could. "It's ok Jake." said Paul. "We've got you." And they disappeared into the forest. Harry Luna apparated away.

Caleb looked up at the Cullens and said. "Good luck." Before smoking out of sight.

"They're coming." said Alice. They turned serenely and walked over to greet Alice, Alec, Demetri and Felix.

* * *

By nightfall, Harry and Caleb raced to Billy's house his car speeded into the driveway. He parked and jumped out of the car. The pack was outside with Jacob's father Billy. Caleb went to Paul's side, who greeted him with a bear hug.

"Hi." said Harry. But his greeting died when he heard Jacob's screams coming from inside the house making his skin crawl. "What's going on?"

"It's been going on for a while." said Seth.

"Luna's re breaking his bones." said Embry. Harry felt like throwing up. But he kept reminding himself Luna knew what she was doing.

"Why did he have to butt in?" argued Leah. "I could've taken that tick."

"Give it a rest Leah." said Paul.

Luna came out the front door. "The worst is over. He'll be alright."

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"I gave him some Skelegrow." said Luna.

"What's that?" asked Billy.

"It's a potent healing potion to regrow broken bones." said Luna. "He's in for a rough night, regrowing bones is nasty business." Billy nodded wiping his tears away. "I gave him a muscle relaxant potion to help the pain but his body temperature will burn it off. Unfortunately I didn't bring enough with me."

"I can go back to the house and brew a batch." said Caleb. Luna nodded.

"I'll stay with Jacob tonight." said Harry. "I'm not leaving."

"Ok." said Caleb. "I'll come back later with the potion to set up a drip." Harry gave him his car keys and he left with Paul. Luna walked back into the house to check on Jacob.

"I'll make some soup." said Seth as he walked into the house towards the kitchen.

Billy turned to Harry and took his hands. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for loving my son so much."

"It's more serious than that Mr. Black." said Harry.

Billy looked at Harry with a questioning eye until the wizard showed him the engagement ring on his finger. Billy's eyes widened. "Mr. Black, my parents are dead, and with my godmother back in England, you're the only person I have to ask this question to…" he kneeled in front of the Black patriarch. "Do Jacob and I have your blessing to get married?"

Billy's eyes watered. "Yes Harry. With all my heart yes." He opened his arms wrapping Harry in a hug. "and it's Billy son…Call me Billy." He wept with joy that his son had such an amazing, wonderful, loving and magical fiancé that made him happy. Ending the hug he tried to smile, given the sadness he felt for his sons current pain, he rolled his chair into the house. "Come in Harry, this is your home, make yourself comfortable."

Luna walked into the living room. "He's asking for you Harry."

Harry looked at Billy. "Go Harry." smiled Billy. "I'll check on the soup."

* * *

Harry walked into Jacobs room, it was small but warm and welcoming, it was illuminated by a small lamp on the far table and some candles on the nightstand. He saw Jacob wrapped up tight like a mummy. "Hi Jake." said Harry.

"Hey." said Jacob. His voice trembled. He saw Harry crying. "Please babe, please don't cry. It's killing me to see you so..."

Harry nodded trying to put himself together. "May I sit?" asked harry.

"Please, anywhere you want." said Jacob. Harry kneeled down beside the bed. "I was worried about you."

"You were worried about me?" asked Harry. "Why?"

"Yes." said Jacob. "A...Ab...About what happened with Edward...I...I didn't mean to get you upset and drive you away. I love you."Harry put a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"Shhhhh...I know. It's ok." said Harry. He showed him the engagement ring on his finger. "I'm still yours Jacob. Forever." Jacob sighed with relief. "Billy gave us his blessing." Jacob tried to smiled "We're going to be married…Rest love." He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "I'll be here all night watching over your dreams."

Jacob nodded. "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Jake." said Harry. He waved his wand around Jacob head muttereing a silent dreamless sleeping spell to help his boyfriend sleep through the night as best he could.

***Thank you for your support. Harry's creature inheritance is coming up in the next chapter. Please don't forget to leave reviews. I invite you, as EVERYONE else who supports Elysium, to read **LOVE IN WINTER** a new story which I'm working on as well which is a Harry/Draco love story that combines Harry Potter and OUAT! ***


	24. Harry's Creature Inheritance

Thank you all for your generous support, to all my lovely followers. I appreciate your comments. I'm so happy! WOW there were a lot this time!

**mattcun –** I'm going as fast as I can. But these things are complicated and take time to plan out the plot and where I'm going. But I'm trying hard to post as fast as possible. lol

**xBubblegunx –** Thank you for the constructive critique. J

**LaurenSaint –** I know, Jake's badly hurt. But he'll bounce back. Paul and Caleb…I thought hey, lol, why not! Lol Yes, you will find out about the wards in this chapter. Honey, in regards Love in Winter, I to sent you a private message. J

**Roobug21301 –** Fixed it. J Thanks for head up. It was 5am and I didn't check the spelling. lol

**Silvermane1** – Hellooo… I'm soo happy for them too. I loved that scene between Jacob and Harry, it was so romantic. There is a wedding in the future, I'm certain of that. I'm already working out ideas for that.

**Godiva9 –** Thanks I like the reversal too. I thought it would be fun. It was a crispy chapter.

**CurrentlyBlack –** Thanks for the props! I can't wait either!

**TheBlack Rose55 –** Bella's an idiot, we all know that. lol Will she ever find out they're fighting over Harry? I'm not sure yet. I was thinking of letting her oblivious and letting live in a delusion for the rest of her life… lol We'll see.

**GeaMari –** I love you for all your words. Thank you. I loved Harry and Jacob's engagement scene too! The ring was beautiful. Caleb seducing the vampire into sex while his bf watched was HOOT if I do say so myself! lol In regards to Eddie and Bella, BOY are they gonna get what's coming to them…Shhh…soon. lol I like your cat fight idea…I'm gonna consider that. Thanks. In regards to the mpreg…it's a possibility. Stay tuned!

This is another loooong chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Caleb arrived with Paul to the cottage. There was Neville and Dean.

"Caleb!" smiled Dean.

"Neville…Dean?!" Caleb smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to check up on you." said Neville. "The American Department of Magic told the Ministry that some aurors spotted a couple of Deatheaters in this state and were worried."

"Before we start." said Caleb. "This is my boyfriend Paul Lahote…Paul these are our friends Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom."

Paul shook their hands. "Hi."

"Hi Paul." said Neville.

"So…The Deatheaters?" asked Dean.

"Oh right…" said Caleb. "Well… We were attacked by an army of newborn vampires, a day or two ago, one of them was a Deatheater."

"Where is he now?' asked Dean. "Do I need to call for backup?"

"No." said Caleb. "I killed him."

"Oh?" said Neville. "Nice."

"Anyways. His name was Troy." said Caleb. "Does that sound familiar?"

"Dean got out his mpad (magic ipad) and searched his files. "Was this him?"

Paul nodded. "Yes. That was him."

"Troy Falls." said Dean. "He was turned a week ago by Victor Fields, a upper level vampire Deatheater…Did he say anything?"

"Oh yes." said Caleb. "He told me the Deatheaters were searching state by state for Harry and me, but after we got here the magic of these lands peaked and they're going to be focusing more here from now on."

"We'll alert the magical authorities." said Dean. "They've managed to cross into England, they had help from Deatheaters inside the country. But they're in hiding and we don't know where."  
"Actually I do." said Caleb.

"Oh?" said Dean "Did he tell you?"

"Yes. He said they were in a place called Horok Forest." Said Caleb. Dean looked though his filed.

"I've never heard of this…" said Dean.

"It's a forest that belonged to the Riddle Family." said Caleb.

"You mean…?" asked Neville.

"Yes, Voldemorts family." said Caleb. It was used before they invaded Malfoy manor and apparently now again as well." Dean was taking notes. "It's area is 5 square miles, 3,200 acres of mountainous forest. Neville do you work for at the Ministry?"

Neville nodded. "Yes. I'm the creator and Director of the Department of Magical Herbology."

"Then I suggest you and department check out the conditions of this forest immediately." Said Caleb. Neville took note. "Given the owners of this land it might be in serious and dire conditions…Also I would get the Department of Magical Creatures to help. Maybe there are animals and hybrids in that forest that need medical attention."

"Anything else on this land?" asked Dean.

"Um… Well from what he told me it has or had, who knows now, flowing river, creeks one or two waterfalls a cliff side with a small cove beach nearby. It's three miles, a 45 minute walk on foot, from Hogsmeade and about four miles, an hour walk from…Hogwarts." said Caleb.

"I suggest you speak with MCMH and the AIMCA in case there are people in those lands that need our help." said Caleb.

Paul had no idea what they were talking about. "I'll go get Harrys overnight bag ready." Caleb nodded and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he walked up towards the stairs.

Caleb conjured two letters. "I've written four letters: to the MCMH, to my foundation, to the AIMCA and to the Department of Magical Creatures urging them to support you, the aurors and the ministry in this mission. Also if these lands are confiscated and put up for sale I want you Dean, to personally get my lawyer Meredith Batt, on the case. I want to buy those lands." Dean nodded as he took the letters from Caleb and taking notes of his requests.

"We're gonna need your help with paperwork, donations, letters of support as well as all the work concerning the patients we rescue Caleb." said Neville.

"I can't leave Forks just yet, but I can work through the floo network here at the cottage." said Caleb.

"Agreed." said Dean.

"Why do you want those lands?" asked Neville.

"I cant' say why right now Neville." said Caleb. "Lets say I have a plan." He turned back to Dean. "Also Troy said the Deatheaters won't plan on attacking us here yet given all the trouble they're having in England."

"Was he alone?" asked Neville.

"No." said Caleb. "Luna saw Artemisia apparate from the forest. You can say she was spying on us." Dean sent a patronus out immediately, no doubt to tell the Washington State magical authorities of the dangerous Deatheater lurking around.

"We'll do our best." said Neville. "How did you get this information."

"Lets say I used my newfound siren powers." said Caleb. "The guy was a muggle newborn vampire. I'm sure he had no idea what sirens were."

"You're a siren?' asked Neville.

"Oh yes." said Caleb. "Luna has been given reports about me to her superior and with her help, I've already registered myself in the Department of Magical Creatures Registry."

"Very well Caleb." said Dean. "We're glad you're safe and we'll take care of this immediately."

"Good journey." said Caleb giving them a farewell hug before they apparated out.

* * *

Caleb walked into the formal dining room and magically turned it into potions lab with all the ingredients, cauldrons, beakers, tubes and measuring cups he summoned to the table. He starts up the cauldron adding ingredients and odd colored liquids when Paul walked in.

"What happened here?" asked Paul.

"Sorry." said Caleb. But you guys do need that potion and I don't have a potions lab in this cottage."

"It's ok." said Paul. "What was all that code talk?"

"What?" asked Caleb, swirling the cauldron.

"The MCMH and the AIMCA?" said Paul.

"Oh the MCMH is the Magical Creatures Medical Hospital and the AIMCA is the Academy of International Magical Creatures Association."

"Oh." said Paul.

"I work very close with them at the Ministry." said Caleb. "I'll tell you more after all this mess is done."

"Yeah…" Paul wrapped his arms around Caleb's waist. "It's been a tough few days."

Caleb shut off the potion. "Yes it has." He used a kitchen baster to pour the blue colored potion into a five IV drop bags. "Ready?"

"Yeap." said Paul. "I have Harry's stuff." He said showing him the bag.

Caleb gave him a peck on the lips. "Ok. Lets go."

"I'll drive." said Paul. Caleb gave him the car keys.

* * *

A few hours later after Harry had dinner with the pack everyone went home. The only two people left in the house besides him and Jacob were Billy and Luna.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Mr. Black?" asked Luna.

Billy smiled at her appreciating her good manners. "No. Thank you Luna. Please, call me Billy." He steered his wheelchair out of the kitchen.

"Billy?" asked Luna.

Billy turned the chair. "Yes."

"If I may ask. How did you end up in a wheelchair?" asked Luna. "Don't get me wrong. It's just look so young, for your age, and fit and healthy…I was just curious…"

"It's not rude to ask Luna." said Billy. "You are pack now so you can ask anything you want. When I was younger in my mid thirties after Jacob was born I got diabetes and it slowly progressed until I lost mobility of my legs."

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Luna.

"But it gave me more time with my children." said Billy. "My daughters, Rachel and Rebecca were much older and had active social lives so Jacob was the one who cared more for my more often. We became closer…Not that my daughters weren't caring…"

"Of course." said Luna. "Where are your daughters now?"

"Rebecca got married and moved to Hawaii with her husband and Rachel is in Washington State University." said Billy.

"Do they know about…?" asked Luna.

"Rebecca doesn't." said Billy. "Rebecca left for Hawaii, she's happy over there. That's what matters. Rachel, she's a shewolf shifter, like Leah and works as an Ambassador for the Quileute Council in Werewolf Branch of the American Department of Magic."

"Fascinating!" said Luna. "I'd love to meet her! I work as Goodwill Ambassador for the Department of Magical Creatures of the Ministry of Magic in Britain. I'd love to get her point of view on the differences and similarities between the government agencies."

"Are you a magical creature Luna?" asked Billy.

"Yes." said Luna. "I'm a fairy."

"A divine spirit and protector of the forest." said Billy. "The Council will be most honored to meet you."

"Thank you." said Luna. "And thank you for telling me that story."

"You're welcome Luna." Said Billy. "I'll retire to my room. Good night."

"Good night." said Luna. After she heard the bedroom door to be shut. She checked the kitchen, it was clean, so she walked into the living room to read a book.

* * *

Harry sat on a chair next to Jacob, watching him sleep. He smiled looking down at his beautiful werewolf prince. "How lucky am I to have you." He smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Getting up, he felt odd, his head began to spin and he grabbed the desk to maintain his balance. He tried to reach the bathroom, but his temperature started spiraling out of control going up and down, rising ice cold and dropping flaming hot. He felt the room rocking like boat in a storm as he started to sweat. His eyes closed and he fell to the floor accidentally landing on his wand and breaking it in half. He was in such a state he didn't even notice before his started convulsing and clawing the rug as he struggled for air.

* * *

Paul and Caleb arrived with the potions. "Hello" said Caleb.

Luna walked over to greet them. "Hi."

"I made four IV bags." said Caleb. "I think that's more than enough right? Werewolves are not my specialty…"

"It's fine Caleb." said Luna. "We better put these on Jacob immediately." She led Caleb into Jacob's bedroom.

* * *

Walking in they saw Harry unconscious on the floor. "Harry!" yelled Caleb. He gave the IV bags to Luna who magially connected it to a needle drip and into Jacob before running over to see the fallen wizard.

"Luna, he's burning up." said Luna. "I'll go get some ice!"

The sudden movements woke up Jacob. "Wha…What's…" his eyes focused and saw Harry unconscious on the floor. His wolf started to panic. "What's…wrong with Harry?!" He saw Luna run in with an ice bag and put it on Harrys head. "Harry!"

Jacob tried to get up, he needed Harry in his arms, but Caleb stopped him. "No Jacob." The siren pushed back onto he bed. "Don't move. You're not well."

Jacob was crying. "What's wrong with Harry?!"

"He's gravely ill Jacob." said said Caleb.

"Ill?!" Jacob was in tears. "What doe she have?"

"I…I…" said Caleb. "Luna?" He and Jacob turned to Luna on the floor.

"It's his creature inheritance." said Luna. "It's begun."

"Harry!" cried Jacob. "Harry! Please…answer me!"

"We have to get him to the cottage." said Luna. "I have to make potions and review some books."

Luna apparates out with Harry. Jacob tries to break free. "What are you doing Jacob?" asked Caleb.

"I need to go to Harry!" said Jacob. "He needs me! Please Caleb!" Paul, Billy and Sam walk into the room.

"No Jacob." said Caleb. He scanned the werewolfs body with his wand. "You're healing fast but you're not at all well yet."

"Please!" Jacob begged in tears.

"If you move now, you can risk breaking your bones again and we'll have lost everything we've accomplished." said Caleb.  
Billy rolled his chair to the side of the bed. "Father, please!"

"Caleb is right son." said Billy. "You need to rest."

Jacob growled as his eyes flashed golden yellow. "Enough of this!" said Caleb, his voice was loud yet it wasn't a yell. "I need to tend to Harry. You need to focus on your healing. If you make your wolf focus on the matter at hand he can help speed up the process." Jacob growled at Caleb. He need to be with his mate. Caleb turned to Billy, Sam and Paul. "He does not leave this room." The three wolves nod before Caleb rushed out the door.

Jacob attempted to get up, with great difficulty since half of his body was wrapped up like a mummy. Billy and Paul hold him down.

"You heard the man." said Sam. "You stay put."

Jacob growled as he lied back down crying into his pillow. "Harry…" he muttered.

* * *

Luna and Seth help Harry into bed. "I have to go down to the study to check out some books." said Luna. "Can you all stay with him?" Quil, Embry and Leah nod and she leaves the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later Caleb runs through the front door. He finds Luna in the living room with her nose in a pile of books. "How is he?" he asked.

"Go check please." said Luna without looking up as she writes down some ingredients with a quill on a parchment. "The pack is with him."

Caleb runs up the stairs.

"How is he?" asked Caleb.

Leah took the thermometer from his mouth. "His fever has risen to 110 degrees…Ten minutes ago it had dropped to 65 degrees."

Caleb walked over to Harry takes out his wand and chants. "FRIGIA TEMPERA"

"What was that?" asked Embry.

"A cooling spell." said Caleb. "Hopefully it'll help lower his fever till Luna makes the potion. But it's a creature fever, Harry is powerful and and from the looks of it it's a powerful creature. Harry you never know…Let's hope it works." He turned to them. "Let me know if there's a change."

"Yeah." said Quil. "Count on that."

Caleb ran down to the diningroom/potions lab now. The table is covered, but organized, with all the ingredients, cauldrons, beakers, tubes and measuring cups. "His fever is up to 110 degrees Luna." He was hysterical. "What do we do?"

"Here's the recipes for a blood replenishing potion, a hydrating potion to oxygenate and hydrate Harrys body." said Luna. "I'll go up and see him." She apparated up to the room.

Ten minutes later she was back. "I put a temper charm on his bed sheets so they warm up when Harry's temperature drops cold and cool when his temperature heats up." said Luna. "I ran a scan."

"And?" asked Caleb.

"Harry's blood cells were boiling hot." said Luna. "Your cooling spell helped a lot."

"Good." said Caleb. He added the eyes of newt and the vampire fang to the cauldron, the smoke turned from green to red. "The blood replenishing potion is done." He poured the potion with a kitchen baster to a vial and gave it Luna who apparated up to the room. He started on hydrating potion.

Ten minutes later he runs back up to the room with a green colored potion vials and gives it to Luna before running back out. "His temperature is now 95." said Quil.

Luna walked over and opened Harry's mouth. "Harry, drink this." Harry tried to get his face away. "Please, drink please." Harry drank it down. "Try to keep it down." Harry nodded and fainted.

"Is he ok?!" asked Embry.

"He's out cold." said Luna. "Let him sleep."

Fifteen minutes later. Caleb ran in with two syringes. "What are these?" asked Luna.

"The first blue one is a body–stabilizing potion. The second, this yellow one is a cerebral protection potion to protect his brain from the extreme shifting of temperatures." Said Caleb. Luna nodded in agreement and injected it into Harry's arm.

* * *

It been over three days and Jacob was bouncing off the walls. He was about to knock the walls down to get out. Luna arrived, Jacob saw she was exhausted. "Luna!" he said. "How's Harry?"

"The same." said Luna. "But we've manages to keep his temperature at 100."

"What?" asked Jacob.

"Yes." said Luna. "It got up to 120 around five o clock in the morning." Jacob started crying. "Jacob I came to check up on you." Jacob, stripped off his clothes, only leaving his underwear. Luna scanned him. "Well, everything looks perfect. Get dressed I'm taking you to Harry."

"Really?!" said Jacob. "What about Caleb?"

Luna smiled. "He said if the scans were well then I could bring you over."

Jacob smiled. "Go, get dressed."

* * *

Jacob's heart broke as he saw Harry was in bed he was seemed thinner, with dark circles under his eyes and red hot colored skin. "Why is he so thin?"

"The immense heat in his body is burning his body fat." Said Luna.

Caleb walked in carrying a tray of potion filled syringes, Jacob saw he looked exhausted too. "Good morning Jake."

"Hi Caleb." Said Jacob.

Jacob walked over and sat on the other side of the bed, resting his back on the headboard. "Harry…" he said gently.

Harry's head turned to Jacob's direction. "JJa…Jacob…" his voice trembled. Luna makes notes and Caleb looks on.

"Well, he knows who we are, that's a good sign." said Caleb.

"Oh Harry…" Jacob started to cry when Harry opens his eyes and he sees them _all _white.

Caleb injected Harry with a cooling potion to hydrate and cool Harrys blistering hot body. Harry flinched. "Shhh…" said Caleb. "It's alright Harry. We're almost done." Harrys head drips to the side and his body goes limp. Jacob panics. "Harry?!" he cried.

"He's out cold Jake." said Caleb. "The faver takes a lot out of you." Jacob looks up at him. "But the potion will now kick in he'll be sleeping in no time."

"I should've been here." Said Jacob. "He needed me."

Caleb walked over and put his arm around Jacob who responded by hugging him around the waist. "Jake, half the bones in your body were broken by a newborm vampire. You had to regrow them, you were in no condition to walk or even take care of a sick person." Jacob was going to argue. "Harry will understand, he knows how you were when this all happened." He patted Jacob on the back. "Now you're well and you can stay here day and night if you want. In fact I insist."

"Really?" asked Jacob.

"Your good vibes, the potent imprint energy between you both and your powers as a wolf will give him strength." said Caleb. "He may not be conscious now but his spirit feels you, he knows you're here."

"Thank you." said Jacob.

Caleb kissed Jacob on the cheek and wiped the tears from his tanned face. "I'll bring you some lunch later."

* * *

Two days later Luna scanned Harry with her wand. Jacob was biting his nails. "So?" Luna turned to them and smiled. "The worst is over. His fever is dropping back to normal."

Jacob sighed. "Oh thank god!"

Paul came in and hugged Caleb, he saw how tired his boyfrined was and he made note to make dinner and put him into bed early.

"So what's the verdict Luna?" asked Caleb.

Luna took some blood samples and ran some tests. In a glass cauldron she added some transparent liquids and salts with a long spoon started swirling the water making a whirlpool and gently added Harrys blood into the eye of the whirlpool before removing the spoon. They saw the water turn red with the blood before fading transparent and fading into golden orange.

"Orange?" asked Caleb. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means Caleb, that we have a werecat on our hands." said Luna.

* * *

The next day, Jacob woke up to an bed empty. "Harry?" he called. He checked the bathroom was empty. He ran to Caleb's room. "Caleb!" he called jumping on the bed.

"What in the world?" asked Caleb. "Jake?"

"Harry's gone." said Jacob.

"What?!" asked Caleb. He was wide awake now. He, Paul and Jacob met Luna and Seth in the hall and ran into Harry's room.

"Into the woods." said Luna. "He's in there somewhere."

* * *

Ten minutes later everyone was dressed and running into the forest. Heading deeper and deeper in, the light began to fade thanks to the thickness of the trees. Though the pack would never attack Harry, they were on alert. They heard rustle in the trees. "What was that?" asked Quil.

"Quiet." Said Luna. "No quick movements…"

The rustling became louder and out of the trees above the rocks they saw a large twelve foot long tiger, orange with striking black stripes and marvelous bright peridot green gem eyes. The size rivaled Jacobs own wolf. The tiger looked at them and growled jumping off the rocks and landed gracefully on the ground in front of them looking at them the saw the felines claws extending into the ground as the cat opened it's mouth to show it's deadly sharp teeth. The wolves backed off, they knew how dangerous tigers were, they were predators and expecially one this size could take them all down and rip them to shreds.

"Luna." said Paul. "Is that?" Luna nodded.

"He's amazing." said Jacob.

Luna turned to Jacob. "Move closer, slowly. It would be wise to use your wolf and imprint connection to connect with the tiger."

Jacob was confused. "But isn't it Harry? Won't he know me?"

"Yes, Harry knows you, but the tiger does not." said Luna. "The tiger is new to Harry. You must reimprint and connect to the Harry inside the tiger, that way the tiger will accept you and all of us."

Jacob approached the beast and bowed his head in respect, the beast stopped growling and bowed back. He looked the tiger in the eye and flashed his yellow eyes. The tiger growled but then quieted down and sat down on his back legs.

"Now Harry and the tiger are one." said Luna. "The tiger knows what Harry knows, Harry's mind is the tigers mind."

This allowed Jacob to approach and pet him. Harry purred and jumped on him playfully licking his cheek. "Hi love!" Jacob laughed. "I missed you too!"

Luna approached the tiger. "Harry." Harry turned to her and nodded. I'm going home to make dinner with Seth, you must be starving." Harry nodded wagging his tail. "I suggest you go for a run with the pack to feel out your new body."

Harry nodded as the pack stripped off their clothes and shifted to their wolf forms. Yes, Harry definitely was larger, understandable since normal tigers are bigger than normal wolves.

The tiger nodded, the pack nodded and shifted to their wolf forms. Soon the pack was off running though the Quileute forest with the orange tiger Harry.

* * *

Caleb drove over to the Cullens. Everyone was there. "Caleb." greeted Esme. "What a surprise." She hugged him.  
"Come in." said Jasper greeting him with a hug.

"Thanks." said Caleb.

The wizard was led to the livingroom. "Welcome Caleb." Said Carlisle.

"Good evening Carlisle." Said Caleb. "Hi Alice, Edward…Bella."

Alcie hugged him, Edward smiled and waved while Bella gave him a dismissive nod of acknowledgement.

Emmett and Rosalie walked in both hugged the wizard. Bella was furious, Rosalie had never acted so kind and warm to her ever.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" asked Carlisle.

"Actually, I came to see Rosalie and Emmett." said Caleb.

"Do tell." said Emmett.

Caleb gave Rosalie and Emmet an individual zip lock bag. "Harry sent me to pick up some of your hair."

"Hair?" asked Bella. "Why would he want their hair."

"To sell on ebay." joked Caleb. His joke was icy cold. "Actually I don't know, something about a potion he's working on." He winked discretely at Rosalie who was excited while Emmett looked at the bag confused. "Something to make you more resistant so you don't have to feed that often."

"That was kind of him." said Alice.

"We'll be right back." said Rosalie went up with Emmett to fill them up.

During this Alice turned to Bella. "Bella why don't we go up and finish sketching out costumed for the Halloween Ball."  
Caleb turned to this. "Halloween Ball?"

"Oh yes." said Alice. "It's the hottest party of the month. The Forks Halloween Ball. It takes place in the center of town plaza. There are costume contests, dancing, food, drinks."

"Hmmm." said Caleb. "Interesting…"

"Come on Bella." said Alice. "We Cullens always win, and we wanna win don't we?" She turned to Caleb. "Are you and Harry coming to the Ball?"

Caleb smiled wickedly. "Most definitely."

This motivated Bella. She was determined to beat Harry, win the Halloween crown and impress Edward. "Yes. Yes I do. Let's go!"

Edward decided he had to ask. "How is Harry?"

"He's good." said Caleb. "Now."

"What?" asked Edward.

"He was quite ill for a couple of days." said Caleb. "High fevers, up to 110 and it was tough."

"Is he ok?" asked Edward, there was panic in his eyes.

"He's fine now." said Caleb. "Everything is fine. In fact he's out with the pack."

"With the pack?!" yelled Edward.

"Excuse me?" asked Caleb in a calm serene and intimidating voice.

The placid tone of the Sirens voice made Edward back down immediately. "I'm sorry…"

"Caleb would you like to stay for dinner?" asked Esme.

"Oh that's so kind Mrs. Cullen, but I'm expected back home. Luna and Seth are making a BBQ." said Caleb. "Thank you, really."

"Anytime dear." said Esme.

"How is Jacob?" asked Carlisle.

"Fully recovered." said Caleb. "All is well."

Rosalie and Emmett were back, they gave Caleb the zip lock bags which he slipped into his pocket. Just then they all heard a loud thunderous roar of a beast from outside in the forest. They all turned to the glass doors facing the forest. "What the hell was that?" asked Edward.

Caleb turned to Edward. "That Edward, was Harry."

Edward looked at the wizard with wide eyes and fear. 'What had happened to Harry?' he thought.

Caleb smiled. "Good night everyone." He truend and left, soon they just heard him calmly drive off down the driveway. Everyone was speechless.

***HI guys. This was a long one. I'm so happy about it. Hope you like Harry's creature inheritance, I think he's gonna kick ass when the Volturi arrive! Ch. 25 is coming up soon! … HINT: It's Halloween! Shhh! Stay tuned and please leave your reviews. lol Luv you! ***


	25. Forks Halloween Ball 1

Hi guys! Thank you for all your reviews!

**SleepyMangaHead –** I'm considering part of your tips. Thanks for the suggestion.

**Padfootette –** Thanks for the props.

**AnimeBook's –** Yeah, it was tough for Harry, but creature inheritances are hard on the body. Yes, Caleb loves him very much, it was tough on him, they have a deep brotherly connection. YES the Cullens are in for competition.

**LaurenSaint –** Relationships are tough and Jake's relationship is rocky at times but it only makes it stronger. Harry's an alpha himself in his own rank, so their relationship will only get more intense.

**darkestmagic –** It was his holly wand. I think I'll just stick with the werecat…Being an animagus too and shifting to so many creatures it might be too much. But I'll think about it. Thanks!

**Silvermane1 –** Thanks for the constant support

This is a long ass chapter. So much so that I have split them into 2 chapters. Here is the first part of the great Halloween bash. J Enjoy!

* * *

Caleb arrived home and runs into Pauls arms kissing him passionately.

"Babe, not that I'm complaining." said Paul. "But are you ok?"

"I'll tell you in a little while." said Caleb. "Just kiss me."

Paul didn't need to be told twice and devoured his boyfriends lips. He led him into the cottage, never taking a hand off his waist. "We're having dinner at Sam's house tonight."

"Urgh…" complained Caleb. "Can't we stay in and have some…" he leaned into Pauls ear. "…fun?"

Paul growled. "As much as I'd love to babe, and I _really_ want to. Believe me. They insisted. It's a big deal for Emily to have us all there. It's her way of welcoming you and Harry to the reservation."

Caleb sighed. "Okay. If we must." Paul laughed. "I like them a lot too. I want to go."

Paul kissed Caleb's neck. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Paul…" moaned Caleb. "If you keep teasing me, I won't be able to stop myself."

"How about we take a cold shower." said Paul.

Caleb laughed. "Good idea."

* * *

20 minutes later they were dressed and ready to go. Caleb wore a brown turtleneck sweater and black pants and tied his hair in a ponytail. Paul wore a white plunging V neck sweater with brown pants. "So where's Harry?" asked Caleb.

"I think he was up in his room." said Paul. "Jacob went ahead early to help Sam set up." They turned and gawked at Harry. "Oh man."

"Jake's gonna burst when he sees you." said Caleb

They got in the car and drove over to Sam's house.

Sam's House – Jacob was out at the grill setting up the burgers and ribs. Sam walked over. "Are you ok Jake?"

"Yeah." said Jacob.

"Come on…What's wrong?" asked Sam.

"I'm worried." Said Jacob. "About Harry."

"What about Harry." said Sam. "Emily spoke to Paul, they're on their way over."

"I know." said Jacob. "I just don't know how the transformation affected his physical form, if it hurt when he turned back. If Luna found him alright."

"If she had found something wrong you would've already known about it." said Sam.

"I know." said Jacob.

"He's seems to be pretty very well fine…" said Sam.

Jacob looked over in the direction Sam and gasped. His wolf was clawing to get out. when he saw Harry. He had to hold himself to not claim him right then and there on the table in front of the pack. Harry was a little bit taller, his lean swimmer's body had buffed up slightly, his arms were bigger, his stomach was ripped and his chest was more brawny and plump. Jacob's mouth drooled at the sight of Harry's ass which was now a delicious bubble butt which he couldn't wait to devour. Harry now had 15 inch long hair, it was smooth straight glossy and layered with slight flips at the tips it rivaled the raven hair of the Quileutes themselves but what bewitched him were his eyes. Harry's deep emerald eyes changed now they were striking bright, peridot green eyes. Harry wore a short sleeve, plunging V neck green sweater that accentuated his new manly pecs and clung perfectly to his torso, brown leather pants and fine shoes. He arried a brown leather jacked in his hand. Jacob was speechless. "Y…yo…you lo…look incredible."

"Thanks." Said Harry. "I feel weird."

"Why?" asked Jacob. "That's impossible…" he muttered, checking his bofriend out again.

"I've never looked like this in my life." Said Harry. "Everyone used to stare at me because of my fame, now people are gonna stare at me for my looks."

"True." said Jacob. "But why not let them all admire what I can and they can't have."

Harry laughed. "So you approve?"

Jacob smiled a sexy seductive smile. "Oh yeah…" and licked his lips.

Harry smiled. "Jacob, you like a hungry animal."

"I am…" said Jacob. "I'm starving…for you." He growled.

"Later." said Harry. "We're in public."

"Good evening Jacob." said Caleb. Jacob jumped off Harry and straightened up. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." said Harry catching his breath. "We're done."

"I'm sorry Caleb." Said Jacob. "It's just…I couldn't…"

"You don't have to explain to me Jake." Said Caleb. "I'm a Siren. Seducing people is my specialty."

Embry, Leah, Paul and Quil walked over. "Ribs!"

As Harry and Caleb rolled up their sleeves and chipped in at the grills with Emily, Paul, Jacob and the pack. Sam walked over to Billy offering him a beer. "So Billy, what do you think of our resident wizards?"

"I've never seen my son so happy." Said Billy. "After Bella, I was worried he wouldn't ever recover but the spirits of our people had something in store for him. Something better. Magic saved Jacob from eternal sadness and magic brought Harry into our lives. I think Harry is a gift, a rare jewel, a star come to us to bring peace and happiness. I already see him as a son." He looked at Sam. "What do you think of him?"

"He's a good kid." said Sam. "Powerful, head strong and fiercely loyal."

"What do you think of his brother?" asked Billy.

"The same as Harry. He's just as powerful, strong and loyal. I'm happy for what he's done to Paul. Do you see him Billy?"  
"I do." said Billy. "Indeed I do."

"He's like another person, smiling, joking, laughing. It's as if that anger in him has washed away."

"And Luna?" asked Billy.

"Talented, caring, wise and beautiful." said Sam. "Seth chose well."

"Does Leah like her?" asked Billy.

"Yes." said Sam. "Though you know Leah…She's a tough one to crack. But I think eventually she'll warm up to her."

"We should talk to the rest of the Council about them." said Billy. "I want to make a formal initiation ceremony for them. I want the whole community to come out and welcome them into our tribe, into our people." He turned to Sam. "Will you support me on this?"

"Yes." said Sam. "I will. The pack and I have your back."

During dinner, in between the small conversations, Caleb served himself another big plate of burgers and fries he turned to Paul. "So Paul, you told me about your dad, but you never told me what he did for a living."

"He's a furniture designer." Said Paul. "He has his own store here in the reservation."

"What's it called?" asked Caleb.

"Lahote's Place." said Paul.

"Good name." said Caleb.

"You know, it's quite good. Half the residents of Forks buy furniture there and most of the furniture in houses here in the rez are his." said Paul.

"I haven't seen him yet." said Caleb.

"He's busy with the Halloween party." said Sam. "Most of the time he's barely here in the rez."

"Speaking of the Halloween party, how is that?" asked Caleb.

"Oh it's one of the biggest events of the year." said Seth. "The whole town gets together in the center of town and there's a big party. A band, food, dancing, costume contests, fireworks."

"Do you guys go?" asked Caleb.

"Yeah." said Sam. "It's a good chance to mingle with the people of town since most of use don't go there that much."

"You mentioned costume contests…" said Caleb. "What do they usually give as prizes?"

"Oh… The big winner usually gets a $200 cash prize, some get 60% discounts on restuarants, others get discounts to other stores. But the big winners of the night ate also featured in the FORKS TIMES newspaper, the front cover and all, which is a very big deal." Said Emily.

"Everyone tries to surpass their costumes of the previous year." said Quil.

"Who are the judges?" asked Caleb.

Billy came rolling in. "Here's two of them." Next to him was Charlie Swan. "Charlie and I have been selected to be the judges of the Halloween Ball."

"Who else?" asked Jacob.

"Paul's dad Victor, Principal Turner from Forks High School, Linda Yorkie…"

"That's Eric's mom right?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Charlie. "Karen Newton and Esme Cullen." Charlie walked to the table. "I came to bring you guys your invitations."

"Wait a minute…" said Jacob. "You two are judges?" he joked.

"We're down with the kids." said Billy. Harry laughed and Jacob's face went red with embarrassment.

"What are the rules?" asked Caleb.

"Creativity is the key." said Charlie. "Lots of people buy store bought costumes, but they can tweek them to make them more original and more personal which is allowed since there are a lot of people who can't sew."

"Interesting…" said Caleb. He took a sip of beer.

"Well, I still have ten of these…" He waved the invitations. "…to deliver in town so I'll be going."

"Are you sure you won't stay?" asked Harry. "We have a lot of food."

"Thanks Harry." said Charlie. "Maybe next time."

"I'll go with you." said Billy. He rolled his chair away with Charlie.

"Why are you so interested in the party?" asked Leah.

"Why?" said Caleb. "I was at the Cullens house and Bella practically dared me."

"She said that?" asked Harry.

"No." said Caleb. "I read her mind. She's determined to beat you Harry for best costume. Allegedly she's doing this to impress Edward."

"Really?" asked Harry.

"She wants to beat you, she wants to beat all of us." Said Caleb. "I'm not going to let that happen…Are you?"

"No" said Harry.

"If anyone knows Halloween in this town Harry it's you and me." Said Caleb. "We live amongst werewolves, witches, ghosts, goblins and ghouls…literally." Harry nodded. "I want to beat her Harry, I want to knock her out of the ballpark. I want to humiliate her in front of the whole town so she can explode in front of Edward and humiliate herself at the same time. I want to win!" He sighed wickedly. "Oooh! That would be the ultimate birthday present!"

"Count me in!" said Jacob.

Harry turned to Luna. "How about you Luna? You and Seth?"

"OK!" said Seth and Luan in unison. They all clinked their beer bottles.

"I have an idea." said Jacob. "How about we don't tell each other our costumes until we get to the party! It's fun!"

"Nice idea." said Harry.

Paul saw Caleb go and talk to Sam and Emily. He got up and headed for the kitchen inside the house. Harry followed since Jacob was taking to Luna and Leah.

Sam's House, Emily's Kitchen. Harry walked in and saw Paul sitting by the window. "Paul, are you alright mate?"

Paul nodded. "You want some water Harry?"

"Sure." said Harry. Paul served them some water and joined Harry at the kitchen table. "What's going on?"

"Harry." said Paul. "Halloween is Calebs birthday and I want to do something special for him. Can you help me?"

Harry smiled. "Yes! … If you'll help me for a surprise for Jacob."

"You got it!" said Paul.

They sat back and planned out their surprises.

A while later they rejoined the gang outside for dessert. Paul wrapped his arms around Caleb. "Count me in for the party!" The pack looked at if as if he had three heads. "What?"

"You never go to those parties Paul." Said Embry.

"I know." said Paul. "But I have a very important reason for going this year. I have a lot to celebrate." He kissed Caleb's neck. "And I'm not missing this for the world."

* * *

October 31. Early in the morning, Jacob, Seth and Paul left the cottage early and headed home to get their costumes ready. Harry, Luna and Caleb were having brunch on the terrace when they felt the floo nextwork activate.

"Who could it be at this hour?" asked Harry. McGonagall arrived with Umbridge. Both wizards got up to receive them. "Aunt Minerva?"

"Aunt D?!" said Caleb. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came to see out godsons." said McGonagall.

"And to give you your Halloween presents." said Umbridge.

"Please sit down." said Harry. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes please." said McGonagall.

"Dolores?" asked Harry. Umbridge was surprised. " The past is the past Dolores, I'm so happy right now that I want to start fresh. I'd like to move forward."

Umbridge was moved. "If you'll call me Aunt D."

"Alright…" Harry smiled. "Aunt D."

Umbridge smiled. "So what are you kids doing tonight?"

"We're going to a party!" said Harry.

"A Halloween Party." said Caleb. "A stupid muggle challenged me. She actually thinks she can beat us in a costume contest."

Umbridge laughed. "The woman's an idiot."

"I know." said Caleb. "She dared me and you know I can't resist that. I want to win and I want to celebrate by leaving her in the dust."

"We have a lot to celebrate." said Harry. "Aunt Minerva, Aunt D… I have something to tell you."

"What is it dear?" asked Umbridge.

Harry showed them his engagement ring. "I'm engaged."

The two witches rejoiced. "Who is the lucky young man?" asked McGonagall hugging her godson.

"His name is Jacob. Jacob Black." said Harry.

"Jacob Black?" asked McGonagall. "Is he related to…?"

"He's a distant nephew to Sirius." said Harry. "Sirius mother was sister to Billy Black, Jacob's mother. Sirius and Billy were cousins, distantly since Sirius mother moved to England long ago and never returned here to the reservation."

"What a small world." Said Umbridge.

"Indeed." said McGonagall. She looked at the ring. "It's a stunning ring…" she looked at the stones. "Wolfheart stones."

"Those are not cheap." said Umbridge.

"I might have helped Jacob with that." said Caleb.

"It's my favorite treasure, it comes close to my wand." Said Harry. "Which I accidentally broke."

"Your wand is broken Harry?" asked McGonagall.

"Yes." Said Harry. "I accidentally broke it when my creature inheritance started."

"So you're wandless?" asked Umbridge. "That's unacceptable Harry."

"This seems like the appropriate moment to give you this." said McGonagall. She gave him a long box. "Happy Halloween Harry."

Harry opened the box and gasped. "The Elder Wand?"

"Dumbledore left it to me in his possessions. He said someday you would need it." said McGonagall. "Now it's yours."

"Thank you." said Harry. He hugged McGonagall.

"Now." said Umbridge, turning to Caleb. "I have a gift for you…" she handed him a box.

"Oooh It's heavy…" sad Caleb. He opened it and it was a book. "This is…?"

"The Book of Moons." said Umbridge. "It contains all the most powerful spells and potions of our world. Written by Merlin himself, it's enchanted to independently grow adding the most potions and spells per decade. It's protected to repel enemies. Use it well dear."

"Thank you Aunt D." said Caleb.

"How are things back home?" asked Harry.

"The Ministry had united forces with France, Belgium, and Norway." said McGonagall. "The countries helped get the Deatheaters off Horok Forest. They fled to Germany."

"Yes." said Umbridge. "I managed to capture Travers and McNair myself. Unfortunately I couldn't get Greyback. He got away."

"So what's happening now?" asked Harry.

"The Department of Magical Creatures, The Department of Magical Herbology are working to restore the forest." said Umbridge. "As well as St. Mungos, MCMH."

"I'm sorry what was that again?' asked Harry.

"The Megical Creature Medical Hospital." Said Umbridge. "Oh and let's not forget the Hames Potter Foundation for Magical Creature Patient Care."

"What?" asked Harry. "Who founded that?"

"I did." said Caleb.

"You?" asked Harry.

"Yes." said Caleb. "I thought it would be a good way to honor our father."

Harrys eyes watered and hugged his brother. "Thank you."

"I have to say Caleb." said Umbridge. "We could get more help from the public if you made some public appearances. Some still don't trust the Ministry."

"I'll think about it." said Caleb. "As soon as Halloween is over. I'll make note to fly to England and help. Though I'll have to come back and forth."

"You can floo to the Headmasters office and go from there." said McGonagall. "I'll talk to Snape. I do hope to see you both back in England soon."

"Me to godmother." said Harry. "I do miss home."

* * *

FORKS HALLOWEEN BALL. – Upon arrival, the guests walk down an spotlighted red carpet down the main street while the costumes go through their first judging. The red carpet led to the town square. Music instruments were heard in the central plaza which was set up as the dance floor for the guests with the orchestra nearby on the front steps of City Hall. The streets facing and circling the square was lined with game stands, tables and food stands. It was a night to remember. People were laughing and eating and dancing. There were glowing pumpkins and ghouslish decorations everywhere with orange Halloween lights illuminating the trees.

The judges sat at a table halfway down the red carpet to see the arrivals. Half their points were being given there. Charlie Swan, the Chief of Police was dressed in his best uniform. Billy Black, one of the Quileute Elders and CEO of the BLACK & CLEARWATER DEALERSHIP was dressed as a fireman. Victor Lahote, Quileute resident and owner of LAHOTE'S PLACE was dressed as a Beekeeper. Principal Turner, Principal of Forks High School was dressed as a judge. Linda Yorkie, member of the Forks Town Council and owner of YORKIE'S FLOWERS was dressed as a rose. Karen Newton, member of the Forks Town Council and owner of

NEWTONS OLYMPIC OUTFITTERS was dressed as a medieval queen and Esme Cullen, renowned forks Architect was dressed as a Fairy Godmother.

The spotlights hit the carpet as a group of Forks High School Students strutted their stuff.

Mike arrived, in a white and blue Prince Charming Costume with Jessica who was dressed at Princess Ariel from the Little Mermaid. Some people in the crowd thought she was kind of the slutty version of the Little Mermaid, but they stared non the less given her attributes. Eric walked down the carpet in Samurai Robes followed by Angela who was dressed as yellow ball gown Belle from Beauty and the Beast carrying a glittering red rose in her hand.

They were followed by the Cullens and Bella. Edward arrived in a strapping black tuxedo with a black cape ironically as Count Dracula. He arrived with Bella who was dressed as a white gowned Snow White. Emmett arrived as the God of War Ares with Rosalie as Aphrodite in a pink mermaid gown with heart shaped diamond pin with 40 inch long hair. Jasper arrived as Prince Charming in White and Gold with Alice as a blue ball gown blond hair Cinderella.

"There they go again." said Mike.

"The Cullens." said Jessica.

"Bella looks good!" said Eric. "Last year she was Cleopatra."

"What's with her and Queens?" asked Jessica.

"She's so sure she's going to win." said Mike. "Look at her face."

"Well…She's going to have some competition…" said Angela. Pointing at the red carpet.

Bella and the Cullens heard rumbles in the crowd and they turned around. Laughter hit the carpet as Quil and Embry walked in as the Tweedles from Alice in Wonderland. Some whistling when Leah arrived as Tiger with her brother Seth as Peter Pan and Luna as Tinkerbelle. Luna let her inner creature bloom that night and she embrace her fairy self in a golden autumn leaf dress with autumn color sequins and crystals, a chocolate diamond fairy tiara adorned her head and accentuated her actual pointed ears while her hair had 24 carat gold streaks woven in. Then were her wings which were actually her real fairy wings like translucent gold butterfly wings.

"Luna?' asked Alice. "How…?"

Laughter filled the crowd again when Sam Uley arrived as a prisoner in an open prison stripe shirt with matching prison stripped pants. He walked with Emily who thanks to some help from Chief Swan wore a Forks cop uniform with some black high heel shoes.

The crowed oohed and awed, some men had hard ons, some women were fainting or going through puberty when they saw Jacob walk in as Tarzan, 95% naked with just a cheetah loin cloth underwear with a flap in the front and the back. He was adorend with 24 carat gold and brown leather wrist cuffs and simple brown leather sandals. Luna casted a charm before they left the house making his hair grow long again which he had tied in a half ponytail. He knew Harry loved his hair long and decided to do it… Maybe he'll keep it he thought.

"Wow." said Emmett. "The wolf is hot!" Edward growled because he knew it was true.

"Looks like you have come competition Em." said Jasper.

"So do you." Said Emmett. He pointed at the red carpet when Caleb arrived dressed as King Thranduil from the Lord of the Rings. He had transfigured his now 30 inch long hair from midnight raven black to a glossy platinum blond. His face was shimmering with sliver and actual diamond dust, his violet eyes popped out with energy and strength. He wore a long sleeve, high collar almost liquid silver chinese silk elven robe with a long dramatic train. On his silver hair he wore a silver and sapphire jeweled eleven headdress crown and on his left hand ring finger he wore his 33 carat emerald cut blue diamond ring. He looked around but could see Paul anywhere. "Where is he?"

The vampires could tell, with their expert vampire vision, that the costume was real and the jewelry was real. Everything was real. "Shiit!" said Jasper.

"Wait for it." said Alice.

"What what?" asked Bella.

"That…" said Rosalie. Edward and Bella turned and Edwards's head cracked in two, as did Jacob's and everyone elses as Harry stepped on the spotlight red carpet.

Harry was a regal Pirate King. In a black velvet, plunging V neck lace up pirate shirt, skin tight black leather pants and boots. Over it he wore a high collar black leather pirate trench coat with emerald buttons. His long hair was finely sleekly combed back and was adorned with a elegant black pirate hat with dramatic black ostrich feathers. He had one eye popping 115 carat Colombian emerald drop earring on his left ear and a matching 65 carat emerald ring on the ring finger of his left hand that complemented the red wolfheart stone jewels of his engagement ring on the other. He finished the look with heavy black eyeliner and smoky eye shadow that made his bright peridot jewel eyes pop out.

"Harry…" gasped Jacob and Edward unanimously.

***Hi guys. This was a long chapter. I loved creating the costumes. Like I said, I've split the chapter into two. So stay tuned to see Paul's arrival and what happens next. Bella and Edward will not have a good time! Please leave your reviews! Can't wait to read them! ***


	26. Forks Halloween Ball 2

Hi guys. Lots of reviews. Thanks for the support!

**Guest –** Thanks. I don't generally do cliff hangers but since I split the chapter in two I thought it would be appropriate.

**Padfootette –** I'm writing and outlining and vise versa. I'm also working on LOVE IN WINTER, which I hope you all check out too!

**Venus914 –** Greyback is on the loose, yes. I'm not sure about Bella's fate yet…But I like your idea. I'll keep it in mind.

**AnimeBook's – **I liked the converstation with Sam/Billy too. The costumes for the Cullens, were done that way on purpose, I just put them the worst possible costumes to ensure they won't be any competition for Harry, Caleb and the pack. Though I like Emmett and Rosalie's greek gods costumes. I thought it ironic and funny to dress up Edward as Dracula. lol

**LaurenSaint –** I have to say… After Harry, Jacob and Caleb's costumes my ultimate top favorite is Paul's costume!

**TheBeauty –** Thanks for the props. Halloween is my personal FAVORITE holiday so I wanted to dedicate a lot of time to that day. I always try to include it in my stories. I'm working on a big Halloween & Christmas Yule thing for LOVE IN WINTER after Harry saves Draco. I can't wait!

**mizzrazz72 –** You're right on the money. Of course he will!

Enjoy guys!

* * *

After two hours, the party really gets going. The pack, Cullens and Bella and all the high school students see the judges preparing to close the judging poles. "Where is Paul?" asked Caleb.

"I don't know." said Jacob. "I haven't seen him since this morning." He really had no idea why Paul didn't show up. "Harry?"

"Not a clue." said Harry. Though Luna smiled to herself.

"How could he do this to me?" said Caleb. "They're about to close the judging table." Harry saw the sky starting to thunder and knew Caleb's temper was rising.

Just as they were about to close the judging polls and the band is gonna play the first waltz of the night. They all hear horse hoofs trotting. "Horses?" asked Jessica.

"What now?" asked Bella.

Everyone including Caleb and Harry turned to see Paul riding gracefully down the red carpet on a black horse. Halfway down he slowed the horse down to an elegant fine step walk. Everyone gasped at his costume. Caleb was transfixed with wonder.

Next to Jasper and Miek Newton Paul was probably be best prince charming of the night.

Paul wore well fitted, long sleeve, high collar magenta suede jacket over a white shirt under a white silk cravat and a long dramatic wine purple velvet draping down his back and over the horse's dock and butt. The high collar, the jacket cuffs and the front panel of the suede jacket is adorned with a panel of pearls, diamonds and Swarovski crystal beading. He wore black skin tight leather pants and black leather boots.

Everyone was murmuring and gasping. Caleb was speechless he was literally like a living fairytale prince. "Paul…" he gasped.

Paul spotted the pack, Harry, Jacob and Caleb in the center of the dance floor in the town plaza and rode up to them. When he reached them he got off the horse, who then walked off to eat some grass nearby. He smiled at Caleb's wide mouth, it's the first time he's really surprised his boyfriend. He was sure Caleb never expected such an entrance. "So what do you think?"

"Wow…" said Caleb. "You look beautiful."

Paul leaned in and kissed him on the lips. People were murmuring but they didn't care. "So do you." said Paul. "I'm liking the blond."

"Don't get used to it." said Caleb. "It comes off tomorrow." He moved back and took in the magnificent costume. "You look so handsome Paul. I love the colors."

"I've never worn these colors before." Said Paul. "But if you like it, I'll consider wearing them again."

"So why the entrance?" asked Caleb.

Paul walked away and got a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. This is handsome man is Caleb Cromwell, Harry Potter's brother and my boyfriend who I love with all my heart." Victor walked over and joined Billy and Charlie near the pack. "In front of all of you I want to ask…" He kneeled down on the floor. "Duke Caleb Cromwell Kentwing will you marry me?" he took out a purple velvet box and opened it.

Caleb gasped. It was ring similar to Harry's. It was two large, round cut, 5 carat chocolate diamonds wrapped in a circle of silver. It was unusual to get chocolate diamonds but he loved it finding it original and it reminded him of Paul's eyes. There was no doubt in his mind. "Yes Paul Lahote. I will marry you. I will be your husband."

Paul smiled beaming form ear to ear as he slipped on the ring onto Caleb's right hand ring finger. The black diamonds caught and reflected the light like black stars. Caleb helped Paul up before wrapping his arms around his neck and and kissing him smack on the lips like a fairytale movie. The crowds cheered but they were oblivious to them. Caleb leaned into Paul's ear. "I love you."

"Happy Birthday." Paul whispered back.

Harry took Paul's microphone. "I'd like to congratulate my brother Caleb, on this special Halloween night for your engagement. I was about to burst but I promised…"

"You knew about this?!" yelled Caleb.

"Of course I did." said Harry. "Who do you think helped him." Caleb ran over and hugged him. "I'd like to be the first Paul to welcome you into our little family. I'm honored and happy to have you as a brother in law. But the good news is that the family will keep on growing because…" he discretely took out a red velvet box from his pocket and opened. "Jacob…would you like to marry me?" He showed the box to

Jacob who almost fainted with joy, the ring in the box was also similar to Harry and Caleb's rings. It was two large, round cut, 5 carat, Colombian emeralds wrapped in a circle of white gold. The emeralds reminded him of Harry's eyes and realized the green complemented the red of Harry's wolfheart rubies. "Yes!" he cried. "Yes I will!" Harry slipped on the ring onto his right hand ring finger before he jumped into the wizards arms. "Thank you for coming into my life, thank you for loving me."

Harry smiled. "Forever Jake."

Billy and Victor were crying along with the pack. Jasper was going crazy. Half of him felt the love and passion and joy from the wizards and the wolves and the other half felt the rage, jealousy and sadness of his brother Edward. Alice noticed and looked at her Dracula costumed brother. Edward growled and whimpered with despair he was about to faint, it was too much. Bella noticed and she slipped away from the crowd to the other side of the square.

Charlie Swan took the microphone. "As sheriff let me be the first to congratulate these four fine gentlemen on their engagements. Let's give them all a big hand!" The town cheered and clapped for the two happy couples. "So it's only fitting that you four start the first big dance of the night with the Halloween Waltz."

The orchestra started playing as Harry, Jacob, Caleb and Paul took to the dance floor and started the dance.

"Are you happy?" asked Harry.

"Never been so happy in my life." said Jacob. Edward heard the conversation from the sidelines, Harry was now out of his reach, it was over, he wanted to die. Five minutes later, Luna and Seth joined them with Sam and Emily, Charlie and Karen Newton, Esme and Carlisle, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Mike and Jessica and Eric with Angela followed by other couples of the town.

* * *

All the couples dance several ballroom waltzs and other ballroom dances. The Cullens and other residents start approaching the couple. "Congratulations." said Esme. Hugging Harry and Jacob.

Alice jumped in. "I'm sooo excited for you!"

"Thanks." said Jacob. He was clinging on to Harry with such joy, he didn't know how he could contain it.

Rosalie smiled and hugged them. "Congratulations."

"Niiiice job man!" said Emmett patting Harry on the back. "Can I ask you a question?" Harry nodded and he leaned in. "How can you just stand here and not jump on that?" he asked pointing to the half naked Tarzan Jacob. "I mean yuuum!"

Harry laughed with Emmett. "It's not without difficulty Em." Jacob grinned to himself, there was nothing better than to hear your boyfriend talk about how hot you are with his friends. He decided to do something to he leaned forward to give Harry and Emmet a better view and lighlt shake his bottom. Emmett growled with lust.

"Jake!" said Harry. "You're killing me here!"

Jacob turned and winked. "Good!"

Harry walked over to Rosalie. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." said Rosalie.

"Rose?" Harry pushed.

"Ok. It's just I was still hoping you would change your mind, pick Edward and come home to us." said Rosalie. "But I am happy for you." She smiled. "Very happy for you." She hugged him.

Alice got Harry and Jacob and Caleb together. "Let me see those rings!" Rosalie and Esme rushed over.

"Wow!" said Rosalie. The stones were stunning.

"Niiiiiiiiice job!" said Esme. "What stones are those?"

"Harry's stones are wolfheart rubies." Said Jacob. "They call them living fire stones because they are like living fire." The women nodded when they saw the life and strength on the stones they did look like they were alive and shining. He turned to Caleb. "Where did you get them Caleb?"

"I talked to my my best frined, Charlie Weasley, he lives in Romania and works with dragons. Those stones are easy to get over there."

"Dragons?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah." said Caleb. "Harry fought one in fourth year during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Sweet!" said Emmett. "What kind of dragon?"

"A Hungarian Horntail." said Caleb. "The meanest, deadliest and baddest dragons alive today."

"Can we not talk about that?" joked Harry.

Alice decided to help him. "What about Jacob's ring?"

Harry smiled a thank you to her. "Jacob's are Colombian emeralds." said Harry.

"Where did you get them?" asked Jacob.

"I had to pull some strings and got the Colombian goblins to send them over from their mines in South America." said Harry. "The goblins at Gringotts are very efficient with me. I'm good to them."

Esme looked at Caleb's ring. "What about yours dear?"

Caleb turned to Paul and Paul kissed his forehead. "Those are Australian chocolate diamonds…Harry helped me a loooot."

"I know…" said Caleb. "I'm still shocked he kept the secret."

"I got the Australian goblins to send then over." said Harry. "Gringotts also helped there."

"How lovely." said Alice.

* * *

Bella approached a dark looking divination stand and walked in. "Hello?"

A beautiful woman with 35 inch long wavy blond hair blue eyes woman named Lamia (basically Michelle Pheiffer from Stardust) welcomed her in. "Come in my dear." She smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I need some guidance." said Bella. "I'm worried my relationship is in trouble, that we've lost the spark. Can you help me?"

They did a tarot reading. "You're doubting your lovers love?"

"Yes." said Bella.

"Rest assured, he does love you dear." said Lamia. "He's just finding it hard to let go of his relationship. I see it was unique?"

"Yes." said Bella. "So he does love me?"

"Yes." said Lamia. "He will let go of his prior love sooner than you think. Would you like some help?"

"Yes!" said Bella. "I'll do anything." Lamia grinned wickedly, she got up and walked to a dark wooden cabinet and pulled out a small vial. "What is that?"

"The most powerful love potion in the world?" asked Lamia. "Made from cupid blood, it's so strong it will submit the strongest of any creature. Let's say it could submit even vampires, if they existed." She laughed to herself, she loved playing with the idiot girls head.

Bella smiled. 'It'll work!' she thought. "Really?!"

"Oh yes." said Lamia. "It will only work once, you must use it and it will motivate your lover to make you his. The reward with come after, you'll have two."

Bella slipped the potion into her purse. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house dear. Now I suggest you go, maybe your lover is looking for you out there." said Lamia. "Happy Halloween."

"Thank you." said Bella. She smiled and slipped out.

Lamia walked to the door and saw her rush off. A woman dressed in black materialized from the shadows of the tent. "She took the bait."

"Yes Artemisia." said Lamia. "It was so easy. She's so stupid and gullible."

"As most muggles are." said Artemisia. "Good job."

"The potion will work." said Lamia.

"How good is it?" asked Artemisia.

"It's filled with the strongest fertility salts and female nymph pheromones." said Lamia. "Cupid blood and essence of Aphrodite."

"Good. The vampire won't be able to resist." said Artemisia. "Perfect."

"Why all the trouble?" asked Lamia. "Why not just kill them?"

"It's far more fun to play with their hearts." said Artemisia. "I've seen the vampires and the werewolves fighting against the newborns and they were invincible together. So like a true general I've decided to start breaking the group apart. I can't separate the wizards from the werewolves…just yet…So for now I'll settle with the vampires."

"The potion will lead her to a night of revolting love that will bless to the insignificant human with child." said Lamia. "The vampire will have no choice but to marry her."

"Lamia, are there any side effects we should worry about?" asked Artemisia.

"No. It has some obiviate drops." laughed Lamia. "Once the night is over, the child is conceived she will lose her memory of our meeting."

Artemisia laughed. "That is brilliant Lamia." She looked at her watch. "We'll give the wizards and the wolves a break till January. By December The Volturi will find out what has happened with Edward and Bella and they will come for their heads. By the end of the year, with the Cullens out of the way, it'll be easier to destroy the werewolves and the wizards who were mortal afterall." She looked out at the party. "Lamia, I suggest you leave immediately, out of America back to Europe. We don't want to risk getting caught."

Lamia nodded and conjured up two glasses of wine and clinked. "Happy Halloween!"

"Happy Halloween." said Artemisa.

* * *

Charlie Swan took the stage with the judges. "Alright people. It's the moment we've all been waiting for. It's time for some awards!" Bella held her head up with pride.

"For the best couple costumes. In third place…Rosalie and Emmett Cullen as Aphrodite and Ares." The crowd cheered. "In second place… Paul Lahote and Caleb Cromwell as Prince Charming and King Thranduil." The crowd cheered. "In first place Harry Potter and Jacob Black as The Pirate King and Tarzan." The crowd cheered Karen and Victor handed out the golden pumpkin awards.  
"For best fromantic/fairytale costumes. In third place…Alice Cullen as Princess Cinderella." The crowd cheered as Alice glided up to the stand. "In second place…Jasper Hale as Prince Charming." The crowd cheered Jasper walked up to join his girlfriend. "In first place…Princes were quite popular this year…. Paul Lahote as Prince Charming!" Principal Turner gave them their golden pumpkin awards. "For sexiest costume. In third place… Mr. Emmett Cullen as Ares" the crowd cheered and clapped. "In second place… Jacob Black as Tarzan!" the crowed cheered. Jacob and Emmet flexed their muscles and the crowd cheered. "And in first place… Harry Potter as the Pirate King!" Emmet and Jacob jumped up and clapped as Billy gave them their golden pumpkin awards. "Finally ladies and gentlemen the best overall award of the evening goes to…" He opened the envelope and read. "We have a tie!"  
Bella who was fuming at the mouth. "Tie? What do you mean a tie?!"

"The Halloween Kings of the Forks Halloween Ball are Harry Potter and Caleb Cromwell!"

The crowd cheered and clapped and roared like never before. Bella saw crying. "Edward…"

Edward turned to her. "Bella are you alright."

"Get me out of here." said Bella. "Take me home." She was lightheaded and fainted, Edward carried her away in his arms to the car.

Caleb could help but laugh wickedly seeing Edward carry Bella out of the Party. "Yes!"

Edward walked over to Carlisle. "Dad." said Edward.

"Esme and I will meet you at the house." said Carlisle. He and Esme left after them towards the parking lot as the rest stay behind dancing the night away as the fireworks go off illuminating the night.

****This is a short chapter. But I had such fun torturing Bella and Edward. Not to mention getting a witch to trick Bella. I love how the two Deatheaters make fun of her… lol Please leave reviews.****


	27. A Little Bit of Fun

Hi guys. As usual, thanks so much for your reviews.

**Silvermane1 –** I'm not sure fate is gonna favor Edward in the coming future.

**AnimeBook's –** Thanks for the props. All the stones are real except for Harr's wolfheart ruby, I made that one up. But the emeralds and the chocolate diamonds they all real. I love to hate Artemisia…lol… she's such a wickedly fun character.

**GeaMari – **It's Ok, but thanks for doing so. I think Bella is so scared to lose Edward, she's terrified…you know…human insecurities…I think she's going down a road where darkness can easily manipulate her, and it's already started. I loooved the double engagement announcement, especially when Harry jumped in to propose to Jacob, it was like a double blow to Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were my favorites of all the Cullens when I saw the movies. Emmett isn't really gay, he just admires beauty both female and male. There's no harm in admiring beauty when it's walking in front of your face, + he's a jokester I love his sense of humor so Rosalie just goes with it. She knows his feelings for her will never change. Who says Harry's gonna be riding Jacob… ? lol Read on!

*****WARNING… This is a rated M chapter. Beautiful lovemaking. I think it's one of the most touching love chapters yet. *****

* * *

Harry had hung up his costume, took a shower and cleared off his pirate make up. He was so happy how the evening had gone and he was looking forward to a nice long rest. He slipped on a towel around his waist and walked into the bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Jacob, splayed face up on the bed in his Tarzan costume, his eyes checked out his fiancé as the moon shinned down through the window on his glistening golden tan muscles. Harry gulped, his sleepiness went away and his feline instincts awakened. "Paul and Caleb went to stay at Victor's house and Luna is staying over at Seths…" As he approached the bed Jacob spread his legs to cover the entire bed in a welcoming gesture.

Harry growled. "Really?"

Jacob grinned. "We have the cottage to ourselves."

"You know, you gotta stop being so beautiful Jake. I feel like I'm come right here." said Harry as he crawled over, slipping on top of Jacob's body and kissed him passionately on the mouth.

Jacob inhaled Harry's scent, a mix of alpha werecat, forest rain, mint, chocolate and roses drove him crazy "Harry." he moaned. "I want you inside me."

Harry's head shot up. "What?"

"Make love to me Harry." said Jacob.

"Are you sure?" asked Harry. Jacob started grinding Harry's leg. "I…I've never topped before." His towel slipped off revealing his already hardened eight inch cock.

Jacob stared at Harry's beautiful cock, it wasn't as thick as his own, but was bigger and made him even happier that it was all his. He moaned licking his lips. "Absolutely." said Jacob. His eyes never shifted from Harrys, his eyes were fully of lust and desire and love. His grinding got more sensual as he attacked his boyfriends lips.

Harry kissed down Jacob's neck before moving back up and biting down on Jacob's ear lobe and whispering. " I will, if it'll make you happy. I will."

"Please Harry. I need you." cried Jacob. He needed Harry, he all of Harry to make his life complete. To make it all perfect. Harry's insecurities washed away as the werecat inside him took control. H laughed wickedly, flashing his green eyes, Jacob flashed his yellow wolf eyes. Both the wolf and the werecat were in control. Harry kissed his way down pleasuring his favorite area of Jake's torso, his pecs. He milked them and bit them.

Like Paul, Jacob's top weak spot were his pecs, followed by his ass and his neck, and Harry's devotion to them made him crazy. His eyes roll back into his head as he gripped the bedsheets with canine growls coming from deep inside his stomach.

Harry moved down devouring, with kissed and bites, Jacob's six pack abs raking his teeth over them.

"Harry…" groaned Jacob. "Oh you're good."

Harry slipped off Jacob's Tarzan thong releasing the thick and incredibly hard nine inch cock, Jacob sighed with relief. He started kissing every inch of Jacob's inner thighs leaving the most important area unattended using his hands to massage the sleek smooth muscled legs. Jacob shook in his skin, growling that Harry was ignoring his cock.

Harry saw how Jacob's cock rose up and down screaming for attention. The werecat in him grinned wickedly and decided to to pull a three move attack. As he gently took Jacob's balls with his left hand he slipped a finger into Jacob's entrance before taking all of Jacob into his mouth.

The sudden moves made Jacob arch his back as a wave of lust went down his spine. Though tears of joy he cried. "Harry!"

"Is that good?" asked Harry, there was a feline growl in the question making it all the more sexy. He slipped in another finger, pushing in and out and scissoring and alternating the moved.

"Oh…" Jacob could barely compose a sentence in his head. "Yes…It's…Oh my…" he panted as he fell down on the bed shaking.

"You can ask for this whenever you want Jake." said Harry. Jacob nodded 'oh boy will I ask for this!' he thought. "All I ever want to do is make you happy." He leaned in and attacked Jacob's lips, sliding his tongue into his mouth.  
Jacob wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck to reel him in, Harry obeyed as their tongues fought for dominance. Jacob was sooo overwhelmed that Harry won, his tongue explored ever inch of Jacob's mouth and the wolf was happily to serve.

Harry left Jacob's mouth, getting a whimper from Jacob, and retruend to giving Jacob the blowjob of his life. He bobbed up and and twisting and turning his mouth and tongue in hypnotizing motions, he felt Jacob building up.

"Harry…Please." Said Jacob. "I'm gonna come if you don't' stop."

Feeling Jacob was open enough, he asked the question he'd been wanting to ask. "Are you ready love?"

"Yes!" said Jacob. "Take me!" he begged as Harry slid inside him. "Aaaaah!" he cried. "Aaaarrgh!"

"Are you ok?' asked Harry.

"Yes…" panted Jacob. "Go!"

Harry nodded as he started slowly to pump in and out. He took his time, helping Jacob get used to him as he himself managed not to come right there. He wanted to make it last and make it as good as he could for his a moment he pushed in and hit his prostate.

"Oh my god!" cried Jacob. Harry was about to move out when Jacob stopped him. "Not yet." He panted. "Just one moment."

Harry was literally completely inside him pressing hard on Jacob's prostate. "Were connected." Said Harry.

"Yes." said Jacob. "I just want to remember this moment." He sighed recording it in his memory, his wolf growled promising him he'd never forget it, so did Harry's werecat.

With a nod from Jacob Harry began thrusting, pulling out then pushing back in again, building a slow and steady rhythm. Jacob whined for a quicker pace, Jacob's arms caressed his well muscled body as he quicked his thrusts, fucking Jacob faster and harder. "Harry…" moaned Jacob clawing Harrys back with his nails, which started to heal immediately. The sudden cracking of skin turned Harry on even more and he turned up the volume.

Jacob arched into the thrusts and at the same time tried to rut against the bed to get the friction on his cock he desired. But his prayers were answered as Harry took wrapped his hand around Jacob's cock, keeping up his now animalistic brutal pace, jerking him with tight rough grip and hard jerks of his wrist. "Oh Harry…I'm so…God you're sooo good babe! I'm so close."

"Come for me, Jake. I love it when you come, you make such wicked sounds and your ass…" growled Harry. "Oh…you're ass is squeezing me so good…Aah…I'm…" he panted. "I'm close now…" he whispered filthily in his Jacob's ear.

Jacob loved it, whining though tears. 'Can I possibly love him more than this?' he thought.

Their faces were flushed and their bodies were soaked in sweat. "Come for me love!" said Harry. It was a command.

"Oh…" moaned Jacob, he felt himself tightening up fast. "Oh…Har…I'm gonna…I'm…"

Harry leaned into his ear. "I love you Jacob."

Those four words sent himover the edge. "Haaaarryyyyyy!" yelled Jacob as he arched his trembling body up from the bed and came hard into Harry's coating his boyfriend with hot cum. He clenched tight around Harry's cock.

Harry screamed. "Jaaaaaaake!" and coming himself, thunder and lightning lit up the night as their mutual screams shook the reservation grounds all the way over to Forks. He was shaking in his skin as he collapsed on top of Jacob's buff body.

Harry was about to slide out when Jacob stopped him. "Stay inside me...Please." he asked. "I want to feel you inside me as long as I can."Harry nodded and Harry kissed him on the lips.

After a while Harry felt Jacob fall asleep and he gently slipped out. He did a quick cleaning spell over them and the bed. Looking down at his boyfriend, he looked so beautiful. "Good night my Tarzan." he whispered before kissing him on the lips. He stared at the Quileute's face for hours before falling asleep himself.

* * *

Over at Victor Lahote's house. Caleb and Paul walked out of the back door of house. "What was that?" asked Paul.

Caleb, in his brown boxers and dark blue tank top, kneeled down on the floor and put his hand on the ground. "That was Jacob and Harry." said Caleb.

Paul, in blue boxers and a black tank top, kneeled down next to him. "How do you know?" Caleb took his hand and put it down on the floor next to his, he felt the soil, the ground vibrate with magical energy. "Woow…"

"They must be having some night over there." said Caleb.

"I'd say that's an understatement…" said Paul kissing his fiancé's head. "Come on. Let's go to sleep."

"Yeah." nodded Caleb.

* * *

Everyone at the Cullen house felt it too, the passion and the energy in the air. Emmett turned to Rosalie. "I need you now!" he growled as he grabbed her bridal style and ran up the stairs. All the couples in the house, followed their example and ran off to their rooms to fuck the night away.

* * *

Edward was lying next to Bella, watching her sleep, when he felt it. He saw the furniture shake momentarily. He walked over to the open window and heard the roaring howling screams. They sounded like orgasm screams, he recognized one as Jacob's and judging by the thunder and lightning he knew the other was Harry. He also saw his family's sexual actions and active thoughts at their place. He's never felt so alone, feeling his sill–beating heart ache with pain as he gripped the windowsill, growling, so hard it cracked under his hand. "Harry…" he cried quietly. "…Harry…"

The morning light woke up Harry, he stretched his limbs and sighed. He turned to his right and saw a beautiful naked Jacob naked asleep on the bed. He sighed, laid his head back on the pillow and just looked at his beauty. By now Luna's spell had worn off and Jacob's hair was back to being short. He caressed Jacob's face. "You're so beautiful." he said quietly.

Jacob sighed. "Thanks."

Harry turned back to him and saw Jacob staring back. "Hi."

"Hey." said Jacob. He turned on his back and stretched on the bed. "I'm not gonna be able to walk for like three days."

Harry's face turned concerned. "I'm sorry."

Jacob sopped him from talking with a kiss. "Don't you ever be sorry for last night Harry."

Harry kissed him back. "Are you sure?"

"Totally." said Jacob.

Harry leaned over. "Good morning love."

Jacob kissed him back. "Good morning babe." He grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him in for a hug. He then looked at the claw marks on his pale skin and gasped.

Harry sensed Jacob went tense. "What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry Harry." said Jacob.

"What?" asked Harry. He got up, walked over to the floor mirror and turned to see his back. It has claw marks on it, they were faint, healing but they were there. He turned to Jacob, who had tears in his eyes. "Jake."

"I'm so sorry." said Jacob. He couldn't believe he had disfigured Harry's soft cream skin. "I didn't…"

"Jake…" Harry walked back into bed and slid back to cuddling position, pressing his back into Jacob's chest and stomach and wrapped Jacob's arms around him. "It's fine…" he turned his head around to Jacob. "See…"

Jacob looked down and saw the scars slowly vanish from sight. "I'm a werecat now, a fast healer like you."

"Are you sure?' asked Jacob.

"Totally." said Harry. Jacob nodded and rested his head in Harry's neck. "So was it good?"

"Beyond amazing…" said Jacob. He kissed his neck. "Why?"

"I was just curious…" said Harry. "…since it was my first time toping?"

"You have nothing to worry about Harry." said Jacob. "I was scared when I topped the first time."

"When was your first time?" asked Harry.

"With you." said Jacob. Harry turned his head to look at him. "My first fucking, my first time toping was with you and my first time bottoming was last night…with you." He kissed Harry's neck. "and I wouldn't have it any other way, you're my first and my last." He gripped Harry tighter affectionately.

Harry leaned in to the hug. "Jake…I have a confession." His voice was serious.

Jacob noticed his serious tone. "Yeah…?" asked Jacob.

"I liked your Tarzan costume." said Harry with a grin.

"Oh did you?" giggled Jacob kissing his neck, leaving some hickeys.

"I have to admit, I like the idea of role playing." Said Harry.

"Oh do you?!" said Jacob. He kissed up to Harrys cheek. "Me too. I'm open to it whenever you want."

"You don't mind?" asked Harry.

"It's like it." said Jacob. "It's kinky." He kissed Harry on the lips. "and hot." He pecked his lips again. "I'll keep my Tarzan thong around then…" he said with a wink.

"Good!" said Harry.

Victor and Paul woke up to the smell of breakfast. Victor met his son in the hallway. "What is that amazing smell?"

"That must be my fiancé making breakfast." said Paul with a smile.

They walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Caleb slaving away in the kitchen. He wore a dark purple sweater and white lounge pants and flip flops. He looked up, the sweater brought out his violet eyes, and smiled. "Good morning."

Paul walked over and give him a quick peck. "Morning babe."

Caleb turned to Mr. Lahote. "Good morning Mr. Lahote."

"Please, call me Victor." said Victor. "or Vick…Whichever you want."

Caleb nodded. "Ok." Paul was so happy, his dad was getting along so well with his imprint. "I'm sorry, did my noise wake you?"

"No." said Victor. "Those smells did!" He looked at the food. "What are we having?"

Caleb finished piling up a plate. "Are those?"

"Chunky chocolate chip pancakes." said Caleb. He waved his free hand over the stove and turning them off. "Please come to the dining room."

They followed him to the dining room, the table set with plates silverware, and two water glasses. The center of the table was lined with large plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, sausages, fruits, French toast and crispy toasted bread, slices of salmon cheese with a variety of jellies, butters and tall glass jars of juices and warm tea and coffee next to a the cream and sugar. Caleb put the pancakes down.

Paul's mouth was watered. "Can we keep him dad?" asked Paul.

"Duh!" said Victor. "Definitely!"

"Please." said Caleb. "Sit down."

Victor and Paul served themselves from the buffet and sat down to eat. Paul loaded a plate with pancakes and French toast, another with eggs bacon and sausages and come coffee. Victor loaded his plate with pancakes and toast for the first round and coffee. Caleb followed afterwards serving himself a plate of salmon and mozzarella and another plate with scrambled eggs and toast. He then served himself to a warm cup of tea.

"Oh my god." said Paul. "This is sooooo good!"

Caleb laughed. "I'm glad." The pack arrived with Sam, Emily and Billy Black.

"So Caleb." said Victor. "What do you do for a living?"

"Dad!" scolded Paul.

"No it's alright." said Caleb. "Mainly I'm a magiologist."

"What's that?" asked Victor.

"In the wizard community, it's a magical biologist. I study magical wild life but I'm also a doctor to magical creatures."

"Magical creatures?" asked Victor.

"Centaurs, werecats, mermaids, dragons, griffins, hippogriffs, elves, fairies…werewolves." Said Caleb. Paul winked at him, he was listening carefully in between as he ate. "among many others."

"Fascinating." said Victor.

"But I also work a lot with charities and humanitarian work." said Caleb.

"Oh?" asked Paul.

"Yes. I'm an High Envoy and Goodwill Ambassador for the A. I. M. C. A." said Caleb. "I'm a Representative of the M. C. M. H. and I'm also the founder and director of the James Potter Foundation for Magical Creature Patient Care."

"What are A. I. M. C. A. and M. C. M. H.?" asked Paul.

Caleb laughed. "A. I. M. C. A is the Academy of International Magical Creature Association. It's a branch of the the Ministry of Magic that focuses on the healthcare, legal rights of magical creatures who are still considered second class citizens in some social circles. The M. C. M. H. is the Magical Creature Medical Hospital is one of the few hospitals that focuses entirely on the care of magical creature patients."

"Wow." said Victor. "That's so noble of you." Paul couldn't agree more.

"Thank you." said Caleb.

"What do you do in the A. I. M. C. A?' asked Paul.

"A Goodwill Ambassador is an honorific title given to me by the A. I. M. C. A. I deliver goods and promote ideals from the Magical Creatures Association to the wizarding community of Britain. I speak for magical creature community, I travel from one country, city to city to the next on diplomatic missions for the Ministry. I and my fellow ambassador work side by side to exchange gifts, humanitarian relief, development. Most of us ambassadors are well know witches and wizards, celebrities in the magical community, magwitches, magiologists like me, authors and other sigh society figures. Our goodwill missions are carried out by the Ministry of each country that belong to the A. I. M. C. A that don't necessarily involve diplomatic credentials outside our letters of presentation out goodwill humanitarian position gives us diplomatic immunity in all of Europe, America and some parts of Arabia and Africa. As High Envoy I can speak directly to the Ministers of each country as representative of British Ministry of Magic and a direct representative of the A. I. M. C. A."

"What do you focus on?" asked Paul.

"I travel to underdeveloped magical communities, who lack healthcare, legal rights crisis. I visit people who are physically and emotionally abused, raped and mutilated by evil racist witches and wizards. My focus is on the children, children who are left orphans or kidnapped. In regards to the kindapped children I work with the Auror department to find them." He saw everyone with questioning looks. "They're like magical police, F.B.I. and detectives." Everyone nodded. "That leads to my work for their healthcare and legal rights including adoption and putting them in good loving homes." Paul by now had stopped eating he was in awe, just like everyone else, at the noble job his boyfriend had. "These children, coming from poorly developed communities, given their isolation and discrimination by society, don't have access to education. As ambassador, that's something I'm working to get them, a good education. I have some ideas I hope to pass forward when I get back home."

Paul's smile faded. "Are you leaving?" he asked. 'What if he does have to leave?' thought Paul. 'What will I do?' he thought.

"No not right now." said Caleb. "I love it here yes. I love the reservation and it's people. But I can't ignore my responsibilities and my job. I'll probably have to leave soon." He saw Paul's distressed stare, he sensed his boyfriends heart beating, Paul was scared. "Paul, babe don't' worry, I'll commute." Paul sighed in relief, though he still didn't' like his boyfriend being soooo far away.

Sam and Billy were the most focused of all, they were absorbing his every word, they admired this wizard very much and planned on telling all of it to the rest of the Quileute Council and reservation community.

Paul got up sat on his mates lap, hugged him around the neck and kissed his head. 'How could there be so much selflessness and love in one person?' he thought. "Bless you love, now and always."

"It's an honor to meet you Caleb." Victor smiled. "I'm honored to welcome you to our family."

"Thank you." Caleb smiled. "and I'm honored to welcome you and Paul into mine."

* * *

It was Friday and the weekend had started. Bella was at the Cullens House who surprised her with a present.

"Where?!" asked Bella.

"A vacation to Isle Esme." said Alice.

"Isle Esme?' asked Bella.

"Yes. It's an island Carlisle bought for our mom." said Alice. "It'll give you and Edward a chance to reconnect."

"It'll go you both good to get out of town for the weekend." said Esme.

"Edward?" asked Bella.

Edward nodded. "I think it's a good idea." He just had to try and forget Harry.

* * *

Saturday morning they arrived in Brazil and by late afternoon they were on Isle Esme. They saw together, talked for hours, played chess. As night came, Edward took out some blood bags from the fridge, emptied it in a cup and put it in the microwave to warm while he went to take a shower. As he did this Bella took out the cup from the microwave, poured in the love potion and put an extra minute on the timer just in case and joined him in the shower.

* * *

That night Edward couldn't' resist Bella, how longed of her, for someone to touch him to love him, to make him forget about Harry. That night Edward and Bella made love.

****Hi guys. Sorry about the delay but I've been busy. I hope you liked this chapter. It was sexy and informative giving you a little more info on Caleb's life and work. Bella's plan has begun…I wonder what consequences it'll bring….Hmmm? lol The next chapter will be up by Monday or Tuesday at most. PLEASE, as usual, leave your reviews! Luv you! ****


	28. A Camping Trip to Remember

Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews you know I love them!

**eveemars87 –** Thanks for the support!

**Mattcun –** I'm working on it! Lol Thanks for the boost!

**LaurenSaint –** Lauren honey, thanks. I thought it would be the perfect place for Bella to start her plan! The potion worked so lets see what happens! I have to say that night with Jake and Harry's night is one of the most beautiful scenes I have EVER written. I just got pure love from those two. It was a literal love bond. We'll see if Caleb helps Bella.

**AnimeBook's –** You are SOOO right, love making REAL love making is the most magical thing. We need more of that in the world! I think their love and passion reacted that way because it was REAL! I'm happy that Caleb opened up about himself to his future husband, future in law, and pack. I think they're moving in the right direction. The Magical World is far from perfect but they are gonna make sure to fix it. But it's a long road.

**mizzrazz72 –** Bella is not a fool. I feel bad for her. She's naïve and desperate.

**KiriNamikase –** Bella death…I'm not sure…I'm thinking about it…

**GeaMari –** Gea, thank you. I wasn't expecting Harry to take command in the bedroom like that either. But I do get Jacob's wolf's desire to FEEL his imprint 100% and I'm so happy Harry obliged. It's lovely to see they're both versatile together and are willing to top and bottom to please their mates. Paul is a tough one but I like that I found a softer side that's made him grow as a man and as a pack member. I love Caleb, he's my absolute favorite character I've created, that's why I use him so much in my fanfictions. Bella, she's human with a lot of flaws. But I just think she's scared of losing Edward and when you're scared you do crazy things. Also she had no idea who she was talking to, she has no idea when she met Lamia she was in the lions den. I hope they do find some form of peace, though it'll be a rough road, I'm hopeful they will. Emmett and Rosalie are my favorites, they're so cool! I love the Tarzan thong too, lol, it was HOT especially when Jacob was wearing it. lol

I think this'll be a short chapter, but it's HOT… It's time for Paul and Caleb to rock the Earth. Lol But relax, this is a loooooong story, it's got a loooooong way to go so relax!

* * *

November was looking to be a busy month. Luckily they still had the weekend before returning to school on Monday. Around nine o clock on Saturday morning, Caleb got out of the shower, his long raven hair was back to normal, and his cel phone rang. He looked at the screen – **PAUL** – and smiled. "Hello." He answered.

"Hey babe." said Paul. "Good morning."

Caleb laid down on the bed and stretched. "Good morning."

"Did I wake you?" asked Paul.

"No." said Caleb. "I just got out of the shower."

"Oh?" asked Paul, in a sexy tone.

"Paul." Giggled Caleb. "Come on."

"I can't help it." said Paul. "Just the thought of you in a hot shower and now laying in bed naked and wet…" he growled. "It gives me ideas."

"Really?" asked Caleb. "I'm open to all suggestions."

"Really?!" asked Paul excitedly. "Listen, it's Saturday, do you wanna go on a camping trip with me? Just us? We can leave today and come back on Monday."

"Sure. But…Where?' asked Caleb.

"A secret place." said Paul. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do." said Caleb.

"Leave that to me. It's a surprise." Said Paul. "Meet me at my house in two hours. We'll go then."

"Ok." said Caleb.

* * *

11:00am. Two hours on the dot, Caleb drove over to the Lahote House in a black KIA Sportage he conjured up from a rock since Harry had the car and was in town with Jacob. Caleb saw Paul packing the trunk of his grey Jeep Rangler Rubicon, he wore a white tank top and blue denim shorts. He turned to see Caleb walking over with his suitcase, and just smiled. He ran over and hugged Caleb. "Finally!"

"What?!" said Caleb.

"I can't help it. I missed you!" said Paul, Caleb pecked him on the lips, he tasted delicious. "Are you excited?"

"Yes." said Caleb. "I am!" Paul took his luggage and put it in the back seat.

"Ready?" asked Paul.

"Yes!" said Caleb.

"Alright!" said Paul. "Hop in babe!" he said giving Caleb a spank on the ass. Caleb grinned at him and obeyed. He rushed over, jumped into the driver seat and drove out.

* * *

Harry and Jacob walk into the cottage with groceries. "Hi." Called Harry.

"We're home guys!" said Jacob. "Anyone up for pizza!"

Silence.

"Are they…?" asked Harry.

Jacob used his wolf powers to sense and feel the house. "No, they're not here."

"Hmmm?" said Harry. "Where could they have gone?" They walked into the kitchen and started putting the groceries away. "I have sooo much homework for school."

"The teachers have been nice." said Jacob.

"Oh yes." said Harry. "The magical lawfirm that handled my cottage estate papers sent them a note thanking them for being so helpful and praising them for their support. That I guess was a huuuuge honor to the school, so the principal and the teachers have nothing but kind. Also because I'm an A student and have all my papers in on time. The teachers arranged for me to have take home tests and school work. All perfect of course. So I've had no problems at all.

"That's great Harry." said Jacob.

Harry found a note on the counter: **_Went camping with Paul. See you on Monday. Love, C_**

"So we have the house to ourselves again." said Jacob.

"Looks like it." said Harry. "Can we go hang out with your dad tonight?"

"Sure." said Jacob.

"I'd like to get to know him." said Harry.

Jacob hugged him, he was so happy Harry had such an interest in getting to know his family and giving a good impression, thought Harry didn't need to, he loved him for it. He kissed his forehead. "I'll call him. He'll be happy to have us!"

* * *

Paul drove deep into the Quileute forest, around the mountain and down into a heavily wooded ravine. Halfway there he had blindfolded Caleb, much to his imprints dismay, so he could be really surprised.

An hour later, they reached their destination. Paul led Caleb to the right spot. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" said Caleb. "I'm sooo ready."

Paul removed the blindfold and Caleb gasped. They were on a secluded lake inside a small ravine. "You can only get here through a small tiny heavy wooded road that is very hidden from the main highway. No one will come here. This is our secret place."

Caleb had tears. "It's beautiful."

Paul kissed his fiancé's forehead. "Lets set up camp!"

* * *

After setting up camp. Paul popped his head out of the large tent, which inside was the size of a small apartment thanks to Caleb's spells. "Caleb?" He looked around and panicked. He didn't see Caleb anywhere. "Caleb!" He ran out and down to the water's edge, looking out he saw a silver blue shadow under the water.

Just then Caleb popped his head out of the water, he looked gorgeous. "Come in the water's fine!"

Paul stripped off all his clothes and ran into the water, oddly enough, the siren was right, the water was perfect, not cold and not hot. He dived in and the two spend the rest of the day swimming, frolicking and making out on different spots of the lake.

* * *

Caleb set up the fire for dinner. Paul made burgers and hot dogs. He discovered Caleb loved burgers so he made a note to make them as frequently as possible for him. After dinner Paul wanted to have more fun. "So are you in the mood for a midnight swim?"

"Hmmm…" Caleb inhaled the air. "I'm in the mood for dessert." Paul looked over at him as the wizard crawls over to him like an animal stalking it's prey. Paul slipped into the tent and over and down onto the king size bed as his imprint to wrap his arms around him. "You smell delicious, spices…pine trees…rain…and all man." His eyes flashed violet.

"All yours babe…" said Paul, his eyes flashed yellow. Both his wolf and the siren were wake.

Caleb's mouth watered and attacked his mate's lips, slipping his tongue into Paul's mouth examining every inch. Paul was thrilled, he was about to take control when he heard the heavenly song of the sirens echo through the trees, washing over them like a wave of cool water. He was bewitched with lust as Caleb kissed and lickes down his neck he flushed red. "Oh…" he moaned. "Yes…" His eyes widened and his throat gasped when Caleb ripped off his clothes. He looked up at the Greek god in front of him, his glistening peal cream skin glowing in the firelight, and ripped his own clothes off as well. "I'm yours."

Caleb growled and pushed him down, slipping their bodies together and ran his hands over Paul's body.

His touch was amazing. Paul and the wolf inside of him wants—needs—Caleb to press closer, to sink into all of his's heat and lick at his skin. His wolf can smell the siren's sexual pheromones and it was driving him crazy.

Caleb grins, the siren inside him took over and decided to play, he flicked his tongue out to lick the beads of sweat trailing down Paul's throat that catches his eye. Paul shivered when Caleb pressed his thigh between Paul's legs, Caleb grinned feeling Paul's erection as rocked his hips against Caleb.

The siren was in control, his seductive games made Paul's head spin, even more now that he smelled Paul's sweet man wolf aroma. He bit down at Paul's neck enough to Paul's eyes flashed as his nails grew to claws, digging into Caleb's back. Realizing what he's done he starts to panic. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

"Shhh…It's alright…" said Caleb. "I'll heal. Don't think, just feel."

Paul nodded. And closed his eyes, concentrating on the siren's movements and hypnotic massages. He starts caressing Caleb's body, biting his lip he whimpered and moaned as he brings his arms down to squeeze Caleb's ass. He moves his fingers around the ass feeling the hard smooth skin memorizing their touch, their shape with his hands. As Caleb starts to grind him he can feel his boyfriends cock teasing his entrance and he got scared. He tried to fight back to be the dominant one but the wizard pinned him down.

Caleb looked into his eyes. They saw fear, he saw tears of fear. "Are you ok?" he asked. "We can stop if you're not…"

"I'm scared." said Paul. "I've always been in control. I've always been the one to please others, my friends, my dad, in my job. I've always been the hardest worker to please everyone's expectations. I pushed myself to think that I had no choice but to be in control all the time."

"And now?" asked Caleb.

"I'm scared to let that go." said Paul. "It's been my security blanket, my armor against others."

"Never do that around me my love." said Caleb. "You can let yourself go of that with me. With me you don't always have to be in control. You said you live to please others…Let go tonight, let me please you." said Caleb.

Paul signed and after a long pause, he nodded. "Yes, please, yes." said Paul. "Take control." He had tears in his eyes as he felt a huuuuge weight lifted from his shoulders.

Caleb moved his hands down over Paul's hard muscle body down to the curve of his muscled ass, squeezing it hard as he worships Paul's nipples with his tongue. Paul bites his lip, he knows Caleb knows that is his sensitive region, he loved when Caleb plays with his pecs and he's more than willing to let him play them all he wants.

"You taste incredible." said Caleb. "I love your pecs."

"They're yours." Paul pants. "Do what you want with them." Caleb moves up and locked their lips together, it was a rough loving demanding kiss, everything Paul wants. Paul pulls back from the kiss and locked his lips to Caleb's earlobe, sucking and nibbling on it.

"Fuck," moaned Caleb.

Paul smiled to himself, liking his mates reaction. He moves forward, moving his ass offering his hole to Caleb's fingers. "Get me ready…" his voice trembled. Caleb could tell he was trying.

Caleb moved down, devouring Paul's muscles down to his cock. "Yum!" he growled. Paul was busy using his own eyes to admire his boyfriend's body, he liked that he's used time to get to know it with his hands. Caleb moved closer to Paul's cock seeing it twitching and leaking against Paul's smooth stomach. Caleb wants nothing more than to lick it up, lick him clean, he palms Paul's ass, massaging the hard buns. He used his hands to pull the cheeks apart and saw Paul's hole. Pink, tight and ripe. He slowly slipped his finger inside making Paul shake in his skin.

"Aaaah" moaned Paul. "Grraaahhhwwl…" he cried. It was a cry that turned into a growl as a second finger was introduced. His eyes widened as Caleb moved from scissoring and pushing in and out and switching back. Paul's hole was eating it up.

Paul moaned making Caleb want to just plow him right there. But the siren kept rhythmic anal preparations as he swallowed all of Paul into his mouth. Paul arched his back up. "Caleb!" cried Paul. "Oh fuck yeah!" Falling back he laid down, he started to shake in his skin when Caleb flicked his tongue around the cockhead. Caleb moaned against his hard tan ass pulling his hole wider. He gasped when Caleb took all of him to the back of his throat. "Oh my…" cried Paul. "More, lover. Please!" Caleb pressed his fingers against his prostate and he arched up feeling all his muscles burn up with passion.

Caleb couldn't wait, he removed his fingers, the sound Paul made was devastating at the loss of contact. He moves closer to Paul's ass, grabbing the base of his own cock, almost pressing inside. "Do you want to use protection?" he asked.

"No. Fuck. Don't. Please don't. I need to…" said Paul stuttering. He tried to get words together to form a sentence. "I need to feel you, I need you to…to c-come inside of me. I'm begging." He felt his wolf clawing to get out, he felt his body boiling up. His eyes flashed. "Please. I'm burning up… Please! I'm… Caleb…" He broke clutching the sheets.

Caleb's cock slipped into Paul's hole before he managed to place both hands on Paul's hips to hold him still. "Fuck!" he moaned. He held Paul down, he knew the wolf wanted to get into it fast, but he wanted Paul to adjust first. "Take your…your time…feel me..." he whispered and slowly thrust in. Paul's ass opened wide for him. Paul couldn't fight anymore, he needed this. Caleb tried to catch his breath, but seeing Pauls' eyes flash with rage urging him to get going. So he pulled out quickly before snapping his hips against Paul's, setting a fast pace leaving the wolf clawing

Paul rocked himself back onto Caleb's cock, he wanted it, he wanted it all and more, to lose himself in this new freedom of not thinking but feeling. "Caleb, c..ccome on. Harder. F…fuck me ha…ah!" he gasped.

Caleb dug his long siren nails into Paul's hips, his eyes flash hearing the deep stomach growl of the wolf beneath him. He fucks harder and harder pushing and pressing against Paul's chest and abs to arch it more. With a quick thrust the wolf cries out as his prostate is hit again and again and again. His siren ears heard the water of the lake, his eyes turned to it, he saw the water thrashing, crashing and roiling against he shore. The sky darkened and thunder shook the ground, lighting bright angry lighting cracked the skies as he starts getting close to coming with every thrust into Paul's hole.

Paul is a whimpering mess, he was beyond cloud nine at that point as his eyes start lighting up and his wolf claws start growing out. He's close too.

Caleb's siren is coming up too, he wraps an arm around Paul's waist pulling him up from the mattress, until they are both kneeling at eye level and their chests are pressed together. This change in position makes Paul take him deeper and Caleb can't help but grind into him.

Paul brought his hands up and wrapped them around Caleb's neck, petrified he would disappear. Both look like a wreck as they devour their mouths with dirty passionate kisses. "Touch me Caleb… Everywhere!"  
Caleb just jumped in, licking, biting everywhere he could while thrusting in and out of Paul as much as he could.

As Caleb starts worshipping his nipples Paul starts to convulse, the chest and the prostate thrusting was going to made him snap. He lets out a angry/passionate/loving/freeing growl as he came shooting up over their chests abs and who knows where else. He'd never come that much or that hard in his life. He came crying out Caleb's name though tears.  
As Caleb felt Paul's ass tighten and clench around him, he cried out a banshee scream at the same time Paul cried out his wolf coming growl, releasing deep inside Paul. The Earth shook hard like an earthquake, lighting lit up the dark Forks night as Caleb's banshee scream shattered many car and home windows. In moments it was all quiet and they sagged down collapsing on the mattress.

Caleb went to move out, but Paul wrapped his arms around his waist. "Stay inside." He asked through tears. "Stay inside me. Don't go." He felt Caleb comb his short black hair with his fingers, meaning it was ok.

Caleb leaned into Paul's ear. "I will do this to you, all weekend long, as hard or as gentle as you want."

Paul cried in silence, he just hung onto the wizard like a child with a cherished toy, he was sooooo happy. He didn't want it to end, He just wanted to stay there, in their secret secluded paradise forever. Soon they were both asleep.

* * *

Monday morning. Luna got the letter from the Ministry. Harry returned home from school early, his gym teacher from last period had a stomach flu, to find Luna packing for London. "What's going on Luna?"

"The Ministry has called me home." said Luna. "Somethings going on." She gave the letter to Harry. "Neville didn't go into detail. I imagine it's just in case the letter was intercepted. It just says a crisis is spreading throught out northern Europe and it's code red, so much so they're making an International Magical Summit of Peace in the Ministry."

"I can understand that…" said Caleb. "Did you talk Seth?"

"Yes." said Luna. "It's cool with him. I'm gonna commute. He supports anything I do."

"Good." Said Caleb.

"Harry, I fear they might be calling you and Caleb up there any moment too." said Luna. "We might need your support at the Summit."

"Sure." said Caleb. "Of course. Anything I can do, we'll be there. Do you know when this'll be?"

"I flooed Neville, he said after Thanksgiving…So I suspect the first of December." said Luna. "I gotta go." She rushed downstairs and out the front door. She snapped her fingers and a thestral came galloping from the shadows. Harry petted the creature before the fairy climbed on, the thestral galloped away, opened it's wings and swooped up into the air.

Harry sensed trouble was brewing across the ocean, he prayed for their unknown future. It scared him not knowing what to expect.

****Whoooo… What a chapter. I felt it was time for Paul and Caleb to bring down the skies and give Harry and Jake some competition… lol … Trouble is coming. But don't worry, there are still some good peaceful chapters to go before it hits. But just so you know….it's coming. PLEASE leave your reviews. I love you! *****


	29. Baaaaad News

Thank you all for your reviews.

**LaurenSaint –** Yeah both couples are cute. Though both couples are equally romantic, I think Paul and Caleb are rougher I think than Harry and Jacob.

**AnimeBook's –** They are more primal and animalistic than Harry and Jacob, it was a difficult moment for Paul since he's ALWAYS in control. I felt it was important to for him to realize he can loosen up, relax and let someone else show him they care for him and show him they love him. You can't ALWAYS be in control ALL the time and that's Ok. I think it was Paul's biggest lesson to date.

**Falseproffitt –** I haven't forgotten. They're having a good time now, but I KNOW they'll be leaving soon. It will be unavoidable.

**Silvermane1 –** Thank you.

**Padfootette –** Thank you as always.

**GeaMari –** I think it's a wolf imprint thing, I think it's a connection the wolf desires with it's mate. To feel the unbreakable link, and that happens when the wolf accepts the imprint to make love to THEM, not them to the imprint. By them doing or asking that it's that the wolf is ready to give in and feel that bond. I think it manifests in all wolf imprint couples, I just think it works that way in same sex imprints. Trouble IS brewing and you'll read about it in this chapter.

**Guest –** Thank you for your OMEGERD! Lol That made my day. Stay tuned.

**I'mnotyoursavior –** Thank you. I'm working on it. It's been a hard two weeks and I haven't been online as much as I'd like, but I'm back. Expect about manye three chapters before Monday.

***Thank you guys for the support. I'd like to remind you of my new story **LOVE IN WINTER** (I call it LIW). I have to plug an IMPORTANT update here, I've changed it totally. It's now a crossover of HP and OUAT. For those of you who do not know, OUAT = Once Upon a Time TV show… Ok… So, in my Sortilege series I & II, hopefully in the future I'll get to III and IV, Harry and Caleb are Snow White and Prince Charming's children, Harry is with Draco and Caleb is with Cedric. But, in **LOVE IN WINTER** I decided to go the other way around and make them Regina's (The Evil Queen) biological children and also have most of the OUAT villains go after Dumbledore, each one for their own reasons. I sense a darker tone to that story than the Sortilege series. It's a Harry/Draco story and it's the first time I have Caleb with Blaise, I've never used Blaise in a fanfiction before so bear with me with me I'm still getting used to him. Anyways, as you know, LIW has been a tough fanfiction for me, so I'd like ALL your support on that. So please, check it out. Luv you guys. ***

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Friday afternoon, Harry was walking into the parking lot. The Cullens walked over. "Hi Harry." said Jasper.  
Alice smiled. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. I know." said Harry. "Sorry. But we did see each other at the Halloween Ball."

"Which again, congratulations." said Alice. Harry smiled as she took a moment to look at his ring.

"Thanks." said Harry. He noticed Bella and Edward were not there. "So how are Edward and Bella."

"Do you miss him?" Asked Rosalie. Still hoping Harry would change his mind and return to the Cullens.

"No." said Harry. "I mean, I haven't seen him or them, I should say, for a while now and now that I do see them. They seem happier."

"Yeah." Said Emmett. "They went on vacation to Brazil."

"Brazil." Said Harry. "How exotic."

"Carlisle has an island off the coast of Rio." said Rosalie. "They went there."

Harry saw Edward and Bella walking out and start walking towards them. "Is she alright?" They all turned to look at her.  
"Yeah." said Jasper. "Why?"

"She seems paler than usual, like she's sick." said Harry.

The Cullens noticed that too. "I'll check on her later." said Alice.

Edward and Bella joined them. Edward smiled at Harry. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Edward." said Harry. "How are you?"

"I'm good." said Edward.

Harry could tell he meant it. "I'm glad." All heads turned when they heard the sounds of a motorcycle. Jacob parked a feet away. Harry sighed, taking in his fiancé, he wore a dark blue tank top and light blue denim jeans. The Quileute looked at him and cocked a smile. Harry turned to the vampires. "I gotta go." He said as he walked off. "See you later."

"Ok Harry!" said Alice waving goodbye.

Harry reached the motorcycle. "Hey babe." Jacob greeted. Harry kissed his Jacob with a quick peck on the lips. "Hi."

Jacob liked the pecs they were like quickies in between sex for them but more touchy romantic. "So what's new with the Cullens?"

"Nothing much." said Harry, climbing onto the bike. Jacob turned to look at him, signaling him to hang on. Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Jacob's muscled waist. "So where are we going?"

"We're going to Sam's house." said Jacob. "Emily decided to have another BBQ."

* * *

Around five o clock Harry and Jacob were snuggling by the roaring fire pit, chatting with the pack when Paul and Caleb drove up. Harry and Jacob smiled and like everyone in the pack tried to hold in their laughter when Paul and got out of car and had a goofy smile and was having trouble walking. Seth ran over to greet them. "Welcome home guys!" he hugged them both.

Paul laughed. "Hi Seth."

Seth and everyone were surprised by his laughter, it was heartwarming. "Hi."

"Did you guys have a good time?" asked Seth.

"It was beyond good." said Caleb. He noticed everyone was gathered at the fire pit. "What's going on here?"

"Emily wanted to have a BBQ." said Seth. "Could you come in and help me and Emily?"

"Sure." smiled Caleb. He kissed Paul goodbye and disappeared into the house with Seth.

Paul walked over to the fire pit, with slight difficulty but with a smile from ear to ear and sat next to Harry.

"How was it?" asked Harry.

"Amaaaaazing!" smiled Paul. "It was the best weekend of my life! I won't be able to walk well for a week, but it was soooo worth it!"

Sam smiled. "I imagine it was. We all felt the earthquake."

"So did all of Forks." joked Victor.

Harry laughed. "It was worse than when Jacob and I had sex." He turned to Jacob. "We better practice love, these two are giving us a run for our money."

Jacob smiled at him, liking the idea. "Whenever you want babe." He pecked Harry on the lips.

Harry laughed. "It was a joke."

"I wouldn't mind if it weren't." said Jacob. "I'd practice day and night if you want."

Harry grinned. "Hmm…Let me think about it. I'm liking that idea too." Jacob gave him a quiet growl.

Caleb and Seth joined Emily at the grill. They were chatting away, Paul smiled at his imprint, he was so happy he and Harry got along so well with the pack and with the Quileute community.

Billy wheeled over to Jacob and Harry. "Harry…"

"Yes Billy." said Harry.

"What are you, Caleb and Luna doing for Thanksgiving?"

"Um…" said Harry. "We really don't celebrate it much. For now, nothing really."

"I'd like to formally invite you three to Quileute Thanksgiving Dinner at the end of the month. The Quileute Council have agreed that it will also be your official initiation ceremony into the tribe."

"What?" asked Harry.

Jacob smiled. "Really dad?!"

"Yes." said Billy. "The Council is very impressed with you all, how you love Jacob and Paul, how you love the pack, how you love out community and what you do in your own comminuty."

"Come again?' asked Harry.

"The other day, when Caleb stayed over at the Lahote house, over breakfast, he told us how you all work hard for you community. How you fight, care and defend the rights of other supernatural magical creatures. Not just in England but around the world. How you care and speak up for the less fortunate for the creatures your own wizard kind still thinks of as inferior. It was very impressive and it spoke very highly of you all as a unit. It gave us pride and joy that such wonderful and may I say powerful kids were joining our comminuty. We were impressed and we'd like to make you official Quileutes."

"I…I don't know what to say." said Harry.

Jacob kissed Harry's shoulder. "Say yes Harry."

"I can speak for the others and myself that we'd love nothing more than to we part of your tribe, your comminty and your people. Luna's mother died long ago, her father died during the war. Caleb and I don't have any more family, we're the last of the Potter line. Together with Luna we've became a family and now that we found Seth, Paul…" he turned to Jacob and blushed. "…and Jacob and you all. We consider ourselves fortunate everyday."

"Thank you." said Billy.

"So is that a yes babe?" asked Jacob.

"Yes." said Harry. "We'd love to."Billy gestured for him to get closer and hugged the wizard who had stolen his sons heart.

* * *

After dinner and some dancing around the fire pit, around 11:00pm Harry, Jacob, Paul, Caleb, Luna and Seth arrived at the cottage. They all went straight to their rooms, climbed into bed and fell asleep. It was a good night in Forks.

* * *

A week later when Harry, Jacob, Seth and Paul were at school. Caleb sat in the back terrace having brunch and some tea when Luna flew in on her thestral running over.

Caleb noticed the look on her face "Luna? What's wong?"

"A lot." said Luna. "Can we talk in the study?"

"Certainly." Said Caleb. He waved his hand making the food and the tea vanish in a puff of blue smoke before following Luna inside, through the house and into the study. "What's happening?"

"Sit…" said Luna. She took out the files opening them up and laying them down on the desk. "…and look." Caleb looked over the 11x17 size photos. Photos of victims, patients. Most of them were children. "They are using magical creatures for illegal magical experiments Caleb." She showed him a picture of a creature clearly a mermaid with a minotaur head roughly stitched where the original head used to be. "Oh heavens…" gasped Caleb. He saw another one with a centaur with the upper body of a werewolf, a hippogriff and a Pegasus torn open in a medical operation table. "Wh….W…What about the children…?"

Luna magically cleared away the table as she took out another file. There were pictures of babies, children from ages to late teens about 18. He looked a the pictures and read the files, these children were found underfed, skeletally thin, weak and some unconscious due to lack of food, water and sleep. "The children…" he said his voice was weak. It was like the German Nazi concentration camps he studied in Muggle Studies back at Hogwarts. "Oh Luna…" he gasped with tears in his eyes. The sky outside turned dark, faint thunder was heard and rain started to fall. Luna waved her wand to turn on the lights in the study as well as the fireplace. "What of their parents."

"They don't know." said Luna. "They were kidnapped, they are disoriented, no doubt they some were taken away from their homes, some don't even speak English instead they speak German, Romanian, French, Spanish… and… it's been hard to find their families."

"Tell the A. I. M. C. A. to get a language interpreter." Caleb closed the file. "Have they found any of their relatives?"

"Yes." said Luna. "We've managed to reunite seven children. Two with their mothers, four with their fathers and one little girl with her older brother, a centaur who was missing some…"

Caleb stopped her. "Please Luna…don't…."

"Where did they find these kids?" asked Caleb.

"Horock Forest." said Luna. "The forest that belonged to Voldemort. They had set up these experimental tents and…"

"Who is behind this?" Caleb interrupted. "Who?"

"We think it's this woman." said Luna. She gave him a file labeled E.D.D. standing for Extremely Dangerous Deatheater. "Delphine Voleur. A loyal Deatheater from France, some Deatheaters in Azkaban say Voldemort was marveled by her diabolical experiments. He wanted her to start on muggleborns when he took over the Wizarding World. Her goal is to perfect the species…They say her favorite creature to experiment on are werewolves…"

Caleb stiffened, he was repulsed. "Veleur… French for theif."

"The Auror Department of Emergency Investigations is getting me a background check with the Ministry of Magic in France. They're checking their records for us."

"Contact Hogwarts Luna. Get Hermione and Ron, Dean and any other you can find. Arrange a private meeting with them at Hogwarts." Said Caleb. "Headmaster Snape, Depute Headmistress McGonagall and all the staff must attend. They must know this and to double or even triple the watch around the grounds. I don't want any of the students in danger." He sighed, wipinghis tears. "What are they doing with these poor kids?"

"I spoke to the James Potter Foundation for Magical Patient Care, on your behalf, since the foundation is mainly up in Ketwing Castle…" Caleb nodded, that was his adoptive mother's winter castle which he first estate he donated to the foundation. "I told them to take them there."

"Good." said Caleb. "If that gets full, tell them to open Cromwell Castle and house them there as well." Cromwell Castle, his adopted fathers summer castle, was the second estate he donated to the foundation. "I want those kids looked after. I want all the doctors of our foundation on this and tell the A. I. M. C. A. to promote this cause, to get all the people they can to donate and help."

"I'm afraid we'll need you to go up there and help." said Luna. "It could benefit the public and the media if they see your face."

"Oh I'll be there." said Caleb. "When are you due to go up?"

"In two days." said Luna.

"Then I'll go with you." said Caleb. "Do you think Harry can come?"

"I don't know. I'm sure he can, the question is if he should." Said Luna. "Remember the Ministry is very obsessed with keeping his location a secret."

"Luna, by now the Deatheaters know we're here." said Caleb.

Luna sat down wrote a quick letter and sent it out with her owl. "I sent a note to Hawk Eye Associates law firm so they can come up with a legal excuse to get him out of school for a week."

Caleb sat down at the desk next to her and wrote down two Gringotts checks for 20,000 gold galleons each. "I hate to do this to you Luna, but can you go back up to England and deliver these two checks?"

"Of course." said Luna.

"One is for the Foundation and the other is for A. I. M. C. A." said Caleb. "If they need more, tell them I'll do so. But to start with that." Luna nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"A little." said Luna. "But I guess I better eat a light lunch before I fly back out."

"I'll join you." said Caleb. "I don't know if anyone can eat after all…this."

* * *

Luna left two hours later, half an hour afterwards the ret of the household arrived. The wolves sensed the tense atmosphere, so did a werecat Harry. They ran into the study. Caleb was sitting on a chair next to the fireplace, he was crying quietly.

"Caleb?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?"

Paul was by his side in a moment. "Babe? What happened?" His wolf was hysterical. "Tell me? Are you hurt."

"Yes." cried Caleb. "Inside."

"Where?" asked Paul.

"In my heart." said Caleb.

"What? Why?" asked Paul.

Harry kneeled down next to his brother. "What happened?"

Caleb tried to compose himself and wipe his tears away. "All of you…Go to the desk. Read the files…"

* * *

After about twenty minutes of files, pictures and silence. The three shapeshifters, Jacob Paul and Harry, were horrified with tears in their eyes. Caleb got up and walked over. "You see… That's what the Deatheaters are doing…That's why I'm like this."

Jacob was stunned. "It's like the Nazi concentration camps."

"Worse…" said Harry. "This is far worse."

Paul was reading the E. D. D. file. "This woman is insane…"

"I'm going up with Luna in two days Harry." said Caleb. Everyone looked up at him. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"But what about…?" asked Harry.

"Luna is working on getting you a legal excuse to miss school for a week." said Caleb.

"Hawk Eye Associates is working on it as we speak."

Jacob and Paul were hesitant. They didn't want their imprints away and so close to danger. "We'll come too." said Jacob.

"Jake." said Caleb. "Delphine's favorite magical creature to experiment with are werewolves." Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "Do you think I'm going to let you or my fiancé Paul get so close to danger."

"Please." said Paul. "Please let us come with you! We want to help!"

"We want to protect you." said Jacob. "Support you in this."

Caleb looked at Harry, the two wizards looked at the wolves and saw the desperation, the passion and the love in their eyes. Caleb nodded to Harry.

"Fine." said Harry. "But you don't know our world, our customs among others things. We'll try to fill you in as much as we can before we leave."

Caleb took over. "But you must do everything we say. No protests, no questions asked." His tone was authoritative and direct. "Am I clear?" The wolves nodded not daring to contradict him. "Good. Now lets go for a drive down to La Push. I think we could use a good swim to cool down."

****Hi guys. Remember to check out my new story LOVE IN WINTER. I need you there to support! J Hope you liked this chapter. As I said, things in England are BAAD, I myself got surprised at what's happening and how dark things are getting. I can't wait to find out more about this Delphine person…lol …And I thought Artemisia was bad. YIKES! Please leave your reviews. Luv you!****


End file.
